


Нун

by Vinmar



Category: Inception (2010), Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Detective Noir, Fantasy, Multi, by maryana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 117,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinmar/pseuds/Vinmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одно и то же время два человека в разных концах земли неожиданно получают возможность научиться играть в го. Оба игрока вынуждены начать играть по разным причинам, толком не зная, к чему это их приведет. Единственное, о чем они осведомлены – это то, что определенное число партий откроет запечатанные раньше порталы в другие реальности. Но вот чем это грозит земному миру – большой вопрос, и каждый решает, имеет ли он право начать конец света, исходя из собственных несбывшихся мечт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст написан maryana, но некоторые идеи, как и всегда, принадлежат Власть несбывшегося.  
> Текст можно рассматривать как мультифандомный фик, где поклонники фандомов узнают персонажей даже под другими именами, так и как чистейшей воды оридж.

Черный кэб плыл среди дождя, как лодка. Над Темзой клубилась белая дымка, дышать стало тяжело, разом похолодало. На Регентском канале стояли баржи и торговые суды, изредка разгонявшие привычный шум гудками, – казалось, что трубят диковинные слоны.

Наивный и романтически настроенный турист рисковал раствориться в Великой Пустоте, ночью попав в некоторые заведения лондонского Китайского квартала в поисках приключений. Том готовился повторить эту ошибку, хотя наивным туристом вовсе не был. Утомленный за день до красных пятен перед глазами, он, несмотря на болезненную усталость, стремился туда, куда вовсе не следовало бы.

Прожив тридцать с лишним лет в Лондоне, Том Коллинз ни разу не удосужился побывать в этом самом Китайском квартале и до сих пор представлял его по описаниям из дешевых детективов. В бульварном чтиве встречалось много мерцающих иероглифов и загнутых крыш. Но в реальности больше всего оказалось еды – самой разной, остро пахнувшей, иногда соблазнительной настолько, что она казалась почти сексуальной, иногда – отвратительной до спазмов в желудке. Знаменитые пекинские утки покачивались прямо в витринах; простирались вдаль розовые ряды каракатиц и осьминогов; тут и там что-то жарили; прямо на улице, на лотках, продавалась разнообразная снедь.

Весь квартал казался подделкой. Даже красные масляные лампы в окнах и алые фонари над дверьми лишь заигрывали с туристическими фантазиями. Том же отчаянно хотел, чтобы за всеми этими зазывными декорациями скрывались десятки неприметных проулков и низких дверей, больше похожих на кошачьи лазы. Но пока видел лишь толпы туристов, стремившихся перекусить в «горячих буфетах» всего за шесть-семь фунтов. Вечером толпа не рассасывалась, а наоборот, разрасталась: безостановочно хлюпала соусами и лапшой, словно миру через несколько дней грозил апокалипсис. 

Тому вообще всегда хотелось, отчаянно и безосновательно, чтобы за всем банальным, размноженным тысячу раз, пластмассовым вдруг распахнулось окно во что-то иное. Он знал, что это совершенно по-детски: все эти образы зеленой двери в стене, кроличьей норы, куда падаешь, прогуливаясь по саду в поисках упавших яблок, совы, бьющей клювом в стекло… Он знал, что такое желание непотребно для его возраста. Но иногда возникало это чувство.  _Это чувство_ , Том его так и называл.

Бывало, он просто шел по улице, и все вдруг становилось так остро, остро, как нож в сердце: летящий быстрый снег, фонари, автомобили, запах ветра, в котором таился привкус далекого моря. И он шел сквозь все это, как персонаж виртуальной игры. Словно и город был не его, и собственный дом находился в неведомых далях, и работа была позабыта, и никого близкого не находилось в этой вселенной. И тела он своего уже не ощущал, фиксировал разумом как внешнюю оболочку, но она могла быть абсолютно любой.

Потом, разумеется, это проходило, никогда не длилось больше получаса. Но эти полчаса растягивали само время, и Том оказывался в безвременье. Сам воздух, казалось, густел и становился вязким, и все вокруг застывало.

Вот и сейчас ему чудилось, что кэб застыл где-то высоко над землей, как черная колесница, и вечерний дождь пришел из совсем далеких земель, из далеких времен. Но потом он вспомнил, куда и зачем едет, и морок схлынул. И цель, и место были загадочными, но вполне реальными.

Чтобы добывать информацию для своих журнальных колонок, Том пользовался методом Шерлока Холмса. Целая сеть разношерстных мелких людишек нашептывала ему слухи, будто отдельный дивный народец, живущий только тем, что вострит повсюду уши. В этот раз нашептали ему сплетню про подпольный клуб, где раз в несколько лет главы двух китайских мафиозных группировок играли в го на территорию. Итог трех партий определял, кто будет управлять спорным куском города, и такой порядок устанавливался до следующей игры.

Том, конечно, знал, что мысль азиата течет прихотливо, но все равно такой ритуал показался ему несколько странноватым. Хотя, в общем-то, для Тома важнее всего было выйти из этого мутного дельца живым.

***

Осведомитель, худенький китаец по имени Бон, ждал его в плохо освещенном дворе позади известного магазина сладостей. Они прошли по сети таких же плохо освещенных переулков и спустились по крутым ступеням в подвал с маленькой дверью. Чтобы войти, долговязому Тому пришлось сильно пригнуться.

Помещение оказалось небольшим, душным, жарким; в плошках с водой, расставленных по столам, плавали красные свечки, пахло чем-то сладковатым и немного гнилым, так что Том поморщился. Народ здесь отличался желтизной кожи и характерным разрезом глаз, хотя европейцы тоже были – человек пять, все с очень неприметной внешностью.

На Тома косились, но, видимо, присутствие Бона его непонятным образом оберегало. Они сели в самом темном углу, из которого, однако, открывался отличный обзор на несколько столов слева от центра, и Бон сделал знак Тому накинуть капюшон.

Сидели минут двадцать, ели заказанную Боном острую лапшу, и постепенно Том перестал ощущать на себе косые взгляды. Только какой-то старый китаец все зыркал из противоположного угла рысьими желтыми глазами. Перед ним тоже лежала доска, но играл старик сам с собой. Том только было подергал за рукав Бона, тихо болтавшего с кем-то на китайском по мобильному, чтобы спросить, кто этот китаец, но тут двери распахнулись, в подвал вошли несколько громил в темном, и Том понял: началось.

Телохранителей было столько, что они забили маленькую чайную до отказа. Сами мафиози оказались сравнительно молоды: первому на вид лет сорок, второму чуть больше. И одеты вполне по-европейски: брюки, рубашки, начищенные ботинки, на одном –  мягкий вельветовый пиджак, на другом – модное короткое пальто.

Главари что-то коротко и любезно сказали друг другу, а молоденький китаец молнией метнулся в подсобку и притащил оттуда специальную доску и мешочки с камнями. Потом появился поднос с пузатыми чайниками, в которых плескался пахучий чай, первые камни были выложены, и все пространство чайной, и без того душное, сразу прошило напряжением. Никто не смел покинуть своих мест, но взгляды оцепили двух игроков питоньим кольцом. По вискам громил медленно, змеисто ползли крупные капли пота.

Только старый китаец смотрел вовсе не на играющих мафиози. Он продолжал неотрывно смотреть на Тома. И тот, и так-то мало понимавший, что творится на поле гобана, все время на него отвлекался. Это ужасно его раздражало. А вот Бон взирал на игравших, как загипнотизированный, даже палочки не положил на стол, а продолжал судорожно сжимать в руке.

Время текло ужасно медленно. Том успел в подробностях разглядеть занятный интерьер клуба, внешность главарей, внешность телохранителей и всех сидевших в заведении, даже трещинки на чайнике, стоявшем перед ним на низеньком столике, и черные бумажные цветки лотоса, украшавшие стены, и масляную лампу в виде хитро изогнувшегося дракона на соседнем шкафу. Он не только составил в уме план будущей колонки, но даже мысленно ее написал, посмаковав особенно удачные обороты.

Наконец тишину словно бы что-то разорвало – какие-то слова, возгласы, все вдруг пришло в движение, расслабилось, зашуршало. Главари поклонились друг другу и быстро вышли из клуба. Даже массивные бодигарды исчезли без шума.

Бон обмяк и с удвоенным аппетитом принялся за лапшу.

– Ну и кто выиграл? – очень тихо спросил Том.

– Люй Бу, – еще тише ответил Бон. – Он выигрывает уже третий раз подряд. Цзи Шань, похоже, потерял чутье. Четвертый раз проиграет – его убьют.

– Из-за игры в го? – поразился Том. – Ты смеешься?

– Бон не смеется совсем, – раздался за спиной скрипучий старческий голос. – Молодой человек не понимает сути игры, так?

– Ну, так, – признался Том.

– Это очень древняя игра, – пояснил старик, раскованно присев напротив. – Го показывает, чего не хватает человеку, его слабые качества. Какой он стратег, какой воин, насколько терпелив, хитер, мудр… – все можно узнать по тому, как он ведет игру.

– Но все же решать, жить человеку или нет, по итогу партии… Очень нелепая смерть.

– Вчера неподалеку от этой чайной на девушку-пешехода, туристку из Америки, упал дорожный знак. Она просто стояла на переходе. Знак разнес ей череп. Гораздо более нелепая смерть, не так ли?

– Может быть, – усомнился журналист.

– Что ты знаешь о го? – фамильярно поинтересовался старик.

– В нем шестьдесят четыре белых и столько же черных камней, – улыбнулся Том.

– Похвально. Но ты удивишься, когда узнаешь, что в старину решали военные споры, играя в го и мачанг, и победитель часто после игры убивал соперника. А иногда люди играли с богами и злыми духами, и тоже не на мешок риса. Быть может, тебе тоже захочется поиграть?

– Да, но… – растерялся Том. – С кем я буду играть? Кто меня будет учить?..

– Я, – кивнул китаец, напомнив Тому старинных китайских фарфоровых болванчиков.

Жуткие были эти болванчики, если честно.

Да и Бон как-то подозрительно незаметно исчез.

***

Пашка просил привезти «что-нибудь действительно аутентичное, а не эти кошмарные фигурки драконов из золоченого пластика, таких и на Арбате навалом».

Имс вспомнил и хмыкнул.

Пашке было трудно угодить, звания «аутентичного» в его понимании удостаивались очень немногие вещи. Пожалуй, какой-нибудь древний самурайский меч, знавший руку самого Мурамаса, и подошел бы на эту роль…

Имс сейчас находился не в Японии, а в Китае, зато на территории древнего монастыря. Правда, монастырь был так яростно в свое время разрекламирован, что туристы вытоптали вокруг него целые пустыри, точно глупые овцы, непрерывно бродившие по уже изрядно пожухлому пастбищу. Так что без золоченого пластика не обошлось, пусть это были и не драконы.

Поехал Имс в Китай по приглашению бывшего одноклассника. Иван Грозный, чье имя, конечно же, служило неистощимым поводом для веселья в школе, некоторое время назад открыл интернет-магазин элитного китайского чая, и чай этот искал лично, не гнушаясь проводить две трети года в затяжных поездках по азиатской земле. Месяцами он пропадал в самых глухих провинциях Китая, ездил по забытым богом деревням и городкам, искал чайные жемчужины. В высокогорных деревнях плантаторы не только никогда не видели европейцев, но и на привычном-то китайском языке не говорили. Однако, как говорил Иван, «если фермер делает хороший чай, договориться удается непременно».

Грозный поил Имса редчайшими сортами и красочно описывал клиентов. «На прошлой неделе ушла посылка в одну церковь в Москву, потом в дублинский офис Google, а еще раньше я собирал заказ для магаданских зэков…» – вальяжно рассказывал он и сдувал со лба пряди отросших волос, которые шевелил легкий бриз.

С Имсом они не виделись несколько десятков лет, хотя изредка переписывались. Это не помешало им выпить за три дня не меньше двадцати литров чая и почти столько же хитрого китайского самогона, а потом Имс отправился в Лабранг.

Много о нем слышал – и раз уж оказался в Китае, то решил не упускать шанса.

Строения монастыря напоминали кучей высыпанные на пепельный дождевой шелк детские игрушки, чуть побледневшие от возраста: холодно-красные, желтые и шоколадные, увенчанные бледно-золотыми, розовыми и серыми загнутыми крышами, а вообще это оказался целый город под сенью невысоких круглых гор.

Позже Имс прочел в туристическом буклете, что «монастырь Лабранг включает в себя восемнадцать крупных молельных залов, среди которых особо выделяется семиэтажный зал Шакъямуни, две крупные ступы, а также приблизительно пятьсот небольших капелл и монашеских келий», а в первые мгновения застыл в ошеломлении.

А потом ему довелось оценить длину паломнической тропы и то обстоятельство, что во время ее прохождения паломник был обязан раскрутить каждую молитвенную мельницу из тысячи ста семидесяти четырех, стоявших по периметру тропы. Расписные красные мельницы выглядели живописно, но оказались тяжелыми штуковинами, и уже после первого десятка раз раскручивать их наверняка становилось пыткой. Никогда Имс не понимал религиозного фанатизма.

Если честно, Имса не сильно интересовали молельные мельницы. Он как был, так и остался атеистом, получив иммунитет к любым религиям от родителей, убежденных коммунистов. Вместе с именем-аббревиатурой, в которую вошли Идейность, Мир, Социализм.

Впрочем, по имени Имса мало кто знал. В старших его уже прозвали Кошаком за свойство бесшумно двигаться, неожиданно появляться и за двойственный характер – Имс тогда много улыбался, скаля крепкие белые и чуть кривые с правой стороны зубы, но дрался еще больше. Позднее кличка кочевала за ним по пятам, постепенно меняя окраску – в Академии внешней разведки она уже имела тонкий опасный привкус: Кошак умел быть очень незаметным, но очень эффективным.

Так вот, в Академии – или в Школе, как было принято говорить – их, в том числе, обучали восточным единоборствам. Поэтому Имса сильнее всего интересовало, какие боевые тайны скрывают тибетские монахи. Тут просто обязаны были храниться секреты, и очень ценные. К сожалению, доступа к ним у Имса никакого не имелось, как и у любого праздного туриста в панаме, глазеющего на молельные мельницы.

Хотя теперь секреты ближнего боя монахов ему не должны были пригодиться. Имс лет десять назад как сумел покинуть службу в звании майора и полностью оправдал свою кличку: приземлился на все четыре лапы, сумел выйти живым и даже сохранил хорошие связи. Наслаждаться выращиванием спаржи на даче он не стал, а начал консультировать крупные корпорации по вопросам безопасности. Даже лекции принялся читать, и в консультативный совет при директоре ФСБ, куда входили руководители частных охранных компаний, его одно время настойчиво приглашали, но Имс не пошел. Кошак – он есть и кошак. Гуляет сам по себе.

Правда, в последние годы его то и дело покалывала мысль, что он, пожалуй, при такой профессии стал заплывать жирком. Жизнь была сытая, многие навыки утрачивались, и Имс думал, что вечно настороженный и молниеносный Кошак уже превратился в толстого флегматичного, хотя и хитрого кота, прикормленного при огромной кухне. Кот, конечно, хорошей сдачи дать еще мог, но знаменитых реакций уже не демонстрировал.

Основание для перемен имелось веское: после отставки на Имса неожиданно свалился сын. Мимолетный роман обернулся наличием гиперактивного ребенка, которого мать, решив выйти замуж к тридцати годам, передала Имсу как запоздавшую на семь лет бандероль. В самом Имсе она разочаровалась еще тогда, когда многообещающий жених исчез на просторах Ближнего Востока.

Вернее, Тамара про Ближний Восток, конечно, ничего не знала, не знала и причин, по которым Имс тогда растворился в воздухе, – и все поняла по-своему. Сын каждодневно напоминал ей об этом разочаровании. Как только Имс снова появился в ее жизни, Тамара безумно обрадовалась.

Правда, не так, как предполагал Имс.

Тамара была рада избавиться от общего ребенка. Любовь юности прошла безвозвратно, наметилась новая партия, а тут еще неожиданно заблистала возможность вступить в эту партию свободной от старых промахов.

Так Имс внезапно стал отцом. И оставался им уже в течение восьми лет.

Пашка вырос в смышленого язвительного подростка, по-прежнему гиперактивного и слегка неуклюжего. От матери он получил невротический характер и янтарно-карие глаза с длинными темными ресницами. У самого Имса были серые глаза, а ресницы бледно-русые, да и вообще, если честно, не очень они с Пашкой были похожи. Однако ни разу это обстоятельство не омрачило их отношений.

Имс был просто счастлив. И все.

Пашка был чертовски плох в спорте, зато с блеском играл в школьном театре, бредил гаджетами и уже проявлял способности отличного хакера, чему Имс не только не препятствовал, но даже иногда преступно способствовал. В подростковом возрасте, размышлял Имс, он сам в чем-то соображал гораздо хуже, а уж дураком себя точно никогда не считал.

И, может быть, даже хорошо сложилось, что жены и матери в их жизни не присутствовало. Они никогда, ни словом, не упоминали о Тамаре.

Так что сегодня Имс – консультант по вопросам корпоративной безопасности, профайлер и бывший разведчик – прежде всего оставался отцом подростка.

И теперь бродил по территории древнего монастыря в поисках сувениров.

***

Задумавшись, Имс шел и шел по узкой тропинке, вилявшей вокруг разномастных построек, и сам не заметил, как вышел на окраину монастырского города – к черте, откуда виднелись туманные луга Сангкэ, такие ярко-зеленые, словно всегда были мокрыми от дождя.

Незаметно прямо под носом у Имса обнаружилась небольшая часовня, окна которой, несмотря на утренний час, ровно светились желтым. Имс уже видел такой свет в центральных залах – так горели лампады, заправленные маслом яка. Поодаль друг над другом нависали странные площадки, расположенные террасами, которые явно имели какое-то значение, но Имс не знал, какое.

Он стоял и щурился на эти террасы в пока еще розовых лучах быстро ползущего вверх солнца, как вдруг чей-то дребезжащий голос за его спиной на правильном английском языке произнес:

– Это бывшее кладбище. Трупы умерших здесь отдавали на съедение грифам.

– Вот как? – произнес Имс тоже по-английски, оборачиваясь.

Старик был еще крепок, одет, несмотря на жару, в стеганый теплый халат, и монахом, судя по всему, не являлся. Хотя кто их, тибетцев, разберет. Они хороши в плане маскировки.

– Родственники или знакомые покойного выносили труп сюда и клали на площадку. Прилетали грифы и клевали. Обычно тело разрезали на мелкие куски, а кости толкли на камнях. Чтобы грифы быстрее справились. Только трупы безродных бросались сюда целыми.

– Прекрасный обычай, – сказал Имс.

– Ты уже побывал в Большом зале сутр? – светски поинтересовался старик.

– Побывал.

– А тысячу Будд видел?

– Видел.

– А гневного Хаягриву?

– Да. Он очень гневный, – кивнул Имс.

Старик оскалился, показав острые зубы, и Имс заметил, что глаза у него странного цвета – желтые, светлые.

– И ничего не нашел? Никакой истины?

– Не нашел, – помедлив, признался Имс. – Я ищу сувенир для сына. Подарок.

Старик продолжал лыбиться, и это начинало смотреться как-то зловеще.

– Может быть, у меня есть что-то для твоего сына. Знаешь ли ты что-нибудь об игре в минг-манг?

Имс поднял брови.

– У вас она известна под названием го, – пояснил тибетец. – Но в Тибете в нее играют немного иначе.

– Я не любитель игр, – поморщился Имс.

– Эта игра тебе понравится, – убежденно сказал тибетец, и желтые глаза его стали похожи на две узенькие щелки. – Да и жарко скоро станет. Нет ничего лучше нескольких партий в минг-манг в тени сада. А сыну привезешь в подарок от меня вот эту игральную доску. Это монастырская доска, в ней пять цветов.

Тут только Имс заметил, что в руках у старика неожиданно появилась большая, покрытая лаком доска, похожая на шахматную, с оранжевыми, зелеными, синими и кроваво-красными клетками. Поверх клеток были нанесены еще какие-то контуры, но толком рассмотреть их Имс не сумел.

– Это лучше, чем секреты ближнего боя монахов, – подмигнул старик. – Это стратегия всех великих битв. Последний царь Шамбалы обязательно использует минг-манг в бою перед исчезновением этого мира и наступлением торжества истины.

– Последний царь Шамбалы, – усмехнулся Имс, сам не заметив, как последовал за собеседником меж корявых деревьев к беседке с каменным столом и каменными же скамьями. – Ну а мне-то это зачем? Время моих битв прошло.

– Кто знает, кто знает, – монотонным тоном завел тибетец, словно старую пластинку запустил. – Может быть, самые великие битвы у тебя еще впереди. Я угощу тебя яичной сметаной.

Имс снова поморщился – яичную сметану он уже попробовал в тесном рейсовом автобусе, куда на одной из остановок, в глухой деревне, ввалилась старуха в сальном ватнике и с большим чаном в руках. В чане оказалось известное тибетское лакомство – сметана из ячьего молока, и Имс соблазнился экзотикой. Сметана была очень густой, но гадкой на вкус, жутко кислой, кислее Имс ничего не встречал.

– Мы положим в нее сахар, – сказал старик, лицо его расплылось в улыбке, как жирный блин. – Целую большую ложку сладкого крупного сахара.

Тут у Имса слегка засосало под ложечкой, как если бы только теперь в него начала проникать аура этого места, тайнами и красотами которого он так откровенно пренебрег. Хитрыми путями, как подземный ручей, это аура тихо втекала в него, а сейчас Имс понял, что пропитан ею, как коварным наркотиком, который сразу и не заметишь, но потом его невозможно вытравить ничем.

А старый лис стоял и улыбался.

Делать было нечего, ослепительное небо качалось над головой, в нем кружили ястребы, а пестрая доска выглядела, наконец-то, «аутентичной вещью». От нескольких партий в каменные шашки от него не убудет, решил Имс.

И тут старик улыбнулся почти до ушей, сощурив желтые глаза.


	2. Женщины и старики

За Томом всегда бегали женщины.

Всегда, сколько он себя помнил – лет, наверное, с четырнадцати, когда изредка наезжавшая к его семье в гости тридцатилетняя тетушка-оторва начала ему подмигивать, а потом соблазнила в одно серое осеннее утро в ванной.

Потом он менял девчонок, как перчатки. За Томом бегали и мужчины, а еще раньше мальчики, особенно в той закрытой частной школе, но Том не любил об этом говорить.

Каждой любовнице он отводил примерно год. Не то чтобы это был заранее рассчитанный срок, нет. Просто так получалось. Потом несколько месяцев Том жил в одиночестве в свое полное удовольствие, пока снова не случалась встреча, и тогда все повторялось – огонек вспыхивал, разгорался, некоторое время упоительно тепло горел и медленно гас.

А Том был вовсе не из тех, кто долго раздувает угли, надеясь, что пламя вновь вспыхнет. Он скорее был из тех, кто для надежности заливает угли водой.

Любовницы его точно из одного инкубатора сходили на конвейерную ленту для выбора Тома – этакие сложносочиненные куклы: независимые, обеспеченные, амбициозные, обязательно с каким-нибудь тонким бизнесом или такой же тонкой профессией: владелицы художественных галерей, страховые следователи в сфере старинной живописи, аукционисты, археологи, скульпторы, художницы… Все естество Тома не оставляло им ни единого шанса, они цеплялись за его кудрявые блондинистые волосы, прозрачные глаза, острые скулы и руки пианиста, как тонкое платье цепляется за незаметный шип. Он находил их на приемах, презентациях, вечеринках, в клубах, даже на университетских лекциях – без труда, как пчела находит цветы.

Последняя его пассия, Джейн Раннер, оказалась ресторанным критиком. Они познакомились на открытии русского ресторана MariVanna.

Джейн сравнивала каждый ресторан с театром, утверждая, что в ресторане точно так же, как в театре, человек погружается в фантазии, представляя себя кем-то другим. Тем, кого все любят, кто обладает властью, кому желают счастья и предлагают лучшее, потому что он особенный.

Они ходили в театры и слушали Шекспира, они ели самое вкусное, что мог предложить ресторанный Лондон, и Том сам не заметил, как его затянул этот ритм, как он слегка отяжелел, потерял прежний яд.

Джейн помогала ему открывать неизвестные еще в Лондоне местечки, и, если их интересы не пересекались, они публиковали свои колонки об одном и том же заведении в разных изданиях. Разумеется, колонки эти отличались по характеру, Том не опустился бы до копирования стиля своей любовницы, что за чушь.

Познакомились они на открытии русского ресторана как в раз в тот период, когда водка, борщ и косоворотки отошли в прошлое, и новая экспансия русских накатила в виде суши, буррито и бургеров с лобстером за двадцать фунтов в монопродуктовых ресторанах Зельмана. Перед этим Джейн написала разгромную рецензию в The Guardian на другой ресторан того же владельца. Она прошлась острой бритвой своего паркера по всему, что заставило ее поморщить тщательно напудренный носик: вышибала на входе, громкая музыка, дикие цены за дешевые вина, плохая кухня, проблемы с бронированием столиков...

– Ты подумай, Том, скоро сюда планирует прийти очередной русский – любитель молекулярной кухни, хотя его ресторан в Женеве не продержался и полугода… Ну какая молекулярная кухня в России, не понимаю! Молекулярный борщ, умри все живое! – фыркала Джейн.

И Том соглашался. Борщ он вообще не понимал – какой-то красный вареный салат.

Сейчас, спустя почти три года (невиданный срок!), они сидели в каком-то совсем маленьком заведении и с интересом оглядывались. Ресторан Inamo в Сохо ухитрился повесить обслуживание на посетителей – заказы здесь делались самостоятельно через специальные экраны. При этом гости сами определяли время ожидания блюд и теперь по этому поводу могли пожаловаться только на себя. Интерактивная система позволяла выбирать декор ресторана – при помощи сенсорной панели. Все по вашему вкусу: анимация, звуки, освещение, цвет стола – как будто бы вы находились у себя в комнате, за собственным компьютером, но при этом заказывали роскошное блюдо, а кто-то его приносил. Блюда здесь и в самом деле заслуживали названия «роскошных» – шеф-повар Энтони Том Соуза считался одним из лучших поваров Лондона.

Джейн пребывала в восторге, а вот Тому это футуристическое место не слишком понравилось. Стоило куда-то идти, чтобы снова оказаться в виртуальной реальности. Он бы предпочел, чтобы его к чему-то принудили – но к чему-то вышибающему дух, заставляющему забыть о повседневной действительности. Поэтому строчили они на своих айпадах кардинально разные отзывы. И даже не обнаружили, насколько сильно различались их мнения в этот раз. Если бы Том прислушался к тому, что происходит между ними, то удивился бы – между ними ходила на мягких лапах абсолютная тишина.

– Ты что-нибудь слышала об игре в го? – спросил он, наконец.

– Конечно, слышала, – ответила она, не отрываясь от работы. – Кто же о ней не слышал? Древняя китайская игра, похожа на шашки.

– Не хочешь поиграть?..

Джейн настолько удивилась, что даже подняла голову, и нарисованные брови ее дрогнули. Иногда Тому казалось, что она уж слишком походит на Вивьен Ли, и это сходство, которое когда-то его привлекло, теперь дико раздражало.

– В го? Ну, мы же не те лузеры, которые заводят странные хобби, чтобы отвлечься от своей неприглядной жизни… У меня есть работа. И ты. И это мне нравится.

Том показал в ухмылке острые белые зубы и поздравил себя с тем, что нисколько не удивлен. Его поставили на второе место после работы. Ну что ж, вполне логично. Разве сам он, спроси его, не ответил бы точно так же? Разве не стояла бы Джейн на четвертом, на пятом, на шестом месте?

Что вообще было в его жизни? Работа, которая одновременно являлась и сильным увлечением. Таинственные образцы чего-то, похожего на магические артефакты, в институтах и музеях. Редкое участие в археологических экспедициях. Частые путешествия. Несколько юношеских тайн, погребенных глубоко в памяти. Восторженные поклонники, щедрые редакторы. Костюмы от Burberry, черный кофе по утрам, прекрасный золотисто-белый дом в Кенсингтоне, доставшийся ему в наследство и позволявший не беспокоиться о будущем. Этот город, эта жизнь. Где в ней вообще оставалось место для Джейн?

Три года, с изумлением подумал Коллинз. Как он сумел так долго терпеть?

Джейн можно было с легкостью поменять на желтоглазого китайца, например. Навыки ресторанного критика он уже перенял, теперь ему хотелось научиться ловко обращаться с черными и белыми камешками.

***

В этот раз подпольную чайную он нашел без помощи Бона. Том вообще легко запоминал любую географию. Даже то обстоятельство, что он приходил сюда всего один раз, ночью и в дождь, ему не помешало.

Сегодня был обычный вечер, никаких мафиози, никаких судьбоносных партий, и чайная выглядела завораживающе мирно. Пара посетителей с меланхоличным видом поедала нечто, похожее на куриное мясо в сладком соусе, в красных плошках плавали свечки, и старик предсказуемо нашелся в углу, за самым неприметным столом, жевал простой желтый рис со специями, горкой лежавший перед ним в круглой чашке.

Том вдруг неизвестно отчего почувствовал робость, ему обычно вовсе не свойственную. Ему вдруг показалось нелепым, что он сюда пришел – вроде старик и пригласил-то его тогда не всерьез, и не договаривались они о встрече. Да и вообще все как-то чудно. Джейн права, зачем ему, Тому Коллинзу, вполне успешному лондонцу, никогда особо не интересовавшемуся восточной культурой, эти чертовы каменные шашки? Какого черта ему это умение понадобилось? Ни с одним из его хобби оно не пересекалось.

– Много думаешь, – подал голос китаец, и Том обнаружил, что тот уже некоторое время на него смотрит. – Пришел играть – давай играть.

Том вздохнул и молча сел напротив.

Доска в этот раз оказалась другой, проще, лежала на столе, а не опиралась на четыре золоченые ножки-тумбы, как гобан для главарей мафии. Да и камни прятались в простых холщовых мешочках, никакого шелка тонкой работы, никаких вышитых иероглифов.

Том нервничал, пальцы его слегка подрагивали.

Сначала игра показалась ему довольно простой. Ну, не сложнее шахмат уж точно, а в шахматы Том играл неплохо. Если бы китаец зубы не заговаривал, было бы еще проще.

Судя по словам старика, игроки в го считали, что есть всего семь уровней мастерства применительно к игре. Первый – знание правил и владение основными стратегиями. Второй – способность учитывать поведение соперников. Этот навык, объяснял Тому старик, легко тренируется даже без сознательных усилий. Душевный настрой, бойцовский дух, умение рисковать или обострять ситуацию – все это зачастую ясно видно и учитывается при принятии решения о поведении в партии.

– Сунь-Цзы в «Искусстве войны» говорит: «Если ты знаешь себя и его, будешь всегда побеждать. Если знаешь себя, а его не знаешь – один раз выиграешь, а другой проиграешь. Если не знаешь ни себя, ни его – будешь всегда проигрывать», – вещал Коллинзу китаец.

Третьим уровнем считалась интуитивная способность угадывать камни соперников, то есть – разгадывать замыслы противника. Четвертый уровень обозначал «способность управлять удачей в игре».

– Удача, – бубнил старик, гипнотизируя взглядом свои черные камешки, – где бы она ни проявлялась, в игре или в жизни, показывает, как человек исполняет свой долг. Любые сильные эмоции – страх, жадность, желание победы, ненависть, высокомерие, нетерпение – заставляют игрока отклониться от золотой середины, что неизбежно ведет к поражению при игре с равным…

Дальше Том очень много предложений пропустил.

– И есть еще сверхтайный уровень… – не затыкался китаец.

– А он-то в чем заключается? – устало спросил Том, у которого начинала болеть голова от этой дребезжавшей шарманки.

Старик хмыкнул и уставился на него, как филин.

– Говорят, что это и есть нирвана.

– Говорят?..

– Сверхтайный уровень – это умение менять реальность при помощи игры. Но тогда мастер го перестает быть человеком.

– Им овладевают злые чары? – комически поднял брови Том.

– Можно и так сказать, – кивнул старик. – В тебе остается все меньше человеческого и все больше _другого_.

– Какого другого?

– Того, что заставляет тебя думать иначе. Ощущать себя чем-то более древним. Не частью этого мира, а тем, что призвано им управлять.

– Вы меня совсем запутали, – пожаловался Том. – Я уже смысла не вижу во всем этом. Я ошибся, видимо…

– Может быть, может быть, – проговорил старик. – Я буду даже счастлив, если так. Но даже если тебе покажется, что ты больше, чем есть… всегда помни о якоре.

Тут у Тома совсем в голове помутилось, он замолчал на несколько минут и, как ему казалось, совершенно машинально подвинул пару камней.

В виски долбили медные молоточки, а еще откуда-то донеслись необычные звуки –  будто бы колокольчики звенели и кто-то играл на флейте, нежно, тонко, а потом раз – и зафальшивил, заскрипел несносно. И снова зазвенели колокольчики.

Том все больше хмурился, давно у него не случалось звуковых галлюцинаций. Духота здесь страшная, благовония, да еще китаец болтает без умолку – разве пожилые китайцы не должны быть молчаливыми и благостными? Якорь какой-то…

«Эмаааайнпблааааххххх, – вдруг зашипело у него в голове, точно где-то совсем близко волны с яростью набрасывались на скалистый берег. – Эмаайнннннннннннааблаааахх….»

И яркий, одуряющий аромат цветущих яблонь вдруг накатил, и запах моря, такой явственный – Том не мог его спутать ни с чем, запах свежести, йода, соли, гнилых водорослей...

– Якорем обычно называют то, что связывает тебя с жизнью, самое крепкое, самое дорогое… – медитативно вел свою песню старик, и это начинало Тома смешить сквозь шум в голове и боль, будто какое-то презрение в нем вдруг зашевелилось, еще полусонное, как медленно поднимающий морду черный пес. – У тебя же есть хорошие воспоминания? Близкие люди? Чувства?

– Нет, – ответил Том, сжав зубы.

И правду ведь сказал.

Ну а кто? Родители умерли. Сестра давно живет в другой стране, они звонят друг другу только на Рождество и дни рождения. Джейн? Смешно. Он бы не возражал, если бы она прямо сейчас умерла.

И Том положил еще один камешек.

Ну, может, не умерла, опомнился он. Может, просто-напросто исчезла, а не ждала его вечером в спальне в «удобной, но стильной» пижаме от Frette и с неизбежным ноутбуком на коленях. Что-то ему стало недоставать воздуха рядом с ней.

Колокольчики зазвенели сильнее, и во флейту опять кто-то с силой подул. Теперь Том чувствовал сильный запах трав – и среди них был вереск, точно, он помнил его со времени своих поездок с археологами в Шотландию.

Подняв глаза, он вздрогнул – китаец молчал и напряженно в него вглядывался.

– Ты, между прочим, выиграл у меня, Том. О чем думал, когда двигал этот камень?

– Об одной женщине, – признался Том.

Старик еще больше помрачнел.

– Видать, время пришло, – сказал он. – А я надеялся, что оно никогда не наступит. Ты о ее смерти думал?

– Да, – потрясенно признался Том. – Но я же не всерьез…

– Всерьез, всерьез, – сообщил китаец, и Том вдруг с ужасом обнаружил, что он уже вовсе не похож на китайца.

Ничего восточного и миролюбивого не было в том сухом старике с белыми волосами, который сидел сейчас перед Томом. И одет он был иначе, чем раньше – в темный плащ допотопного кроя с капюшоном.

– У тебя будет якорь. Я сам тебе поставлю его, – непонятно сказал этот страшный старик. И только Том заподозрил неладное, как он выхватил из-за пазухи нож и с силой метнул Тому в грудь.

– Мы на страже этого мира, – донеслось вслед ножу шипение его владельца, совсем уж змеиное на слух Тома.

Коллинзу показалось – он крикнул так, что весь мир содрогнулся.

На самом деле он даже и вскрикнуть-то не смог – его отбросило от удара к стене, воздух из легких выбило, будто бы щелчком бога, и он мешком свалился на пол. Лежал, свернув, как беспомощная курица, голову набок, наблюдал за удалявшимися ботинками старика – темно-коричневыми, грубыми. На губах уже вскипела густая соленая жидкость – и, к сожалению, не было никаких сомнений в том, что это за жидкость.

Нож убийца небрежно вырвал из груди Тома и теперь уносил с собой.

А ножичек-то, похоже, с золотой рукоятью, ценный, неожиданно подумалось Коллинзу.

Колокольчики по-прежнему звенели серебристым фоном, когда Том вдруг почувствовал, что очень устал. И закрыл глаза.


	3. Зеркало

Он точно плыл по золотой воде. Она несла его мимо зеленых холмов и зеленых лесов. Он плыл и слышал сотни разных голосов, эхо которых набегало на него с этих благословенных берегов и оплетало его шелковой сетью.

Его качали волны неведомой реки, а над ним опрокинулось огромное бледное небо, по которому со страшной быстротой неслись облака. И чем дальше он плыл, тем сильнее звали его запахи трав, росших в этой зеленой стране, не имевшей ни края, ни имени, только пахла она медом, и молоком, и яблоками, и уже тысячи, а не сотни голосов шелестели вокруг, склоняя над Томом невидимые лица. Они звали его, эти голоса, звали страшно и сладко, так что дрожь проходила по всему телу. Походили они на змеиное шипение, и на пение птиц, и на шелест вереска на ветру, и на монотонную песню дождя, и на завывания ветра, и на звон маленьких колокольчиков, и на голос молодой женщины.

– Эмммммааааайн Эблааааах, – разбирал он в этом изменчивом шепоте, в мерцании небес и воды, – Эмааайнблаааааххххххххх…

И когда песня начала затихать, он болезненно застонал – не хотел, не хотел расставаться с этими голосами. Но что-то рядом с сердцем жглось и утягивало в темноту и тишину.

В лицо ему плеснули холодной водой, и он открыл глаза.

Кто-то тормошил его за плечи, кто-то расстегнул ему воротник рубашки, а он сидел за каким-то столом и, откинув голову, бездумно смотрел в темный низкий потолок и вдыхал вовсе не воздух, напоенный запахами диких трав, а воздух, пропитанный густым красным варевом сладких и острых соусов, куриного мяса и рисовой лапши.

– Да будь я проклят, – пробормотал он. – Будь я проклят! Я жив!

– Мистер Коллинз, а, мистер Коллинз, вам плохо? Что вы здесь делаете вообще? Зачем пришли сюда еще раз? – зачастил над ним кто-то участливо и недоуменно, и Том узнал – Бон.

Худое лицо китайца выглядело озабоченным, не ожидал Том такой участливости от осведомителя.

– Пришел поиграть с тем стариком, он меня тогда пригласил. Ты же был со мной, Бон, должен помнить.

– Какой старик? Не помню я никакого старика. Мы с вами один-единственный раз здесь были вместе и смотрели за той игрой, ну вы знаете. А у вас тут свои дела, оказывается, но я в них не лезу, мистер Коллинз, только что-то выглядите вы нехорошо. Опиум штука опасная, надо знать, у кого брать. Почему не сказали мне?

– Да какой опиум, хрен ты лысый, – разозлился Коллинз. – Я не наркоман, понял? Я пришел сюда играть в го, да с нами за одним столом сидел тогда седой старикашка с желтыми глазами! Он меня позвал, и сегодня мы с ним играли, да спроси у официантов, Бон! У всех тех, кто сидел и жрал тут эту вашу лапшу!

Бон похлопал глазами, и его лицо из озабоченного стало подозрительным. Словно цветной песок перетек из одной части бутылки в другую.

– Да я спрашивал, – тихо ответил он. – Все говорят, что вы пришли, взяли доску, которая тут лежала, и сами с собой тихо играли и что-то бормотали. А потом раз – и обморок. Все испугались. Никому не нужны здесь неприятности. Вы так долго не приходили в себя, хозяин мне позвонил, потому что я вас знаю.

– Неприятности им не нужны, значит, – усмехнулся Том. – Как мафия здесь играла на раздел города, это, значит, нормально, а как приличный человек сознание потерял – значит, это вне всякой нормы… Ты бы не пришел, меня бы завернули в полиэтилен и вывезли к Темзе, и разбираться бы никто не стал, так? – И тут Том спохватился. – Как это – играл один? Один?!

– Один, – подтвердил Бон, сочувственно на него глядя, и вся горечь многострадального человечества отразилась на его лице. – Вам отдохнуть бы, мистер Коллинз.

Том тупо оглянулся. В чайной было пусто, только в углу сидела пара медленно жующих лапшу пожилых китайцев, которые не сдвинулись бы с места, даже если бы земля под ногами у них разверзлась.

Бон очень внимательно на него смотрел.

– Я всех здесь знаю, мистер Коллинз. Никогда не бывало у нас старика, в одиночку играющего в го. И в прошлый раз мы были только вдвоем. Это все из-за жара у вас.

– Бон, тебя маразм уже настиг?! – зашипел Том. – Он подошел к нам после того, как мафиози…

– Тссс! – замахал руками Бон и быстро оглянулся по сторонам. – Никто к нам не подходил, мистер Коллинз. Вид у вас очень нехороший, вот и в голове все смешалось. У моей сестры была однажды страшная лихорадка, ей огромные летучие мыши пять ночей чудились, она все кричала и от них отбивалась...

– Ты что, намекаешь, что у меня не все дома? – воззрился на Бона Коллинз. – Этот старик все время тут сидел, его же все видели, не один я...

Бон смотрел на него с тем нечитаемым выражением, что у азиатов порой выражает крайнюю степень сочувствия.

И Том как-то разом остыл, обмяк и позволил Бону посадить себя в такси.

Уже в кэбе, привалившись головой к подрагивающему стеклу окна, Том думал, что, скорее всего, китаец прав.

Да, абсолютно прав, если отнестись к недавно случившемуся непредвзято. Все эти голоса, метаморфозы, творившиеся со стариком, но самое главное: нож в грудь, настоящее убийство, которое на поверку оказалось просто обмороком, а перед обмороком, конечно, Тома довели до ручки игры его собственного мозга...

Все логично. В мире нет никаких загадок, есть только психические заболевания. Надо показаться хорошему доктору. Все это может быть от переутомления, скрытый невроз, психика человека – такая хитрая материя... А то, что ему привиделись ирландские или какие там, шотландские, пейзажи, тоже объяснялось легко – его последняя экспедиция со знакомыми археологами как раз пришлась на коридорные гробницы, чему удивляться?

Да, заключил он, уже стоя перед собственной дверью, Бон прав. Самые большие страхи Тома обрели плоть: его бабушка закончила свою жизнь в сумасшедшем доме. Случилось то, чего он всю жизнь боялся. Раньше при одной только такой мысли  страх накрывал его черным вязким облаком, будто лужей битума, но теперь, когда это случилось в реальности, он чувствовал оцепенение. И все-таки: какие яркие, живые картины дает больное воображение! Он все еще помнил золотой блеск ножа в воздухе, одно сплошное пятно молниеносного броска и удар, выбивший воздух из легких. Такое не забудешь.

И Том поневоле задался вопросом: а хотел бы он, чтобы все это случилось на самом деле?

Впрочем, тут же усмехнулся он, если бы все это случилось на самом деле, Том Коллинз уже был бы мертв. Еще никто не пережил удара кинжалом в сердце.

Тут он слегка отвлекся на проходивших мимо соседей, выгуливающих двух лабрадоров, поздоровался, обменялся с ними парой фраз о погоде, а потом мельком взглянул на часы – и чертыхнулся.

Он совсем забыл: сегодня вечером Джейн должна была зайти, чтобы вместе с Томом отправиться на открытие кошачьего кафе, где котовладельцы могли выпить кофе, пока их питомцы наслаждались специально выстроенными для них аттракционами, поедали дорогие корма и валялись на пуфах. Джейн гордо носила статус хозяйки огромного толстого кота, который, по мнению Тома, уже давно заслуживал хорошей порки. Поэтому идея кафе для котиков не могла ее не увлечь.

Том слегка сморщил переносицу – перспектива тащиться в кошачье кафе с Джейн его не радовала. Хотя кошек Коллинз любил. Все, абсолютно все кошки, с точки зрения Тома, были прекрасны. Они воплощали собой те идеальные качества, которыми должна была обладать идеальная женщина, но разве вы видели в современных женщинах мягкость, и плавность, и грацию, и независимость, которая бы не подавляла, а завораживала?

Только однажды, всего лишь однажды за свою богатую на романы жизнь Том был знаком с такой женщиной, но и тут его прибила ирония судьбы. Это была певичка-трансвестит в одном из закрытых парижских клубов. Она выступала с имитациями певиц прошлого, классических див – от Эдит Пиаф до Мирей Матье, иногда Марлен Дитрих, хотя ведь начиная с Марлен женщины, кажется, и начали терять мягкость...

Том часто сидел в том клубе и смотрел на нее – или на него? – и видел то желание нравиться, подлинное желание нравиться мужчинам, которого в современных женщинах давно уже не встречал. Испытывал ли он сам влечение к этой имитации, превзошедшей все оригиналы, Том не мог ответить однозначно. Но эта аура – обильных и душных клубов сигаретного дыма, золотистого мерцания свечей, запаха сладких духов, едкого пота и крепкого алкоголя – навсегда осталась в его памяти. И над всем этим на возвышении сцены – длинные черные перчатки, кружевное платье, туфли на космической высоты каблуках, ярко нарисованный рот и ресницы в блестках. И голос, который менялся каждую секунду, от хрусталя к бархату. Эта женщина – недоженщина – оставила в нем глубокое впечатление. Она как бы символизировала собой, что потерял мир.

Нынешние женщины...  наверное, дело было в том, что они не хотели отдаваться. Они отдавались мужчинам, как будто платили долг – или, вернее, выполняли свою часть сделки, в обмен на то, чтобы мужчина выполнил свою. Это был постоянный торг. Современные отношения сводились к контракту, и любая женщина пристально следила за вами, как будто отмеряя невидимым прибором, а сполна ли вы выполнили свои обязательства? «Достаточно ли он был исполнителен, чтобы я тоже была исполнительна?»

Влечение, желание, страсть, влюбленность – то внезапное обжигающее чувство, лишавшее разом и сил, и рассудка, заставлявшее дрожать колени – все это ушло в прошлое. Секс стал уже даже не формой признательности, ибо в признательности есть человечность, нет, он стал формой кратковременной аренды чужого тела, из которого за минимальное время вы пытались извлечь максимум пользы. Но часто безуспешно.

Том и сам не знал, чего вдруг нашли на него подобные раздумья – вероятно, очутившись в собственном доме, он отвлекся от факта, что начинает сходить с ума.

В эту минуту в комнату неторопливо вплыл огромный кот с почти синей шерстью. Он молчал и крайне неодобрительно смотрел на Коллинза.

Значит, Джейн была уже здесь, хотя странно, что Фунт ходил по дому без присмотра. Обычно Джейн следила за своим «милым котиком» с большим рвением, чем иные мамаши следят за детьми. 

Том вдруг остро пожалел, что дал ей ключи от квартиры. Ему показалось, что его самого Джейн не открывает, не раскрывает, а, напротив, замыкает на сотни ключей. Он уже забыл о многих эмоциях, которые раньше испытывал, так надежно они были заперты. Впрочем, такое с ним творила любая женщина.

Странно было и то, что Джейн не вышла ему навстречу, уже издалека начиная рассказ о реакции читателей на очередную свою колонку. Она всегда так делала, только заслышав стук двери и звук шагов. Голос у нее был глубокий и выразительный, как у актрисы.

Том преодолел несколько комнат, каждая из которых встретила его все той же тишиной, и вошел в главную гостиную. Там были распахнуты все окна, и поднявшийся ветер трепал легкие белые занавеси, они беспорядочно метались по комнате, застилая обзор, вздувались белоснежными сорванными парусами, наполняя собой пространство, а вместе с ветром в комнату летела водяная взвесь. И когда только успел начаться дождь?

Коллинз вступил в гостиную, как на тонкий лед, уже растревоженный бурей белых занавесей, но все же не готовый к тому, что они скрывали, от чего отвлекали. Некоторое время он просто стоял и смотрел, и белый шелк хлопал его по лицу. Потом медленно, по очереди, закрыл все три окна.

На полу лежала Джейн с окровавленной, пробитой головой, в густой темной луже, натекшей из-под затылка, а вокруг нее, как в страшной сказке о Снежной королеве, сверкали крупными алмазами осколки тяжелого старинного зеркала, ранее висевшего на стене рядом с камином.

Зеркало это, очень старое, в резной серебряной раме, досталось Тому от тетушки вместе с домом – высокое, от пола до потолка, с загадочной шоколадной амальгамой. Сколько лет ему было, никто уже не помнил, оно источало темную, но вместе с тем жутко притягательную энергию, и многие поколения не смели даже переместить его, не то чтобы снять. Висело оно всегда под неким углом, словно бы грозно нависая над комнатой, но вместе с тем было привинчено намертво, его держали особые металлические штыри по всем его углам и даже по центру.

Том очень любил это зеркало и никогда не сомневался в его устойчивости. Как оно могло упасть, не просто разбиться, а именно оторваться от стены и упасть сверху на бедную Джейн? Может быть, штыри устали от времени и ослабли? И почему он всегда был так уверен, что оно не упадет?

Он смотрел на мертвое тело, беспомощное, как все трупы, на бледное и удивленное лицо, будто бы Джейн так и не смогла поверить, что ее гибель так нелепа.

Чудно, но даже осколки зеркала были великолепны, точно сокровища каких-нибудь гномов или лепреконов, будто само стекло, из которого его сделали, вовсе не было обычным стеклом. Большой кусок откололся так удачно, что из него вполне выходило зеркало поменьше, но все равно внушительных размеров. Этот кусок переливался и звал, и Том понял, что не выбросит его, даже несмотря на злосчастную роль.

Кота придется оставить, мелькнула мысль.

Все же ему было жаль эту женщину.

Он не успел отследить, когда Джейн успела для него превратиться в «эту женщину». Не отследил и не придал этой переоценке значения. Он только что пережил собственную смерть, и чужая впечатлила его меньше.

А с зеркальным куском все же совсем чудно. По всем законам вероятности, зеркало должно было разлететься на осколки. Но как есть, так есть, Том не будет забивать глупостями голову, а просто позвонит в полицию и коронерам.

Черт его дернул сказать в трубку не просто «несчастный случай», а «скорее всего, несчастный случай, но это выглядит так невероятно», тем самым заронив подозрение в возможности убийства. Хотя какое убийство? Кто мог быть убийцей, кроме него самого?

А ведь старик спрашивал его, думал ли он о женщине и ее смерти. И он действительно думал, не просто думал – а в один короткий миг страстно желал.

До прихода полицейских он сидел на кухне и рассеянно гладил кота. Тот не проявлял ни малейших признаков беспокойства, развалился у Коллинза на коленях и урчал, словно так было всегда.

Когда в доме появились чужие люди, Том даже обрадовался. Не стал смотреть еще раз на Джейн, пока ее накрывали простыней и выносили, не стал наблюдать за детективом и криминалистом, пока те осматривали гостиную и «следы неожиданной трагедии», как написали бы газеты. Впрочем, еще напишут – Раннер заметная фигура, известный ресторанный критик, не какая-нибудь там продавщица овощей.

Позже детектив остался с Томом наедине, беседовали они в кухне. Коллинз сварил ему кофе и сделал пару тостов с сыром. От детектива исходила надежность, он внушал доверие, таким людям на роду написано служить полицейскими, спасателями, пожарными. Брутальный тип, лет двадцати семи-тридцати на вид, черные волосы, густые брови, хищные черты, покрытые темной щетиной щеки и подбородок, острые скулы и светлые глаза, не то зеленые, не то голубые. Как у древних кельтов, подумалось Коллинзу. Сложен детектив был отменно, и кожаная куртка ему очень шла, хоть сейчас в эротический календарь. Только все эти вольные сравнения сбивал хмурый вид детектива – физиономия его оставалась все это время мрачнее грозовой тучи.

– Тайлер Хилл, детектив, – буркнул он, как только появился, и прошел мимо Тома, как мимо мебели.

– Тоже пишете ужасы на досуге? – деревянно пошутил Коллинз, намекая на недавно прогремевший мистический роман «Рога» авторства Джо Хилла –  сына Стивена Кинга.

Но детектив, видимо, был далек от мистического фэнтези, ужасов ему хватало на работе, поэтому зыркнул непонимающе и сердито.

И вот сейчас, надо же, оттаял до того, чтобы съесть предложенный Томом бутерброд и выпить кофе.

– «Просто невероятно», сказали вы по телефону? – медленно произнес он, сверля Коллинза глазами. – Что вы имели в виду? Зеркало, по-вашему, само упасть не могло?

– На самом деле, я не знаю, – потерянно ответил Том. – Я давно не проверял крепления, но мне всегда казалось, что они держат очень прочно. Оно не шаталось никогда. Никто даже не думал, что…

– То есть вы не уверены? Штыри могли и расшататься?

Том пожал плечами.

– Сколько оно висело на том самом месте?

– Я не знаю, детектив, – честно сказал Том. – Может быть, все лет сто… Это зеркало очень, очень старое.

– Лет сто – это много, – задумчиво изрек Хилл. – Но раньше вещи делали на совесть. И все же когда-нибудь все ломается. Кто-нибудь еще имел доступ в вашу квартиру, кроме мисс Раннер?

– Ключи были только у домработницы и у нее.

– Вы подозреваете домработницу? У мисс Раннер были с ней какие-нибудь конфликты? Ну, знаете, есть такие вроде бы мелкие обиды, но их трудно забыть…

– Не думаю, – сказал Том. – Мэри очень предана всей нашей семье, она еще у моей тетки работала, которая завещала мне этот дом. Так сказать, тоже перешла мне по наследству. Да и с Джейн они виделись крайне редко.

– Тем не менее, мне нужны ее адрес и телефон, – непреклонно потребовал Хилл.

– Конечно, – согласился Коллинз и послушно продиктовал.

Хилл еще долго его расспрашивал: когда Том пришел домой, что Джейн делала в его квартире, какие у них были планы на вечер, в каких они состояли отношениях, не было ли у Джейн врагов, не замечал ли Том за ней странного поведения или вообще странных обстоятельств в последнее время.

«Разве что за два часа до случившегося я пожелал ей смерти», – вдруг горячо захотелось сказать Тому, и он уже почти ляпнул это, но в последний миг сдержался. Хилл, может, и хороший детектив, но не психоаналитик, ему ни к чему знать о вывертах подсознания Коллинза.

– Сами-то вы думаете, что это все же несчастный случай? – поинтересовался Хилл перед уходом.

Том кивнул, что он еще мог сказать? И тут вдруг ему стало так необъяснимо страшно, что он ухватил детектива за кожаный рукав, когда тот уже выходил за дверь.

– Я… я смогу вам позвонить, если что-нибудь еще вдруг случится? – сглотнув, спросил он, и Хилл как-то оценивающе на него посмотрел.

– Конечно, – кивнул он. – Для этого и я служу.

Как-то неуклюже он выразился – «служу», и Тому вдруг послышались за этими словами другие, шипящие: «Мы на страже этого мира!»…

И тут детектив сделал нечто из ряда вон выходящее: шагнул навстречу Тому и положил ладонь ему на грудь.

– Даже если ничего не случится, но у вас появится другое объяснение, пусть самое нелепое, обязательно мне сообщайте. Главное, не делайте глупостей. Помните о том, что вас держит здесь.

Еще раз кивнув, он вышел, и Том запер за ним дверь, все еще ощущая тепло ладони чуть левее сердца. Еще минуту спустя он понял, что это вовсе не тепло ладони – что-то горело и пульсировало на груди, как раз в том месте, вспомнил он, куда вонзился несуществующий золотой кинжал.

Жглось так, что он метнулся в ванную к зеркалу.

Под рубашкой, в самом деле возле сердца, на совершенно гладкой, здоровой коже, темнела татуировка, которой у Тома никогда не бывало.

То ли дерево, то ли цветок.

Ему показалось, что дерево это ему знакомо, что он где-то уже его видел, и он долго не мог оторваться от созерцания, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить и при этом едва сдерживая панику. Что, если сейчас же позвонить Хиллу?

Хотя как он ему это объяснит? И какое отношение тату имеет к смерти Джейн? Он представил, как говорит: «Детектив, я обнаружил на груди татуировку, которой не делал. То есть не помню, чтобы делал». Хилл заподозрит в нем алкоголика, или наркомана, или безумца.

А может быть, на них с Джейн напал один и тот же маньяк? Может быть, Тома просто накачали наркотиком, пока ему казались всякие старики с ножами, а потом зеленые берега? Может быть, Бон помешал чему-то страшному, что с ним хотели сделать, но не успели? А вот с Джейн успели… Или это знак чего-то – знак, которым его пометили, предупреждение о чем-то, что обязательно случится, если он чего-то не сделает? Но чего не сделает? И что случится?!

Том некоторое время сидел на бортике ванны, задыхаясь, и несколько раз порывался набрать Хиллу, а потом и вовсе ему пришла мысль бежать, пока он не вспомнил, что его самого настигли вне дома, и тогда он понял, что бегство бесполезно. Разве что в другую страну, может быть, к сестре. Хотя если это маньяк… даже смена страны не обязательно спасет. Но кому он мог навредить, помешать, кому он вообще мог понадобиться?!

Доведя себя до крайней степени ужаса, когда уже в глазах начало темнеть, он заставил себя перестать думать об этом, сунул голову под холодную воду и заторможенно переоделся в домашнее, старательно не глядя на татуировку.

Однако позже,  когда пошел убирать осколки в гостиной и завернул самый большой кусок в полотенце, чтобы отдать переделать, все же не выдержал и снова обнажил грудь, теперь уже перед старинным зеркалом. И чуть не заорал – в этом зазеркалье изображение пульсировало, горело и переливалось несколькими оттенками темных цветов – черным, красным, темно-золотым. Словно бы дерево не было только татуировкой, а еще и жило собственной жизнью, словно бы Тому вплавили под кожу золотые нити. Даже показалось на секунду, что оно меняет очертания, что ветви его гнутся, как под сильным ветром.

И тут он узнал это растение. Сел на пол перед остатком зеркала и захохотал истерически.

Конечно. Ну конечно. Он же так долго изучал именно этот пласт истории, ездил в экспедиции, бродил по древним святилищам, смотрел на камни тех времен, которые до сих пор дышали огромной, сокрушающей тайной силой. И вот, в решающий момент все прошляпил.   

Растение это было – омела.


	4. Морок

– Спасибо, папа, наверное, это очень круто. Если бы я в этом еще что-то понимал.

Пашка недоуменно вертел в руках свой подарок в виде разноцветной лаковой доски.

– Если бы ты видел того старичка, что вручил ее мне, ты бы по-другому запел, – хмыкнул Имс. – Мы сидели и два часа медитировали в большом саду рядом с настоящими молельными мельницами.

– И легкий ветерок с гор ароматной струйкой овевал ваши прояснившиеся от всего мирского головы?

– Овевал, – согласился Имс. – Как же без этого. Можешь ржать, сколько хочешь, но меня игра заинтересовала. Есть в ней что-то… настоящее, что ли. Не фальшивое. И смысл имеется, если вдумчиво отнестись, а не так, как ты. Ты же просил что-то аутентичное, вот и радуйся. Этой доске лет двести, как мне сказали.

– Серьезно? – расширил глаза Пашка. – Чего ж ты раньше не сказал?

– А ты думал, я ее на первом попавшемся рынке купил? Обижаешь, сын.

Пашка и так, и сяк покрутил доску, задумчиво поводил пальцами по лаку и обернулся:

– Тогда научи, что ли. Вдруг мне тоже смыслы откроются? Будем как два просветленных. Приду в школу, а вокруг меня сияние.

– Это тебе не стрелялки, – заухмылялся Имс. – Здесь сосредоточиться надо.

– Спасибо, пап, я знаю, что у меня СДВГ, – кивнул Пашка, и Имс тут же болезненно замолчал, моментально прикусив язык. – Но это не помешает мне тебя сделать!

Позже Имс даже себе не мог объяснить, как так быстро все случилось – как моментально передался интерес к этой игре, без всяких на то оснований: сначала от старика – к нему, потом от него – к Пашке. Точно зараза какая-то. Так что сразу после обильного ужина, состоявшего из привозных деликатесов, они сели за эту доску.

С виду Имс казался невозмутимым, почти по-буддистски блаженным, и никто, даже Пашка, никогда бы не заподозрил, что его грызет мелкой крыской некое беспокойство. В целом Имс был доволен своей поездкой, она прошла без эксцессов, но только вот уже на обратном пути, когда он покинул самолет, измученный длинным перелетом; когда потащил по переходам огромный чемодан, у которого в дороге отвалилось одно колесико, и теперь он ехал коряво, да еще и скрипел; когда заказал такси из Домодедово домой… – у него появилось одно очень неприятное ощущение. И отмахнуться от него не получалось, поскольку вопили не только природные, но и профессиональные инстинкты. Как-никак, Имс работал в разведке и всегда хорошо чуял «хвост».

Так вот, за ним совершенно определенно следили. Причем следили великолепно, слежку невозможно было обнаружить, хотя Имс применил все свои навыки. Никого не мог отследить, а чувство это, как ползающий по спине маленький паучок, не исчезало.

Дома он постарался об этом забыть, и ему даже почти удалось, но как раз когда они сели играть и Пашка задумчиво склонил над доской темно-русую голову с отрастающими от короткого ежика волосами, Имса опять пронзило.

Ладно, если бы он был один. Но, дьявол, кому и что понадобилось от него сейчас, когда у него сын? С его прошлой работой можно было ждать чего угодно. Как говорится, разведчики бывшими не бывают.

– Что в школе? – спросил он, чтобы унять озноб.

– Да так, – сказал Пашка, не отрывая взгляда от своих белых камней. – У нас новый учитель по культурологии. На меня повесили доклад о друидах. И, в общем-то, крутая тема, знаешь.

– Друиды?.. Интересно. А что это за зверь такой – культурология? Помнится, у нас такого не было.

– Ты вспомнил! Это же было до Всемирного потопа!  Культурология… да это такой микс, странный предмет на самом деле. Всемирная история, религия, связь культур… Глобус – ну, то есть Максим Степанович – нам пытается донести, что вся история цивилизации связана набором общих символов. Так проникновенно вещает, мы думаем, у него есть навыки гипноза. Ну, полкласса точно в трансе на его уроках.

– Например? – после длинной заминки Имс выложил очередной камень.

– Например, Святой Грааль. Если читать мифы у кельтов, то в них говорится о волшебном котле, питье из которого делало бессмертным. Потом есть информация, что друиды колдовали над некой чашей жизни **.** Король Артур и его рыцари тоже засветились с Граалем – один из рыцарей Круглого стола его добыл. Тогда уже считалось, что это чаша, из которой Иисус Христос пил на Тайной вечере. Дальше подтягиваются катары, Монсегюр, тамплиеры там всякие… Но еще раньше Грааль воспринимали как священный камень. А в ирландских легендах говорится про камень Фаль, который умел кричать и так выбирал истинного короля… С чуваками, кстати, явно было что-то не в порядке, раз они выборы поручали говорящему камню… – тут Пашка вскинул глаза и возмутился: – Ты что, заснул?!

– Я просто в легком шоке, – пробормотал Имс. – Никогда не думал, что ты плотно интересуешься историей.

– Ну, не всякой, – усмехнулся Пашка. – Меня просто интересует история Западной Европы и определенные периоды. Спроси меня что-нибудь о, там, не знаю, Нижегородской республике, я буду сильно тупить. А друиды даже в Варкрафте есть. Правда, немного другие. Мы же поколение, которое выросло на Гарри Поттере, чего ты хочешь?

– Да я восхищен, ты разве не видишь? – округлил глаза Имс. – Давай, расскажи еще что-нибудь. Доклад о друидах, говоришь? Тему сам выбирал? И чем они тебя впечатлили, кроме того, что есть в Варкрафте?

Пашка задумался и потер шею ладонью – совсем так же, как делал иногда сам Имс.

–  У них были офигенные храмы, сейчас даже непонятно, кто им таскал такие огроменные камни. По ходу дела, ручные великаны. Еще очень круто, что они не записывали свои знания, а запоминали и передавали на словах. И все легенды говорят о том, что они были настоящими магами.

– Да ну, – поморщился Имс.

– Я думаю, не просто магами, а геомантами. Это магия, основанная на силах природы. За счет этого имели разные первоклассные ништяки – разговаривали с животными, вызывали дожди и засухи и убивали врагов песнями-заклинаниями. Правда, они еще приносили человеческие жертвы и даже жрали невинных людей, но, видимо, это в тех случаях, когда реально припирало. Ну, если миру грозила опасность, и все в таком духе…

Имс внезапно почувствовал себя очень уставшим. Как-то резко начало клонить в сон.

– Ладно, вали. Хватит изображать интерес. Иди дальше пиши про своих друидов или что ты сейчас делаешь вечерами, заделавшись ботаником.

– У друидов, кстати, была похожая игра, – сообщил Пашка, поднимаясь с ковра, на котором они растянулись над игрой почти час назад. – Называлась она нун. Только они не совсем играли. Они таким образом творили магию.

– Главное, чтобы вашему учителю не пришло в голову самому приносить жертвы. Ты мне сигнализируй, как появятся такие намеки.

– Спасибо, пап. Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться. 

Имс даже не заметил, как отключился прямо в студии, на диване, до спальни не дошел. Пашка сидел в своей комнате тихо, как мышь, и, похоже, действительно занимался докладом. Имс ясно представил, какая у него при этом сосредоточенная рожица, с высунутым кончиком языка, с нахмуренными бровями. Взрослеет, подумал Имс сквозь дрему и улыбнулся, а потом его плотным одеялом накрыла темнота.

***

Оказался он в какой-то темной комнате, размеры которой только угадывались, такая непроглядная тьма висела с потолка до пола. То, что Имс видел в небольшом бледном пятне света, куда сам был помещен, не давало никакого представления о том, где он находится: стены из черного мрамора с искристыми золотыми прожилками, маленький столик из непонятного черного металла и четыре кресла каплевидной формы. На стене висела золотая маска, мерзко кривившаяся и пугающая, но в то же время величественная. Пространство не просто тонуло в тишине, оно источало ее, было ею пропитано, как мох влагой.

Имс был один в этой комнате – или, скорее, зале – без размеров и опознавательных знаков и совершенно точно не связан, но двигаться почему-то не испытывал ни малейшего желания.

Надо подождать, подумалось ему. Что-то случится обязательно, ведь зачем-то он здесь оказался.

Ждал он недолго. Вокруг оставалось пусто, зато в голове у него буквально взвизгнуло, причем так резко, что ему показалось, это заверещали пиреллиевские покрышки на «Феррари» при крутом повороте на горном серпантине. Имс вскрикнул и зажал уши. Тут же шум исчез, вернее, остался мягким фоном, будто где-то вдалеке шумел морской прибой. А потом Имс различил голоса – шепот, похожий на пение, вопрошающий шепот. И постепенно стало ясно, что эти голоса говорят.

– Что случилось прошлой осенью? Что случилось прошлой осенью с тобой? Что случилось в прошлом ноябре? В дни безвременья?.. Когда соединились две половины года? Что случилось с тобой в день битвы при Маг Туиред? В дни, когда заключались браки между твоими предками? Что случилось с тобой тогда, когда умер Кухулин?.. Вспомни ноябрь, Имс, вспомни, вспомни ноябрь…

– Да не помню я, – честно сказал Имс и поворочал шеей. Этот допрос быстро начал его утомлять. – Кажется, у меня один важный контракт закончился, и я просто отдыхал. А что, тогда незаметно наступил апокалипсис, а я и не заметил?

И тут вдруг в голове у него усмехнулись, и чей-то совсем чистый, без всякого шипения и шепота, молодой еще, звучный мужской голос произнес:

– Может быть, и так, дорогой Имс. Когда научишься играть в нашу игру, когда полюбишь ее, то во всем разберешься.

Имс скривился и потыкал в правое ухо – там опять начало шипеть, как испорченное радио.

– Эй, ты там главный, что ли? Выйди на свет и нормально объясни, чего тебе надо. Убери этих шипунов. Они мне совсем не нравятся.

– Скоро все узнаешь, – снова усмехнулись у него в голове.

Тут Имс встряхнулся, попробовал отрешиться от недоделанных гипнотизеров и стал активно припоминать, как он здесь оказался. Оглушили его, что ли? Но даже если оглушили и привезли, то – откуда? Что он такого опасного делал несколько часов – или дней? – назад? В какую переделку опять ввязался? Видимо, хорошо огрели, если он ничего не помнит, абсолютно ничего. В голове будто белый туман клубился.

И тут что-то начало нестерпимо жечь кожу на груди. Имс поморщился, потер зудящее место сквозь рубашку и вдруг ясно понял, где находится. Это оказалось так гениально просто, что он готов был влепить себе хорошего тумака. Как можно было не догадаться с самого начала! Тупеешь, Имс, тупеешь на гражданской службе, слишком много дел имеешь с менеджерами, лишенными всякого чутья, этими детьми офиса, выросшими у кулера!

Хватит, в общем, решил он. Что-то важное ему успели передать, он потом разберется, а сейчас надо просыпаться.  

И сделать это было очень легко.

***

– Британский музей уже много лет не собирал никаких экспедиций, – в своем обычном сахарно-манерном тоне проговорил Питер Кларк, редактор ежеквартального журнала British Museum Quarterly, издаваемого при пресловутом Британском музее с 1926 года, и размешал сахар в большой чашке черного кофе, легонько звякнув о белые фарфоровые края ложечкой. – Тем более что наших доблестных ученых почему-то никогда не интересовала родная древняя культура. Ну, было несколько экспедиций, ну откопали три десятка торков. И заглохло. Музейщики с азартом, достойным лучшего применения, увлеклись Египтом и Месопотамией, впрочем, что я тебе рассказываю – сам в курсе. Вечно, как речь заходила о гробницах фараонов, они разум теряли, неслись, копали, грабили, волокли все, что ни попадя, наплевав на тотальный мор, который всегда в этом деле присутствовал. Как тараканы – их травят, а они все равно ползут! Зато у нас крупнейшее собрание мумий и саркофагов за пределами Каира! Крупнейшее собрание древностей Междуречья за пределами Ирака! Клинописный архив Ашшурбанапала, включая глиняную табличку с описанием потопа! Кусок бороды Великого Сфинкса! «Бараны в чаще»! Разве могли со всем этим тягаться какие-то кельты? Нет, всем глаза застилали Нубия и Древний восток! Но в последние годы вдруг возник интерес. Как будто очнулись, ей-богу, спящие младенцы. Повели вокруг глазами, бросили египетские мумии, наигрались. У нас, оказывается, не меньше увлекательного, кто бы мог подумать! Все как всегда, ты же понимаешь. Откопали тут недавно ребята из Манчестера новый большой храм рядом с Хоутом. Копали-то средневековое аббатство, а откопали… кое-что другое. Ну вот и снаряжает старик Форестер наших в общую экспедицию вместе с Манчестером.

– Хоут? Я бывал там, – прищурился Том, яркое не по-осеннему солнце било в глаза, рассыпалось дробью золотых бликов по белой скатерти. Сидели они с Питером на открытой веранде ресторанчика как раз рядом с величественной громадой Музея, и впервые за несколько дней Том чувствовал себя уютно, в отличие от своего собственного дома, где витала память о нелепом убийстве, ладно, просто несчастном случае. – Это же недалеко от Дублина.

 Хоут был тихим городком, затерянным в пленительных силках полусказочных пейзажей: словно написанная маслом старая гавань, суровые взметнувшиеся в синеву неба скалистые пики, величавая Дублинская бухта, которая тянулась от южного Кингстонского порта до северного Хоутского – и море, море кругом.

До Хоута можно было быстро добраться на пригородном поезде, но, сойдя с него, вы попадали в место с тихой затягивающей аурой, которое не обращало внимания на часы цивилизации.

Да, Тому нравился этот городок. Он выбирался к морю и сидел возле него часами – слушал, как точь-в-точь в ритм его гулко бурлящей крови зло бьются волны о мол, жадно вдыхал, как пахнет солью и немного гнилостью, смотрел на перепутавшиеся в небе снасти кораблей. Ветер, так мрачно завывавший для других над бухтой в неспокойные сумерки, для него звучал мирно. В Хоуте, как в волшебной шкатулке, были собраны неприступные скалы, пологие холмы мягких очертаний, вересковые пустоши, торфяные болота, средневековые руины и страшное местное кладбище, а дополняли все эти мрачноватые прелести роскошный рыбный рынок и лучшие пляжи Дублинской бухты.

– А лишнего местечка в этой экспедиции не найдется? Я бы съездил.

– Ты серьезно? – Питер не донес чашку до рта и поставил ее обратно. – Такие дела заранее делаются, а не в последние дни перед стартом. Там все уже утверждено на триста раз, причем с таким боем! Все вдруг захотели. Даже те, кто сидел и не вылезал из своих нор уже десятилетие. Там все засекречено, охрану по периметру поставят – не прорвешься. А ты кто? Извини, Том, но то, что ты изредка пописываешь о нашем змеином царстве колоночки – еще не аргумент.

– А ты едешь? – прямо спросил Коллинз.

Кларк отвел взгляд.

– Питер! Мне очень нужно. Очень.

– Да что за муха тебя укусила? Ты даже не знал ничего об этой поездке до завтрака со мной!

Том нервно вертел чашку, поворачивая ее на блюдце вокруг своей оси с неприятным скрежетом. Сказать или не сказать? Ну кому-то надо рассказать, иначе он свихнется. Но Питер – подходящий ли вариант Питер? С одной стороны, Коллинз никогда ему не доверял – Питер был той еще ехидной. Всегда себе на уме, и все его обаятельные улыбочки Тома обмануть не могли. С другой стороны, он с юности трепетно поклонялся кельтской мифологии и мог многое объяснить. И Том решился.

Питер слушал внимательно, не перебивал, и его голубые глаза временами темнели от волнения, прихлебывал кофе, а когда Том закончил, они заказали еще по одному и выпили его в молчании, правда, молчании разного рода. Тома физически подергивало, а Кларк погрузился в задумчивость, граничившую с трансом. 

– Покажи, – наконец сказал Питер.

Том глубоко вздохнул, оглянулся и расстегнул рубашку. Сейчас татуировка не пульсировала и не меняла цвет, казалась обычной, хотя и очень умело сделанной, так тонко была прорисована каждая веточка на омеле, каждый листок.

– Угу, – промычал Кларк. – Интересно.

Том вспыхнул.

– «Интересно»? И это все?

– Ну а чего ты от меня хотел? То, что омела связана с друидами, ты не хуже меня осведомлен. О магической практике друидов можно вещать часами, да нет – сутками. Большую часть ты знаешь – заклинания, власти над стихиями: землей, водой, воздухом, огнем. Якобы друиды могли общаться с душами деревьев и сотрудничать с волшебными существами, могли остановить землетрясение и вызвать бурю. Золотой нож – тоже их оружие, обычно они такими ножами условно совершали жертвоприношения. Этими же ножами они срезали и омелу, пыльцой которой посыпали жертву. С другой стороны, омела считалась противоядием, а, по некоторым теориям, охраняла от злых заклинаний.

– Так меня условно принесли в жертву?!

– Не известно, – повел плечом Питер. – Старик может быть представителем современных друидов. В Британии есть несколько таких организаций. У них адептов достаточно, чтобы начать сеять беспокойство. Но зачем это им, и почему именно ты? Ничего не писал о друидах оскорбительного в последнее время? И все эти твои рассказы об изменении внешности, голосах… Похоже, в тебя влили сильный галлюциноген. Какой-то «Код да Винчи» прямо. Я бы на твоем месте уехал, Коллинз, а не то очнешься где-нибудь на камне в лесу, а вокруг поющие люди в капюшонах. И зарежут тебя, как овцу. Может быть, они так метят своих жертв. Хотя делать такие тонкие и подробные тату, чтобы обозначить козленка на заклание, слишком уж хлопотно. Может быть, они тебя, наоборот, заклеймили как нечто ценное. А ты, вместо того, чтобы махнуть куда-нибудь за океан, прешься туда, где к этой теме ближе некуда. Головой подумай.

– Тянет меня, – сказал Том. – Тянет со страшной силой.

– А ты не думаешь, что эта невесть откуда взявшаяся омела тоже будет притягивать разные чудные вещи? Я не фанат сверхъестественных теорий, но даже если отбросить магическую чушь: если тебе поставили знак – его поставили с какой-то целью. И об этом, возможно, знает не только тот, кто тебе его поставил.

 – Попал, как кур в ощип, – нервозно констатировал Коллинз.

В словах Питера был смысл, и Тому в очередной раз стало страшно. Но в этот раз, ощущая почти что приступ паники, он не испытывал желания бежать. Сквозь страх мерцало другое чувство, и это чувство очень походило на предвкушение. Правда, оно быстро исчезло, и осталась одна паника.

– Друиды очень серьезно относились к понятию долга, – после паузы снова заговорил Кларк. – А твой старикан что-то говорил насчет «стражи мира». У Шюре есть примерно такая цитата: «Я посланник божественной мудрости, что прячется за сотнями покровов и живет среди суетных народов. Из века в век мы возрождаемся и облекаем древнюю истину в новые слова. Нас редко обожествляют, еще реже прославляют, но мы продолжаем исполнять свой долг». Так что могут быть два варианта. Либо, по мнению этого старика и тех, кого он представляет, ты опасен для мира и тебя надо уничтожить. А может, омела призвана заблокировать твои опасные свойства. Либо же, наоборот, ты для них что-то вроде Святого Грааля, и они тебя оберегают таким образом, в ожидании продолжения истории. То есть в ожидании того, что ты осознаешь свое призвание или что-то в этом роде. В любом случае ты попал в круг зрения какой-то маниакальной секты, и я бы на твоем месте немедля обратился в полицию. С такими вещами не шутят. Когда задействованы религиозные фанатики, надо спасаться.

Детектив Хилл, вспомнил Коллинз. Детектив Хилл.

– И еще, – как-то очень мягко добавил Питер. – Омела когда-то стала единственным оружием, которое убило скандинавского бога Бальдра. Так что… сходи к врачам и проверь, нет ли медленно действующего яда в тату-краске.

– С тобой всегда приятно побеседовать, – криво усмехнулся Том. – Твой оптимизм и доброта в любого вселят надежду.

– Не за что, – широко улыбнулся Питер, показав безупречные зубы, и заказал пробегавшей мимо официантке лимонного пирога. – А, кстати, вспомнил! Друиды же славились тем, что вывели почти научные законы в магии. Посмотри на досуге в Сети, там много чего интересного. 

Последние слова донеслись уже в спину Коллинзу – тот вскочил, не в силах больше усидеть на месте, и пестрая толпа через секунду поглотила его. 


	5. След

Утро следующего дня выдалось насыщенным. Имсу предстояло прочитать лекцию по способам защиты от внутрикорпоративного шпионажа для топ-менеджеров одного крупного мебельного холдинга. В последнее время холдинг начал плотно сотрудничать с Китаем, скоро собирался открывать в Шанхае большой филиал и решил полностью пересмотреть свою систему безопасности. Имс работал с холдингом уже месяц, но находился еще только в начале пути. Лекции, семинары, контрольные для разных уровней сотрудников были расписаны на несколько месяцев вперед – руководство холдинга денег не жалело, что Имс всячески одобрял. 

Он всегда являлся в претенциозный офис на Кутузовском (бьющий под дых дизайн в стиле ар-деко и дорогущая мебель собственного производства) при полном параде: изысканная рубашка, дорогой костюм, шелковый галстук, золотые запонки, зеркально начищенные туфли. Имс любил дорогую одежду и умел ее носить, Пашка над ним даже посмеивался – вот что сыну не удалось передать, так это симпатию к костюмам на заказ и экстравагантным галстукам.

Вырастет еще, думал Имс. Поймет, войдет во вкус. А пока детство играет в голове и в заднице. Сам Имс в четырнадцать лет уже активно девочками интересовался. А сейчас какое-то инфантильное поколение пошло. Вроде бы и умные не по годам, а с другой стороны – все как дети. Пашке уже шестнадцать стукнуло, он оканчивал школу грядущим летом, а Имсу все казалось, что не больше тринадцати. Все какие-то компьютерные игры, какие-то фан-клубы в социальных сетях. Правда, в технологиях сын и его сверстники разбирались чуть ли не лучше самого Имса, он это признавал. Если в дом покупалась новая электроника, то настройками занимался Пашка, Имс даже не вдавался в подробности. Подозревал также Имс, что о сексе Пашке тоже все известно, просто не срослось еще. Или срослось, только вот наивный папаша оставался в неведении и фантазировал о тотальной невинности чада.

Все-таки он был чертовски счастлив, что когда-то незапланированно стал отцом. Даже слегка брюзгливо рассуждать о молодом поколении оказалось приятно. Вообще, Имс скорее немножко сам перед собой притворялся – никакого разочарования в молодежи он не испытывал.

Пашка сладко спал, когда Имс бесшумно выскользнул из квартиры. Сентябрьское утро казалось завернутым в серую шуршащую пленку – дождь все собирался, но никак не мог вылиться из тяжелых влажных ватных туч. Блестел и дышал свежестью помытый ночью асфальт, на дорогах было еще относительно свободно. Настроение у Имса наблюдалось самое приподнятое – ровно до тех пор, пока он не припомнил свой сон.

Почти не глядя на светофоры, Имс несся в своем черном «ягуаре» по проспекту и пытался проанализировать те крупицы информации, которые пока не выветрились из памяти.

Сны всегда были отражением дневных мыслей и дел, Имс с юности серьезно интересовался психологией снов и знал, что на пустом месте образы не возникают. Но при чем тут прошлый ноябрь? И что такого неординарного случилось в прошлом ноябре, от чего можно было протянуть ниточку почти через целый год?.. И если это шифр какой-то важной информации, сны ведь часто грешат сложной шифровкой подлинных образов, то почему у Имса не возникает ни малейших ассоциаций с реальностью?

Золотая маска, гримасы. Она могла бы говорить о том, что Имс неверно трактует какие-то сигналы в действительности. Или скрывает что-то от самого себя. Или смотрит на картинку, но не видит ее смысла. Или ввязался во что-то, истинной природы чего пока не понял. Она могла обозначать, что в реальности ему кто-то лжет. Одно было ясно: ни о чем добром сигнализировать эта рожа не могла.

Черные стены из мрамора, золотые прожилки. Образ непроницаемости,  закупоренности, тайны, которая охраняется со всем тщанием. Может быть, это связано с его теперешней работой? Уж там тайн навалом, ешь – не хочу. Кто-то строит ему козни? Он чего-то не разглядел в контракте?

А тошнотворное ощущение слежки в аэропорту? Да, вот оно, решил Имс. Скорее всего, мозг так отреагировал именно на эту таинственную, но призрачную, неподтвержденную опасность. Показал и черноту, и тайну, и опасную игру. Ничего сверхъестественного, все просто. А намек на прошлый ноябрь – сигнал об информации, которая могла быть связана с этой слежкой, но которую он упустил. Все же человеческий мозг удивительный инструмент.

Осталось вспомнить, что он мог забыть такого важного. Только вот понятия «осень» и «ноябрь» казались слишком уж общими. Слава богу, он был не один и даже в таких непонятных ситуациях мог кое на кого положиться. Еще один плюс отцовства.

Имс усмехнулся и быстро набрал на айфоне смс: «Что такое дни безвременья, соединяют половины года? Предположительно ноябрь».

Ответ пискнул, едва он успел проехать два длинных дома.

«Серьезно, пап? Самайн, Хэллоуин, конечно. 31.10. – 1.11.».

«Расскажешь вечером подробнее?»

«А то».

Имс так задумался, что чуть было не пропустил зеленый сигнал светофора и даже словил несколько длинных недовольных гудков сзади, что случалось с ним крайне редко. Что же случилось с ним в прошлом году 31 октября? Не забирали ли его пришельцы, не избегал ли он нелепой смерти, не наблюдал ли круги на полях?

***

31 октября прошлого года он всего-то поехал на дачу к своему старому приятелю – отмечать его день рождения. Планировались шашлыки, банька, водка, настоянная на смородиновых почках, соленые грибочки, домашние пироги, для любителей чай с вареньем, ну и конечно, треп за жизнь и всяческие мужские байки. Впрочем, собирались не только мужским кругом, некоторые приехали с супругами, да и у друга жена имелась, она и наготовила еды на две недели вперед, хотя приехала компания только на выходные.

Веселые, оживленные, румяные, похожие на хрестоматийных советских геологов в свитерах крупной вязки, походных куртках и с рюкзаками, точно действительно не на дачу, а в поход собрались, они приехали на нескольких джипах и окунулись с головой в позднее бабье лето. Осень в том году стояла ледяная, горькая, кисло пахла давлеными яблоками, а эти дни выдались редкостно теплые.

Шашлыки получились дивные, запивали их и той самой смородиновой водкой, и отличным портвейном, засиделись сначала на лужайке перед домом, потом на просторной веранде, слушали, как ветер трясет ветви яблонь, окружавших дом, елозит сухими листьями по шиферной крыше. Теперь пахло не только яблоками и вином, а еще и кострами – по всему поселку жгли листья, некоторые соседи тоже жарили шашлыки, невзирая на сгущавшуюся темноту.

Потом Имс с пьяных глаз поперся зачем-то гулять, но в лес ему хватило ума не забираться, он просто бродил по поселку, постепенно зашел туда, где кончалась застройка, за последний дом – там тоже светились окна, а во дворе за щелястым забором мелькали мелкие рубины сигарет и слышался дружный смех.

Он отошел еще немного, ближе к полям, которые начинались за домами, и вдруг попал в зону сплошной тишины. Такой оглушающей тишины, как будто никакого жилья не было и в помине за несколько десятков километров. Потом, чуть позже, начал различать другие звуки – шелест ветра, но какой-то совсем иной, шум поезда вдали среди леса, почему-то сильно взволновавший сердце, вот где-то затрещала заполошно птица, вот пожухлая трава зашуршала, вот кто-то опрометью пронесся сквозь эту траву – мышь или другой зверек, вот осыпались подмерзшие ягоды с кустарника… Имс словно получил слух оборотня, так вдруг остро, громко, живо обрушился на него мир.

Он пошел дальше, забрался глубоко в сырое холодное поле, оказался среди ночного неба, с которого свисали гроздьями неправдоподобные спелые, яркие, стеклянные звезды – не звезды, а елочные игрушки. Тут целостность момента нарушилась, ибо Имсу приспичило отлить. В процессе он обнаружил, что стоит рядом с ручьем и уже давно бессмысленно пялится в свое отражение в черной воде, которое колеблется, тянется, расплывается и приобретает совсем уж страшное очертание, точно сам черт глядит на Имса, а не его собственная довольно симпатичная рожа. И так чудно это выглядело, что Имс, машинально застегнувшись, все стоял столбом, покачиваясь от хмеля и тяжело дыша, но не мог оторваться от водного зеркала, как привороженный.

Тут вдруг что-то ударило его по макушке, а потом еще раз, он айкнул, пригляделся, присвистнул и рысью припустил обратно. Резко начался град, природное явление, уже почти забытое в современном прогнозе погоды, а ведь в детстве Имс его очень часто наблюдал. Среди мелкой снежной крупы попадались огромные градины, с голубиное яйцо, они хлестали под углом, могли и синяков понаоставлять. Имс бежал тяжело и пьяно и почему-то безотчетно смеялся, уворачиваясь от ледяных пуль, среди свиста и стука; ему казалось, что с неба сыплется очень крупная соль, посыпая овощные грядки, клумбы, враз озябшие яблони и скаты крыш. Что-то было в этом такое древнее, прекрасное, давно забытое, и Имс почувствовал, как сладко екает в районе сердца и сосет под ложечкой, как в детстве перед прыжком на спор с обрыва.

Спал он тогда так крепко, что наутро забыл все свои ночные впечатления, но вот смотри-ка: картинка нарисовалась – не стереть. Утром гости опохмелились стопкой здоровой ароматной водочки, умяли оставшиеся пироги, Имс еще и с собой прихватил, всячески нахваливая довольную Наталью, жену хозяина, меж тем как сам хозяин, Вовка, с которым все детство жили дверь в дверь на лестничной площадке, спал богатырским сном и встать проводить приятелей так и не смог.

Ни Вовки, ни Натальи, вообще никого из компании, которая тогда собралась на даче, Имс после не видел. Да и попал он на празднество случайно, как иногда бывает, удивился, что Вовка его помнит, хотя крепко дружили еще их отцы. И самого этого спонтанного дня рождения не вспомнил бы, если бы не потребовалось.

***

Имс хмыкнул, виртуозно паркуясь среди машин, как попало брошенных около высокого похожего на стеклянный фужер офисного здания. Судя по парковке, здесь работали одни эгоисты.

У входа курил охранник пенсионного возраста, и сигарета у него жутко воняла. Старик был милый, когда-то где-то служил, но вот случись что – и какие действия он сможет предпринять? Имс уже встречался с подобными ситуациями: месяц назад на сотрудницу одного государственного ведомства напал разъяренный отказом в лицензии на алкоголь владелец захудалой торговой сети, а ведомственная охрана в составе четырех человек зачарованно стояла в дверях и хлопала глазами. Надо будет поднять вопрос смены кадров в охране главного офиса. В конце концов, за тем его и пригласили.  

Конечно, продолжал размышлять Имс, поднимаясь на верхний этаж в сверкающем лифте, никто из них тогда и не вспомнил, что 31 октября отмечают Хэллоуин. Все же не то поколение. Будь Имс в городе, непременно наткнулся бы на тыквы с искривленными ртами в баре или на карнавально разодетых клубных мальчиков и девочек, но за городом ничего такого ему не встретилось. О Самайне он вообще слышал мельком, кажется, это был какой-то языческий праздник – день сбора урожая или что-то в этом роде.

Сейчас же Имс пил кофе, любезно сваренный для него секретаршей Людочкой, блондинкой средних лет, рисовал маркером на доске показательные диаграммы. Лекция перед узким кругом топ-менеджеров – впрочем, не таким уж и узким: генеральный, исполнительный, коммерческий, финансовый директора, у каждого по заместителю, директор по маркетингу, начальник службы безопасности – как две капли воды походила на занятия в любом институте. А Имс иногда скучал по другой жизни. Адреналин, и страх, и возбуждение, и незнакомые жаркие улочки, уход от погони по раскаленным крышам, шипение моря, кофе цвета дегтя под грязным полотняным навесом, и чтобы «беретта» разогревалась в руке, и визжали шины бронированного «хаммера»…

Как там говорилось, в этом новом модном сериале BBC про современного Шерлока? «Вас не преследует война, это вы преследуете ее».

***

Генеральный директор холдинга для своей должности был очень молод. Его стрижка, картонная от геля, была родом из тех, при виде которых брови Пашки ползли вверх сами собой. Он бы, пожалуй, выдал что-то типа: «Пристрели меня, если я когда-нибудь буду выглядеть, как этот клоун!» Финансовый директор походил на пережившего депрессию персонажа «Ревущих нулевых» Рэндалла Лейна, этакого снова вышедшего на ринг олдскульного игрока. Директор по маркетингу выглядел слегка увядающим хипстером. Мебельный холдинг «Юнона» демонстрировал, как разные виды социальных существ, дабы не вымереть совсем, обмениваются повадками и рождают новый вид. В новую эпоху недостаточно было быть просто клевым парнем или хватким управленцем, в социальных джунглях возникали все более сложные гибриды.

Сейчас, как наблюдал Имс из-за стеклянной стены, генеральный бороздил просторы собственной приемной, воркуя с Людочкой, – пришел первым, тоже заказал кофе, вальяжно жевал шоколадные трюфели и поглаживал виндзорский узел вручную вытканного галстука. Возможно, у них с Имсом именно любовь к шмоткам вызвала обоюдное доверие с первого взгляда. В общем-то, Имс подозревал, что Майк, как и он сам, прекрасно видел истинное значение этих шмоток: волчьи зубы и лисьи хвосты. Но даже при таком взгляде на вещи Имса всегда радовали рубашки из египетского хлопка цвета столетнего красного вина или летнего флорентийского вечера.         

Когда подтянулись остальные, не такие яркие, птицы, Имс театрально, на грани с оперным пафосом, начал вещать о предотвращении краж баз данных в отделе продаж путем разделения этапов операций по отделам. Метод был хлопотный, конечно. Но руководство холдинга само проявило к нему интерес, что ж, у Имса не отвалится язык рассказать. Хотя редко кто на самом деле делил отдел продаж на секции, чтобы три человека занимались одной и той же операцией.

Затем перешли к самому неприятному – контролю над корпоративной мобильной связью. Имс предлагал наконец-то установить систему, которая бы позволяла слушать разговоры сотрудников в режиме реального времени, читала сообщения, почту и чаты. Такая же программа была давно уже доступна пользователям, а не только спецслужбам, в отношении интернет-переписки. Кое-какие компании в Москве уже давно делали тайные снимки мониторов ПК работников каждый час.

– Как-то это дурно пахнет, не находите? – тревожно спросил маркетолог.

Имс тонко улыбнулся. Началось.

– Я приглашен не для того, чтобы проповедовать мораль, – объяснил он. – Мое дело – предложить эффективные способы защиты от утечки коммерческой информации.

– Даже Обама на этом погорел, – вставил свои пять копеек мрачный финансовый.

– А Сноуден сейчас ловит рыбу в Подмосковье, и что? – поинтересовался Имс. – Вы можете включить данный пункт в трудовой контракт, ваши сотрудники читают бумаги, прежде чем подписать?

– Тогда имеет ли это смысл? – спросил генеральный.

– Это произведет хороший профилактический эффект. Но вам выбирать, как поступать, – повел плечами Имс. – Скажу только: притом, что законность прослушки и просмотра данных ПК вызывает сомнение давно, случаи привлечения кого-либо за такие действия практически не известны. Почему? Факт этот сложно доказать – раз, если слежка негласная. Два – работники не желают портить отношения с работодателями, пусть даже и бывшими. А чтобы доказать, что имеет место незаконное прослушивание или перлюстрация электронных сообщений, необходимо провести комплекс довольно дорогих оперативно-розыскных мероприятий.

«Кто я? – вдруг совершенно ни к чему подумалось ему под наступившую тишину. –  Чем я занимаюсь?»

Дальше, как водится, начались споры, поднялся гвалт, как на птичьем базаре, будто в переговорной сидело вовсе не высшее руководство компании федерального масштаба, и Имс нырнул в дискуссию, как пернатый хищник с высоты в воду за добычей, – ему было не привыкать.

Но вопрос этот, отзвук его, все еще стучал в висках, точно шум крови в момент сексуального возбуждения, точно ритм африканских барабанов.

По итогу собрания систему все-таки решили установить, и, конечно, негласно. Кто бы сомневался. А отделы продаж, разумеется, делить не стали.   

К концу рабочего дня Имс взмок, несмотря на кофе и перерыв на ланч на крыше. И  неожиданно сильно вымотался. Никогда он себя так погано не чувствовал после работы, если честно.

И если раньше ощущение слежки пропадало и появлялось, как если бы Имса периодически упускали из виду, то сейчас точно кто-то стоял у него прямо за спиной и просто наблюдал, ожидая чего-то. Ожидая приказа от своих или ошибки самого Имса. Вот надо было так вляпаться! И когда, и где он успел?

Жаркое марево плыло перед глазами, несмотря на прохладный сентябрьский день за окном, несмотря на мерно гудевшие кондиционеры, натыканные через каждый метр, и Имс вспомнил, что последний раз так громко ему инстинкты орали об опасности, когда он летал в Бенгази.

Вроде и поездка тогда казалась относительно безопасной, и ничто не предвещало большой беды. Имс, сделав несложное дело, расслабленно бродил по городскому базару, глазел на то, что было выставлено в деревянных рядах для туристов: пестрые пыльные ковры ручной работы, с трудом выдававшие себя за старинные кашаны, биджары и афшары, латунные примусы и лампы, допотопные фотокамеры и даже видавшее виды кресло-качалка черного дерева, покрытое тонкой растительной резьбой от спинки до ножек, глазурованная посуда... С базара открывался вид на желтый массивный собор, похожий на византийскую базилику, и на широкую улицу, засаженную огромными эвкалиптами.

Обожавший путешествия Имс едва не мурлыкал от удовольствия, как вдруг холод впился иглами в спину, и тут же, как по сигналу, завыл муэдзин на Джами Аль-Кабир – голос его был усилен динамиками и несся над городом, как зов инопланетного существа.

Еще через секунду Имс опрометью несся по базару, раскидывая хрупкие вещи минувших веков, а через две секунды дождь из пуль брызнул по обе стороны от него, кроша дерево и камень, звонко прошивая бока подвернувшихся машин. Еще пять секунд спустя Имс и вовсе услышал взрыв – но успел к тому времени раствориться в лабиринте переулков Старого города.

Своему чутью он всегда доверял. И оно ему подсказывало сейчас не очень правдоподобный вариант. Правда, Имсу было плевать на правдоподобие. Этот вариант был еще и самым гадким из всех. Хуже не придумаешь.

Он пошел в туалет, умыл горящее лицо и долго стоял, опершись кулаками на раковину, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Все как обычно, выглядишь вполне здоровым, Имс. Вот только…

Имс оглянулся на дверь, ослабил и сорвал с шеи дорогой галстук, медленно расстегнул левой рукой мелкие пуговицы рубашки, потянул в сторону.

Смотрелось даже красиво. Имс мог бы и сам такую набить. Только вот в голову не пришло. Да еще и эффекты какие – Имс присмотрелся. Прямо Брэдбери, человек в картинках.

Лицо в зеркале заострилось, а глаза застекленели, остыли. У Имса всегда становились абсолютно прозрачные глаза, когда он злился. А сейчас он сильно злился.

Непонятно, как, но, похоже, ему удалось вляпаться в самое гнусное дерьмо из всех мыслимых. Стать жертвой магической секты или что-то в этом роде. Кто-то за ним следил – и кто-то без его ведома набил ему татуировку с невиданными свойствами, меняющую очертания и цвет.

Или же она менялась за счет настоящей магии.

«Серьезно, пап? Магия?» Так бы спросил Пашка.

Имс вспомнил некоторых странных старух, что ему приходилось видеть в Момбасе, и сплюнул уже не со злостью – с ненавистью.

Доигрался, Имс. Ты доигрался.


	6. Догадки

По дороге домой Имс, кажется, вспоминает.

Вернее, понимает, что как раз и не может вспомнить какую-то часть той игры в монастырском саду, когда в глазах рябило от черного и белого, а напротив нелепым чучелом покачивался старик-тибетец.

В памяти скользят призраки всевозможных баек про кицунэ, и Имс снова сплевывает. Ну вот чего-чего, а китайского или тибетского следа в его биографии точно не наблюдалось. Какого, спрашивается, хрена лысого?

Он думает, вываливать все это на Пашку или еще рано. Но Пашка решает все за него, когда пулей выносится в коридор, заслышав звук поворота ключа в замке, и, пока Имс снимает свои пижонские туфли, успевает развить с десяток теорий.

– Зачем тебе понадобился Самайн, пап? На твоей нынешней работе приносят человеческие жертвы?

– Еще как, ты даже не представляешь, в каких количествах, – соглашается Имс. – Слушай, энциклопедический ум, а этот твой Самайн никак не связан с китайским фольклором?

– Ну, – тянет Пашка, – разве только на каком-то глубинном уровне. Честно говоря, я не любитель восточной культуры, ну, если, конечно, не считать, что мы со Стасом коллекционировали раньше нефритовых лягушек, не из настоящего нефрита, понятное дело, но имитирующих настоящий нефрит, со смыслом, насколько это вообще применимо к лягушкам размером с ладонь….

– Короче, нет связи? А с деревьями? Связан Самайн с деревьями и растениями?

Ибо новая татуировка, украсившая грудь Имса рядом с сердцем, несомненно, растение.

Пашка внезапно расплывается.

– Ты просто не представляешь, как тебе повезло, что у тебя есть я. Конечно, безусловно, вне всяких сомнений!

– Это праздник урожая?

– Вот сейчас ты невероятно сильно оскорбил и унизил древние могущественные силы, пап, – сокрушается Пашка, и темные глаза его, похожие на переспелые вишни, искрятся от смеха.

Имс любит своего сына. Только ради него он готов скрутить голову любой ведьме, совсем как сами ведьмы на темных жарких улицах скручивали головы курицам и в дурном экстазе вымазывались в их крови, чтобы вызвать дьявола.

Имс не хочет это вспоминать. Не хочет, чтобы что-то подобное врывалось в его жизнь. Он вообще не хочет снова погружаться кровь, он хорошо знает ее ржавый вкус и соленый запах, знает, что, стоит ей появиться, ты уже по уши в красной, липкой ее грязи. И сложно отмыться.

Иррационально Имсу кажется, что знание уже существует внутри него, в самой его ДНК, и надо только чуть-чуть себя подтолкнуть, чтобы все понять. Но что-то не складывается, и вот он опять в самом начале пути.

***

С его последнего нелегального, неофициального задания, когда он уже давно якобы завязал с разведкой (но с разведкой не завязывают), прошло всего-то четыре года. Потом он очень попросил, подкрепил просьбу некоторыми аргументами, и его больше не трогали. Ну, все до поры до времени. Хотя спокойствие стало слишком призрачным, когда на глобусе вновь запульсировали, закровоточили Бенгази, Каир, Багдад, Бейрут. Горячие, странные города, где Имс всегда чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде. Почему он там не остался? Его до сих пор мучила тоска.

Да, впрочем, понятно, почему.

Где-то там темнота падала мгновенно, как бархатный занавес, одним неразличимым движением, а вдоль дороги бродили худенькие фигуры подростков с крохотными жаровнями местного быстрого питания – кукурузы, запекаемой на углях. Кучки малиновых углей казались горками старых рубинов – и казалось, что тут и там в черном вакууме парят драгоценности, словно сокровища древних царей. А здесь небо сначала серело, потом синело, потом становилось фиолетовым и только потом черно-синим, полным электричества и неона.            Такой мутный сентябрь. Начиная с этой гребаной поездки в Китай, и что Имсу приспичило тащиться именно в Китай? Съездил бы привычно в Европу или наконец-то в Самарканд, давно ведь хотел. Смешно, изучил почти весь Ближний Восток, а в Узбекистане не был ни разу.

Пока Пашка включал чайник, поджаривал тосты, разогревал овощное рагу, Имс пошел в ванную и снова пригляделся к татуировке. Сейчас она казалась мирной – обычная тату, только очень тонко прорисованная. В затылке поселился противненький нервный озноб – не оставлял даже в собственной безопасной квартире. Имс сел за стол, потирая шею, не мог сосредоточиться ни на одной мысли, в голове кипел суп.

– Ты какой-то странный сегодня, пап, – заметил Пашка. Он смотрел возбужденно, непрерывно вертел в пальцах вилку. – И все эти вопросы про дни безвременья … Что-то нехорошее творится, скажи честно своему проницательному сынишке? И если это проблема, проблемы для того и существуют, чтобы кто-то их решал, ведь так? Хотя я, конечно, придерживаюсь принципа, что проблема рассосется сама собой, если на нее не смотреть, но признаю, что не все проблемы такие, и Самайн, папа, меня очень напряг, если честно, поскольку ты будешь очень ржать, но к этой мистике я отношусь очень серьезно…

Имс усмехнулся.

– Ну давай рассказывай, я же вижу – тебя распирает…

Пашка выпучил глаза, нарочито надул щеки, шумно выдохнул и затараторил.

– Вообще-то, Самайн – это кельтский новый год. Он означал начало зимы. И получается, что Самайн как бы соединяет две половины года, темную и светлую. И вот эти дни праздника не входят ни в тот, ни в другой год, потому и называются Дни Безвременья.

– Дни Безвременья, значит? – живо заинтересовался Имс.

– Считается, что в эти дни, – взволнованно поведал Пашка, запихивая в рот сразу охапку картофеля фри, принесенного из «Макдональдса», – стирается граница между мирами. Типа в ночь Самайна раскрываются волшебные холмы, и в мир людей проникают духи, фэйри и прочие монстры. Еще вроде бы именно на Самайн происходили всякие гигантские битвы – например, погиб один очень известный у кельтов чувак, звали его Кухулин, похоже на «выхухоль», поэтому я хорошо запомнил… Ага, и в эти дни фэйри, их еще звали ши, могли жениться на людях. М-м, что еще? Ну, в Самайн делили собранный урожай, жертвы приносили …

– Человеческие?

– Ну… Разные есть версии. Сначала, думаю, и людей резали вместе со скотом и овощами.

– А в жертву приносили жрецы?

– Друиды, – растянул лицо в ухмылке Пашка и затолкал между пухлых губ еще горсть картошки. – Думаешь, откуда я это все знаю? Все та же тема. Крестьяне приносили всякие овощи и фрукты друидам, те творили разные обряды, гадали на костях животных, кидая их в огонь. Самый главный смысл был в том, чтобы выпросить что-нибудь у самих ши – богатство, жену там или мужа, здоровье, исполнение желаний…

– И те соглашались? – удивился Имс.

– Ну да, но взамен люди давали им обеты – гейсы. Гейс – это табу на что-то, запрет. Если ты нарушил гейс, то в Самайн умирал, отдавал жизнь ши.

– Ну ладно, шкурный интерес людей мне понятен, но духам-то это зачем?

Пашка покончил с картошкой и приступил к исполинской чашке сладкого какао. На вопрос Имса он пожал плечами. 

– Им зачем-то нужны были люди. Этого я не знаю. Зачем нас регулярно похищают пришельцы? Для экспериментов? Пытаясь создать новую совершенную расу? Перенять навыки вязания крючком?

– Да ну тебя. Про гейсы я почитаю, будем считать, ты меня не на шутку увлек. Передавай привет новому учителю. Или прислать ему цветы?

– Этот номер не пройдет, пап, Глобус окончательно скатился в духовность и попытки флирта не оценит.

– Ну и ладно, нашим легче. Кстати, о монстрах – ты, кажется, скачал восьмой сезон «Сверхъестественного»?

Пашка скатился со стула, едва не уронив уже пустую чашку.

– О боже, да! – донеслось из гостиной, и следом почти неслышно зашуршала, включаясь, плазма.

***

Британский музей с самого первого дня создания стал отдельной Страной Чудес со своим зазеркальем, монстрами, рыцарями, безумными шляпниками, белыми кроликами, наивными девочками, бродившими по заброшенным садам, и хитроумными карточными играми. Прижиться здесь во все времена было непросто, а директорствовать – еще труднее. 

Коллинз отлично знал процедуру назначения директора музея – он избирался советом попечителей из двадцати пяти человек, из которых, в свою очередь, одного назначала королева, пятнадцать – премьер-министр, четверых – министерство культуры, а пятерых – уже сам совет. Далее директор предлагал стратегию развития, совет ее утверждал и следил за тем, как она претворяется в жизнь. 

Алан Вейк, великий и ужасный, занимал должность директора уже пятнадцать лет и, похоже, покидать ее не собирался. Он пребывал в незыблемой уверенности по поводу собственной персоны, что лучшей кандидатуры на сей пост быть не может, – и гипнотическим образом внушал это даже монструозному попечительскому совету.

Раньше Вейк занимал пост директора лондонской Национальной галереи, а попутно вел искусствоведческие передачи на BBC. Перспектива оставаться повелителем музейных ценностей еще столько же, сколько он уже находился на должности, для Вейка действительно была велика.

На сегодняшний день музей располагал громадным штатом служащих – числом более трехсот. В каждом отделе, кроме главного хранителя, трудилось несколько помощников и прикомандированных, которые, в свою очередь, подразделялись на старших и младших. Бюджет музея то стремительно увеличивался, то так же стремительно урезался, деньги выделялись как из государственной, так и из отдельной королевской казны, то и дело проводились всевозможные реконструкции, постоянно вспыхивали конфликты на тему, как правильно распоряжаться средствами. Министерство культуры вело настоящую подковерную войну, мечтая сместить Вейка с высокого кресла, но безуспешно – тот имел мощные тылы.

Воистину, для посвященных прохладные плиты музейных полов были подобны опаленной непрекращающимися пожарищами земле. 

Просить лишний раз о чем-то Вейка считалось чревато – даже если он сам не выставлял условий напрямую (а он обычно их выставлял), проситель чувствовал себя невыносимо обязанным и впоследствии был готов на все, лишь бы от этого тягостного ощущения избавиться. Даже просто оставаться один на один с Вейком ради приватной беседы никто не горел желанием – но Коллинз решился.

Ранним утром, оставив за мощными каменными стенами серебристую дождливую взвесь и сильные порывы свежего ветра, он легко бежал по крытым ковровыми дорожками широким ступеням на самый верхний, скрытый от посетителей этаж музейного здания, почти под самую крышу, в священный кабинет.

Бежал, будто танцевал – сердце его прыгало в груди от возбуждения и страха, но все же больше от возбуждения. Черт знает почему, но он был уверен в успехе, уверен, что сам Вейк ему сегодня не откажет. 

Алан сидел в кресле и – неслыханная наглость – курил, роняя пепел в пепельницу, судя по формам и размерам – времен Черчилля. Надменный, отутюженный, опасный, похожий на большого черного дога. Курил и слегка барабанил длинными музыкальными пальцами по крышке старого массивного стола темного дерева, тоже выплывшего величавым кораблем откуда-то из пучин прошлого, и Коллинз вдруг представил его в кардинально иной обстановке – каким-нибудь министром в эпоху Второй мировой войны или руководителем МИ-6. Вейк органично смотрелся бы и в офисе в Темз-Хаус на Миллбэнк, и в офисе в районе станции Чаринг-Кросс. В музейной тусовке поговаривали, что старший Вейк работал именно «по этой линии», был хорошо знаком с Бриджессом и кончил как-то нехорошо. Обо всем остальном, как говорится, интрига умалчивала. 

Директор музея некоторое время молча смотрел на Коллинза, будто бы изучая покрой его костюма, потом вдавил кнопку звонка в столе – устройство, тоже оставшееся в наследство от прежних времен. Так Вейк вызывал секретаря.

Вообще, заметил Том, ни одного телефонного аппарата на столе не наблюдалось, как не наблюдалось в кабинете и других современных устройств – той же плазменной панели, к примеру. Алан Вейк жил строго в своем собственном временном измерении.

– Коллинз, кажется, ты пьешь черный без сахара? Видишь, я запомнил, хотя мы давненько не виделись. Джеймс, два черных. Кстати, я наконец-то попробовал десерт, признанный еще в 2007 году назад лучшим блюдом английской кухни. Раньше как-то не довелось, совсем отстаю от времени в этой гробнице… Так вот, это просто чай на ломтике поджаренного хлеба! Придумал его шеф-повар Шин Уилкинсон. Вообрази, что он делает? Он помещает Earl Grey в небольшой шар и кладет его в жидкий азот. В результате чай, конечно же, моментально превращается в лед. Затем вот этот шар кладется на тост и подается с малиновым желе. Исключительно пикантно, рекомендую. 

Голос у Вейка тоже был знаменит на весь Лондон – звучный, бархатный, переливчатый, хорошо слышный на дальние расстояния независимо от того, насколько тихо говорил его обладатель. Режиссеры-постановщики шекспировских пьес прослезились бы. 

Джеймс вернулся молниеносно, неся на подносе черные чашки из тончайшего фарфора и блестящий серебряный кофейник, изящно поставил поднос на стол, разлил кофе по чашкам и застыл вопросительно. 

Вейк не торопился его отпускать, смотрел задумчиво из-под тяжелых век, медленно подносил сигарету ко рту, медленно выдыхал дым.

Коллинз сидел напряженно, растеряв свой бодрый настрой за несколько секунд, старательно держал спину прямо, тоже косился на секретаря – тот был весьма примечателен, как и все, на что накладывал лапу Вейк. Высокий и стройный юноша инопланетной внешности – почти белые волосы, синие глаза, резкие высокие скулы. Всем, в общем-то, давно было известно, что Вейк предпочитает своей жене молодых мальчиков, так что об этом скорее красноречиво молчали, чем говорили. Однако во вкусе старику не откажешь, подумал Том. У секретаря алые пятна проступили на щеках от одного лишь тяжелого взгляда босса, но держался он превосходно. Наконец Вейк едва заметно махнул рукой, и Джеймс исчез. 

– Ну, так в чем же твой срочный вопрос, Коллинз?

Том изложил, стараясь не отводить глаз от слегка расплывшегося, но по-прежнему хищного лица. Сколько лет Вейку, никто уже и не помнил – старым он совсем не выглядел, он выглядел вечным. 

Не дослушав, Вейк засмеялся – тихо, скрипуче, глухо, смех незаметно перешел в кашель и резко оборвался. Алан Вейк затушил сигарету и отхлебнул кофе. 

– Я все же не устаю изумляться. Столько лет никто не проявлял интереса к доброй старой Англии, Шотландии, Ирландии – и вот пожалуйста: один побежал – и все побежали! Поздно ты пришел ко мне, Том. Кларк подсуетился, так что журналист у нас уже есть. Да и ближе он к нам, ты же понимаешь. А места все распределены, не хотелось бы тащить на небольшие раскопки целую армию. Лишнее внимание привлечем – пока это нам ни к чему. 

– Алан, мы оба прекрасно понимаем, что речь вовсе не о небольших раскопках, – заметил Том. – Именно поэтому ты не хочешь тащить туда целую армию. 

Вейк прищурился, и желудок у Коллинза слабо трепыхнулся.

– А ты откуда знаешь? Питер уже растрепал? Ничего там пока точно не известно, Том. И я не понимаю, чего это тебе вдруг шлея под хвост попала.

– У меня есть серьезная причина, Алан, – сдавленно сказал Том, и Вейк, пожалуй, даже чуть удивленный, наклонился к нему ближе. 

Коллинз предпочел бы не видеть этой улыбки, сладкой, как пропитанный ядом сахар. 

– У меня тоже есть причина тебе отказать, Том, – мягко сказал Вейк, и его ладонь неожиданно легла на колено Коллинза, обтянутое темно-серым хариссовским твидом. – Та твоя остроумная статья в The Independent в 2008 году о нецелевом расходовании неких музейных средств… помнишь ее? Она не то чтобы обошлась мне дорого, конечно, но доставила несколько неприятных минут. Я понимаю, ты тогда был моложе. И значительно глупее. Это само собой разумеется. 

Коллинз застыл, он совсем забыл об этой статье – вернее, помнил, но считал, что это дело давно забытых дней, вот же идиот, тогда действительно не понимал, кому переходит дорогу. Его прошиб ледяной пот, а рука Вейка все еще находилась в совершенно немыслимой позиции, и он так же холодно, сладко улыбался.

Совершенно потерянный, Том вдруг разглядел, что галстук у директора музея – с рисунком из канадских гусей и что манжеты у него скреплены редкой красоты запонками – золотыми египетскими скарабеями.

Коллинз боролся со страстным желанием закрыть глаза, но вдруг все кончилось – так же моментально, как и началось.

Вейк уже сидел в отдалении и меланхолично попивал кофе, разглядывая какой-то альбом, а Том обнаружил себя сидящим на краешке кресла, почти сползшим на роскошный персидский ковер. 

– Вот если Питер Кларк по каким-то причинам не сможет поехать – вероятность чего равна нулю, как ты догадываешься, я полагаю, – то место твое. Но только в этом случае. И будем считать это знаком моей личной симпатии к тебе, Том, – вдруг донеслось от альбома, и Тому показалось, что директор ухмыльнулся.

Последнее, чего желал в этой жизни Коллинз, – это личная симпатия всесильного Алана Вейка. 

***

Очнулся Том в районе площади Ковент-Гарден. Он не помнил, как вышел из музея – в ушах снова плыл колокольчиковый гул, прерываемый изредка непонятным шипением, которое, однако, никак не складывалось в слова.

К доктору он так и не сходил, не до того как-то было. И вот, пожалуйста, все вернулось, а с чего он вообще решил, что проходило? Хотя, возможно, просто все еще проявлялись последствия стресса, Коллинз где-то читал, что организм отходит от стрессовых ситуаций очень долго. А стресс-то был ничего себе. Не каждый день становишься жертвой маньяков, да еще действующих с неявными намерениями.

Утихший было дождь начался с новой силой, пожирая городские пейзажи холодным серебряным ртом, в котором иногда алым языком мелькал дабблдеккер, и Том заспешил в ближайшее кафе – зонт он сегодня благополучно забыл, чего не случалось с ним давным-давно. 

В голове царил полный разброд, и все с печальным оттенком: странные вещи, творившиеся накануне, не отпускали, хотя татуировка больше не проявляла себя – не горела, не пульсировала, притворялась обычной.

Том думал разом и о сектантах, и о неведомых опасностях, которые его подстерегали, и своей паранойе, и о смерти Джейн, и о детективе Хилле, который почему-то не шел из головы, да и неудача с поездкой неприятно горчила под языком. У Коллинза создавалось ощущение, что он чего-то не понимал, не видел – и потому везде отставал на шаг, отставал от чего-то очень важного. 

Нестерпимо хотелось отвлечься, разгрузить голову, и не успел он еще войти в двери кафе, как ему в голову пришла великолепная идея. 

Не прошло и десяти минут, как он нашел в сети крупный международный онлайн-портал по игре в го, зарегистрировался и начал первую игру.

Двигать условные камешки на экране айпада было, конечно, совсем не так волнующе, как ощущать их таинственную прохладу пальцами, но, как говорится, на безрыбье и рак рыба. Пока Коллинз точно не собирался искать офлайновые гошные клубы, нет уж, спасибо, на некоторое время по отношению к любым клубам у него образовался стойкий иммунитет. А в Сети было безопасно. Партнер по игре не мог кинуть в Тома ножом, например, и это не могло не радовать.

Первую партию он выиграл легко, но чем-то ему понравился второй игрок, и они сразу же открыли следующую. И вот тут Тому пришлось попотеть. Какая-то тупость на него напала, меж тем как тот, второй, вроде бы ничего и не делал, но сумел так расставить свои камни, что ему, в общем-то, уже ничего больше и не требовалось, чтобы выиграть. В этом смысле го был уникальной игрой – отсутствие хода иногда приближало к выигрышу больше, чем сам ход.

Коллинз вдруг сильно разозлился. 

Интересно, подумал он, а сработает ли еще раз тот принцип? Тот, который сработал с Джейн? Он не будет в этот раз никому желать ничего страшного, нет-нет, никаких смертей, никаких убийств. Просто так хочется поехать в Хоут. Так хочется, хотя и не понять, почему.

Быть может, Кларк просто подхватит простуду, ну ладно – он упрямый, простуда его не остановит; допустим, скарлатину. Корь во взрослом возрасте тоже тяжело переносится. Или ногу сломает – да, это прекрасно: ногу, руку. Просто попадет на некоторое время в больницу, но никаких смертей, нет, Том не хочет этого. 

В конце концов, Кларк ему нравился. Пусть останется в живых.

В голове шумело, перед глазами плавал такой же водяной туман, что и за оконным стеклом. Том подумал на секунду, что выглядит снаружи, с улицы, как рыба в освещенном аквариуме, и тут же показалось ему, что кто-то маленький в красной шапочке нырнул из одного угла в другой и раздались оттуда смешки и подхихикивания.

Пренеприятнейшие, если честно.

И еще показалось Тому, что, кроме красного колпачка, мелькнул у шнырявшего по углам пушистый беличий хвост, но это уж явно сказывался избыток воображения. В кафе наблюдалась абсолютная пустота, и только единственный официант за стойкой бара – рыжий, как огонь, веснушчатый и острыми чертами напоминавший лиса, в чем-то ослепительно зеленом, временами остро впивался взглядом, рассматривал исподтишка. 

Том снова и сам не заметил, как передвинул нужные камни, как сложилась партия. Ему показалось – кто-то за него делал ходы, и мысль этого «кого-то» текла плавно и спокойно и в то же время оставалась острой, цепкой и какой-то темной.

Вот и приплыли, подумал Том. Типичное раздвоение личности.

Пальцы его дрожали, но тот, другой, оставался чертовски спокоен, сумрачно ленив и даже улыбался снисходительно. 

Дождь за окном все нарастал, перейдя уже в настоящий ливень, и ветер усиливался, словно и не в центре города кафе находилось, а где-то в чистом поле, совсем без преград для стихии, без всякой защиты от нее. Что-то с силой долбануло в стекло – кажется, отломленная от дерева толстая ветвь, которую швырнуло в окно аж через дорогу. Том отвел глаза от окна – на минуту почудилось: если снова взглянет, то увидит сплошную стену воды и далекий маяк, мутным пятном желтеющий среди беснующихся волн. Плиты пола, казалось, колыхались под ним и шумели, как море. 

Его качал шторм, заливая сырым, ломящим холодом по самые уши, в этом уютном с виду кафу, с то ли гномами, то ли белками, мешавшими на жаркой кухне котлы с густым пахучим варевом, дым которого навевал все это, окутывал, развращал, вытягивал изнутри темноту, что спала до поры до времени…

Я не хочу, трусливо подумал он, не хочу!

И тут же понял: все поздно, поздно. Поздно. Он не знал, что, но оно уже случилось с ним.

***

Том не помнит, как покинул чудное кафе и добрался до своего дома в Кенсингтоне. Из тяжелого сна без всяких сновидений – и слава тебе, Господи, за это – его вырывает настойчивый телефонный звонок. Мобильный отключен, но звонят на домашний, и тот надрывается, разрывает больную голову пронзительными трелями, не умолкает, и от этого звона Тома тошнит. 

– Мистер Коллинз? – спрашивает приятный молодой голос, и Том, еще не проснувшись толком, неловко опускается на старинный стул рядом со столом, на котором стоит телефон, одновременно пытаясь кое-как надеть домашний халат, точно звонящий может его увидеть и осудить за неряшливость. 

Он чувствует себя препогано, как будто вчера слишком много выпил, но не помнит совсем ничего: часть дня, весь вечер и ночь кто-то слизнул из памяти.

Судя по ощущениям в голове и желудке, он должен был мешать абсент с пивом, как сделал однажды в университете. 

– Мистер Коллинз? – с едва заметными нотками нетерпения повторяет голос, и Том узнает его обладателя: Джеймс, секретарь Алана Вейка. 

Не то чтобы он пытался когда-нибудь запомнить интонации секретаря Вейка, но уж слишком они характерные: безупречная вежливость, немного томности, немного холодного презрения, мелодичные переливы из одного в другое. 

– Джеймс? – как-то глупо говорит Том, он не помнит фамилии секретаря. 

– Мистер Вейк велел передать вам, что вы едете в Хоут, – сообщает Джеймс, и Коллинза кто-то холодным пальцем тычет в солнечное сплетение. 

– А как же… Кларк? – спрашивает он, обмирая от одной нелепой мысли. – Он что, отказался?!

– С мистером Кларком ночью произошел несчастный случай, – снисходит до человеческого тона Джеймс, в его голосе теперь звучит даже нечто отдаленно похожее на участие. – Взрыв, потом пожар, его дом сгорел больше чем наполовину. Сейчас причины выясняет полиция. Скорее всего, неисправная газовая плита. 

Том некоторое время тупо молчит, а потом спохватывается. 

– Он… он жив, Джеймс?! Кларк – он жив?!

– Да, мистер Кларк сейчас в больнице. Он в коме. Так вы даете согласие на участие в экспедиции в Хоут? – снова переходит в режим киборга Джеймс, надолго его не хватило. – Мне нужно подтверждение, чтобы переделать некоторые бумаги. После обеда я еще раз вам позвоню, чтобы окончательно уладить формальности. 

– Да, – говорит Том, зачем-то кивает в старомодную трубку и с силой трет рукой холодный лоб. – Да, конечно. Я подтверждаю. 


	7. Открытия

В общем-то, взрыв газовой плиты вовсе не являлся чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Одно время лондонцев просто-таки преследовал газовый мор. Лет пять назад несколько десятков жителей британской столицы отошли в мир иной благодаря фирме Beko – известному производителю плит и грилей. Тогда же произошло с десяток громких пожаров – замкнуло электричество в неисправных холодильниках. Следующий оглушительный скандал вызвали токсичные диваны, вызывавшие у своих обладателей натуральные химические ожоги. 

Том всегда морщился, слыша подобные новости, – с такими промышленниками никаких врагов не нужно. 

Так что Питер Кларк вполне мог стать жертвой еще одного недобросовестного производителя бытовой техники. В музее были, конечно, шокированы, насколько там вообще могли быть шокированы, занятые всегдашними интригами, битвами за бюджет, а теперь вот еще подготовкой к поездке на новые раскопки. Газеты рассыпали трескучие шутихи противоречивых сообщений по поводу комы пострадавшего в пожаре известного редактора, но быстро затихли – в конце концов, Кларк не был ни министром, ни очередным русским олигархом, задавившимся из тоски по авторитарной родине. 

Не успокоился только детектив Хилл, которому Том так и не позвонил.

Хилл позвонил сам и предложил встретиться в неофициальной обстановке. Предложено это было таким мрачным тоном, что Коллинз не счел возможным отказаться. 

Место встречи Хилл выбрал романтичное, точно для свидания. А может быть, пользовался хитрыми психологическими приемами – в любом случае Коллинз вовсе не стремился увидеть серое здание, огороженное множеством решеток и бетонных заборов, где сейчас располагался новый Скотланд-Ярд. А вот Сент-Джеймс парк, где они с детективом условились встретиться, ему импонировал. Так что Коллинз медитировал в ожидании на одном из черных пуфов для посетителей, валявшихся там и сям на желтеющих газонах, и то и дело нервно потирал руки – с некоторых пор он все время зяб.

Сегодня хотя бы не было дождя, да и ветер дул слабыми порывами, за что Том был безмерно благодарен лондонской погоде. В солнечный день, такой, как этот, когда осеннее солнце разбрасывало блики золотыми монетами, словно обнищавший король, решивший устроить последний праздник своему народу, было как-то легче смириться.

Смириться с тем, что все уже не то, чем казалось. 

Детектив Хилл вызывал в Коллинзе два абсолютно противоположных чувства: страх и надежду. То ему казалось, что Хилл воспользуется любым предлогом, чтобы упрятать его за решетку. То чудилось – если он расскажет детективу обо всем, что происходит, то будет огражден от новых бед.

Он неловко поднялся с пуфа, встал, прошелся по берегу небольшого пруда, поглазел на важных пестрых уток с гигантскими красными лапами. Две старушки в шляпках подкармливали их, что-то приговаривая, а неподалеку общественники готовились к выходу на очередной пикет, на этот раз в защиту прав животных. Пикетчики – в основном почему-то очень толстые молодые девушки, многие с покрытыми разноцветными агрессивными татуировками руками и плечами – раскрасили лица под звериные морды, и местами это смотрелось смешно, местами жутковато. Еще несколько человек бродили парочками в неспешном обсуждении будущего пикета, сдвинув на шапки картонные маски. Встретил Коллинз также пару женщин в облегающих костюмах под зебру. Молодой парень с крашеной в белый цвет бородой и черно-белым гримированным лицом разворачивал большой плакат с надписью «Руки прочь от барсуков!» Второй, в огромных темных очках и черной шапке с пиратскими черепом и костями, выкладывал из рюкзака припасенные дымовые шашки. 

Том развернулся и пошел обратно к пруду, к уткам, к милым старушкам – не хватало еще на простой прогулке в парке огрести проблем. Налетел ветер, с недалекой Темзы повеяло холодом, пальцы в перчатках задрожали сильнее, и каким-то шестым чувством он понял, что Хилл уже здесь. Резко обернувшись, прямо на него взглядом и наткнулся: тот стоял, слегка прислонившись спиной к дереву, засунув руки в карманы черной кожанки, глаза скрыты за рейбэновскими очками-авиаторами. Вот же пижон. Стоял и скалился, больше никак эту гримасу Коллинз назвать не мог. 

– Нервничаете?

Том вскинул глаза. 

– Детектив, раз вы мне позвонили, значит, в чем-то подозреваете. Конечно, нервничаю. Это ведь не свидание, успокойте мое сердце?

– Нет, всего лишь второй подозрительный несчастный случай за неделю, и снова вы крутились рядом. Я бы на вашем месте предпочел свидание, мистер Коллинз. 

– Меня не было рядом с Кларком! Да и с Джейн рядом тоже не было, вы же знаете!

– _Я_ не знаю, – с нажимом сказал Тайлер. – Это ваша версия. Разница видна невооруженным глазом, не так ли?

– Вы меня действительно подозреваете в убийстве и покушении на убийство? – почти завопил Том. 

– Я опираюсь на факты, мистер Коллинз, – невозмутимо объяснил Хилл. – Вы приходили к Вейку просить место Кларка в экспедиции. Он пообещал вам, что место ваше, если Кларк откажется. И теперь, будучи в коме и обожженным на шестьдесят процентов своей кожи, он вынужден отказаться, я полагаю? Так что мой ответ «да». Подозреваю. 

– Я не просил место Кларка! Я просто просил еще одно место!

– Но его не было.

– Не было, – согласился Коллинз. 

– Выглядите отвратительно, – заметил Хилл. 

Они пошли вместе по аллее, как старые друзья, и Том вдруг понял, насколько ужасно себя чувствовал до этой встречи.

– Я не спал всю ночь, мне холодно, и я не завтракал. Не смог даже кофе в себя влить и сейчас жутко хочу есть…

Прозвучало по-детски, но Коллинзу было уже плевать. 

Хилл, кажется, усмехнулся, но привел его в неприметный паб на тихой улочке, где бармен приветственно махнул им рукой, а смазливая официантка при виде детектива расцвела и зарумянилась. На столе сразу же появились две чашки крепчайшего горячего кофе, кувшинчик со сливками, булочки с зеленью и маслом, ростбиф с хреном, сэндвичи, и Коллинз не смог все это проигнорировать, хотя в животе пекло от неловкости. Хилл потягивал свой черный кофе и молча за ним наблюдал.

– За вами нужно присматривать, Коллинз. Иначе вляпаетесь куда-нибудь, а потом разгребай.

– Кажется, я уже это сделал, – пробормотал Том, с упоением впиваясь зубами в ростбиф. – Но не знаю, как рассказать и не сойти за умалишенного.

Хилл сумрачно на него посмотрел, а потом протянул руку и постучал пальцами по груди Тома. 

– Беспокоит? Жжется, пульсирует?

Том застыл и уронил недоеденный сэндвич на большое белое блюдо. На него опять накатило – вдруг почудилось, что Хилл блеснул в ухмылке белыми и довольно длинными клыками, а глаза у него стали чуть красноватыми. Словно бы огонь в них отразился – недоброй, звериной точкой. 

– Что, черт возьми, происходит?..

– Ответь на вопрос.

– Нет, – помолчав, сказал Том. – В последнее время нет.

– Плохо, – тоже помолчав, проговорил Хилл. – А галлюцинации… усиливаются?

– Да, – с трудом проглотив ком в горле, признался Коллинз. 

Разве ты сам не хотел все рассказать, Том? Разве не хотел, чтобы кто-то разделил с тобой груз всего того бредового, что с тобой приключилось за какую-то жалкую неделю? Почему же сейчас нет радости сопричастности, нет облегчения, зато есть совершенно точное ощущение, что окунулся ты, Том Коллинз, с головой в какое-то фантастическое дерьмо.

– Ты всегда мечтал о другом мире, да? – спросил детектив. – Не зря говорят: бойся своих желаний. Хотя говорят еще: от судьбы не уйдешь. 

– Расскажи мне, – слабым голосом попросил Том. 

– Сколько раз ты сыграл в ту игру, Том? После того, как научился? 

– В го? Десять, может быть, двенадцать раз. 

– И сколько раз выиграл?

– Раз восемь…

– Тебе интересно?

– Да, но какое отношение…

– Ты продолжишь играть, Том. Тут я ничего не смогу исправить – запрет наложен давным-давно. Но ведь ты понимаешь, что дело нечисто?

– Древняя китайская магия? – почти шепотом спросил Коллинз. 

Хилл сморщился, будто ему дали выпить пинту лимонного сока. 

– Не китайская. Просто остатки игры сохранились в земном мире только в виде го. Но сразу забудь о драконах, фонариках и рисовой лапше. Похоже на го, но разница есть. Игрок творит магию. 

Том вспомнил разом все древние кельтские легенды, которые слышал в своих поездках с археологами на древние захоронения: о феях и лепреконах, о брауни и перевертышах, о ведьмах и оборотнях. Словно целый сонм теней заслонил собой последние ясные мысли, и Коллинз мысленно застонал. 

– Хочешь сказать, что это проклятье?..

– Формально нет, – сказал Хилл. – Но в целом я с тобой соглашусь.

– Говори, раз уж начал…

– Что-то ты бледноват для откровений, – приподнял бровь детектив. 

– Хватит делать из меня чувствительную дамочку, ну же?

– У меня есть ощущение, что всего я рассказать не успею. Сейчас ты меня слушаешь, ужасаться будешь потом. Представь, что когда-то давно люди состояли в симбиозе с другой расой, магической. Звалась она – сиды, или ши. Все шло хорошо, пока на сидов не пошла войной другая раса, фоморы. У фоморов был небольшой перевес в силе, а сиды не сдавались, и высшие маги рас решили перенести поле боя на игральную доску. Сиды проиграли фоморам большую часть своей силы. Победив, фоморы обратили взгляд на земной мир. И человеческие маги, друиды, приняли решение запечатать все врата в параллель, оставив по ту сторону и дружественных сидов, и враждебных фоморов. Однако сиды выпросили себе возможность вернуться. Они оставили свое семя в человеческих семьях, заключив с друидами контракт, по которому когда-нибудь их кровь должна проснуться. Вот она и проснулась. Ты ее чувствуешь, Том? 

Коллинз молчал и только нервно сглатывал – слюна начала копиться во рту с неимоверной скоростью. Он судорожно покачал головой – нет, Хилл явно ошибся, никаких таких ощущений, никакого раздвоения личности, да о чем он вообще говорит?..

– Серьезно, Том? Как-то на Самайн в тебе проснулась кровь древнего мага, и ты это прохлопал? Слон пыхтит прямо в твоей крошечной посудной лавке, Томми! 

– Ты ошибся, я тебе говорю, ошибся! – зло выкрикнул Том. – Самайн? Да я ни разу – ни разу – ничего не заметил!

– Пока тебе не попала в руки игра, так?

– Но… Это же просто игра. Просто игра! 

– Да вынь голову из задницы! Мало проснуться крови. Если бы дело было только в этом, потомки сидов скитались бы по земле, и рано или поздно здесь бы их перемололо. Но вместе с кровью в тебе проснулся навык управлять игрой. Вы, сиды, владеете геомантией в совершенстве. Ключевой пункт контракта – как только кровь сида проснется, друиды должны принести ему нун. И друиды исполнили свою сделку. Тебе был дан нун, и ты сразу же показал себя в деле. Конечно, – тут Тайлер чуть оскалился, – не с хорошей стороны. Но кто бы сомневался. 

– И зачем же это – играть?..

– Партия за партией ты открываешь порталы в мир сидов и впускаешь существ оттуда. Параллельно исполняются твои желания, но это бонус, побочный эффект. С каждой партией порталы больше, а существа сильнее. Конечно, ты должен выигрывать, при проигрыше ничего не происходит. Но ты ведь выигрываешь, хотя даже не понимаешь, как. Я прав?

– Ты прав, – глухо подтвердил Том. Чашку с кофе он сжимал в ладонях с такой силой, что она угрожающе хрустела. – И что, есть конечная цель?

– Есть, но нам придется прерваться, – очень быстро сказал Тайлер, и Том в безмерном удивлении поднял голову. 

– Да что же это за… 

Вопрос утонул в глухом рыке, который извергся из груди вскочившего на ноги, а потом неожиданно и на стол детектива. Уши его заострились, глаза загорелись, точно красные угли, клыки уже вполне явственно сверкали из-под приподнявшейся по-волчьи и сморщившейся верхней губы, и вместо ногтей быстро выползали длинные черные кривые когти… 

Чашка все же пала смертью храбрых: хрустнула в кулаке, разломилась на части, и горячий кофе противной жижей потек на белую скатерть и на брюки Коллинза.

– Быстрей, чего сидишь! – разобрал Том в нарастающем рычании и, еще ничего не понимая, перевел взгляд на официантку и тут же крикнул от ужаса – вместо смазливого юного личика на него смотрела ужасающая, перекошенная злобой физиономия древней старухи со всклокоченными седыми волосами. И чем дальше, тем эта рожа, достойная киношного монстра, становилась все ужаснее…

Только вот, похоже, никакое это было не кино.

– Что делать? Что? – вскинулся Том, вскочив и бессмысленно озираясь, а когда снова повернулся, очень пожалел об этом – ведьма и оборотень, оба в получеловеческом обличье, катались по коричнево-белым плитам пола клубком, визжа и воя, обагряя друг друга первой кровью – очевидно, сцепились в прыжке, который Коллинз пропустил…

Длилась, однако, драка недолго – Тайлер изловчился и схватил ведьму за патлы, а потом со всей силы долбанул головой об пол. Вполне по-человечески, если не считать оскала. 

– Бежать, идиот! – запоздало ответил он на вопрос, тяжело дыша, и тут же толкнул Коллинза к двери. 

Они вынеслись на улицу, и Том с изумлением понял, что уже стемнело, а ведь, по его расчетам, не прошло еще и двух часов с полудня. Облака неслись по темному небу, словно в ускоренной съемке, как глупые овцы, погоняемые псом-пастухом. 

Тут Тайлер снова ощутимо пихнул в спину, и они помчались по переулкам, перепрыгивая через какие-то заборы, ограды, мусорные баки, решетки, забираясь в самые немыслимые подворотни, и сумерки гнались за ними, сгущаясь за спиной. 

– Куда мы? – задыхаясь, крикнул Коллинз, однако Хилл только раздраженно дернул плечом. Не было больше у него ни клыков, ни когтей, но весь вид говорил об одном: дело дрянь. 

– Слушай меня внимательно, – соизволил он снизойти, когда они привалились к каменной стене какого-то дома, как раз рядом с освещенным окном и пасторальным балкончиком, жадно вдыхая ставший плотным, как вата, воздух. – Спрашивал про цель? Вот тебе цель – сыграешь нужное число партий и этим откроешь портал, способный впустить высшего мага. Он завершит игру, симбиоз восстановится. Ясно тебе? Друиды поставили тебе свой знак – омелу, чтобы ты помнил о человеческой сущности. Скоро твой мистер Хайд заявит о себе, будет сложно бороться. 

– Кто гонится за нами?

– А, всякая сидская нечисть. Ты сам ее выпустил, кстати. Им невыгодно, чтобы у их мага был земной хранитель. 

– У меня есть хранитель?

Тайлер наградил его поистине испепеляющим взглядом. 

– Это я, болван! 

– Мой хранитель – оборотень?!

– Мы из тех, кто поддерживает друидов в этой войне.

– Так будет война?!

– Боже, – булькнул Тайлер. 

– Зачем же друиды заключили контракт, если все так ужасно? – прошептал Том. 

– О, – скривился детектив. – Друиды были раздавлены горем, когда запирали врата в дивную страну сидов. Ты же слышал легенды – остров Туле, Авалон, страна вечной юности… Все такое сладкое, аж зубы сводит.

– Что-то ты не договариваешь... 

– Чшш… Надеюсь, они не смогут ее выпустить… – тоже прошептал Тайлер, к чему-то напряженно прислушиваясь, хотя Том не слышал ничего, кроме шума ветра, шороха падающей сухой листвы и бормотания телевизора за окном, рядом с которым они прижались в простенке. Там смотрела сериал крошечная седая дама в домашнем халате – Коллинз отлично видел ее, такую уютную, на диване в глубине ярко освещенной гостиной. 

Хилл тем временем ожесточенно рылся в карманах своей кожаной куртки, а потом снова быстро зашептал: 

– Среди друидов нашелся один, кто заподозрил сидов в намерении подчинить наш мир. Тогда им не удалось из-за фоморов, и они отложили на будущее. Совет слепо верил сидам и заключил контракт, но кое-чего советники не знали… О-о, дьявольщина, дальше будешь разбираться сам, держи! – И Хилл ткнул Тому в руки какую-то круглую коробочку. Опустив глаза, тот увидел золоченую и сверкающую, точно снитч, бомбоньерку.

– Откроешь сегодня как можно скорее, – прошипел Тайлер, снова пугая поползшими клыками. – Пока Хайд не вышел на свободу. Теперь вон отсюда! 

И тут Коллинз услышал. 

О, он услышал. 

– Что это? Это… это собака? – очумев от ужаса, прохрипел он. 

– Тебе придать ускорения? – рявкнул Хилл, но Том точно прилип к стене. 

Ветер теперь доносил пока тихий, но очень быстро приближавшийся вой, заставлявший кровь превращаться в лед. Коллинзу внезапно показалось, что он где-то в абсолютной тьме на болотах, он даже почувствовал характерный запах и увидел болотные огоньки и услышал еще какие-то звуки – шорохи, плески, шелесты… Однако ему не было больше дела до галлюцинаций: он всем своим существом ловил самый жуткий звук, который слышал в своей жизни, – вой теперь сопровождало рычание, по сравнению с которым рык Тайлера казался жалкими щенячьими попытками испугать взрослого пса. 

Свой крик он услышал как бы со стороны, когда темнота перед ним сгустилась в черного пса размером с теленка – гладкая шерсть его переливалась в свете фонарей, а из оскаленной пасти клочками падала пена. Глаза, размером с чайные блюдца, светились так же, как у Хилла, хотя нет – гораздо, гораздо страшнее, чем у Хилла. 

Собака, адская собака, металось в голове у Коллинза, но его пришпилило к месту. 

– Да беги же, идиот! – заорал Тайлер, прыгая прямо перед чудовищем, сошедшим с гравюр на тему Дикой охоты, и Том без сил закрыл глаза, когда они сцепились. 

Жуткие звуки заполнили всю округу, которая в эти минуты казалась давно брошенной, нежилой. Том вспомнил, что за все то время, что они здесь проторчали, ни единая живая душа не появилась на улице. Никого не оказалось в этот теплый вечер в уютном дворике, никто не вышел посидеть под опадающими липами… 

Она убьет его, убьет его, убьет, убьет, мысленно бился Том, боясь разлепить веки, но он и так знал – Хилл не одолеет пса, тот уже рвет его, Коллинз внезапно очень ярко учуял запах крови, его нельзя было ни с чем спутать. А когда все же решился посмотреть, сжался от чужой боли – Хилл в самом деле весь был залит кровью, все его тело покрывали рваные раны, черные, страшные, и у него не было ни единого шанса. Ни единого. 

И тут до Тома дошло.

Дивясь легкости собственного тела, он оторвался от стены и шагнул прямо в тот круг, где лилась кровь, где боролись два монстра, но ведь и сам Том… – кем он был теперь?

– Стоять, – крикнул он. – Стоять, тварь! 

Голос его перекрыл даже рык собаки, и она остановилась на мгновение, устремив длинную морду к Тому, – удивленная.

– Изыди, – прошипел Том. – Я приказываю, слышишь? Я приказываю, и ты подчинишься! Изыди!

Пес недовольно заворчал, сделал шаг назад, медленно убирая огромную когтистую лапу от лица Хилла, но все не уходил. Ждал. 

И тут в Томе клубком заворочалась еще большая чернота, что окружала его. Он вскинул руки и закричал во все легкие, запоздало поняв, что кричит на чужом, гортанном наречии:

– Аннун рангааах нууррр! 

Пес взвизгнул, потом завыл длинно и высоко и тенью метнулся прочь, и только эхо воя еще долго отдавалось в ушах Тома.

Луна сразу же скрылась за тучами, словно понеслась вслед за собакой. 

Распростертое на земле тело оставалось неподвижным, и Коллинз испугался, что опоздал – бросившись к Хиллу, повернул к себе его голову и с облегчением увидел, как тот медленно открыл глаза. 

– Дай… позвонить, – просипел детектив, и Том завозился, путаясь в длинном пальто, доставая блэкберри, а потом, как во сне, сидел рядом с раненым оборотнем и слушал, как тот тяжело, хрипло роняет для невидимого собеседника указания: название улочки, где они оказались, и еще пару слов на незнакомом языке. 

Потом он почувствовал, как в ладонь обратно лег телефон, моментально нагревшийся от пальцев Тайлера. 

– Спасибо, – выдохнул вервольф и отключился.

***

– Узнал, что такое гейс? – спросил чей-то неуловимо знакомый голос, и Имс легонько вздрогнул и открыл глаза. 

Никого не было видно, но Имс знал, что на него пристально смотрят. 

Комната на этот раз была полной противоположностью предыдущей – круглая, наполненная лучистым светом, который изливался потоками прямо через стеклянный потолок, через витраж в виде сложного многоугольника, напоминающего розу. Везде было стекло, от пола до потолка, и в сплошные окна Имс видел, как мимо проплывают облака. Он находился где-то на вершине самого умопомрачительного небоскреба, какой только приходилось ему встречать. Или башни. 

На этот раз, для разнообразия, Имс лежал на большом диване, обитом гладкой красной тканью. Однако как бы ни отличалась эта обстановка от прежней, в узеньких простенках между бесконечными окнами висели все те же самые кривящиеся золотые рожи. 

– Что это, портрет местного фюрера? Без любви вы его ваяли, ребята, – хрипло сказал Имс. – Что это, нахрен, за империя зла? Может, покажетесь?

– Ты еще не расширил портал до экскурсии, – усмехнулись снова прямо в его голове. – Да и не созрел еще. Но вообще мы тобой довольны. Ты сильный, Имс, ты сам не знаешь, какой ты сильный. Не обманул ожиданий, хотя чего бы ждать от современного человека, да еще непонятной нации?

– Ну, ваша нация мне тоже пока непонятна, – ощерился Имс и повертел головой. – Пытать меня, похоже, не собираются, и на том спасибо. А то я переживаю за свою румяную попку сильнее, чем может показаться.

– Все предначертано, Имс. Уже ничего не изменишь. Твое появление в игре – это тоже гейс. Правда, не твой – чужой.

– Да что за игра-то? – бессильно выкрикнул Имс в пустоту. 

В голове – или под стеклянным потолком – весело захихикали, и вокруг словно бы крылья захлопали, как от стаи поднимающихся в воздух птиц. 

– Ну это-то ты уж понял, не дури, Имс. 

Тут комната завертелась, стены ее стали сжиматься, потолок взломался мягко, без звона, как плитка шоколада, и Имсу на мгновение, перед тем как его швырнуло в реальность собственной квартиры, показалось, что он стоит где-то на пустой плоской черной крыше, на страшной высоте, а над ним кружат черные птицы. Он еще успел заметить по сторонам тонкие длинные иглы каких-то зданий, пронзавшие небо, но рассмотреть уже не удалось.

***

Спать Имс больше не лег – спасибо, достаточно. Сначала побрел в ванную – по привычке, въевшейся в кровь со времен шпионажа, совершенно бесшумно. Татуировка ярко золотилась на коже, шевелила листьями, но уже не пугала, а в остальном… в остальном Имс выглядел, как обычно.

Хотя обычно ли? Давно ли он действительно пристально смотрелся в зеркало, давно ли видел себя – не мельком, смывая со щек остатки мусса для бритья или нанося на волосы гель, а присматриваясь к своему отражению? Да бросьте, никто так не делает! Но это не было ответом. 

Он вспомнил рассказ, очень страшивший его в детстве: про смуглых и золотоглазых марсиан, в которых незаметно превратились прилетевшие на красную планету земляне – без всякого насилия, незаметно, под действием самого воздуха, который заставлял гнить земные доски, траву красил в лиловый цвет, а розы делал зелеными и все подменял ненавязчиво, неотвратимо – имена, язык, цвет глаз, цвет кожи, вкус пищи на языке… И заброшенные древние виллы вновь обрели своих хозяев, а поселения землян рассыпались в прах очень быстро, будто бы их и не было никогда.

Что, если и Имса уже начали менять эти сны? Это ведь явно был чей-то гипноз, он был уверен. Он и сам применял в Африке подобные методы – несколько раз работал на пару с арабским гипнотизером, который к тому же создавал новые формулы снотворных, транквилизаторов, сывороток правды – как какой-нибудь чертов бог. Химика-гипнотизера звали Суддеш, и выглядел он волооким добрячком. 

Только вот кому он мог понадобиться опять? Кто его вербовал на этот раз? Пахло явно иностранцами, русские спецслужбы такие методы еще не использовали – Имс тогда, на Ближнем Востоке, работал исключительно на свой страх и риск. 

Вроде бы из темноватых зеркальных глубин смотрел все тот же Имс – плечистый, тяжелый, крепко сбитый, мускулистый, с коротким русым ежиком волос, с серо-зелеными пронзительными глазами, полными губами, хищными скулами, тонким острым носом, когда-то перебитым и теперь чуть искривленным. Имс, которому одинаково шли костюмы от высоких брендов и грязная белая майка в крови, перекрещенная ремнями с кобурами. Имс, вид которого всегда был небрежным, шутки – нахальными и пошлыми, а мораль – очень, очень гибкой. Он знал цену и своему обаянию, и своей морали, да и вообще себе знал цену. Жаркие страны погребли много тайн, которым ни к чему было вылезать здесь, в стране, которая снова углубилась в ханжеские комплексы. Жаркий, опасный Имс превратился здесь лишь в подобие человека, в осоловелую куклу, монотонно читающую лекции. 

Это не сны и не таинственный гипноз меняли его – он сам себя перекроил под будничную жизнь, под все размеренное, безопасное, скучное. Он сам нацепил на себя самый тяжелый гейс. 

Вообще, древние, конечно, любили создавать себе проблемы. Имс в самом деле почитал на эту тему: у кельтов гейсы назначались в противовес при вручении даров, чтобы не гневить высшие силы излишним благополучием. Ну или когда человек сам себя хотел наказать – опять же для восстановления баланса. Самое смешное и страшное заключалось в том, что гейсы регулярно противоречили друг другу и ряду традиций, поэтому часто разжигали конфликты на пустом месте. Имс прочитал в одной саге, что именно с нарушением гейса была связана гибель того самого героя Кухулина, которого Пашка обозвал выхухолью. На самом деле имя Кухулина обозначало «пес Куланна», и он дал обет не есть мяса своего тезки, кроме того, обладал гейсом, запрещающим нарушать законы гостеприимства и отказываться от пищи с любого очага. Контраст двух гейсов привел к тому, что герой был вынужден отведать запрещенную пищу в чужом доме и сильно ослаб. Вот уж не знал Имс, что кельты не брезговали собачатиной. 

«Твое появление в игре – тоже гейс». 

«Что случилось с тобой в Дни Безвременья, Имс?»

Имс долго смотрел на себя в зеркало, хотя оно уже запотело, а потом устало сполз на коврик рядом с ванной и уставился на черный кафель, облицовывающий стены.

Никакой это не арабский и не ливийский след. Не при чем тут ни Момбаса, ни Матади, ни старухи-ведьмы с черной кожей, ни Суддеш и его коллеги. Даже бенинские вудуисты не при чем, а уж страшнее их Имс не видал. 

Имс никогда не позволял глупому «Не может быть!» рушить логические выводы. Действительно, какой же ты дурак, Имс. И это тебя для чего-то там избрали? Такого непроходимого тупицу? Все ведь так просто. 

Игра эта называлась у кельтов «нун».

Этим вечером они с Пашкой успели сыграть еще три партии, и с большим вдохновением. Имс выиграл две. 


	8. Портал

Во сне он бежал рядом с той самой адской черной собакой, и выглядеть менее уродливо она не стала. Однако Том теперь чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно.

Собака вела его куда-то, куда – Том пока не знал, но был уверен, что очень скоро цель ему откроется, и поэтому просто наслаждался бегом, похожим на полет. Вокруг было сыро, и он снова чуял характерный болотный запах, но очень быстро пес увел его прочь от болот, минуя темные деревеньки и густые перелески, сырые от тумана луга и скалистые участки, где под ногами хрустела каменная крошка. Они вместе неслись, не касаясь земли, вдоль озера – в его гладкой воде отражался пейзаж, которого не существовало на берегах: не пустоши, а города, все в огнях, и высокие замки. Тому даже показалось на миг, что он слышит звуки волынки, танцев и веселья.

Наконец они достигли череды нескольких одинаковых по высоте холмов и спустились в овраг между ними, заросший травой, и тогда пес сел и снова, как вечером в лондонском дворике, завыл, а потом опрометью кинулся в темень, только трава хрустнула. 

И тут перед Томом медленно открылся, будто бы разъехался в стороны, один из холмов. Оттуда выбежало несколько юрких синих ящериц, и он увидел слабое сияние в глубине. На это сияние и пошел, но не успел сделать даже трех шагов, как услышал то ли шепот, то ли шелест. И замер. 

– Постой, – прошептала ему темнота. – Не ходи туда, подожди. 

Том медленно повернулся – у огромного дерева, наполовину скрывшись в его черной тени, наполовину подставившись белому, как молоко, лунному свету, стоял сухой согбенный старик в плаще. Волосы у него были длинными, но не белыми, как ожидал Том, совсем было настроившись на сказочный лад, а темными. 

Тому не надо было слишком присматриваться, чтобы понять, кто это. Печать на груди тут же начала пульсировать, и Том против воли потер ее сквозь одежду. Он очень надеялся, что в этот раз обойдется без золотых ножей, гаррот, топоров с резными рукоятями и прочих затейливых атрибутов убийств, которыми любили пользоваться при случае друиды. 

Старик повернулся к нему и взглянул знакомыми желтыми – хотя нет, теперь уже вовсе незнакомыми, и не желтыми, а пронзительно золотыми глазами. Коллинз смотрел на него и не мог оторваться, и вдруг до него дошло, что, как тогда в китайской чайной, лицо перед ним незаметно трансформировалось.

Теперь перед Томом стоял и не старик вовсе, а зрелый мужчина. Еще секунда, и он стал совсем молодым. Теперь уже темные и густые волосы не казались неуместными в его внешности, сутулым и иссохшим он тоже больше не выглядел – спина выпрямилась, и казался теперь он просто худым, тонким, натянутым, как струна. Высокие скулы выделялись резкими росчерками, вообще был он тонколицый, переливающийся, как хамелеон, от нежности до жестокости в выражении черт, текучий, как ртуть, как вода, которая то и дело застывала острыми ледяными стрелами. Длинные мешковатые рукава открывали только кончики тонких длинных пальцев, а на груди висело с десяток причудливых амулетов, и все из дерева. 

– Кажется, успели, – сказал друид низким звучным голосом, тоже молодым, и Том моргнул. – Совсем немного осталось времени. 

– Хочешь рассказать мне эту историю до конца? – спросил Том. 

– Никто не знает, каков конец будет у этой истории, – как-то тускло, снова немного постарев, сказал маг. – Тебя пробудили как раз завершить ее, так или иначе. Это попытка взять реванш, Том, причем для каждой из сторон. Ты ведь знаешь, кто я?

– Друид, это же очевидно, – нервно пожал плечами Коллинз. – Сильнейший маг, не знаю, что дальше… Бессмертный? Но бессмертных, вероятно, даже среди магов не бывает… Периодически посылающий в наше время свою голограмму? Я не знаю, какие ритуалы у вас были в ходу. Или вы уже тогда научились сжимать время? Кажется, в кельтских легендах говорится, что Дагда умел управлять временем. А то, что в стране сидов длилось один миг, на земле занимало вечность, и наоборот. В этом весь фокус?

– И в этом тоже, – даже не улыбнулся друид. – А может, в том, что я не могу сгинуть, пока не исполню свое предназначение. Я дал тебе Хранителя, но это не значит, что я не убью тебя, когда тобой завладеют сиды. Но ты должен знать правду, это стоит даже моей головы.

– Так кто же ты? – спросил Том.

– Все вы знаете мое имя, – ответил ему маг. – Оно имеет такую силу, что звук его разойдется по мирам, как круги по воде от брошенного камня. Догадаешься позже сам, Том. Нетрудно сложить два и два. 

Вокруг свистел ветер, но не это было странно – а то, что сам воздух будто бы стал вибрировать, колебаться, контуры холмов и деревьев расплылись. Том зажмурился и снова широко открыл глаза, но не помогло. Друид тем временем откинул капюшон и воздел вверх худые жилистые руки, от запястья до локтя сплошь покрытые вязью темных рун. Том с острым интересом засмотрелся на эти знаки, попытался разглядеть знакомые… 

И проснулся. 

***

Головой он опирался о стекло автобусного окна, руки машинально засунул в рукава, как в муфту, – во сне озяб, хотя продуманно облачился в теплый дафлкот, способный не пускать к телу даже резкий морской ветер. Да и погода стояла не очень холодная, только, опять же, ветреная, а ехали все время вблизи моря. 

Пока все шло относительно гладко – в Дублине к ним присоединились ирландские участники экспедиции. Как же ирландцы могли пустить на свою территорию англичан одних! Поэтому экспедиция была совместной, по договоренности правительств и некоторых высоких контор, хотя не все в результате остались довольны. Никто бы не сказал, что лица ирландцев излучали нежность, однако и эксцессов не наблюдалось. Экспедиторы быстро перезнакомились, руководители групп обменялись информацией, и тут же все немедля загрузились в новенький автобус, быстро покативший к месту раскопок. 

От Дублина до рыбацкого городка на полуострове ехать было всего-то тринадцать миль, сам полуостров Хоут уже давно считался одним из районов столицы, причем престижным – кажется, на полуострове проживали даже какие-то мировые знаменитости. Коллинз когда-то ездил сюда брать интервью у владельца знаменитого замка Лоуренсов – правда, показали ему только три зала и библиотеку, зато он всласть нагулялся по саду, заросшему рододендровыми джунглями. Ну и конечно, сыграл с новым аристократом в гольф – поля примыкали прямо к замку. 

И да – хоутские рыбные рестораны были чудо как хороши. 

Сейчас из окна Том видел скалистую желто-серую череду маленьких заливов, гротов и пляжей, затем – гавань с причалом для яхт и пристанью для маленьких рыболовецких судов. Коллинз вспомнил, что где-то на Западном пирсе, возле хранилищ с рыбой, находится место, куда часто приплывают морские тюлени, и туристы всегда там толпятся, чтобы покормить их. 

Территория раскопок лежала неподалеку от старого разрушенного аббатства с прилегающим к нему еще действующим кладбищем. Жить участники экспедиции должны были в маленькой гостинице (слава богам, никаких палаточных лагерей!), которая тоже находилась недалеко от аббатства.

Том порадовался наличию отеля, пусть даже дешевого: солнечное утро осталось позади, сгустились облака, начался мелкий противный дождь. 

Число участников экспедиции, по мнению Коллинза, было слишком велико, чтобы не привлечь внимания жителей городка, да и всего полуострова без исключения. Почти тридцать человек – незаметной эта группа по определению быть не могла. Несколько ученых-археологов, пара историков, художник, архитектор, антрополог, несколько профессиональных землекопов, несколько давно прикормленных Британским музеем волонтеров, два фотографа – от ирландской и британской стороны, геодезист и, наконец, журналисты. Да, Тому не пришлось страдать в одиночестве, его коллегой оказался рыжеватый бывший военный лет сорока, коротко стриженый, со светлыми голубыми глазами и повадками бойца спецслужб. Такие обычно нравятся женщинам и вызывают доверие у мужчин.

С начальником экспедиции все сложилось непросто: обе стороны предоставили своих руководителей, и Коллинз уже предвкушал постоянную грызню, учитывая снобизм хорошо знакомого ему Форестера, направленного от Британского музея, и жаркий нрав ирландцев, известный любому на этой планете. Однако реальность ожиданий не оправдала – ирландский археолог оказался флегматичным, как старый тюлень, огромным бородатым дядькой в бесформенной одежде, к тому же изумительно молчаливым. Звали его Боб О Грейди. Форестер сходу воткнул в него две словесные шпильки, но не увидел ни малейшего эффекта. А разве интересно подначивать дерево или камень? Так все и разрешилось.

Рыжеватого журналиста звали очень традиционно – Патрик О Доннелл. И штормовка на нем была зеленая, все по книжной традиции: рыжее и зеленое. C Коллинзом они быстро сошлись еще в автобусе, за ужином сели за один стол, с живостью обсуждая загадку трансваальских шаров, вмурованных в пирофиллит. Патрик утверждал, что это просто загадочные формы металлических вкраплений в породу, но Тому больше импонировала теория циклического развития цивилизаций. Ему нравилось думать, что за тысячи лет до каменного века десятки рас уже расцвели, достигли пика развития и пропали в дыму времени. И только изредка кто-то находил следы их существования, противоречившие всем линейным теориям, – такие, как эти шары: металлические, явно рукотворные, застывшие в осадочной породе возраста примерно двух с половиной миллиардов лет. При этом шары были такими твердыми, что даже сталь не оставляла на них царапин. 

Коллинз всегда хотел стать свидетелем подобных раскопок. Только, похоже, теперь теория циклического развития цивилизаций для него лично подтверждалась несколько иным образом.

Состязаясь в остроумии с Патриком, рассыпая вокруг тонкие улыбки, поглощая жареную рыбу и бутерброды, Том все время чего-то ждал. Да еще татуировка с самого приезда в Хоут непрерывно жглась, будто он держал за пазухой горячий камень. 

– Ребята, завтра встаем рано, так что не засиживайтесь в баре. Пойло здесь крепкое, – это подошел к ним Форестер и счел нужным дать ценные указания. 

Форестер был достойным выкормышем Вейка и даже некоторые его интонации перенял. Отец его прославился тем, что сразу после войны отрыл один из первых кладов в Снеттишэме, на обычном крестьянском поле – целую кучу торков. Форестер-младший перешел Британскому музею по наследству, попал в лапы к Алану и теперь пользовался всеми благами, которые давал сильный покровитель. Они с Томом были ровесниками и даже чем-то походили друг на друга: оба высокие блондины с голубыми глазами и изящными руками. Только вот у Райана Форестера и плечи были шире, и нервы крепче. Райан был из тех хладнокровных ребят, кто с одинаковой вероятностью и с одним и тем же выражением лица может вытащить тебя из пожара и пристрелить при необходимости. Женщины его обожали.

Но, как бы ни бесил Тома Форестер, спать все действительно ушли рано. Первый день, все жаждали, наконец, приступить – увидеть, почувствовать, причаститься. Хотя все равно журналисты серьезно приложились к бутылке местного крепчайшего виски. Такой повод, о чем вы! Просто нельзя не выпить. 

***

Раскапывали с виду не очень большой холм. Однако можно было предположить, какой высоты он был в пятидесятых годах до нашей эры – скорее всего, с него прекрасно обозревались и пастбища, которые лежали тогда вокруг внизу, и лес, и море, и скалы. Внутри холма обнаружили большую залу, окруженную сетью камер поменьше, вокруг холма можно было различить следы круговых укреплений. И хотя при прежних раскопках обнаружили какую-то кухонную утварь, все-таки здесь не жили, а служили обряды. Нашли также сказочный по красоте медальон: сердцевиной ему служила серебряная пластина с ажурным трискельным орнаментом, вокруг шел бронзовый обод со вставками из эмали.

Вокруг медальона сразу же начались пляски. Он вызвал торжествующий вопль, только лишь блеснув из серой массы пыли, каменной крошки и земли, а дальше переходил из рук в руки: волонтеры чистили его подрагивающими пальцами, фотографы – обе молодые женщины – устроили целую фотосессию, Райан с большим любопытством вертел перед глазами, даже молчаливый Боб снизошел до того, чтобы величественно кивнуть.

Вечером всей компанией собрались в баре отметить первый день. Отмечать было что: откопали, конечно, лишь малую часть зала, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять – помещение имело круглую форму, кроме того, обнаружился желоб для воды, явно искусственного происхождения. Уже под конец тяжелого дня боги послали археологам совсем уж невероятное везение – показался фрагмент каменного алтаря, сплошь покрытый вырезанными рунами. Тут Том мысленно горячо поблагодарил первую экспедицию, которая провела самые скучные поверхностные раскопки и открыла прямой путь к сокровищам. Даже у молчаливого Боба светилось лицо, когда он рассматривал кусочек алтаря. Только вот Райан Форестер отреагировал на находку как-то странно. 

– Неметон, – заключил он. – Но какой-то чудной. Раньше мы находили на этих землях грубые каменные круги, бревна, земляные валы… Находили шахты, куда сбрасывали жертв, черепа людей и животных, плетеные хижины… Желоб еще можно объяснить – допустим, так друиды позволяли течь священной воде, но алтарь… Такой тонкой работы. Знаешь, Боб… я бы предпочел найти черепа. 

– Считал друидов грубыми каннибалами? – поинтересовался О Грейди. – А я вот напротив, поэтому нисколько не удивлен. Все логично. Желоба для воды, а наверху, очевидно, росла священная роща. Это святилище, а не дольмен. Так что алтарь здесь вполне уместен, а то, что это не просто куча камней… – ну уж извини. Видел, как тонко выделан медальон?

– Это меня тоже напрягает. Как-то слишком близко к поверхности мы его нашли. 

Боб пожал плечами.

– Ты из тех, кто везде ищет ложку дегтя, Форестер? Узнаю английское занудство. 

– А ты ничего не чувствуешь? Никакого негатива?

Боб поморщился и махнул рукой.

– Я чувствую восхищение работой древних, вот что я чувствую. Если речь об энергетике места, то да, конечно, ощущаю. Здесь творили обряды, Форестер. Здесь была магия. Чему удивляться?

– Была, – эхом повторил Форестер, скривил рот и надолго замолчал. 

***

Вечером Райан тоже оставался замкнут – правда, никто не обратил на это внимания: он вообще говорил мало, хотя флегматиком, в отличие от Боба, не был. Просто не привык разбрасываться словами: обычно сразу делал, а не рассуждал. Коллинза чем-то и отпугивал, и притягивал этот парень – какой-то внутренней силой или чутьем, что ли. И вечером они с Патриком как-то незаметно к нему подсели. 

– Чего грустишь, Форестер? – похлопал его по плечу Патрик. – Друидские боги, кажется, благоволят нам! 

Журналиста уже порядком развезло, и личное пространство перестало для него что-то значить, поэтому он склонялся к начальнику экспедиции все ближе и ближе. 

– А ты знаешь друидских богов? – поднял глаза на него Райан. – Удивительно, потому что ученые до сих пор ломают копья на этот счет. Духи природы? Будущие скандинавские боги? Туата де Данаан? А ты, значит, уверен, кто они такие. Да они тебе еще и благоволят. 

– Я верю в Спираль Аннуна, если хочешь знать, – осклабился Патрик, и взгляд его сверкнул как-то уж слишком остро для захмелевшего человека. Да и сам голос незаметно изменился, стал глубже и мелодичнее, и Том поймал себя на том, что покачивается в такт словам, будто змея в корзинке. – Я верю в Страну юности, где живут без скорби, без печали, без смерти, без болезней, без дряхлости… В эту страну иногда можно перенестись живым, а иногда можно даже вернуться оттуда. А можно и не вернуться… Особенно в эту пору, да ты и сам знаешь…

– Красивые сказки, не более того, – холодно ответил Форестер и отхлебнул местного эля. – Не верю я в такую приторную сладость. 

– В эту пору? – бездумно переспросил Коллинз, почему-то намертво застряв на отдельной фразе. 

И тут же услышал, как будто вату из ушей вынули, хор тысяч голосов: то ли шепоты леса, то ли вой волков, то ли скрежетание когтей, то ли пение флейты, а вернее все вместе. Все это такой волной ударило в голову и растеклось по венам, что Тома подбросило на месте. 

– А ты оглянись, – весело посоветовал Патрик.

Глаза у него стали слишком яркими, горели, как у кошки. 

Сумрачный бар был уставлен красными светильниками и огромными желтыми тыквами, демонстрировавшими горящие свечи в прорезях кривых ртов. Тут и там лежали подносы с яблоками и орехами, сушеными травами, диковинными кривыми фигурками из коряг, шишек и желудей. Свечей вокруг было наставлено – как в соборе на королевское венчание.

Какой же идиот, боже. Какой идиот. Как он мог забыть про Самайн? 

– А что это у тебя в руках, Райан? – сладко поинтересовался Патрик, суя свой любопытный нос чуть ли не в ладони Форестеру. – Не веришь в красивые сказки? А сокровище-то выпустить не смо-о-ог… 

И тут Том увидел. 

Райан держал под локтем маленький полиэтиленовый пакетик, вроде тех, в какие кладут пуговицы в магазинах тканей, – только в этом лежал тот самый трискелион, который они откопали сегодня. 

Форестер вдруг потемнел лицом. 

– А я не любуюсь. Не то что-то с ним. Он меняется. Цвет поменял.

– Почистили волонтеры, вот и поменял, – заметил Том. – Или опасаешься, что перестарались? Содрали эмаль? 

– Чистка здесь не при чем, – как-то скучно сообщил Райан. – Эмаль мутной была, а теперь яркая. Черная и зеленая. Как новая. Словно только что сделали. 

– Достань и покажи, – нетерпеливо потребовал Патрик, и Том с удивлением на него посмотрел – слишком жадным это нетерпение ему показалось. 

Форестер насмешливо на них обоих взглянул.

– А вам не кажется, что не стоит лишний раз мусолить руками редкий экспонат? 

– А что ж ты его взял тогда, несмотря на строжайшие инструкции, да еще в бар потащил? Волонтеров бы расстрелял за такое лично, не сомневаюсь. Ну, давай же, мы посмотрим. Может, паранойя у тебя развилась, Форестер. Переутомился в своем музее. Всегда, говорили нам, стальным парнем был, а тут на тебе – струхнул на раскопках из-за бабушкиных суеверий, – глумился О Доннелл. 

Райан покачал головой, но медальон, тем не менее, медленно вынул из пакетика. 

– Вот, смотрите… Видите? Ай! Сучий потрох! 

И он выронил трискелион на стол, встряхнув пальцами. 

– Что?! – рванулись к нему журналисты. 

– Жжется! – изумленно объяснил Райан. – Он жжется! Да что это такое-то… 

– Том! – тихо сказал в ухо Патрик. – Возьми медальон!

– Но он же… Господи, Форестер! Тебе плохо?

Райан побелел, под глазами за долю секунды нарисовались черные круги, как у тяжелобольного, он хватал воздух ртом и рвал воротник своей белой рубашки. 

– Я… пойду на воздух… – прохрипел он. – Свечи эти, запахи… и алкоголя слишком много…

– Хорошая мысль! – быстро сказал Патрик и подхватил Форестера под локоть, почти выволакивая из-за стола. – Свежий воздух нужен, конечно, духота невыносимая! И эль тут зверский просто! А день был тяжелый…

Коллинз подумал, что никогда еще не видел такой плохой актерской игры. Даже в школьных спектаклях в младших классах. 

– Возьми медальон! – снова и уже очень зло прошипел журналист. – Возьми, Том! А то украдет кто! Все уже пьяные, посмотри вокруг… Это же Содом и Гоморра!

И увлек удивительно безвольного Форестера за собой.

Том оглянулся – вокруг все действительно сильно напились: слишком громко болтали, слишком неуклюже переминались с ноги на ногу, имитируя танцы под однообразные мелодии музыкального автомата; девицы-фотографы и пара студенток-волонтеров уже вовсю сосались с мужским составом экспедиции.

Все это выглядело так нереально, что Том ощутил жаркие толчки крови в висках. Он видел себя будто бы в центре картины, изображавшей вакханалию, и в глаза ему бросились непостижимые вещи. Не только женщины и мужчины одаривали друг друга жестами недвусмысленного внимания, он заметил и мужские ладони на мужской же ширинке, и его аж пошатнуло от всего этого, точно крупным планом взятого невидимой камерой, установленной прямо у него в глазу. Но самым ярким и бьющим наотмашь по рассудку кадром стал сверкающий медальон на темном столе – в свете свечей он прямо-таки испускал сияние.

Коллинз осторожно протянул руку и потрогал его кончиком пальца – вовсе не хотелось получить ожог. Но медальон был не обжигающим, а просто теплым, точно живым. Он испускал ровное, приятное тепло, и Том взял его в ладони уже без страха. И тут же почувствовал невероятное блаженство. Оно было таким сильным, что походило на оргазм. Но вот первая острая волна схлынула, и Том ощутил согревающее спокойствие, словно бы кто-то восполнил его почти забытую утрату. Точно ему вернули что-то, чего он лишился когда-то очень давно, так давно, что и сам не помнил. 

Даже не задумываясь о том, что делает, Том оторвал шнурок от капюшона худи и продел его в медальон, а потом повесил себе на шею – под рубашку, под майку, прямо на обнаженную грудь. 

Однако блаженным ощущениям не суждено было долго продлиться – Коллинз ведь совсем забыл о татуировке, а тут она зашлась такой пульсацией и таким жжением, что Коллинз с воплем схватился за сердце. Ему казалось, его рвет на части, да так безжалостно, что хотелось выть. Он едва успел опереться ладонью на край стола и стал оседать, понимая, что никто его не услышит среди всеобщего гама, усилившегося вдруг во сто крат, не услышит в безбожном бубнеже и треске музыкального автомата… но тут чьи-то руки подхватили его.

– Патрик? – с удивлением просипел Том. – А где… где Райан?

– О, с Райаном полный порядок, – пропыхтел журналист и подхватил Тома покрепче под мышки. – Сейчас меня гораздо больше интересуешь ты, Том. Райан никто для нас.

– Для вас?

– Для нас, – непонятно поправил О Коннелл, хотя с чего бы Тому притворяться, что он не понял?

Так глупо попасться сразу во все расставленные ловушки. 

Он даже не сопротивлялся, когда Патрик волок его во двор, пару раз стукнув о притолоку низкой двери, и уж тем более не сопротивлялся, когда тот рванул на нем рубашку и крепко притиснул ладонь к сердцу, задев одновременно и татуировку, и медальон. 

– Патрик? – выдавив слабую улыбку, прошептал Том. – Уж в тебе-то я был уверен, что ты по девочкам…

– Замолчи, – шикнул О Коннел, и тут Том заметил, что уши у него заострились. 

Где-то завыла собака, и Том сразу вспомнил свой сон – и тут же подумал, что оказался в его продолжении, что на самом деле всего лишь заснул в баре пьяный и теперь лежит головой на дубовой столешнице и пускает на нее пузыри слюны. 

Потому что все в одночасье слишком изменилось. Бар стоял не так далеко от места раскопок, и, насколько Том помнил, там находилась реденькая рощица, но сейчас на ее место выбежал густой, мощный лес, которого здесь несколько столетий не бывало, и что-то пело в этом лесу голосом без слов, било в ладоши, свистело, аукало, плакало и хохотало. Том с ужасом увидел, как в вечернем тумане мелькает то огромное лицо с глазами как два изумруда и длинными серо-зелеными волосами, то сразу десятки кривляющихся рож, одни – с козлиными рогами, другие – чудища, заросшие шерстью, а третий просто кто-то маленький с белой бородой. А посмотрев в небо, где уже плыла блином луна, Том вообще готов был потерять сознание: в неверном свете виднелись очертания огромных быков, топтавшихся по кругу, а потом вдруг быки превратились в гигантские клоки шерсти, которые разлетелись по всему прозрачному темному небосводу.

– Ну же? – понукнул Патрик, вырывая из транса, хотя Том и не понимал, чего от него хотят. – Говори! Говори же! Вот проклятый друид! Проклятущий маг! Вспоминай же, пока я удерживаю печать, мне больно, мать твою!

И тут Том увидел, как по руке журналиста, все еще прижатой к его груди, под кожей бегут какие-то черные ручейки – змеятся, подобно веткам деревьев, повторяя очертания вен. Эти «змеи» явно причиняли страшные страдания: уши у Патрика стали совсем острыми, а глаза – совсем страшными, лицо исказилось от боли, он шипел, но руку не отпускал. 

– Скажиии! – завопил он, переходя на жалкий скулеж. – Открой его! Тоооом!

– Аннун немед мессида манааанн! – выдохнул Том и снова поразился звучанию своего голоса, страшного и певучего. – Аннун немед! 

Патрик как-то нелепо скрипнул и без чувств упал к его ногам. Смотреть на него было страшно – он напоминал почерневшую головешку.

Том и не смотрел.

Он даже переступил через него – О Коннел как-то резко перестал его интересовать. 

Он смотрел на зеленые вершины деревьев, подступивших к самому бару. Эти самые вершины вдруг согнулись и затрепетали под внезапно налетевшим ветром, заметались по фону с невероятной быстротой темнеющего неба – откуда ни возьмись наползали тучи, которые становились все больше, все чернее, так что сама земля засияла белесым призрачным светом на фоне темных небес, показалась серебряной. Сумрак расколола фиолетовая молния, потом еще одна и еще – быстрыми ослепительными зигзагами, а через несколько секунд грянул гром такой силы, что, казалось, маленькие дома поселка позади Тома обрушились все разом. Следующая молния попала прямиком в одно из деревьев, и оно загорелось. 

– Господь всемогущий, – потрясенно прошептал Коллинз, завороженно глядя вокруг. – Не может этого быть… Не может быть!

Однако дерево пылало, как самое прямое доказательство, пока с неба не обрушился ливень невероятной силы, который погасил пламя, но зато заволок все вокруг сплошной пеленой. И эту мрачную пелену по-прежнему рассекали молнии, словно кто-то большой периодически с яростью чиркал огромной спичкой. С треском обламывались сучья, листья несло потоком воды, обуглившаяся крона сиротливо чернела в сизом сумраке, и в окна бара заливались маленькие водопады …

Том стоял и впитывал бурю всем своим существом, чувствуя, как проникает в него что-то невыразимо древнее и родное, неизъяснимое. Он точно возвращался в колыбель, в родную стихию, в те времена, когда вещи и явления имели другие значения, другие имена. Вернулась магия мира, такого мертвого и пластмассового еще несколько мгновений назад…

Кто такой был этот Том Коллинз? И был ли он на самом деле? Его личность еще тлела, но почти истаяла под напором – нет, под коварным объятьем – другой личности, вечной и неизбывной. Том пока не был с ней знаком, но она заполняла его – каждую клетку, каждый волосок, будто каким-то сладким ядом, ядовитым счастьем, и он смеялся во все горло. 

Сзади слышался какой-то грохот, уханье и голоса, визгливые, как у древних старух, но Тома они больше не пугали. Он не оборачивался, не дрожал, он стоял и с тихой улыбкой смотрел, как поднимаются в воздух камни неметона. И никаких раскопок не понадобилось, думал Том остатками человеческого разума. Каким же надо было быть глупцом, чтобы думать, что понадобятся кирки и лопаты. 

Камни некоторое время кружились в воздухе, внося свою лепту в танец ветра, дождя, мечущейся сорванной листвы, но потом все стихло, и Том увидел грубую арку, сложенную из опустившихся друг на друга камней. Трискелион на груди накалился, но кожи не обжигал, а татуировка молчала, словно ее затушили навсегда. 

Том улыбнулся и шагнул во врата. 


	9. Ведьмы

Обернувшись, он моргнул – хотя и готов был к перемене пейзажа, все же исчезновение бара и поселка за спиной заставило спину покрыться мурашками. 

Впереди лежали сумрачные холмы, освещенные зеленоватым, призрачным светом, и тянулись они по одной линии, насколько хватало глаз. За холмами в некоторых местах просматривалась серебряная гладь озера, сияющего, как инопланетное зеркало, но оно лежало далеко, очень далеко. В воздухе без всякой опоры плавали и кружились белые и розовые огоньки. Откуда-то доносилась музыка, словно кто-то нежно играл на свирели. Правда, иногда свирель фальшивила, и тогда ее звуки когтями царапали по ушам и по сердцу.

Прямо перед ним стоял большой каменный дом – очень старый, но добротный, как сейчас бы сказали, «с подражанием готике» – под крышей виднелись круглые слуховые окошки, готические витражные розы. Дом странным образом был окружен отдельным сиянием, словно его обливало специально для него низвергавшимся с неба винным закатным светом, каким-то лихорадочным, слегка безумным. Кроме того, был опоясан садом – старым и запущенным, где полно было покрытых мхом кочек и странных камней, в которые Коллинз почему-то вглядываться совсем не хотел. 

Умирающее солнце заливало все вокруг дрожащими лучами, и от этого листва яблонь казалась на просвет выточенной из янтаря, а ветки – выкованными из меди. Деревья и трава под ними были усыпаны налитыми пурпурно-зелеными яблоками.

Ближе к дому, во дворе, стояли три большие деревянные кадки, доверху заполненные дождевой водой, в которой тоже плавали яблоки, словно живые, колышась под порывами ветра. К одной из кадушек Том все же присмотрелся и тут же пожалел об этом: там, среди яблок, плавала женская голова, волосы вились черными водорослями среди глянцевых яблочных щек. Вдобавок голова вдруг открыла глаза и залихватски Тому подмигнула. 

– Поприветствуй сестрицу, что же ты стоишь, как истукан, – насмешливо сказал кто-то сбоку, и Коллинз поднял голову. 

Перед ним выстроились в ряд три молодые девушки в длинных черных бархатных платьях – весьма поношенных, украшенных пожелтевшими, видавшими виды кружевами. Вообще, создавалось ощущение, что платья всем девицам не по размеру – одной велико, второй мало, у третьей рукава едва доставали до косточек запястий, так что руки казались излишне длинными. Девицы еще и причесаны были еле-еле – густые и пышные (рыжие у всех трех) волосы так и норовили вырваться из-под небрежно воткнутых в прическу шпилек.

Одна в руках держала крошечного козленка, ослепительно белого, с длинными прозрачными розовыми ушками, которые были, кажется, длиннее его узкой мордочки. Юбку ее задумчиво жевал еще один козленок, тоже белый, но постарше, и можно было разглядеть, как из его курчавой шерстки пробились уже два недлинных рожка.

– Встречаете с почестями? – попробовал улыбнуться Том. 

– Я думала, он будет постарше, – как-то лениво и скептически сообщила одна из девиц другой. 

– Зато смотри, какое фарфоровое личико, – заметила вторая. – Его словно бы лепили две лисы, такая лукавая острая мордочка. 

Том, если честно, ожидал другого приема. Не то чтобы более почтительного, нет – но объясняющего некоторые вещи, что ли. 

– Что я должен сделать? 

– Зря ты это, Роуз, – снова бросила одна девица в другую словами, точно шариком для пинг-понга. – Молодой, да умный. И сила у него есть, большая сила. Просто память его спит крепко. 

– Ты долго играешь, Том, – сказала третья, выпустила козленка в траву и шагнула вперед. – Вспомнил бы быстрее, и жизнь стала бы веселее. Я понимаю, Вечный друид силен, и знак он тебе поставил сильный. 

Она поднесла изящную маленькую ладонь к груди Тома и тут же с шипением ее отдернула.

– Такой сильный, как ты носишь его на себе, мне и представить страшно! Даже Хранителя тебе нашел, как мне шепнули недавно. Но наш народец тоже не дремлет. Патрик, к сожалению, был да весь вышел, пока тушил твою печать. Придет в себя очень нескоро, если придет, конечно, жаль его. Только мы посильнее будем, и сейчас прекрасный час, чтобы окончательно разбудить твою кровь. 

– Проведете меня за те холмы? 

Все трое – и даже та, что в кадушке – скрипуче рассмеялись. 

– Нам туда ходу нет, мы живем здесь, на границе. В наказание за некоторое слишком сильное веселье. Но и тебе туда ходу пока нет, дорогой, слишком много в тебе от человека. От того нервного и трусливого человека, каким ты был.

Прежний Том возмутился бы и оскалился, но сегодняшний Том только сжал в нитку губы. 

– Ты будешь играть дальше, Том, и когда-нибудь туда обязательно попадешь. А сегодня хорошая ночь для первого знакомства, и обещаю, мы повеселимся, – игриво подмигнула Роуз.

– И тебе понравится, – так же подмигнула вторая. 

Третья просто улыбнулась, взяла его на руку и повела в дом. 

Голове в кадушке меланхолично смотрела им вслед.

***

Том орал не переставая. Иногда, опомнившись, затыкался, оглохнув от собственного крика, но не выносил молча и трех секунд – рот снова сам собой открывался и извергал вопли, иначе было невыносимо. 

Он даже не мог сказать, от чего так извивается – от боли, от жара, от наслаждения, от переполнявшей его чужеродной силы. Начали ведьмы с ним на огромной кровати с балдахином, и Том было пошло ухмыльнулся при виде этих декораций, но мало-помалу декорации рассыпались, и теперь его елозило спиной по сырой траве, а над ним качалось огромной красной чашей небо, по которому метались верхушки яблонь.

Рыжие оторвались всласть – Том чувствовал себя кишками, выпущенными наружу, измочаленным куском мяса, побывавшим в пасти у стаи собак. Если раньше он был уверен, что уже участвовал в оргии, то сейчас понял, что был наивен, как дитя. Столько боли за несколько часов ему не доводилось терпеть ни разу, даже когда его избили завернутым в ткань обрезком трубы отморозки, нанятые недовольным его статьей бизнесменом. Но при этом он и кончил бесчисленное, как ему казалось, количество раз.

Он даже не мог различить теперь своих желаний – хотел бы он, чтобы это закончилось, или хотел, чтобы это продолжалось, или хотел умереть, или хотел чего-то большего, если бы его тело сумело это вынести. Страшная похоть разрывала его на части; ему казалось, если бы сейчас прилетел дракон, или появился оборотень, да хоть сам лесной царь, Том бы с жадностью принял любого из них, любое чудовище, втайне он даже жаждал этого, но плоть требовала пощады, и поэтому Том только вопил, будто его резали. Впрочем, резали его тоже. 

– Ну что, остроносенький? – наконец спросила одна из троицы, целуя его во влажные кудри, прилипшие ко лбу. – Хватит с тебя?

Том заторможенно кивнул. При всех его кошмарных желаниях до смерти было рукой подать, и это даже ведьмы понимали. 

– Человек бы на твоем месте давненько испустил дух, – утешила его вторая красотка и прибрала волосы, снова заколов их в небрежный пучок.

Они были очень красивы сейчас, сверкающе-рыжие, с яркими глазами, с нежной кожей, но показалось Тому или нет, что он видел иногда злобные оскалы вместо девичьих лиц? Это было неважно. Он же и сам теперь был не от мира человеческого.

– Я возьму одну из вас обратно, – сам не ожидая, хрипло сказал он – или же не он, а кто-то, находившийся в его теле. – Она пройдет со мной через границу. Сами выбирайте, кто. 

Рыжие переглянулись и начали шептаться. Потом сестры одновременно показали пальчиками на Роуз, а та кокетливо опустила роскошные ресницы, точно девица на выданье. Впрочем, Том и так уже откуда-то знал, что это будет Роуз.

– Ты мне пригодишься, – сказал он. – Лепрекон, кажется, мертв, а вы же знаете, что Друид приставил ко мне Хранителя. Вот Роуз и будет настороже. Я хочу равновесия сил. 

– Знаааем мы про вервольфа… – скривилась Роуз. – Только, дорогуша, я ведь тебя одного в холодной постели ночью не оставлю. И это будет не одна ночь. 

Том со стоном поднялся и сел, оглядываясь в поисках одежды. Вокруг как-то очень быстро становилось темно. 

– Как-нибудь справлюсь, – ответил он.

Ведьмы зафыркали, зашуршали приглушенными смешками, зашептались на ухо, точно обычные девчонки, только вот Том сильно подозревал, что этим девчонкам лет под тысячу. 

Не переоценил ли ты своих сил, Том?

Не переоценил, пробурчала его вторая сущность. Эта красотка будет хорошей охраной, и время мы с ней проведем неплохо. 


	10. Шутники

Пашка всегда любил этот день, хотя даже не помнил, когда начал его осознавать. День Вечного Шутника Джека, который однажды дошутился.

Его веселил весь этот антураж – в кофейнях и барах обычно выкладывали огромные тыквы с кривыми ртами, зажигали цветные свечи, вешали страшных кукол на стены и под потолок, персонал ходил в масках или с разрисованными лицами. А в последнее время, когда он заинтересовался друидами, у него прямо в животе подрагивало при мысли, что Самайн, ну или Хэллоуин, как большинство его называло, приближается. 

Только вот между Самайном и Хэллоуином лежала пропасть, теперь Пашка понимал. 

Волнение было радостным, хотя и немного детским, Пашка отдавал себе в этом отчет. Будто бы ему десять лет и он до сих пор верит в монстров из детских страшилок. 

Хотя те страшилки, которые любил рассказывать Глобус – тот еще любитель саспенса, ухитрявшийся каждый свой урок превращать в триллер, к детским вовсе не относились. Дома у культуролога наверняка целая комната была набита раритетными ужастиками, каких в Сети уже не найдешь. Не говоря о перегруженной памяти ПК. 

При этом смело утверждать, что с головой у Глобуса все плохо, не получалось. Он был одним из тех людей, что умело шифруют свои отклонения. Если и социопат, то высокоразвитый. Из него вышел бы хороший режиссер хорроров, это все признавали, но на уроках сидели раскрыв рот. В смысле выбора профессии Глобус определенно был в полном порядке. 

Благодаря ему Пашка много разного узнал и про Самайн, и про друидов – такого, что, если выражать в цвете, оказалось бы кроваво-красным. И теперь еще больше жаждал съездить в места, якобы связанные с друидской магией: Ньюгрендж, Лугкрев, Мас Хоу, Холм Тары… 

Но конкретно сейчас Пашка готов был лупить себя по щекам, как истеричку, – за то, что после рассказов Глобуса стал иначе относиться к некоторым вещам. Конечно, он бы первым поржал над некоторыми страшными байками, зайди речь о них в компании друзей. Он даже себе с трудом признавался – а признаться надо было, чувак, потому что от себя скрывать собственные же мысли вообще идиотизм – что ему сильно не нравилась идея этих самых друзей провести Хэллоуин определенным образом. 

Совершенно, черт, определенным образом. 

Пашка отлично знал, что друзья у него большие оригиналы. Лидия, сколько он ее помнил, всегда была странной, хотя из очень богатой семьи. Мать у нее крепко дружила с вискарем и была помешана на вечной молодости, а отца вовсе не наблюдалось. Может быть, поэтому красавицу Лидию иногда круто заносило. Пару раз ее находили в парке бродившей в состоянии транса, при этом почти голой. На вечеринках Лидия налегала на мартини и целовалась сразу с несколькими парнями, а в отдельные моменты выглядела так, будто ее сразила внезапная амнезия. Да и потом, не списывайте со счетов: именно таких кукольных рыжих блондинок с большими голубыми глазами чаще всего мочит в душевой неведомое зло. 

И, разумеется, именно Лидию посетила эта чудесная идея.

Просто обалденная. 

У Пашки не находилось слов, чтобы описать, как он счастлив был ее услышать. 

Самое дрянное, что остальные чуть не запрыгали от восторга, в первую очередь лучший друг Пашки Стас (очевидно, из-за полного отсутствия воображения) и его подруга Алиса, мажорная брюнетка, единственная дочка главных спонсоров школы (отец и мать держали большую охранную фирму, поставлявшую доброй половине Москвы системы безопасности и секьюрити). 

Каким образом они сошлись, у Пашки в голове не укладывалась. Стаса он знал с детского сада, и тот никогда не был супергероем. Да Стас и сам это сознавал – раньше, глядя на таких девчонок, как Алиса, только задротски вздыхал и возвращался к своим виртуальным игрушкам, шаркая кедами. И вдруг: вы сорвали джекпот, Станислав Смирнов, поздравляю, заберите ваш выигрыш, вам взболтать, но не смешивать?

В общем и целом, Пашка был рад за старого приятеля. Дружба с Алисой и самого Стаса вырвала из заклятого лузерского круга. Да так круто, что капитан лицейской хоккейной команды «Красные львы», самый заносчивый мудак в мире Макс Рогозин, даже не стал строить козьи рожи, когда тот попросился играть. И хотя тренер до сих пор патетично прикрывал глаза рукой, когда Стас выкатывался на лед, играл тот сносно. 

Макс Рогозин был капитаном «Красных львов», мажором и красавчиком. Он по полгода проводил в Англии, где жил его отец, крупный писатель, отдыхал в Калифорнии и по-английски болтал лучше, чем по-русски. Сейчас, кроме всего прочего, он заделался бойфрендом Лидии.

Входил в их компанию еще кудрявый блондинчик Алекс с прозрачными глазами. По мнению молоденьких учительниц, внешность у него была ангельская, а вот по мнению Пашки – так совершенно стандартная для начинающего маньяка. Помимо учебы в школе Алекс периодически снимался для журнальных фотосессий. Периодически – потому что с синяками и порезами на лице хорошо выглядеть на фото проблематично. А отец Алекса частенько поколачивал, поговаривали даже, запирал на ключ в гардеробной и держал там часами. Впрочем, с Алекса синяки сходили как по волшебству, и кожа оставалась такой же бледной и прозрачной, как прежде. Левая бровь Алекса, кажется, была презрительно зафиксирована почти под прямым углом, а если уж он открывал рот, то оттуда лился чистый парализующий яд. В сочетании с его видом постоянной жертвы насилия это смотрелось убийственно. Иногда Пашка думал, что когда-нибудь Алекс поймет, как же ему нравятся кожаные ошейники и семихвостные плетки, которые продаются в магазинах для взрослых. Но пока до этого еще, видимо, оставалось какое-то время. Ну, Пашка на это надеялся. Хотя мог и ошибаться. 

А, самый ужас Пашка забыл: у Алекса имелась подруга, Инна. Про нее Пашка не хотел даже вспоминать, дрожь пробирала. До десятого класса лицо Инны украшал поистине выдающийся нос – огромный и клоунский, но год назад ей сделали операцию, превратив в первую звезду школы. Инна пустилась во все тяжкие. По крайней мере, длина ее юбок, цвет помады и демонстративное поедание яблок на уроках пару раз едва не довели консервативную пожилую литераторшу до инфаркта. 

И все эти милые люди были его друзьями. Против общей одержимости идеей Лидии у Пашки не было никаких шансов. Никто бы его и слушать не стал, бросьте. Пашка вовсе не замечал в себе способности пламенно убеждать. Да еще таких упертых, как эти. Тут сам Дейл Карнеги разрыдался бы и убежал. 

Да вообще непонятно было, с чего вдруг Пашка разнервничался, как последнее ссыкло. Как девчонка, пересмотревшая «Баек из склепа». Логично было именно так хоть раз в жизни отпраздновать Хэллоуин – это как те сто вещей, которые обязательно надо сделать, прежде чем умрешь. Ну там – как увидеть Эйфелеву башню или набить морду старому школьному врагу. 

А из возраста, когда можно ходить по улицам в раскрашенных масках и стучаться в двери с воплями «Сладость или гадость!», они все вроде как вышли. Хотя Стас, если бы был один, может, и этому порадовался бы. Но только не сейчас, когда на него смотрела божественная Алиса! И божественный Макс. И еще тройка абсолютных психов, только прикрывавшихся личинами обычных подростков. 

Лидия решила провести в ночь на 1 ноября магический ритуал. Что-то там почитала, погуглила, и вот, welcome to our hell, готова свежеиспеченная ведьма. 

Сначала Пашка простодушно решил, что дело ограничится раскладыванием на столе всяких странных предметов в нужном порядке – какие-нибудь кристаллы, чаши, красное вино, имитирующее кровь, яблоки как дары природы. Все в таком духе. Он же тоже погуглил, не выдержал. 

Но нет. Конечно же, Пашка оказался наивен, как младенец. Какие яблоки, какие колокольчики! Слава богам, он вслух этого не ляпнул – Лидия бы испепелила его взглядом, без вариантов. Она хотела провести ритуал вызова Дикой охоты – познакомьтесь, мисс Черная магия во плоти, королева Геката. За неделю до ночи Самайна она собрала всю компанию в кофейне и поделилась своими планами. 

Надо отдать должное Максу – он хоть и был высокомерным мудаком, но мозги у него имелись. 

– Эм, позволь узнать, my dear Barby, и ЗАЧЕМ?

– Я тебе не Барби! – взбеленилась Лидия. – Какой же Самайн без магии? Все равно что потратить кучу бабок и ничего не купить! 

Ну конечно. Сравнение в стиле хронической шопоголички. Кто бы сомневался. 

– Наслушалась нашего чокнутого? Может, он тебя интересует не только как историк? Сожалею, Лидия, я не буду отращивать усы и пугать детей имитацией воя оборотня, чтобы тебе понравиться. 

– Я и раньше знала про Самайн, вот еще, – фыркнула Лидия. – Мы с Алисой прошлой зимой говорили о ритуалах. Но веселее проводить их большой компанией. Вот я и предлагаю.

– Рассказывай, – своим мелодичным голосом потребовала Алиса, и Пашка вздохнул, когда у остальных тоже заинтересованно дернулись зрачки. 

И Лидия рассказала. 

По ее словам, ритуал нес с собой массу ништяков, но Пашка в этом сильно сомневался. Засомневался и Алекс – он всегда был подозрительным. Будешь тут подозрительным, когда отец тебя _специально_ теряет в лесу, чтобы ты подумал над своим поведением. С другой стороны, эти испытания, кажется, начисто убили в нем всякую нормальную чувствительность, и на мгновение Пашка ему даже позавидовал. Потом опомнился.

– Лидон, – медленно сказал Алекс и потянул себя за кудряшки. – Ты хочешь нам устроить «Голодные игры», только с духами? Ничего себе амбиции. 

Лучше бы он этого не говорил. Определение Алекса точнехонько отражало суть мероприятия. Лидия уверяла, что они выступят _как бы_ в роли магов, которые вызовут духов. Все магические теории гласили, что маг в принципе не может вызвать духа сильнее себя, поэтому они все должны справиться. 

На этих словах Пашка сломался и перестал думать о том, что надо держать образ крутого парня.

– Меня одного смущает, что мы КАК БЫ маги? То есть КАК БЫ НЕ маги? Вы что, совсем охренели?

– Неодруиды говорят, что это не имеет значения. Магия исходит из потенциала человека, неважно, обучен он или нет, – отбрила Лидия. 

– Да мне плевать, что там болтают твои неодруиды, – не унимался Пашка. – А если бы они сказали пойти и закопать себя в могилу, ты бы так же естественно реагировала? Может, все же обойдешься нарядными свечками? Когда ты успела окончить курсы ведьм? 

– Ей не надо, она и так ведьма! – заржал Алекс. 

– Да не ссы, –  лениво отозвался Макс. – Ведь и ритуал будет ненатуральным. Так, поиграемся. 

– А вот Лидия считает наоборот!

– Ну, я не верю в магические навыки моей Барби, – сказал Макс. – Но это всяко интереснее, чем смотреть какой-нибудь занюханный триллер. 

– Чувак, да не кисни! – внес свои пять копеек Стас, но Пашка только зыркнул на него зло. 

– Я не кисну! Я пытаюсь вправить ваши куриные мозги!

– Эй, полегче! Кто здесь ведет себя, как курица?

– Да давайте попробуем!

– Это почти медитация…

– Почти медитация? – заорал Пашка. – Почти ме-ди-та-ция?

– Если зассал, – поддел Алекс, – можешь не участвовать, никто не заставляет. 

– Мы же не вызываем души умерших родственников, – почти примирительно заметила Лидия. – Это не некромантия, мы не будем приносить настоящие жертвы…

– Спасибо и на том! – саркастически поблагодарил Пашка. – С тебя стало бы заколоть двух славных кроликов. Да ты вообще серьезно о жертвах? Хоть на минуту?

– Вместо крови будет вино…

– А я раньше каждый Самайн закапывала яблоки для духов на даче… 

– А где мы это сделаем?

У Пашки зашумело в ушах – он просто не мог поверить, что этот замысел приняли всерьез. Компания уже живо обсуждала, какой парк выбрать для ритуала и что надо купить – так легко, будто затаривалась жрачкой и алкоголем для вечеринки. Девчонки тараторили о том, что нужно приобрести бубен и запастись полынью, а еще нужны ветки для костра и требуется обозначить точку финиша, к которой участники побегут во время ритуала.

– Бро, так ты с нами? – спросил Стас и преданно так, гад, заглянул в лицо.

Пашка хмуро кивнул. Ну а чего? И в самом деле, просто пожечь костры, побегать по лесу, можно представить, что ты в скаутском лагере. Лицей раньше любил устраивать походы, а здесь ведь будет веселее. 

В одном Макс прав – если Пашка останется дома и будет тупить в ноутбук, пересматривая какой-нибудь «Сайлент Хилл», то стопудово пожалеет. Да и он не хотел, чтобы его считали слабым или там больным, из-за его чертового синдрома. И никакое он не ссыкло, здоровая осторожность – всегда скорее преимущество! 

И все же что-то еще толкало его на это сумасшествие, а что – он даже себе не мог объяснить. Видимо, в каждом человек живет бес, который провоцирует его на самые идиотские поступки. 

Тебя ждет The Wild Hunt, чувак, тебя ждут не дождутся Cŵn Annwn. 

– Ну ладно, – он хлопнул ладонями по коленям, надеясь: никто не заметит, что на джинсах остались влажноватые следы. – Я могу купить бубен, например. На это моего магического мастерства хватит. 

И все жизнерадостно заржали. 

***

Следующая неделя выдалась какой-то нервозной. На пустом месте возникали косяки. Начать с того, что Пашка два раза чуть не попал на мопеде в аварию. Все обошлось ерундой, только отец намекнул, что пора бы приобрести вместо этого драндулета что-то поновее. 

Но Пашка свой красный дребезжащий мопед любил. Почти как Сэм Уитвики – Бамблби. Правда, Рогозин как-то заметил, что именно на таком мопеде вполне могла бы ездить Белла из «Сумерек» – до того, как папаша подарил ей ржавое корыто под видом джипа. «Так что, возможно, это твое подсознание, Крымский, говорит за тебя – глубоко внутри ты неуклюжая девчонка с вечно открытым ртом, которой не терпится вступить в извращенную связь. Постой, да ты ведь и есть неуклюжая девчонка с вечно открытым ртом!»

– Боже мой! – воскликнул тогда Пашка и драматически всплеснул руками. – А я-то все гадал, кто эти люди, что составили кассу «Сумеркам», а теперь ерзают в ожидании «Пятидесяти оттенков серого»? Так вот какие они!

Макс скривился, но отомстил – танцующей походкой направился к собственной тачке. Рогозину уже исполнилось восемнадцать, в школе он учился лишь потому, что как-то проболтался с папочкой в Европе и пропустил почти два года. Так что у него уже имелись права, а к правам прилагалась серо-голубая «Вольво». 

Пашка быстро сопоставил и расплылся до ушей.

– И теперь я знаю, почему у тебя «Вольво С30»! Но не волнуйся, твоя страшная тайна останется между нами! Я никому не скажу, что ты фанат Эдварда Каллена! – заорал он что есть сил. 

Макс показал средний палец, но несколько нервно, и быстро вырулил со школьной парковки. 

Пашка зашагал к своему мопеду в полном удовлетворении, подхихикивая. 

Сейчас нервничал он не из-за ДТП, не из-за старенького мопеда и уж точно не из-за Макса. Погода была мерзкая – грязь и морось, ночью он просыпался от панических атак, воздуха не хватало, пульс зашкаливал, и он лежал и таращился в потолок, дыша медленно и размеренно, с задержками, как учили. Пару раз он проснулся и не смог сразу осознать, кто он и где, мычал, судорожно хватался за одеяло, за предметы в комнате, пока сознание не переставало быть спутанным. Забыть место, где находишься – это одно, а вот забыть, кто ты, забыть, что ты вообще человек, и чувствовать себя бессмысленным, неопределенным существом, сгустком сознания и материи – совсем другое. Кошмарное другое. 

Пашка после таких ночей долго отходил и засыпал только под утро, а на уроках клевал носом, конечно же, и ему даже влепили несколько двоек. Но хуже всего приходилось на физкультуре. Физрук в лицее был легендарный, его знали даже в других школах. Из него вышел бы замечательный взводный. Со своим свистком он состоял в тесном симбиозе, Пашка даже подозревал, что он с ним родился. 

– Крымский! – орал Роберт Афанасьевич, или просто Буйный Бобби, как его звали в школе. – Что ты виснешь на турнике, как обморочный пингвин? Давай подтянись по-мужски! А теперь приседания! Да вы все издеваетесь надо мной?! Даже мой дедушка приседает лучше, а у него колени не гнутся уже тридцать лет! 

Иногда Пашке остро хотелось поинтересоваться, сколько конкретно у Бобби бабушек и дедушек. Потому что он помнил парочку, что мертвы, парочку безруких, глухого и подозревал еще неисчислимое количество престарелых родственников с неизлечимыми увечьями. Одно утешало – команде «Красные львы» приходилось гораздо хуже, поскольку Бобби ей приходился тренером. 

Сегодня десятиклассники бегали кросс на воздухе, в парке. То еще удовольствие, учитывая, что траву можно было выжимать от дождей, с кустов и деревьев летели маленькие водопады и даже песок дорожек был мокрым, так что кроссовки у некоторых скользили. (Только, конечно, не шипованные «найки» из последней коллекции на блистательных ногах Макса Рогозина!) 

Тренер вперевалочку бежал вместе с классом и пронзительно свистел.

– Не отставать! Не растягиваться! Собрались, подтянулись! Бежим легко, с искрой! Утренний бег – всему голова! Дышим правильно! Что случилось, Вайсберг? Ты не в армии! Ты в школе! Не расслабляться! 

На секунду Пашке ярко представилось, что физрук сейчас заорет: «Это же Вьетнам, вашу мать!» Пыл майора морских котиков, которому дали роту новобранцев, – вот каким традиционно было настроение тренера. 

– Но… – попробовал возразить бедный Вайсберг, щуплый мальчишка в очках, которому, кажется, кроссовки были велики на два размера. 

Физрук свистнул еще отчаяннее. 

– Дайте мне ска!..

Свист. 

– Я же!..

СВИСТ.

– Ладно, ладно!.. – Вайсберг, поверженный сиятельным тренером, вернулся на свое место в строю.

– В следующий раз побежите с гантелями, а то стали похожи на морских свинок! – разорялся Роберт Афанасьевич. – Мне ваши щеки со спины видны!

Класс припустил, как стадо испуганных косуль, впечатленный перспективой бега с гантелями. Капли летели с мокрых веток прямо в лицо, но в чем-то Бобби был даже прав: бег бодрил. И еще: такие тренировки замечательно выключали мозги. Никаким мыслям просто невозможно было просочиться в краткие перерывы между свистками и руганью физрука.

Бедный тренер пока не догадывался, что для него наступает эпохальный момент. Когда его западнической, но вполне брутальной кличке суждено было роковым образом перемениться.

Весь этот день был посвящен спортивной пытке. Шесть часов с Буйным Бобби – испытание, достойное самурая. После кросса сделали небольшой перерыв, а потом планировали поиграть в баскетбол в зале. В это время Бобби послал в свой кабинет злосчастного Вайсберга и красавчика Дениса Кораблева (лучшего саксофониста лицейского оркестра, над чьим исполнением Синатры обычно рыдала вся женская половина зала) – перенести оценки из журнала с нормативами в классный журнал. Сам Бобби ненавидел цифры и записи, безбожно в них путался и простейшие бумаги заполнить был не способен. 

И случилось невероятное! Эти двое подрались! Пашка подозревал, что это новый опыт для обоих. Шекспировская сцена началась в кабинете, а потом оттуда выкатился клубок сплетенных тел, молотящих друг друга руками и ногами. Какое-то время класс с восторгом взирал на разбитые очки Вайсберга и красную морду Кораблева, которого раньше никто не видел даже с растрепанной прической, а потом всех снова оглушил свист. 

– Не верю своим глазам! – возопил тренер. – Куда вы тратите свою энергию?! Кораблев, ты бы так мячи бросал, как бедного Вайсберга колотишь по почкам! Он же единственный математик в классе, у кого ты будешь списывать, если его прикончишь? Отставить! 

Парни расцепились, их развели по углам, потных, расхристанных, со злобно сверкающими глазами. Тренер отправился в кабинет, как обычно, ругаясь, на чем свет стоит, и вдруг… наступила тишина. Мертвая.

Тяжелой и медленной поступью призрака отца Гамлета Бобби вернулся в зал. 

– Что это? – вопросил он, потрясая чем-то зажатым в руке. – Почему ЭТО висело на золотом кубке «Красных львов» прошлого года? Мы выиграли его в общегородском турнире! 

И тут класс разглядел, что тренер держит в руке – носок. Видимо, носок Вайсберга, слетевший в пылу битвы, поскольку именно тот сейчас сверкал голой ногой, смотревшейся в красном кроссовке, как бледная спичка. 

Грязный и вонючий после кросса носок.

Класс завспыхивал смешками, как сухая солома, которая разгоралась стремительно, все сильнее и сильнее, и тут в общем змеистом шепотке кто-то тихо сострил: «Наш Бобби теперь Добби!» После этого вся линейка из двадцати человек согнулась, держась за бока. Ржали все – от Рогозина и Лидии до самого Вайсберга. Ржали до слез, до икоты, хлопая себя по коленям, утираясь майками, сотрясаясь от хохота, истерически. Бобби, нет, теперь навсегда Добби оглушительно свистел, не понимая, в чем дело, и грозно потрясал полосатым носком. И только было успокоившийся класс снова грохал, не в силах удержаться. Пожалуй, в таком блаженном единении они пребывали только в младшей школе. 

В следующий раз после физкультурных пар в раздевалке осталось двадцать забытых носков. Непарных. 

***

Бубен Пашка приобрел в лавке индийских сувениров «Музыка ветра» – крошечном помещении, пропахшем резкими благовониями и звенящем от сотен колокольчиков под потолком. Бубен был большой и слегка поцарапанный, словно уже побывавший в употреблении. Однако продавец-азиат сказал, что многие вещи для таких магазинчиков старят специально. Пашка пожал плечами и затолкал бубен в рюкзак. 

Порывшись в Гугле, он несколько успокоился. По всему выходило, что с подлинным вызовом Дикой охоты они уже опоздали или должны были подождать – лучший день для ритуала приходился на последнее полнолуние до Самайна или же первое полнолуние после него. Последнее полнолуние пришлось на 19 октября, а до следующего оставалось еще две недели. Лидия, очевидно, фактор луны проигнорировала, и Пашка решил ее не просвещать. Хотя многие сайты очень конкретно говорили о Луне Охотника. Считалось, что именно ночь полнолуния – ночь Дикой охоты.

Средненькая из Лидии выходила ведьма. 

Для бега с Дикой охоты выбрали Сокольничий парк – за его масштабы. Выбор все оценили – здесь реально можно было заблудиться, и Пашка поежился, представив его ночью. 

За три дня, просветила компанию Лидия, нужно выбрать место, где начнется ритуал, и все эти три дня приходить туда и жечь костры, принося жертву духам природы. А также «использовать для настройки бубен».

– Лидон, – меланхолично сказал Алекс. – Я уверен, что ты всегда на одной волне с Волшебной страной, но что значит – «использовать настройки»? У бубна нет антенн, хотя, конечно, я могу ошибаться. 

– Я надеюсь, – коршуном обернулась Лидия к Пашке, – ты купил не детский бубен?

– Именно его. Взял в детском саду, – покивал Пашка. – На нем еще вишенка нарисована.

– Мы просто… – слегка замялась Лидия и выпятила в задумчивости крашеные пухлые губки. – Мы просто будем ударять в него, постоянно. Создавать монотонную мелодию. Что тут непонятного?

– Прыгать с бубном вокруг костра? Как чукчи? Надо ли надевать балахон из оленьих шкур? – спросил Алекс. – Да что, я просто уточнил! Или поискать по костюмерным плащи с капюшонами? Как в «Девятых вратах»… 

– Не хотелось бы, чтобы все кончилось, как в «Девятых вратах», – заметила Алиса. 

– А я бы посмотрела, – усмехнулась Инна.

– О, слишком уж ты декларируешь свои сексуальные аппетиты, – скорчил рожу Макс. – На деле наверняка фригидна, как етунская великанша. 

– А давай проверим, красавчик. Только ведь Лидка тебе голову сразу откусит, – еще больше показала белоснежные зубы Инна. – Ты ведь в паре с богомолихой теперь, в курсах?

– Заткнитесь, – обрубила Лидия. – Тут серьезное дело! 

***

И безумие началось.

Первый вечер прошел даже весело. В парке после долгих препирательств выбрали почти идеально круглую поляну, потом обозначили, что каждый побежит в любую сторону от центра парка. Собраться к утру должны были снова на поляне. Потом натаскали сухих веток и разожгли костер. В парке костры были запрещены, но никого это не волновало. Стояли и смотрели на сноп искр, поднимавшихся в синий воздух, и Пашка вдруг подумал, что отец никогда, даже в юности, не стал бы заниматься подобной ерундой. Ходил ли он вообще в походы, пел ли у костра? Все эти идиотские напевы, типа «Изгиб гитары желтой»? 

Нет, Пашка не мог себе такого представить. 

Хотя наверняка это смотрелось менее идиотски, чем пассы Лидии, которая нарезала круги вокруг костра и методично потрясала бубном. Рыжие волосы ее поблескивали, как медная проволока. 

Бубен, кстати, издавал какие-то глухие, почти деревянные звуки. Совсем не такие, как бубен в школьном оркестре. Еще на костре жгли полынь, и она противно дымила. Пашка подозревал, что ее бухнули в костер чересчур. Гугл же ясно говорил: «Возьмите НЕМНОГО полыни», но Лидия, видимо, решила перестраховаться. 

– А чего мы ждем, собственно? – спросил Алекс. – Я начинаю замерзать.

Алекс пришел в летнем спортивном костюме, поэтому неудивительно, что замерз первым. Однако Пашка в своей довольно теплой худи тоже уже чувствовал себя каким-то инеистым карликом, если такие были, помимо великанов. 

– Мы должны войти в контакт с духами, – объяснила Лидия. – И определить условия проведения ритуала. Возможно, духи попросят специфическую жертву. 

– Да ничего они не попросят, – пробубнил Макс. – Просто выльем вино на деревяшки. Какую-нибудь «Сангрию». Ну что ты так смотришь? Хочешь лить вино за пятьсот баксов бутылка?! 

– А ты хочешь оскорбить духов?! – возопила Лидия. 

Пашка смотрел вокруг и ни на одном лице не видел ни намека на волнение. Стас и Алиса стояли в обнимку и, кажется, наслаждались романтикой, Алекс засунул руки в карманы и пытался согреться, Макс хмурил свои четкие, как на отфотошопленном снимке, брови – но ему никогда ничего не нравилось. А Инна – та вообще внимательно разглядывала в свете костра новые браслеты: как переливается цветная эмаль. 

Пашка чувствовал себя, как волк-пария. В своей маленькой стае. 

Следующим вечером Пашка вообще не пошел к ритуальному месту – писал доклад по творчеству Толстого, иначе литераторша грозилась сильно снизить балл, он ведь уже успел хапнуть две двойки подряд, и это за одну неделю. 

Да не очень-то и хотелось, если честно.

Бары и магазины в округе выставили напоказ кучи Джеков-Шутников. Тыквы самых разных размеров и цветов – желтые, оранжевые, даже оранжево-розовые и почти коричневые – усмехались прорезями ртов разной степени инфернальности и кривизны. Когда Пашка возвращался вечером из спортзала, он глазел на сияющие в осенних сумерках витрины с тыквами и ведьмами в остроконечных черных шляпах с каким-то новым чувством, бабочка предвкушения трепетала у него в животе, и холодок ползал по спине туда-сюда, как маленький скользкий уж. 

Мама Стаса угостила на днях тыквенным пирогом – Пашка съел весь корж и оставил начинку на тарелке, она показалась ему слишком приторной. Но сам факт тыквенного пирога, конечно, делал ужин почти волшебным.

Пашка любил сказки, чего уж там.

Даже страшные. 

Страшные – особенно. 

***

Порывшись в Гугле еще основательнее, Пашка наткнулся на любопытную информацию. Оказывается, иногда Дикую охоту друиды вызывали сознательно. В ритуале фигурировали руны, полынь, костры и корень мандрагоры, но вся эта ритуальная мутотень Пашку мало интересовала. Мандрагору он представлял исключительно в виде вопящих уродливых человечков-корневищ из фильмов о Гарри Поттере. Главное было в том, что друиды вступали в некую игру с духами, причем эта игра считалась партиями, как шахматы или шашки, в некоторых источниках даже описывалась внешне похоже. Если друид оставался жив после такой партии-поединка, то становился магом более высокой категории, получал силу и «дополнительную возможность контакта с царством мертвых».

Пашка начинал подозревать, что одним из качеств друидских магов в принципе был поиск приключений на свою задницу. Судя по легендам, они сами все время провоцировали богов и духов. Однако лично ему эта информация ничем помочь не могла. Он не был друидом и в эту загадочную игру никогда не играл. 

Печаль, чувак. Полный провал. 

Правда, одна мысль после чтения двух десятков разных сайтов ему в голову пришла. После школы он отправился в отдел игрушек и развивающих книг ближайшего молла. 

Молодой парень-продавец глянул на него подозрительно. Или оценивающе? 

Нет, показалось, уф. 

– Эм, у вас есть маски для Хэллоуина? – как можно непринужденнее спросил Пашка. 

– По-моему, чувак, тебе пора уже покупать маски в магазинах для взрослых, – подмигнув, заметил продавец. 

Нет, не показалось. 

Только этого не хватало, Крымский. Ты, оказывается, привлекателен для геев. 

Класс. Жизнь окрасилась в новые цвета.

– Мне просто нужно несколько масок. Желательно страшных, – дернул ртом Пашка. 

– Котятки, значит, не подойдут? А жаль, ты вылитый котик.

Спокойно, чувак. Ты способен это вынести. Ты же собираешься на Дикую охоту! Будь тверд в своих намерениях, и космос это оценит. 

– Решили поиграть с духами, как я понимаю? Чтобы вас не узнали силы тьмы?

Кажется, продавец не подмигивал – у него просто был нервный тик. 

Или все же нет?

Пашка был уверен, что скоро тик начнется у него самого.

– Дикая охота, игры с духами, все дела, да, парень, ты угадал, – энергично покивал он. 

Продавец хмыкнул и исчез под стойкой, чем-то картонно шурша. Ползал он там долго, Пашка успел в подробностях изучить всех плюшевых серых мишек Тэдди на полках – некоторые держали в лапах огромные красные сердца, и смотрелось это весьма педерастично, если честно. 

Наконец парень, слегка всклокоченный, появился в поле зрения вновь и высыпал на стойку ворох грубо размалеванных масок. В основном ведьмы с крючковатыми носами, но также были маска Джека-тыквы и волчья маска, вернее, присмотрелся Пашка, скорее оборотня, уж больно волк был страшным. И кот завалялся среди этого вороха – тоже страшный: черный, оскаленный, со злыми глазищами. 

– Котика все же рекомендую, – осклабился продавец. 

– Окей, окей, я возьму все семь, – замахал Пашка руками. – Кстати, странно, что их семь, потому что мне и надо семь… 

– Вселенная следит за тобой, красавчик, это нужно ценить. Точное попадание в яблочко. 

Пашка поднял ладони вверх, оставив при себе комментарий, что попадание в яблочко – это вовсе не жалкие семь масок, а например, герлфренд с внешностью Лидии. Только не с ее характером, боже, нет. 

Уже у выхода из маленького отдела с игрушками и масками его вновь настиг комментарий продавца.

– Котик, а ты хоть знаешь, чем вам грозит проигрыш? Неплохо бы это узнать, прежде чем начинать игру. 

– Это просто вечеринка в баре, чувак, а маски любят девчонки, и неужели ты поверил во всю эту чушь… – начал Пашка, но договорить ему не дали, потому что продавец скорчил такую рожу, что мороз пошел по коже.

– Если останетесь живы, то до конца жизни будете служить духам, – буднично сообщил этот парень, поправляя лапы самому большому Тэдди на полке. 

– Нас не догонят! – прокричал ему Пашка, быстро выбираясь за дверь, и на прощание отсалютовал. – Но спасибо за заботу, кэп!

***

Начинается все как-то скучно и очень буднично.

Компания не настроена на чудеса. Инна за что-то злится на Алекса, может, у нее просто критические дни, а у Макса вообще всегда критические дни, сколько его знает Пашка. Выглядит он слишком холено для ночной вылазки в парк, и это бесит. А Лидия зла потому, что ее потрясающую идею никак не могут воспринять серьезно.

Вдобавок костер не желает разгораться, хотя последнюю неделю стоит удивительно сухая и теплая погода. Но все они героически таскают ветки, суют в полученную кучу полынь, а Стаса обрекли на методичную работу с бубном. Выглядит он уныло, но бубном трясет. Алиса улыбается, глядя на своего бойфренда – у нее крепкие нервы. Алекс меланхоличен, как всегда. Теперь Пашка верит слухам, что отец запирал его в шкафу. Может быть, там у них вообще имело место растление? Слишком уж неподвижное лицо у этого фарфорового ангелочка. 

Кстати, идею с масками все воспринимают с воодушевлением.

– О, круто, – говорит Стас, когда Пашка объясняет их назначение – «всегда, чтобы силы зла не узнали людей и не причинили им вреда, надевались страшные маски» – и первый тянет руку, выбирая волка. Даже Лидия благосклонно кивает и выбирает маску ведьмы.

По иронии судьбы, Пашке остается кот, и ноздри его раздуваются от вспышки ненависти к парню из отдела игрушек. Котик. Тоже мне. Да кто так говорит сейчас? Это слово из 50-х, когда девицы с губками сердечком, в чулках с подвязками и сеточках с мушками предлагали себя в прокуренных рюмочных. Что-то из романов братьев Вайнеров. Пашка хорошо знает историю, что бы он ни говорил отцу. 

Но сейчас его интересует совсем другой исторический период, и он почти разочарован, когда не чувствует никаких эмоций – ни своих, ни чужих. Они сидят в этих детских масках вокруг наконец-то разгоревшегося костра, льют на горящие ветки дешевое вино, и Стас трясет бубном, как эпилептик. 

Пахнет полынью, вокруг шуршит листва, и на этом все. 

Лидия что-то там шепчет, но Пашку сейчас бесят ее яркие карминные губы. Как он мог поверить во все это? 

И вдруг… что-то происходит. Вроде бы ничего внешне не меняется, но молчание закручивается в воронку, как цунами. Пашка вспоминает, он где-то читал – при цунами несколько человек умирают еще до того, как гигантская волна обрушивается на берег. Просто подземные толчки излучают волны, частота которых резонирует с сердечным ритмом. И при полном совпадении частот наступает смерть. 

Пашка нервно облизывает губы – в горле пересохло. Это парк. От него исходит темнота. 

Пашка смотрит на остальных. 

Улыбкой Алекса можно отравить всю королевскую рать. Лидия застывает в нелепой позе. Стас вертит волчьей головой по сторонам. Макс по-прежнему хмурит брови, а Инна и Алиса со снисходительными усмешками переглядываются. Похоже, никто из них ничего не чувствует. Не слышит, не видит, не ощущает.

А вот Пашке становится холодно. Очень холодно, как будто он лежит голый на льду, как какая-нибудь только что выловленная, но уже разделанная рыбина. Он сидит, нет, уже стоит посреди поляны, под ногами шуршит пожухлая трава, и из самого воздуха исходит ужас. 

– Пора, – говорит Лидия, сверяясь с крохотными золотыми наручными часиками, и все неохотно, словно не веря в то, что сейчас готовы сделать, поднимаются с насиженных мест. 

– Бежим! – кричит новоявленная ведьма, и голос ее звучит пронзительно в ночном воздухе, так пронзительно, что Пашка думает – не заткнуть ли уши? Это действительно выглядит, как кадр из «Голодных игр». Подростки, растеряв свою нагловатость, несколько секунд переглядываются неловко, а потом каждый так же неловко срывается в бег трусцой. 

– Дурацкая затея, – слышит Пашка недовольное Максово из темноты, и скоро все скрываются среди деревьев. 

Пашка даже не замечает, что тоже бежит, и если сначала будто понарошку, лениво, не способный разогнать кровь в жилах, то потом, когда становится понятно, что движение согревает, припускает быстрее. Спасибо кроссам у Добби, все они в неплохой форме. Хотя ночью по парку из них никто еще не бегал. Не дурацкая, а безумная, безумная затея, и чем ты только думал, Павел Крымский, когда соглашался?

Господи, и когда же кончится этот лес? А, вот, слава богам, другая поляна, гораздо больше той, на которой они собирались, и на ней даже стоит какой-то дом, возможно, хозяйственная постройка, может быть, парковое кафе, здесь есть такие… встречаются в самых неожиданных местах...

Но еще даже не выбежав на залитую лунным светом поляну, Пашка понимает – никакое это не кафе. 

И никогда им не было.

А чем это было, понять трудно – дом деревянный, большой, трехэтажный, затейливо выстроенный, но больше чем наполовину съеденный пожаром. Часть вообще обуглена и рассыпалась, но какое-то нутро сохранилось, и в него даже ведет дверь, относительно нетронутая.

Нет, думает Пашка, не в силах отвести взгляд от двери. Нет, премного благодарен. 

Он много пересмотрел в своей жизни ужастиков, он знает, чем такое кончается. Сейчас он чуток отдышится и побежит дальше, своей дорогой, уж точно не к противоположному концу парка, а на выход – ближайший, какой найдет. 

Хотя вдруг он его уже нашел – может быть, этот дом скрывает за собой городскую улицу? Но Пашка откуда-то прекрасно знает, что дом за собой скрывает не улицу и даже не парк, а громадную лесную чащу. 

В парке так не клубится туман по земле, и небо в городе не такое близкое и синее, и луна – не такая. Здесь она, хоть и не полная, а еще молодая, даже своим тонким серпом придавливает к земле. Пашке страшно представить, что здесь творится в полнолуние. 

Тут он вспоминает, что так и не надел кошачью маску, мало того – забыл ее у костра, и в этом миг мучительно остро об этом сожалеет. Столько усилий – и все впустую. 

А чего ты хотел, Крымский? Ты всего лишь недалекий подросток с синдромом дефицита внимания. И – сюрприз, сюрприз! – кажется, у тебя прямо сейчас начинается паническая атака. А пока тебя трясет от ужаса и нехватки воздуха, тебя сожрут – или что еще делают с такими дураками при такой луне?


	11. Дикая Охота

– Каждый раз, каждый раз, вот уже почти три тысячи лет, меня до глубины души поражает ваша глупость и самонадеянность, – тихо вздохнул кто-то рядом.

Пашка поднял голову.

Вот черт. Иногда он ненавидел себя за любопытство. Ведь только что трясся, как пудинг, однако сейчас, когда опасность явилась во всей красе, нестерпимо захотелось ее рассмотреть. Другой бы уже пятками сверкал на его месте.

На крыльце, наполовину обугленном, сидел молодой мужчина с черными волосами, гривой зачесанными назад, хищным носом и очень черными глазами. Одет он был тоже во все черное – какое-то подобие плаща. Ничего страшного в нем не находилось, даже наоборот – девчонки обычно без ума от таких персон. Встреть его Пашка на улицах Москвы, подумал бы: жгучий турок или испанец, какой-нибудь турист. Только вот здесь была не Москва.

Да и больно уж глаза были необычные. Слишком яркие, слишком блестящие и слишком темные. И говорил этот парень как-то гортанно, странно, словно бы голосовые связки у него были устроены принципиально иначе. Хотя не сказать, чтобы это слышалось отталкивающе.

– Захотелось поиграть? – уточнил незнакомец и как-то по-птичьи склонил голову набок.

– Мне – не очень-то, – честно пропыхтел Пашка, неизящно поднимаясь с колен под обжигающим палевом белой луны. – Скорее друзьям.

– Друзей твоих я не видел, – задумчиво сказал Черный. – Не попали в параллель, хотя в это время надо очень постараться сюда не попасть. Но, быть может, они настолько скучны, что их все здесь отвергает… А ты не таков. Тебя сюда просто затянуло.

Пашка сглотнул. Сомнительный комплимент.

– Меня зовут Корвус, – представился незнакомец, да таким тоном, что Пашка в течение трех секунд на полном серьезе ждал – сейчас этот странноватый чувак склонится в поклоне и встряхнет кружевными манжетами. Впрочем, манжет не наблюдалось, бред, конечно же.

– И как же вы вызвали духов, интересно мне знать? – спросил Корвус.

– Ну… бубнили… то есть в бубен били, – буркнул Пашка. – Полынь жгли на костре. А потом побежали.

– Как мило, – улыбнулся Корвус. – Ничего не меняется. А зачем, позволь спросить?

– Что?

– Зачем вы звали Дикую охоту?

– Потому что нет мозгов, – отчетливо сказал Пашка. – Чтобы участвовать в ритуале, надо быть магом. Но все махнули на это рукой – возомнили, что, даже если что-то случится, каждый справится, да на самом деле никто и не верил, ну вы понимаете, хотя вы ведь, наверное, живете в другом измерении, и вам вообще не известно, что у нас происходит, а у нас уже машины, и сотовые телефоны, и компьютеры, и никто не верит в магию, но всем ее так не хватает, хотя вам это тоже непонятно, куда уж…

Пашка прервался, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, и вдруг обнаружил, что Корвус беззвучно смеется, показывая белейшие ровные зубы.

– Ну да, меня всегда несет, когда волнуюсь, не могу остановиться, это потому, что я… ну, в общем, всегда… – мучительно стараясь прервать себя, начал объяснять Пашка, но Корвус сам его перебил.

– Знаешь правила?

Тут на Пашку навалилась тоска. Лучше бы он не знал. Лучше бы не был фанатом Гугла.

– Как бы знаю, но все это звучит как полный отстой, – сообщил он, не сильно заботясь о выражениях. – Что-то вроде игры или поединка, и если маг проиграет, то обязан служить победившему его духу или умереть, а если выиграет, то получает всяческие вкусные бонусы. Шансов меньше, чем выиграть квартиру в Гослото. Ловушка для самоуверенных идиотов…

– Друиды знали, на что шли, в таких случаях, – возразил Корвус.

Да черт, он постоянно лыбился! Пашку это начинало бесить. Однако оставались непроясненные вопросы, которые его очень интересовали, несмотря на кромешный ужас ситуации.

– А где же… ну, я не знаю, собаки с красными глазами и пеной изо рта… черные жеребцы… и, там, звук охотничьего рога, леденящая мелодия которого разносится по чащобам?..

– Хочешь увидеть? – усмехнулся Корвус и поманил его пальцем. – Иди сюда, взгляни. Утоли свое любопытство. Вы совсем не меняетесь.

Пашка осторожно приблизился, чувствуя себя потенциальной жертвой педофила.

Но Корвус всего лишь показывал на небольшую круглую лужицу у своих ног, вода в которой сверкала и переливалась в лунных лучах, будто под белым прожектором. Он взял Пашку за рукав куртки и подтолкнул к лужице. Пашка мельком увидел длинные пальцы, как у музыканта или карточного шулера, тяжелое кольцо с резьбой на указательном, миндалевидные голубоватые лунки ногтей. А когда по воде пронеслись неясные тени, замер и сам вцепился в Корвуса.

Казалось, лужица растеклась до размеров сначала солидной лужи, потом небольшого озерца, а потом большого озера, где яркими цветными вспышками замелькали картинки. Вода стала экраном, где Пашка видел разное. Вот белый дождь лепестков – или это первый снег? Вот ритуальные узорные чаши с чем-то густым и алым, очень похожим на кровь, вот короны – с виду небольшие, но безумно тяжелые, древние, с пылающими, как сердца, пурпурными камнями, которые, казалось, жгли темя… Вот кто-то черный несется по деревням и городкам, скрыв лицо капюшоном, пугая заблудших путников, с призрачным отрядом за спиной, все на вороных жеребцах с пылающими глазами… Вот рвут на куски кого-то несчастного собаки с огненными пастями…

Ветер выл в эту осеннюю ночь особенно страшно, и собаки выли с ним в унисон, и кричало воронье, по болотам живыми сгустками теней носился ледяной холод, торфяные лощины дышали ужасом, крыши деревень гнулись под лунным светом, который стал вдруг тяжел, невыносимо тяжел – и ослепительно бел и остер, как лезвие ножа. То и дело в тех местах, где проносилась охота, фонтаном брызгал красный сок.

Все в эту ночь жило и боролось за жизнь, даже то, что было давно мертво. Все кричало, злорадно или же на последнем издыхании, хищно или задушенно. Ветра пели, луна качалась в небе, как белый фонарь, почти дребезжа, духи текли из потустороннего мира в людской мир нескончаемым злым потоком, и каждому из них была нужна жертва, а вместе с духами вынесло из чужих миров в деревни и города всех тварей, какие только там обитали. И одни из них веселились, вторые – предавались похоти, третьи – пугали и забавлялись, четвертые – навешивали чары и заключали сделки, а пятые – убивали, не отставая от духов и призраков.

Кое-кто из людей навсегда уходил после этой ночи в лес – мысли им выжигало, застывала их память, взгляды становились как ртуть, они спали под корнями поваленных деревьев, ели мед и ягоды, завороженно слушали крики птиц над зыбью ночных болот, и рано или поздно их прибирали к рукам лесные духи. Кто-то же больше не мог никогда спать ночами, мучаясь видениями встреченных наяву кошмаров. Кое-кто навсегда грезил красотой ведьм, посетивших его в эту ночь, принимая магию за бессмертную любовь и мучаясь до самой могилы неизбывной тоской…

Тут что-то стукнуло в лесу, и мигом исчезла вся охота, отряд растворился в ночи, помчавшись дальше, собачий вой раздавался уже издалека, а Пашка стоял перед черным человеком на поляне, как на освещенной театральной сцене.

– И так далее, и тому подобное, – сказал Корвус.

– Это был ты? – прошептал Пашка, тыча пальцем в уже ставшую совершенно обычной лужу. – Там, в капюшоне, это был ты?

Корвус отмахнулся, нетерпеливо пожал плечами.

– Какая разница? Все хорошо веселятся в эту пору.

Тут Пашка почувствовал тошнотворную слабость в ногах. Ему нестерпимо захотелось присесть рядом с Корвусом на крыльцо, но он не решился и опустился прямо на землю. Лужа исчезла, даже особой сырости на ее месте не наблюдалось. Да и луна светила уже не так жестоко. Вполне можно было терпеть, не обмирая от ужаса.

Только вот Корвус смотрел на него уж слишком задумчиво, прикусив какую-то соломинку.

– Тебе плевать на правила приличия, я понял, – сказал Пашка. – Но хватит сверлить меня взглядом, у меня дырка во лбу скоро появится. Дальше-то что?

– Все же удивительно, какие случаются совпадения, – почти проворковал Корвус, и вот это Пашке ох как не понравилось.

Да уж, Крымский. Похоже, все-таки тебя сожрут.

Пашка вздохнул и пошевелил носками кроссовок жесткую жухлую траву. Ума на какой-то хитрый поворот ситуации не хватало.

– Сыграем? – вдруг встрепенулся Корвус, выпадая из задумчивости. – Смысл же в этом, не так ли? Что может быть увлекательнее?

– Во что? – мрачно спросил Пашка. – Надеюсь, не в хоккей на траве и не в баскетбол? У меня не очень хорошо с физическими реакциями.

– О нет, у нас своя игра. Очень простая. На первый взгляд, конечно. И пойдем в дом, а то простынешь еще, дитя человеческое.

Пашка с изумлением на него взглянул.

– То есть то, что я могу здесь бесследно сгинуть в эту ночь, никого не волнует, зато волнует, не отморожу ли я задницу? Тебе надо поработать с приоритетами, чувак.

Но Корвус его не слушал – он уже отворил тяжелую дверь и теперь картинно протягивал руку, приглашая Пашку войти внутрь.

***

Потолки в доме были очень высокими и когда-то красиво отделанными, по углам и сейчас сохранились остатки резных карнизов. В основном все было застлано сажей, везде царила разруха, но в подобии столовой, куда привел Пашку Корвус, даже уцелело подобие люстры на длинном шнуре, звеневшее подвесками под порывами ветра. Стекла в окнах, конечно же, были повыбиты, а рамы покосились. Зато имелись массивные стулья и большой круглый стол, явно принесенные сюда уже после пожара.

Корвус потер руки с какой-то мальчишеской радостью и уселся за стол. Люстра над ним зажглась оранжевым без всякого внешнего участия, а потом и вовсе снялась со шнура, проплыла над головой мага и опустилась на стол по его правую руку.

– Ну что же стоишь? Прошу, – понукнул Корвус.

Пашка обреченно опустился напротив него на стул. Он никогда не считал себя особенным любимчиком судьбы, но сегодняшняя ночь – это, было, пожалуй, уже слишком. Хотя дуракам ведь везет, вроде так говорится? А он этим вечером явно примкнул к их рядам.

– Любишь чудеса? – спросил Корвус с очередной медовой улыбкой.

– Я уже понял, что ты тот еще фокусник, – вздохнул Пашка и поправил сползшую на одно ухо шапку. Хотя в доме совсем не было холодно.

Корвус усмехнулся и повел ладонью по воздуху – доска стола тут же засветилась белым и голубым, высвечивая сложный контур линий и знаков – что-то похожее на карту звездного неба, Пашка точно не понял. Главным в рисунке оказалась мерцающая сетка, превратившая стол в шахматное поле – сплошные клетки по всей поверхности. Следом из воздуха вывалилась куча маленьких круглых блестящих камней – одни белые, другие черные.

Пашка только было намеревался спросить, что это за ерунда, но вдруг застыл с открытым ртом – его оглушило узнаванием. Сердце билось так, что грозило выпрыгнуть даже не из груди – из висков. Пашка обнаружил, что по лбу уже давненько проложил дорожку холодный пот.

– Если я что-то загадаю и выиграю, мое желание сбудется? – стуча зубами от волнения, выдавил он.

– А ты молодец, – прищурился Корвус. – Неглупый  юноша. Да, в общем, ты прав, и это было бы неплохим бонусом, но ты вряд ли выиграешь. Хотя я бы на твоем месте сильно постарался – ведь ты знаешь правила. Белые или черные?

– Белые, – промямлил Пашка.

– А черные в этой игре начинают, мой дорогой. Но выбор сделан.

И Корвус с изяществом хищника вынул из кучки угольно-черных сверкающих камней первый и положил его на поле.

Пашка плохо помнил, что делал. Его сознание точно раздвоилось – кто-то более умный и хладнокровный, чем он сам, но по недоразумению деливший с ним одно тело, следил за игрой и делал ходы. Сам же он только мог понимать, что не выставил себя на посмешище сразу – игра длилась.

Впрочем, она могла быть очень долгой, подобная игра, Пашка уже это знал.

Изредка порывами налетал ветер, дребезжал подвесками, задувал под тонкую куртку, а иногда доносил разные странные звуки – то чей-то вой, то крики и карканье, то звук рога, вот теперь-то Пашка его узнавал, зря переживал, что дело обойдется без антуража. Только его это совсем не радовало. Он конкретно вляпался. И очень по-глупому.

И даже нисколько не удивился, когда обнаружил, что проиграл.

Корвус хлопнул в ладоши, и все исчезло. Даже подобие оранжевой лампы погасло.

– Пойдем, провожу?

Пашка уныло поплелся за ним, снова поправляя шапку – все-таки после стирки она здорово растянулась, и если раньше это казалось даже милым, то теперь бесило.

– И что я теперь должен делать?

Они стояли на поляне друг против друга, и все это выглядело как сон – Пашка даже не чувствовал больше страха, как будто смерти в этом мире не существовало. Как будто он имел возможность возрождаться вновь и вновь, пока сам не устанет.

– Узнаешь, когда придет время, – в лучших традициях дешевых псевдоготических сериалов ответил Корвус и показал ему на разлапистое дерево на опушке леса.

– Выход там. Вернешься к себе, – объяснил он вполне дружелюбно, и Пашка удивленно на него взглянул. Как-то все выглядело слишком просто.

– И что, я вернусь живым и здоровым, а не в виде трупа с ритуальными ранами и кишками наружу? Меня не будут собирать в десяток пластиковых мешочков? – уточнил он.

– Будешь целым, – пообещал Корвус. – Иди.

Пашка недоверчиво на него посмотрел, но решил, что, пожалуй, не надо давать магу времени передумать и быстро затрусил к опушке.

Уже переступая через огромные, вылезшие наружу корни дерева, он услышал за спиной хлопанье крыльев и обернулся, но позади никого не оказалось – ни птиц, ни Корвуса. А когда он посмотрел вперед, то увидел, что стоит у одного из выходов из парка. Здесь тоже была ночь, но никакой жуткой луны, а только вполне мирные фонари и неоновые вывески ларьков, алеющие в глубине темных улиц.

Только вот кожу на левом запястье точно обожгло, и Пашка с шипением поднес руку к глазам. Некоторое время тупо смотрел на нее, а потом тихо опустил.

– Мог бы и сразу догадаться, – прошептал он и натянул рукава худи почти до кончиков пальцев.

Отцу он наврет, что сделал новую татуировку, увлекшись очередными сказаниями о друидах. Пусть даже и такую странную – в форме глаза.

Врать не хотелось, но и тревожить отца – тоже.

В конце концов, он попал в эту историю по собственной дурости, значит, и отвечать  –  только ему.

Он шагал и шагал по ярко освещенной улице, вокруг кипела ночная жизнь, периодически по пути ему попадались веселые хмельные компании, разодетые в оборотней, вампиров и ведьм, и пытались его испугать, что-то вопя в лицо и кривляясь раскрашенными рожами; пару раз он даже наткнулся на группу масок с настоящими факелами, а в метро ехал с перебравшим алкоголя вурдалаком, трогательно уронившим голову на грудь, пронзенную бутафорским колом…  Но сам он все это время ощущал себя странно замороженным, и горечь жгла ему рот.

Вурдалак проснулся на следующей станции и кое-как вывалился из вагона, и Пашка остался в нем совсем один. Он забрался на сиденье с ногами – откуда-то дуло, как будто из неведомой громадной дыры прицельно веяло холодом. Он попытался устроиться удобнее, засунул руки в рукава и надел капюшон куртки. Мерный звук движения убаюкивал, Пашка пригрелся, нахохлившись, как замерзший воробей, и сам не заметил, как задремал. И, уже засыпая, удивился, когда сквозь традиционные для метрополитена запахи сырости и затхлости, сквозь леденящие сквозняки потянуло чем-то свежим и сладким, словно где-то совсем рядом лопались зеленые почки и курилась от нараставшего тепла влажная земля…


	12. Чудеса и ловушки

Доска из Лабранга наверняка могла оказаться очень дорогой для ценителей, и ее можно было бы сбыть через интернет по хорошей цене, но Имс думал совсем о другом. Он хотел избавиться от гобана как можно скорее. Поэтому просто схватил его и понес во двор, к зеленым мусорным бакам.

Однако прямо перед баком, уже занеся доску для красивого прощального броска, остановился.

Вернее, что-то его остановило.

Что-то не давало ему выбросить доску. Жалко стало. Только сейчас Имс понял, что хочет играть дальше – вот хоть прямо здесь и сейчас, хоть с первым попавшимся бомжом. Имс никогда не был склонен выпивать, но по всем признакам сейчас понимал, что примерно такое же чувство испытывают алкоголики. Ищут, с кем бы разделить радость бытия, плещущуюся в бутылке или даже в аптечном пузырьке.

Да и действительно, дорогая же вещь, древняя, подобными вот так просто не разбрасываются. Мусоровоз приедет, безжалостно и тупо сплюснет содержимое бака, и окажется эта древность среди зловонных куч гнилья на бескрайней загородной свалке, где ее даже вороны не найдут. А могла бы стать для кого-то настоящим сокровищем – может так случиться, какой-нибудь коллекционер или мастер игры в го как раз такую долгие годы искал, может быть, для кого-то она – мечта всей жизни. Да и Пашке вроде как нравилось играть, надо его спросить хотя бы, это же ему Имс подарил доску, а значит, ему она и принадлежит. А красть нехорошо. Особенно у собственного сына.

Вообще, Имс сейчас пребывал в изумлении от самого себя: повелся на какие-то невнятные, сумбурные сны, расклеился, запараноил, будто гламурная истеричка… Уж кому, как не ему, знать, насколько сложным, насколько реалистичным и вводящим в заблуждение может быть сон. Бывают сны реальнее самой реальности, и Имс в них пребывал собственной персоной, более того, погружал в такие сновидения других людей.

Несколько секунд он стоял с лаковой доской в уже вытянутой руке, а потом медленно пошел обратно. Однако до дверей в дом не дошел, задумчиво опустился на скамейку.

Все же странно было, что за короткое время игра вызвала в нем такую отчетливую зависимость. Имс остерегался зависимостей. Знал, что аддикция и обсессия ничего хорошего не обещают.

И еще: почему снова жглась и пульсировала чертова татуировка?

Паранойя не паранойя, однако все это было как-то связано между собой. Может быть, если он будет играть дальше, то поймет? Или из игры можно выйти без всяких препятствий и последствий? Что-то Имс в этом сильно сомневался.

Если бы кто-то рассказал ему, что к чему.

Так он сидел, напоминая себе какого-нибудь булгаковского персонажа, на низкой скамейке у своего дома на Старой Басманной улице, в узком и вытянутом, как кишка, дворе, где даже такси не могло развернуться, и глазел на темные провалы арок ворот. Доска мирно лежала рядом, однако Имс не мог отделаться от чувства, что внутри нее таится одурманивающий яд.

Потом Имс увидел, как в медленно начавших сгущаться сумерках у кого-то в окне, на втором этаже, появилась огромная тыква со свечками в прорезях глаз и кривым провалом вырезанного рта. И вспомнил, что впереди за ночь. И выругался. Определенно, Самайн в последнее время его преследовал. А тыква смотрелась очень зловеще.

Имс едва удержался от броска вбок и хорошего хука, когда краем глаза заметил рядом едва заметное шевеление. Интересно, как долго он сидел и вонзал глубокомысленные взоры в пространство, не замечая, что на скамейке уже не один?

– Тебе нечего меня бояться, Имс, – сообщил ему кто-то приятным, хотя и гортанным голосом. – Ты ведь только что мечтал о компании – теперь она у тебя есть. Сыграем?

– Меня как-то утомили эти игры, – честно признался Имс. – Может, возьмешь доску и свалишь в свое четвертое измерение – или какое оно там у тебя?

– Зачем, когда у тебя есть доска, а у меня – камни?

И человек в черном плаще ловко достал из кармана кокетливый шелковый мешочек, расшитый какими-то знаками. А Имс про камешки-то и позабыл, оставил их дома, схватил только доску.

– Не хочу,  – сказал Имс.

– Лжешь, – оскалился незнакомый. – Бездна лжи в твоих словах. Очень хочешь, Имс. Аж руки дрожат.

Это была правда. Имс смотрел, как быстрые нервные пальцы незнакомца развязывают шнурки на мешочке и разве что зубами не скрипел. Вздохнул облегченно, только когда ухватил первый блестящий антрацитовый кругляш.

– Меня зовут Корвус. Тебе ведь уже сказали, что ты должен продолжать играть? – светски осведомился прохожий любитель го.

Он выглядел абсолютно безмятежным, как будто все было так, как и должно быть.

– Милейший Корвус, тебе не кажется, что скоро стемнеет, и мы ни черта не увидим? – продолжала бунтовать какая-то часть Имса, не желавшая мириться с одержимостью.

– Не беда, – отозвался Корвус и щелкнул пальцами.

Слегка ошалелым взглядом Имс проводил вереницу белых огоньков, рассевшихся по краям доски, – светящиеся жемчужные пузырьки, живые, трепещущие и мерцающие от собственного трепета.

– Ты умеешь удивлять, Корвус, – признал он.

Корвус согласно усмехнулся. Он был немногословен, этот парень. И, кстати, не очень хорошо играл, как заметил Имс чуть позже. Или же поддавался, подумал он еще позже, когда прошедшие полчаса начали видеться ему как в тумане, неизвестно отчего. Просто Корвусу очевидно был выгоден Имсов выигрыш. Имс вдоволь в своей жизни наигрался в покер, чтобы различить плохую и нарочито плохую игру.

Когда игра была кончена, Имс принял решение.

– Забери доску, – сказал он. – Хватит с меня. Никогда не любил наркоманов, знаешь ли. Гашишем баловался, и не только, но всякий раз ума хватало не закапываться глубоко.

Корвус внимательно посмотрел на него и наконец-то перестал улыбаться. Даже бровь дернулась.

– А придется, – сообщил он.

– Да неужели? – прищурился Имс.

Он вмиг забыл о своей симпатии к игре. Главным сейчас стало то, что этот шулер с внешностью жгучего турка намекал: Имс кому-то что-то должен. А Имс очень не любил быть должен.

Как-то очень ярко, реалистично представилось ему в это мгновение, как он сжимает в руке тяжелый пистолет вороненой стали, подносит его ко лбу Корвуса и нажимает спусковой крючок без всякого промедления. Имс даже пальцы сжал рефлекторно и тут опомнился.

Как же ему не хватало оружия. Никак он не мог привыкнуть, что безоружен, а ведь времени много прошло.

Привиделось ему, как в самый последний раз они с Артуром, его частым напарником в опасных делах, драпали из Триполи. Это было рано утром. В порт, чтобы отправиться на Сицилию, в Палермо, они выехали затемно, солнце еще не встало, и достигли своей цели довольно скоро – вот уже в лиловом сумраке вырисовались очертания береговых кранов, нефтехранилищ и доков, вот явственно запахло рыбой, а следом застелились запахи нефти и сырой кожи, ржавого металла, морской соли, кофе и гниющих апельсинов… В воду, которая отсвечивала в темноте сталью, уходило с десяток причалов, и Имс только успел заметить, что едут они чуть ли не к последнему из них, как вдруг сзади полыхнуло, что-то брызнуло о борт машины с царапающим шорохом, и только потом он услышал автоматную очередь. Водитель, Ашур, гнал не останавливаясь, а потом развернул свой джип поперек дороги. Имс хлопнул его по плечу, велел выметаться из-за руля, и они побежали все втроем: неслись, как ополоумевшие, среди опрокинутых шлюпок, мотков канатов, брошенных заржавевших механизмов, ящиков с грузами – втянув голову в плечи и даже не отстреливаясь, а с воды уже заурчал, затрясся большой дрифтер… 

Удивительно, но он скучал по Артуру. Интересно, как он там?

– Никак не можешь забыть, да? – вкрадчиво спросил Корвус. – Больно оставить себя настоящего, Имс? Ты уже и забыл, как это оно – быть собой?

Имс неверяще вскинул глаза – смотрел «турок» почти сочувственно, даже с жалостью какой-то.

– Мы тебе предлагаем нечто ослепительное, яркое, опасное. Все, как ты любишь, Имс. Скоро тебе откроются двери такого мира, какой ты и представить себе не мог. Даже во сне. Даже, мой дорогой, в тех снах, которые вы создавали искусственно. Вам нужны наркотики, нужны аппараты для стимуляции мозга, вы плохо владеете техниками гипноза… Все так коряво, так по-детски. Нам же, Имс, ничего этого не надо. Для нас подобное – как дышать. Я понимаю, почему ты повесил на себя этот гейс, но мы можем освободить тебя от него. И тебе ничем, ничем не надо будет жертвовать, ничем из своего собственного, по-настоящему твоего. Ты один из нас, ты можешь вернуться к нам. Ты сможешь это ощутить сполна, только играй. Еще несколько партий, успешных партий, и будет пройдена критическая точка.

– Я один из вас? – дернул ртом Имс. – Но ты, ведьмак недоделанный, ни разу не обмолвился, кто же вы. Никто мне не показал, кто вы, если уж мы заговорили о снах. Я видел только два каких-то невнятных кошмарика  о черных комнатах и золотых масках.

– Не обращай внимания, – ободрил Корвус. – Это скорее проверка связи, настройка волны. Тебе ли не знать?

– Корвус, я никогда не велся на расплывчатые обещания. Это раз. Два – я хорошо знаю, что бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке. Ты меня соблазняешь, точно телку, которые стремится сиськами потрясти в конкурсе королев красоты. А мне ваш конкурс до лампочки, слышишь?

– Уже нет, – заметил Корвус с мягкой иронией и все с той же тончайшей, почти неслышной жалостью. – Сегодня совершенно случайно звезды сошлись в одной позиции, и ты в капкане, Имс. В капкане. Ты наш. Если, конечно, любишь своего сына. А ты любишь его, иначе бы не забыл своего настоящего лица. Но вот – ради сына забыл, ради него и вспомнишь. Все к лучшему, все служит гармонии.

Имс вдруг почувствовал, как что-то едва слышно звенит в голове, точно комариный писк. И еще на виске бешено запульсировала жилка – казалось, вот-вот, и кожу прорвет.

– При чем тут мой сын, а, Корвус? – очень тихо спросил он и на этот раз действительно весь подобрался, как для прыжка, чтобы метнуться – и схватить за горло, он и безо всякого оружия на многое был способен и не настолько уж все забыл…

Но было поздно – скамейка опустела, огоньки исчезли, и только доска сиротливо лежала рядом, тоже пустая.

Имс выматерился сквозь зубы, подцепил доску и отправился домой. Надо позвонить Пашке – где он шляется на ночь глядя? Хотя с друзьями, наверное, они же всегда отмечают этот чертов клоунский праздник, неудобно разыгрывать мамочку…

Если бы Имс обернулся, то увидел бы, что у мусорного бака стоит какой-то бомж и пристально смотрит ему в спину. Совсем молодой еще бродяга в безразмерном коричневом пальто, смешной вязаной шапке, надвинутой по самые брови, он зябко потирал руки и, кажется, был чем-то очень расстроен. Постояв какое-то время на месте в задумчивости, он засунул руки в карманы, что-то пробормотал, и глаза его неожиданно сверкнули, как у кошки, только отчетливым золотым блеском. После этого у баков воцарилась уже полная темнота и тишина.

Только Валентина Петровна из двадцать четвертой квартиры, когда закрывала на ночь приотворенное окно, могла бы поклясться, что слышала странный звук, который даже и опознать не смогла. Ничего удивительного, ведь Валентина Петровна, всю жизнь проработавшая бухгалтером в одном толстом государственном журнале, никогда не состояла в королевской охоте, поэтому зов охотничьего рога не имел для нее никакого смысла.

***

Нечего волноваться, убеждал себя Имс, еще нечего волноваться, еще не настолько он впутался в эту историю.

Хотя кого он обманывал? Если раньше он опасался, что неведомое только зацепит его своим темным крылом и к прошлому уже возврата не будет, то теперь оно не просто зацепило – оно пикировало на него, как хищная птица пикирует на кролика, слепо бегущего по залитой солнцем равнине. На вымотанного беднягу уже упала ее большая крылатая тень.

Уж тебе-то, Имс, стыдно прятать голову в песок.

Телефон Пашки не отвечал, более того, был вне приема. И тут Имс, забыв ложное смущение, решил, как, в самом деле, истеричная мамаша, звонить по друзьям, наплевав на поздний час. В конце концов, молодежь в это время веселится, не так ли?

Однако кто-то опередил его, на экране айфона высветился номер одного из друзей Пашки, Алекса. Имс достаточно успел проанализировать их компанию, чтобы понять, что это плохой признак. Алекс не был самым близким другом Пашка, отнюдь нет. Но он был самым… бесстрастным, и логично было предположить, что именно ему поручили донести плохую весть. У Имса, повидавшего всякое, от этого блондинчика иногда мороз по коже пробегал. Главным образом, от тех историй, что рассказывали про него и его отца. И, насколько узнал Имс, большинство из этих невероятных историй, увы, оказались кошмарной правдой.

Хотя все эти подростки сильно удивились бы его осведомленности. Они-то, вероятно, думали, что он даже по именам их не различает.

Алекс был взволнован, и уже это заставило Имсово сердце дернуться. Он слушал сбивчивый рассказ, который то и дело прерывался каким-то шиканьем извне Алексовой трубки, женским, судя по всему, но Алекс отмахивался и продолжал. Так что Имс встал, не отрывая быстро нагревшейся трубки от уха, открыл холодильник, налил водки в первую попавшуюся под руку рюмку, выпил и спросил:

– А что вы делали в этом парке? _На самом деле_ , Алекс? _На самом деле?_ Хватит кормить меня байками про хороводы вокруг костра. Это был какой-то _ритуал_ , скажи мне?

– Да, – сказал Алекс, и Имс почувствовал, как там, где-то на другом конце города, этот странный мальчишка обмяк и опустил плечи, точно перестал защищаться. – Это был ритуал Дикой охоты, мы хотели вызвать духов, чтобы почувствовать их присутствие, чтобы… побегать с ними.

– Чтобы _побегать_ с ними? – застрял на нелепом глаголе Имс. – Да вы рехнулись, ребятки?

– Ну, – замялся Алекс. – Это же все… неправда. Мы думаем, Пашка объявится, просто он сразу не был доволен этой идеей…

– Еще бы!

– … и, возможно, он даже не побежал за нами. Может быть, просто направился в другое место. Разозлился и ушел. С ним такое бывает.

Имс кинул трубку.

Потом налил еще одну рюмку, опрокинул в себя залпом, вздрогнул и прильнул лбом к холодному стеклу окна. За ним разливались совсем черные, чернильные сумерки, как всегда бывает поздней осенью, когда еще нет снега, который светится изнутри.

Он сейчас возьмет машину и поедет в парк, это понятно. Но что делать в другом, глобальном смысле? «Продолжай играть» – что бы это значило?

Впервые Имс оказался в ситуации, которая напоминала болото со стелющимся над ним туманом. Он точно стал заложником, но чего и кого, даже не представлял. И это было хуже всего.

Только он переоделся и взял ключи от машины, как входная дверь хлопнула. Имс едва сдержал себя, чтобы пулей не вылететь в коридор. Вышел спокойно и спросил даже небрежно:

– Ну как, удачно отпраздновали?

Пашка кивнул, не поднимая головы, стащил один кроссовок, удерживая его за задник, потом второй. Сколько Имс ему ни говорил беречь обувь, все без толку – подростки! Но когда Пашка обернулся и улыбнулся, Имс тут же забыл о всякой обуви. Тот улыбался какой-то отстраненной, вымученной, словно бы _черной_ улыбкой, какой Имс никогда раньше у него не видел. Он даже не мог представить ее на этом лице. Имс же знал его лучше, чем какое-либо другое, лучше даже, чем свое: частые родинки, подвижный болтливый рот, нос с узкой переносицей и широкими крыльями, густые изогнутые брови, нервные ноздри, длинные ресницы… Это лицо менялось каждую долю секунды, более живой мимики Имс не видел ни у кого, только вот теперь оно стало странно неподвижным, словно бы намертво впечатанным в задумчивость. И глаза были далеки, так далеки, точно Пашка видел перед собой что-то незримое. Еще он, по-видимому, мерз, поскольку с остервенением натягивал рукава худи до самых кончиков пальцев. Впрочем, на улице сильно похолодало, Имс даже через слегка приоткрытое окно это ощущал.

Пашка молча прошел на кухню, взял стакан, поднес к крану с фильтром, долго смотрел, как он наполняется, а потом и переполняется, очнулся и начал жадно глотать воду. Имс следовал за ним, как тень.

– Что случилось? – наконец спросил он. – И не ври мне, я тебя прошу.

Пашка покачал головой, не отрывая губ от стакана.

– Устал, – наконец ответил он. – Набегались в парке. Пляски вокруг костра и прочий мрачняк, ну, ты знаешь. Кажется, я резко повзрослел – сейчас все это выглядит как полный отстой. Разочарование так велико, что я намереваюсь забыться сном, как всякое глупое дитя. Будут ли мудрые наставления от отца?

Он пытался паясничать, как и раньше, только ни черта у него не выходило.

Имсу хватило какого-то совсем незаметного мгновения, на которое обнажилось тонкое бледное запястье – рукав худи слегка задрался. Когда сын попытался проскользнуть мимо в дверь, он схватил его за руку почти невидимым глазу движением и вывернул ладонью вверх.

– Что это? – прошептал он. – Что за…

Татуировка была свежей, Имс был уверен, только вот таковой вовсе не выглядела – никакой припухлости, красноты, ни следа воспаления. Как будто Пашка с ней родился. И постепенно, со стекленеющими от паники глазами, Имс заметил, что она тоже будто бы живая – глаз то темнел, то светлел, линии, из которых он состоял, едва заметно меняли цвета, хотя все время оставались в черной палитре.

Пашка пытался вырвать руку, но безуспешно – хватка у Имса была железная. Пашка отворачивался и прятал глаза, а когда все же посмотрел на Имса, тот увидел в них слезы. Через секунду они бурно катились из-под ресниц и чертили влажные дорожки на щеках. Сейчас этот пятнадцатилетний мальчишка казался десятилетним.

– Ну что ты, – запоздало мягко сказал Имс. – Ну что ты, скажи мне. Я уверен, что ты ни в чем не виноват, да и это совсем неважно, просто скажи мне…

– Я виноват! – выкрикнул Пашка. – Виноват, потому что был идиотом, я же знал, что нельзя этого делать, но все равно сделал, потому что не хотел быть… не хотел выглядеть лузером… Это была идиотская затея с самого начала, но дело в том, что только я… только со мной… я всегда как урод… со мной, видать, что-то нет так совсем, если выбрали меня…

– Кто тебя выбрал? – совсем тихо спросил Имс. – Кто тебя выбрал?!

Пашка, наконец, высвободил руку и снова спрятал тату под рукавом, точно стыдился ее, точно не хотел о ней вспоминать.

– Я не знаю, кто они, – всхлипнул он. – Я не знаю, но они точно много чего могут. Они маги… или боги… или духи, черт их разберет. У них есть свой мир, и я его видел. Точнее, даже не так… у них есть другие миры, они могут появляться где угодно и когда угодно… Я думал… думал, меня убьют… ведь я проиграл, проиграл, и тот чувак… он вовсе не показался мне лапочкой… но он меня отпустил! Даже ничего не сделал... Но теперь я должен служить ему, папа! Всю жизнь, и это из-за какой-то детской игры! И я не знаю, не знаю, что это значить – «служить»! Но ничего хорошего, папа, ничего хорошего, и я теперь для тебя стану обузой, я уверен… И ты мне даже не поверишь теперь, это же нереально просто, в самом деле нереально для нормального человека, будешь таскать меня по психиатрам, а там меня посадят на таблетки, я превращусь в овощ… может, и к лучшему, а может, стану маньяком, ведь неизвестно, что они от меня потребуют… Но я не сошел с ума, папа! Не сошел! Правда, ты, наверное, и так уже все равно жалеешь, что связался со мной… Только не показываешь… Правда ведь?

Имс смотрел на то, как его сын плачет, вздрагивая и вытирая кулаками мокрые покрасневшие глаза, и думал, когда же они дошли до такого, что Пашка вообще мог допустить подобные мысли.

– Посмотри сюда, – сказал он. – Если уж ты идиот, то яблоко от яблони, значит, недалеко упало. Мы оба попались. Посмотри, и все поймешь.

И Имс широко растянул ворот домашней футболки.

Пашкины глаза распахнулись и стали почти черными, он даже моргать забыл.

– Это… это… это…

– Омела, правда? В отличие от тебя, я даже не помню, как это произошло. Меня поимели, а я до сих пор не знаю, кто. Так что, можно сказать, у тебя более выигрышная ситуация – ты хотя бы в курсе, кто и зачем это сделал. А я до сих пор, как баран, тычусь башкой в разные стороны. 

Пашка пораженно сопел, но уже энергичнее начал растирать слезы по лицу.

– Дай угадаю, ты сыграл с ними в… в это? – Имс ткнул пальцем в доску из раскрашенного желтого дерева.

Если бы он чуть больше разбирался в тонкостях изготовления гобанов, то сразу бы узнал прекрасное дерево кайя. Дереву, из которого вырезали конкретно эту доску, исполнилось не меньше тысячи лет. Но Имсу было плевать на тонкости.

– Наверное, это и есть нун. Помнишь, я тебе говорил…

Имс кивнул.

– Похоже на то.

– У нее есть свои ништяки, – невесело усмехнулся Пашка. – Когда выигрываешь, мало того, что где-то творится магия, так еще и желание можно загадать, и оно исполнится. А я-то кретин, так ни разу и не загадал. Я так понял, это левый бонус, так сказать, сверх программы прилеплен. 

– Вот как? – настороженно спросил Имс. – То есть это автоматически происходит, бесконтрольно со стороны всяких заинтересованных сил?

– Ну… да. Тут много опций. Некоторые, видимо, даже производителем не поняты до конца. Но вот некоторыми пользователями – отработаны на все сто…

– А кто у нас производитель?

Пашка вскинул глаза и впервые неуверенно, нервно улыбнулся.

– Наверное, это инструмент древних магов, может быть, еще тех, которые были до друидов… Скорее всего, это вообще игра сидов. Они, наверное, просто принесли ее в наш мир. Когда-то играли с людьми… А потом и люди научились… ну, некоторые.

– Значит, _та сторона_ …

– Темная сторона Луны, ага. Темная сторона силы. Все киношные штампы в одном флаконе.  Хотя для них-то она наверняка не темная… Для них она просто – их сторона. Но, черт, папа, чего они хотят от тебя? Я-то попал к ним по глупости, в Самайн, сам нарвался… Но при чем тут ты?

Имс поморщился.

– Я тоже, видать, попал к ним однажды в Самайн, только сам не понял. А что до «зачем», то ведь ты читаешь кучу фэнтези, и там наверняка все персонажи бренчат словом «предназначение».

– Угу, – кивнул Пашка. – Все по законам жанра. Было бы клево, если бы… если бы не в жизни. Не в нашей жизни.

– Не кисни только, – сказал Имс. – Мне надо кое-что обмозговать. Иди ложись спать.

Пашка кивнул и поплелся в свою комнату, на ходу снимая красную худи, уже не боясь показать запястье, а Имс похлопал по карманам домашних штанов в поисках пачки сигарет, не нашел, чертыхнулся, взял сигареты с холодильника и вышел на балкон.

И поймал себя на мысли, что если бы не Пашка, он бы, скорее всего, даже порадовался такому развороту событий. От размеренного ритма жизни преуспевающего бизнесмена он начинал тихонько дуреть.

Все к лучшему, все служит гармонии? Правда, Корвус? Ну-ну.


	13. Намерения и поступки

Имсу снилась Мальта.

Совсем недолгое время ему довелось там пожить, но он считал этот остров одним из райских земных уголков.

Притащил его туда Артур – попросил помощи, и Имс не смог отказать. Небольшое дельце, расследование подделки картины Караваджо, висевшей в одном из знаменитых музеев, незаметно обернулось в запутанную авантюру с участием сицилийской мафии, Ватикана и искусственным погружением клиента в сон с помощью малоизвестного мировой науке прибора и уже хорошо известного ближневосточному черному рынку наркотика.

Сны всегда были его наказанием – это Имс помнил, даже когда находился во сне.

Он сидел сейчас в том самом кафе, где они с Артуром когда-то просчитывали варианты планов в пресловутом расследовании. Кафе располагалось на террасе, с которой взгляд падал на барочный собор с облупившейся черепичной розовой крышей и ржавыми бочками для воды на ней, нагреваемыми солнцем. После собора взгляд тонул в синей пустыне моря, незаметно переходящей в небо. Столики и стулья здесь были черные, резные, словно кружево, и в полдень дико нагревались.

Имсу всегда нравилась близость моря. Море расслабляло в нужной мере, без потери тонуса.

Имс прекрасно осознавал себя во сне – опыт, как говорится, не пропьешь. Вот и сейчас он не только понимал, что спит, но настороженно ожидал дальнейшего развития событий.

Он только успел взглянуть на возникшего из ниоткуда официанта, заказал ему ристретто, а когда повернулся, едва сдержался, чтобы не выругаться: перед ним сидел Артур.

Молодой американский еврей из интеллигентной семьи, проживающей сейчас в Париже, человек, одержимый историей искусств, которого непонятно каким ветром занесло в ту опасную сферу деятельности, которой занимался Имс. Сначала-то Имс, наивный, как дитя, вообще полагал, что российские шпионы в этой сфере первопроходцы. Пока не узнал, что на американских военных базах такие разработки велись еще со времен Кеннеди, а корнями уходили в английские университетские лаборатории начала двадцатого века. Пока не познакомился с такими ловкими ублюдками, как Артур, Суддеш и этот толстощекий американец с трогательным ленинским прищуром. В свою секретную зону Имс никого из них, конечно, не допускал – они так никогда и не узнали, кем он был в действительности, но дел вместе с ними провернул немало – и многому в процессе научился. Стал тем, кем стал.

Сейчас Артур сидел, как всегда, с несколько поучающим видом, одетый просто, но почему-то очень похоже на глянцевую журнальную картинку. Все эти бежевые и серые вещи, вроде бы безликие, пока не узнаешь их стоимость. По крайней мере, Артур избегал мешковатости, рубашка, брюки и жилетка сидели на его стройной тонкой фигуре, как влитые.

– Пришел прочитать очередную нудную лекцию, Арти? – спросил Имс, прекрасно, конечно, отдавая себе отчет, что Артур – его собственная проекция.

А раз так, значит, спрашивал он у своего подсознания –  и оно всегда знало ответ. Хотя… Насчет проекции он теперь не так был и уверен. В последнее время Имс начал сомневаться в очевидных фактах. Как там говорилось, в этой бессмысленной, на Имсов взгляд, и безразмерной мистической эпопее? Мир сдвинулся? Вот да – мир сдвинулся.

– Имс. Тебе недостает логики, – чуть надменно ответил этот гаденыш.

Лицо у него было – как у какого-нибудь чингизида, надменное и бесстрастное, золотое в лучах солнца: ну просто статуя. Американский еврей имел азиатский разрез глаз, где-то в семействе притаились корейские корни. Артур всегда удивлял, насколько Имс вообще мог кому-нибудь удивляться.

– Давай, выкладывай, не томи, ради всех богов, – Имс был раздражен, ему казалось – у него совсем нет времени.

Артур пожал плечами и поднес к губам чашку кофе, невесть откуда взявшуюся. А вот Имс все еще ждал несуществующего официанта, дурак.

Он дернул углом рта, и перед ним на белой скатерти тоже появилась чашка – с черным, как нефть, ристретто.

– Вот тебе и ответ. Ты не можешь последовать за ними в жизни – тебе не хватает информации. Но во снах ты – как рыба в море, а они часто приходят во снах. Кто мешает тебе нырнуть за ними? Может, ты увидишь и не все, что хочется, но что-то же увидишь.

Имс задумался. Смысл в словах Артура, определенно, был. На что там Корвус намекал? Что использовать сны для передачи информации для его народца естественнее, чем дышать? Что ж, Имс тоже имел кое-какой опыт, он не был простым обывателем. Смирно сидеть и выполнять чьи-то прихоти он точно не собирался. Не собирался быть чьей-то шлюхой.

Артур тем временем интеллигентски терзал какое-то крохотное пирожное на тарелке и, присмотревшись, Имс понял, что он сдерживает улыбку. А потом Артур отставил пирожное и грациозным движением из-под белейшей скатерти выложил на стол глок.

Большой и тяжелый пистолет. Любимое оружие Артура, не Имса, но Имсу не надо было намекать два раза.

– Что бы я без тебя делал, сукин ты сын, – ласково сказал он.

И тут Артур широко улыбнулся – как беззаботный мальчишка, до ямочек на щеках, на которые всегда западали женщины бальзаковского возраста.

– Всегда рад помочь, Имс.

И исчез.

***

Корвус мог быть доволен – Имс с самого раннего утра вознамерился наведаться в один из гошных клубов, который нашел ночью по интернету. Онлайн играть ему не нравилось – хотелось вновь ощутить живой драйв игры, пусть это были не карты и не рулетка, но игра есть игра. Особенно в таких обстоятельствах: нун пугал не меньше русской рулетки.

Правда, завтрак с сыном прошел слегка натянуто. Имс понимал, что не может ему запретить ходить в школу, да и вообще куда-нибудь, кроме того, он знал, что это не поможет. Тем не менее, провожал Пашку мрачным взглядом.

– Ну что ты так смотришь, пап, – наконец раздраженно дернул плечами Пашка. – У меня между лопаток скоро задымится, серьезно.  Да, я потащил свою задницу в школу, а что мне еще делать? Гипотетически… это же могло все оказаться галлюцинациями?

– Гипотетически могло, но стоит подстраховаться, – сказал Имс. – Иди учись. Я куплю спаржу на ужин.

Смешно, но его сын прямо-таки обожал спаржу, готов был есть ее при любой возможности, особенно жаренную в оливковом масле. Имсу же Пашка рекламировал здоровое питание, хотя обычно не этого ждешь от подростка, не так ли? Он всегда был недоволен, когда Имс налегал на стейки и бургеры. Хотя сам обожал, помимо всего прочего, и «Макдональдс», конечно же…

Имс еще некоторое время после того, как за Пашкой закрылась входная дверь, сидел и глотал кофе. Как всегда в минуты опасности, его восприятие обострилось до предела, словно усилили резкость и цветопередачу. Имс отчетливо видел все оттенки утреннего сине-серого неба в окнах, коричневые сигареты, белизну чайных чашек и золотые полоски на них, зеленовато-желтое оливковое масло, красно-желтый соус с перцем, бутылки из синего стекла, наполненные винным уксусом, царапины на полированной поверхности круглого стола, отколотый край синего фаянсового блюда с виноградом и помидорами черри, бежевые плиты пола… Собственная голубая рубашка ослепляла его.

Впервые за долгое время ему так сильно, так нестерпимо хотелось кого-нибудь избить.

***

Клуб для любителей игры в го, располагавшийся рядом со станцией метро «Китай-город», вовсе не напомнил Имсу лас-вегасские, да даже и момбасские казино. Нырнув из холодного дня, в котором полосами перемежались дождь и солнце, в нутро заведения, более всего напоминавшего захолустный советский ресторан годов этак семидесятых, Имс едва удержал гримасу.

Его ждал полный комплект сомнительной роскоши: прямоугольные столы, накрытые подозрительными скатертями, жуткие плюшевые бордовые шторы, на которых хотелось повеситься, аляповатые люстры с сиреневыми подвесками, вытертые ковровые дорожки на полу, давно забывшие свой цвет. Вдобавок откуда-то воняло супом, или Имсу только так показалось?

За столами сидели человека четыре и по-черепашьи выкладывали камешки. Все они выглядели последними неудачниками – об этом говорили обвислые на спине старомодные пиджаки и немытые шевелюры. Но Имсу было все равно – и когда на него с энтузиазмом налетел какой-то тощий долговязый парень с длинными волосами, забранными в конский хвост, он только кивнул. Чувствовал себя так, как будто собрался в порно сниматься, причем в любительском. Пожалуй, надо было сыграть онлайн – сам идиот, кого винить.

Парень оказался неожиданно хорошим игроком. Играл он спокойно, расслабленно, периодически удовлетворенно откидывался на спинку стула, и через полчаса Имс занервничал. Чувство, что время утекает сквозь пальцы, никуда не делось. Кто-то далекий, очень далекий, но очень сильный, смотрел на него, как весна смотрит на лед. Корвус намекал ведь, что Имс близок, близок к этим космическим игрокам, Корвус был уверен, что у него получится. И кто такой был Имс, чтобы сомневаться в интуиции мага?

Имс тоже откинулся на спинку стула и сунул в зубы сигарету, нимало не заботясь о том, можно ли здесь курить. Парень с хвостом посмотрел несколько ошарашенно, и Имс ухмыльнулся. В конце концов, он играл с древним китайцем, который вполне мог оказаться магическим существом, теперь Имс это понимал. Неужели он не облапошит этого тощего молодого москвича? Надо только дать волю собственному чутью.

Хотя случалось, что Имс проигрывал, и крупно. И пару раз это вылилось в очень серьезные, очень неприятные последствия. Такие, даже воспоминания о которых могли бы грозить распадом личности кому-то другому на его месте. Но сейчас он проигрывать не собирался. Не сегодня и не этому щуплому хвостатому пацану.

Он снова затянулся, широко улыбнулся и выложил свой камень. Нет уж, сегодня точно не твой день, паренек, извини. Имс твердо собирался воспользоваться системой бонусов, которую давал своим любимчикам нун.

Когда еще через тридцать минут он вышел из этого забытого богом места, пола его рыжей кожаной куртки слегка оттопыривалась. И хотя Имсу казалось, что он целый час плавал в жирном курином супе, настроение впервые за сутки вернулось в прежнюю уверенную колею.

***

Все уроки Пашка провел, как в тумане. Даже не запомнил, о чем трындел ему на переменах Стас – хотя о чем же еще, наверняка о своей несравненной Алисе, она что-то там выиграла на соревнованиях доморощенных стрелков. На математике цифры на меловой доске сливались в одну бесформенную кучу, а затем была история, где разбирали гражданскую войну начала прошлого века с каких-то новых позиций, и после нее-то Пашка сбежал, не выдержал.

У него была своя история, в которой надо было разобраться.

Двор опоясывал комплекс старинных зданий школы широкой полосой, которая периодически поворачивала то к стадиону, то к теннисному корту, то к ряду клумб с несколькими запоздало цветущими цинниями. Только что прошел дождь, намочив деревья, железо, бетон, и все это так пахло, что Пашке иррационально казалось – поблизости море. Откуда-то тянуло едким запахом мазута, ну и в том излюбленном углу между школьными корпусами, где всегда курили старшеклассники, воняло дымом.

Пашка шел как раз туда, хотя не курил и даже сейчас не собирался. Просто пока в «курилке» никого не было, так что Пашка свободно сел на облупившуюся деревянную скамейку и со вздохом откинулся на спинку. С этого места он уловил еще и тонкую гарь костров на соседней улице, где дворники жгли палые листья. Он всегда обожал этот запах, вот и сейчас он подействовал на него успокаивающе.

Однако не настолько успокаивающе, как хотелось бы. Разве что снизил шансы для надвигавшейся панической атаки, а ведь на истории на него вновь сильно накатило.

Пашка сидел и рассматривал свои красные кожаные кроссовки с белыми шнурками и слегка уже потертыми носами. В голове было абсолютно пусто, и под ложечкой противно сосало. Он боялся. Боялся не только за себя, но и за отца. Если до разговора с ним еще можно было надеяться, что у Пашки просто поехала крыша и пошли диковинные галлюцинации, то теперь… Сумасшествие ведь не заразно. А значит, они попали еще сильнее, чем казалось вначале.

И ведь никому не расскажешь. Особенно теперь.

Он представил лицо Стаса – да у того реально челюсть отвалится, но что с того? Чем тут можно помочь? О том, чтобы рассказать еще кому-то, вообще речи не шло. И да, если тебе стремно о своих проблемах поведать даже лучшему другу, значит, у тебя действительно проблемы. С большой буквы.

Когда Пашка смотрел какой-нибудь фильм в жанре фэнтези, он иногда мечтал оказаться на месте одного из персонажей. Казалось, это так круто – оказаться в настоящей, волшебной сказке, но сказке не для малышей, а для взрослых. И вот – пожалуйте, мы вас ждем с нетерпением! Почему-то все забывают, что когда сказки только появились, они были очень страшными. Ими пугали непослушных детей и глупых взрослых, которых тянуло в темный лес искать приключений.

Пашку, видимо, недостаточно пугали.

Да даже вот сейчас – Корвус ведь с виду совсем не казался страшным. Он был даже приятным, вызывал реакцию, чем-то похожую на восхищение. Но ведь ведьмы всегда сначала выглядят красотками.

Сильнее всего напрягало то, что он сразу ничего не попросил у Пашки – ну, то есть, не приказал. Ожидание проблем всегда страшило Пашку больше, чем сами проблемы. Честно говоря, самым кошмарным было то, что Корвус на какой-то миг показался ему похожим на мальчишку, которому вздумалось поиграть. В момент выигрыша он чуть не захлопал в ладоши.

И еще он что-то болтал о судьбоносных совпадениях, и это тоже настораживало.

Пашка тяжело вздохнул, встал, взвалил на спину пухлый рюкзак и побрел к выходу из двора.

Как он мог что-то решить, если даже не знал, с какого конца браться за задачу и какой она в принципе имеет смысл?

Ему казалось, в голове у него болтаются те металлические шарики, которые работают по принципу вечного двигателя, ударяясь друг от друга.

Для чего в древности маги обычно заставляли человека служить себе? Понятно, что для своих целей. Но какие это были цели – вариантов существовало множество. Может быть, Пашку пошлют искать тот самый Грааль или еще какой-нибудь артефакт. В сказках же всегда есть артефакт, правда? Ну, и есть избранный, тут отец прав. Только какой из Пашки, к черту, избранный? Для этого надо обладать каким-то уникальным качеством. А у него что? Панические атаки, гиперактивность? Неуклюжесть? Сомнительное остроумие? Никаких других ярких черт Пашка за собой не замечал. Он был не крут, совсем не крут, если уж на то пошло.

Очевидно, вдруг пришло в голову Пашке, его уникальное качество – это наличие среди его близких кого-то по-настоящему крутого. Вот отец действительно во многом уникален, и не зря же Корвус довольно говорил, как иногда невероятно сходятся звезды или что-то в этом духе. Возможно, Пашка всего лишь наживка. Объект, которым отца можно шантажировать. Но тогда зачем его отпустили? Или просто время не подошло? Или оставили, как запасной вариант для чего-то? «Дерни за веревочку, дверь и откроется?»

Только за веревочку он, похоже, уже дернул, они оба с отцом дернули в разное время – и дверь открылась.

Дверь наружу в темный, темный лес.

Сегодня Пашка был без мопеда – пользовался благами цивилизации в виде метрополитена. Ближайшая к школе станция находилась не так уж и близко, поэтому он сокращал путь – шел через дворы, через скверики, всячески срезал углы. Пересекая третий двор с огороженной сеткой спортплощадкой посредине, он уже в точности знал – кто-то за ним следит. Чувство было необъяснимое, но противное. Оглядываться было страшно, но Пашка все же остановился и оглянулся. Потом еще раз.

Конечно, ничего не заметил. Пара мальчишек гоняла мяч на площадке, в другом конце двора на скамейке сидели три бабули, у ног одной из них притулилась потрепанная жизнью болонка. Хотя Пашка уже не верил своим глазам. Может, у этих бабуль под беретами рога растут.

Он еще раз осмотрелся и припустил к просвету между домами, выходу на большую улицу. Нет уж, черт с ним, с расстоянием, он пойдет по центральным проспектам, минуя дворы и пустыри.

Среди толпы беспорядочно снующих людей дышать стало немного легче, и он замедлил шаг. Когда тяжелые двери станции метро проглотили его и выбросили в пахнущий сыростью каменный мешок, заполненный газетными киосками и разнообразными вендоматами, он отошел в угол и остановился, согнувшись и уперев руки в колени. Парадокс, но ему казалось, что всю дорогу до метро он бежал изо всех сил. Дыхание рвалось, пульс колотился где-то в горле.

А когда он разогнулся и обернулся, то чуть не заорал.

– Будь спокоен, – сказал незнакомый мужчина в синем пальто.

Пашка задышал чаще, этот призыв на него подействовал совершенно противоположным образом. Страх разом ожил и накатил злорадно, словно все это время сидел в груди и только ждал возможности. Паника подкатывала к глотке, а каменные своды сдавливали, казалось, саму голову.

– Если я сдохну здесь, – наконец выплюнул Пашка, – вас легко засудят.

Хотя он отлично понимал, что незваному гостю все эти угрозы до лампочки. Какие там суды, если он из тех, кто, похоже, живет в другом измерении и способен телепортироваться.

– Я не сделаю тебе плохого, – угрюмо сообщил незнакомец. – Дай мне руку.

– Что? Да господи боже мой, чего вы все ко мне прицепились! Да я совсем никто! Полный лузер по вашим меркам, вам никакой пользы от меня не будет, это правда!

– Дай руку, – повторил мужчина в пальто.

Глаза у него загорелись каким-то нехорошим огнем.

Пашка сделал шаг назад и натолкнулся спиной на гладкий гранит стены.

Как назло, эта часть огромной станции была пуста – люди проходили вдалеке, сворачивали во внутренние стеклянные двери метрополитена, ведущие к эскалаторам, а дальше – к поездам. Даже киоск, возле которого они стояли, был закрыт на «технический перерыв на десять минут» – а всем известно, что такие перерывы длятся вечность.

Впрочем, «как назло» – это было наивное объяснение. Пашка знал, что это совсем не случайно. И, поняв это, внезапно разозлился.

– Я даже знаю, что ты хочешь увидеть, я уверен, вот это дерьмо, вот это самое, – выкрикнул он в яростном порыве и резко задрал рукав ветровки, обнажая запястье. – Ваши же ребята ставили наверняка, так чего еще хочешь? Или у вас там война группировок? Эй, чувак! Да что за?.. О, господи, вот же хрень! Эй!

Незнакомый чувак точно был не в порядке. Совершенно определенно не в порядке – только что был таким приглаженным, даже лощеным в своем коротком двубортном пальто с большими пуговицами – Пашке они почему-то врезались в память, но сейчас лицо его плыло в разные стороны, вытягивалось, как резиновое, заостряясь во всех чертах – увеличивались уши, морщился нос, щурились глаза, и все это сопровождалось страшными утробными звуками – незнакомец рычал, как дикий зверь, и этот рык становился все злее, все громче. Когда Пашка увидел полезшие клыки и пробивающуюся сквозь кожу щек шерсть, то понял, что сейчас потеряет сознание. Ноги уже сделались ватными, стены закачались, киоск перестал быть киоском, превратившись в сплошное яркое пятно…

К великому сожалению, этого не случилось. А было бы значительно проще. Гораздо проще быть без сознания, когда тебя рвут на куски. И, может быть, даже жрут. Чувак выглядел, как гребаный вервольф, да что там выглядел – он и был им!

– Эй, эй, – снова завопил Пашка, – слышишь, псина, я тебе не жратва, прекрати! Хватит! Утихомирь в себе этого монстра, ты же можешь, вы должны это уметь, по-любому! Постой… – Пашку вдруг осенило. – Стой, да ты боишься? Боишься ее?

Он потряс рукой в воздухе, как будто это была и не рука вовсе, а какое-нибудь допотопное оружие, отдельное от него. Да, несомненно, это был глаз, чернильный глаз так действовал на оборотня. Но почему?..

– Убери знак, – прошипел вервольф, и Пашка зажмурился и стиснул зубы, услышав, как по каменной стене скрежетнули огромные кривые когти, вылезшие у парня вместо обычных ногтей. Кажется, ему было всерьез больно – так его корчило.

– Все, все, уже убрал, – Пашка опустил рукав и выставил ладони в защитном жесте. – Все успокоились, все приходят в себя, никаких проблем у нас нет, ведь так?

Но этот хрен в пальто и не думал уходить. Правда, больше не рычал, и на том спасибо. И лицо у него перестало ломаться, как кекс под струей воды. Пашка выдохнул скопившийся в груди воздух.

– Все выяснил, что хотел?

– Мне все ясно, – подтвердил этот припонтованный волчара и вдруг схватил Пашку за отворот куртки.

– Убери лапы! – заорал Пашка. – Да хватит! Хватит, сгинь, тварь!

Можно было сколько угодно изображать бесшабашного придурка, но Пашка хорошо понимал, насколько все жутко. Просто из всех сил пытался не дать мозгу этого осознать, иначе все, занавес.

– Не бойся меня, я на твоей стороне, – зашипел оборотень.

Но трудно сразу поверить человеку, который на твоих глазах превратился в зверя и чьи клыки все еще выглядят, как волчьи, поэтому Пашка на автомате попытался его пнуть. А потом до него дошел смысл слов.

– На моей стороне? – поднял он брови и даже как-то обмяк в руках оборотня. – Ты бы сначала объяснил, что к чему, а то извини, у меня проблемы с доверием…

– Я твой… – начал оборотень, и тут Пашка услышал чей-то громкий окрик. «Ты, повернись, ублюдок» или что-то в этом роде – прямо как в дешевом триллере. Они с парнем-волком обернулись синхронно, и Пашка вытаращил глаза – в десяти шагах стоял его отец.

– Нет! – выпалил он и рванулся изо всех сил. – Нет!

Оборотень снова ощерился и зарычал, отпустив Пашку, и приготовился, судя по всему, к прыжку. Снова полезли когти, а глаза вдруг заполыхали желтым, совсем уж нечеловеческим.

– Папа! – крикнул Пашка и весь сжался, в ужасе глядя, как, будто в замедленной съемке, тело оборотня взвивается высоко в воздух и летит на его отца по немыслимой дуге.

И широко распахнул рот, увидев, как отец выхватывает из-за пояса пистолет и всаживает в еще прыгающего оборотня несколько пуль. Оглушительный звук выстрелов и ужасающий вой многократно отскочили от окружающего камня и эхом ушли в длинные туннели.

Имс осторожно подошел к тяжело шмякнувшемуся на пол телу и пошевелил его ногой, потом наклонился, развернул к себе оскаленную морду и приподнял пальцами веко.

– Сдох, – резюмировал он и посмотрел на Пашку. – Ты как? В порядке?

Пашка нервно кивнул и сполз по стене на плиты пола. Голос у него пропал.

А потом сознание все же решило, что с него хватит, и на Пашку темной простыней спланировал долгожданный обморок.


	14. Вороны

Утренняя сырость текла даже сквозь закрытые окна, и Том поежился, натягивая на себя тонкое колючее одеяло поверх простыни. Пахло морем, и лесом, и немного гнилью, и где-то еще слышался выдох недавно разведенного огня – настоящего, живого огня на дровах и угле, запах которого ни с чем не спутаешь.

Том заворочался, повернулся и наткнулся губами на чью-то темноволосую макушку. Некоторое время недоуменно таращился, обозревая длинные волосы, рассыпавшиеся по белым, круглым, прямо-таки лилейным плечам, а потом тихо вылез из постели и натянул пижамные штаны, попутно обнаружив, что до того был полностью обнажен.

Босиком он прошлепал на балкон и неловкими со сна пальцами, чуть не сломав, вытащил из пачки сигарету. Вдалеке расстилались покрытые изумрудными лесами склоны и мшистые болота, а внизу лежал разрытый пустырь – Том думал обнаружить там пепелище.

Но пепелища не было. Камни неметона оказались обнажены значительно больше, чем поспособствовали тому археологи, лежали прямо на земле, однако экспедиционная группа позже списала это на страшной силы бурю, которая разразилась вчера вечером. И правда: несколько толстенных деревьев было повалено вокруг места раскопок, одно дерево сгорело дотла, более тонкие оказались вырваны с корнем.

На самом деле, никто не удовольствовался этой теорией, но говорить об истинной причине никому не хотелось. По крайней мере, пока не хотелось.

Вообще, мало кто вчера помнил вчерашний вечер. Почти все обнаружили себя в необычных местах в недвусмысленных позах с людьми, с которыми в здравом уме даже и не вообразили бы заигрывать. Всем было неловко, стыдно, чуть страшно, но в то же время как-то тошнотворно сладко, словно все самые грязные фантазии, наконец, воплотились – судя по вспыхивающим сполохам воспоминаний, которые плохо складывались в общую картинку, но ясно говорили об испытанных чувствах. Они были жаркими и жуткими, эти чувства, но еще они говорили о миге невероятной свободы. Невероятной, о которой нельзя было помыслить.

Он все это знал, даже не спускаясь из номера отеля. И по мере того, как вдыхал и выдыхал терпкий дым, успокаивался.

Если бы они знали, кто такой Том на самом деле, ему бы не стоило труда поставить их на колени. Они были очарованы темной силой. Да, именно так Том это называл – «темная сила». У него язык не поворачивался назвать эту силу злом, кровь начинала кипеть при одной такой мысли.

Оставив Роуз видеть утренние сны, Коллинз не торопясь спустился на первый этаж отеля в бар. Помахал нескольким уже активно поглощавшим завтрак археологам и ужасно бледному Форестеру, перед которым стояла одна жалкая чашка с овсяной кашей.

Том усмехнулся – должно быть, Форестер чувствовал себя как после адского похмелья. Том не знал, где оставил его Патрик, однако был уверен, что сам Патрик сегодня завтракать не придет. Да и вообще никуда никогда не придет.

Он не собирался ничего разузнавать и даже ни с кем говорить, не собирался наблюдать за всеобщим настроением, злорадствовать и наслаждаться тайным знанием – все эти чувства моментально пронеслись в нем и погасли, когда он уловил чужие эмоции, носившиеся в воздухе, когда развернул всю цепочку событий, даже тех, в которых не участвовал. Теперь все это казалось ему слишком мелко.

Он лишь хотел плотно позавтракать (яичница с беконом, гренки с маслом, апельсиновый джем, кофе с молоком), загрузить Роуз и чемодан в такси, потом в поезд, а потом в самолет. Здесь его больше ничто не удерживало, а что до красоты пейзажей – теперь его влекли совсем другие пейзажи. Он видел лишь границу между мирами, но она уже огненной линией горела в его сердце.

Коллинз не торопился, наслаждался видом и вкусом еды – яйца были такими блестящими и желтыми, а бекон таким белым и розовым, с поджаристой корочкой, аромат кофе почти вызывал эрекцию. В открытые окна вливался запах дождя – запах сырости, трав, ветра, электричества, и Том то и дело дергал носом, как ласка или хорек. Обоняние обострилось в несколько раз, стало как у хищного зверя, да и осязание как-то изменилось – теперь пальцы чувствовали тоньше, точнее, будто бы текстура мира стала выпуклее, будто бы появились новые разновидности ощущений, сотни граней прежних определений «гладкий», «бархатистый», «шероховатый». Сейчас все эти слова казались слишком скудными, совершенно не способными описать, каковы вещи на ощупь – и тем более описать, какова на ощупь энергетика, энергия, ибо Том ощущал теперь и ее тоже. В нем самом она сейчас текла темная, жирная, маслянистая, как нефть.  

И смутно подумалось, что ему нужен тот, в ком бы она бесновалась красными огненными сполохами, как августовские зарницы мечутся над полями. Но здесь не было никого подобного, и Том не представлял, как, где и зачем его искать.

***

Роуз оказалась легкой попутчицей – вроде и не скажешь, что ведьма. Иногда Тому даже чудилось, что она его побаивается, хотя это не помешало им совокупиться еще пару раз до того, как самолет вернул их в Лондон. Здесь, в реальной жизни, без флера темной магии, без отсвета пограничного мира, она казалось совсем девчонкой, с внешностью, которую обожали некоторые художники прошлого: темные кудрявые волосы, яркие глаза, пухлые губы вишнями, пышные формы…

Том не стал спрашивать, родилась она в мире сидов или земном мире – сейчас она все равно принадлежала Перепутью. И пока он не знал, зачем взял ее с собой, кроме плотских утех. Его просто устраивало то, что, когда ему надо было подумать, Роуз молчала, а когда он хотел ее, с готовностью отзывалась.  

Лондон выглядел так, словно был вырезан из глянцевого журнала или напечатан на пачке с чаем – что-то чужое в нем появилось, что-то ненастоящее. Иногда Тому казалось, что реальность рябит и напрыгивает на него. Она была словно какофония красок и звуков, и еще отовсюду теперь до него доносились подозрительные шорохи, посвистывания, завывания, плеск моря, шум леса, лай и скрип, заунывные мелодии – и все это прямо в гуще мегаполиса, среди шума машин, людского гомона, бормотания радио, мертвых воплей рекламных экранов. Красное, желтое, синее, холодный дождь, разноголосые туристы, велосипеды и кэбы, запах кофе, мяса и пива, газетные заголовки, зонты и шарфы, звон монет и шуршание купюр, писк мобильных телефонов – все взрывалось у Тома в мозгу.

– Что будем делать с твоим псом, дорогуша? – спросил Роуз, когда они зашли перекусить в кафе.

Второсортное, совсем крошечное, со столами, накрытыми красно-белой клетчатой клеенкой, с допотопными солонками и перечницами, но Том внезапно почувствовал, что умирает от голода. Роуз с наслаждением уплетала жирные пончики и каждый, прежде чем отправить в рот, топила в белейшей сахарной пудре. Том подумал, что Джейн бы зашлась в истерике, только завидев эти пончики. Диета и прочие глупости.

– Псом? – бездумно повторил он.

– Ну да, псом, которого Друид приставил к тебе, – кивнула Роуз, запивая пончики капучино, в который положила столько сахара, что казалось – ложка должна стоять.

Том покончил с вполне сносной картошкой и теперь цедил свой кофе – черный, без сахара.

– Ты ведь знаешь все про него, не так ли? – спросил он.

– Про волка? – удивилась Роуз. – Все то же, что и у других волков, только подозреваю, твой несколько смышленее.

– Нет же, – досадливо отмахнулся Том. – Не про Хилла. Про Друида.  

Тут по свеженькому личику Роуз прошла какая-то неясная рябь. Она даже пончик положила обратно на тарелку.

– Никто не может знать все про такого, как он. Даже повелителям Эмайн Эблах не дано это. Он очень силен, и мне так жаль тебя, сладкий, он пометил тебя, и этого уже не исправить... Но ничего, ты тоже становишься сильнее, и вскоре уже сможешь потягаться с ним, ангелочек. Только держись подальше от этого кобеля.

– Смогу потягаться с ним?..

– Твоя сила растет очень быстро, – покивала Роуз, снова принимаясь за пончики и, видимо, успокоившись.

Это Том и сам чувствовал. И наслаждался. Казалось, теперь язык отчаянья был ему неведом. Однако что толку от силы, которую некуда применить? Ему сказали – надо играть, и Волшебная страна откроется. Все звучало так просто, но никто не сказал ему – когда. И зачем. И позволено ли ему будет там остаться.

– Что ты знаешь про игру, Роуз?

Она прищурилась, внимательно посмотрела на него и после длинной паузы, словно бы нехотя, пожала плечами. Лампы над барной стойкой, и так довольно тусклые, два раза мигнули и вновь загорелись ровно.

– Про эту игру по-настоящему знают только туатские маги. Нам она неведома, не поддается. Я знаю, что как только ты завершишь искомое число партий, сможешь пройти в Эмайн Эблах и встретиться с нашим даном. Королем, если говорить вашим языком. Хотя когда-то вы называли его богом. Может быть, кто-то и сейчас называет.

– И какое же имя у этого бога?

– Луг, – спокойно сказала Роуз.

Том некоторое время рассматривал кофейный осадок на стенках чашки. Кофе здесь подавали отвратительный.

– Тот самый Луг? – наконец спросил он. – Луг Самилданах? Сияющий?  

– Так его называли когда-то очень давно, – отвечала Роуз, покачивая головой, и в этот момент показалась Коллинзу древней, древней старухой, которая уже наполовину потеряла свою безмерную память. – Очень давно, когда я даже на свет еще не родилась. Хотя время в Эмайн Эблах стало течь по-другому тоже очень давно. Оно замедлилось. Оно впало в сон, как и весь наш мир…

– Впало в сон?..

– Да, и теперь яблоки зреют в десять раз медленнее. Раньше мы боялись старости, а теперь многие молили бы о ней, если бы смели…

– Я не понимаю тебя, Роуз.

– Поймешь, когда увидишь. А ты увидишь, Том. И пора тебе уже сменить имя – это звучит как имя какого-то безродного глупого пастуха.

Том усмехнулся – кажется, характер ведьмы начинал прорываться сквозь очаровательную оболочку. Ему и в голову не пришло обидеться на слова девчонки – или же впавшей в маразм и брюзгливость старухи.

– Не тебе судить, моя маленькая розочка, не тебе судить.    

Роуз определенно стоило показать, как она может ему быть полезна. Потому что терпение никогда не значилось среди достоинств Тома, и следовало ли сейчас учиться этому прекрасному качеству – он не знал.

***

После полудня, оставив Роуз дома, Коллинз в одиночестве отправился гулять, с ультрабуком под мышкой. 

Хотя кого было обманывать, он отправился играть в онлайн-го, оккупировав одну из скамеек в Кенсингтонских садах, в Цветочной аллее. Дворники собирали по дорожкам опавшие листья. В разрывах сплошной темной линии кустарников пламенели яркие японские клены. Еще три месяца назад Коллинз навестил бы в сотый раз статую Питера Пэна и мемориал принца Альберта, зашел в кафе в оранжерее у дворца выпить чая с чудесными сконсами с изюмом. А теперь ему пришло в голову, что когда-то Джеймс Барри видел здесь фей, и сегодня это казалось абсолютно реальным.

Потому что теперь и он мог их видеть. Ему подумалось, что именно Кенсингтонские сады могли быть местом портала, если феи здесь появлялись. Впрочем, возможно, он закрылся со временем – такое бывало, откуда-то знал Том. Или не Том, а кто-то другой, кто темнел глазами и улыбался где-то в его голове. Коллинз чувствовал себя псом, бегущим по краю неведомого моря, моря, которое он когда-то давно видел, но полностью забыл.

Он быстро зашел на уже опробованный сайт, без особого разбора нашел первого висевшего в онлайн любителя игры и начал играть остервенело, не в силах заглушить в себе слепящее нетерпение, раздражение от необходимости совершать лишние действия. И если бы не тот, темный и холодный, тот, кто, кажется, сотни лет пролежал на ледяном и черном морском дне, созерцая алмазные толщи воды над собой, ничего бы не вышло. Но пока Тома разрывало на части, распаленного, не желающего ждать, тот, другой, вел свою партию с ленивой усмешкой – для него любой игрок из человеческой виртуальной паутины был все равно что безмозглый цыпленок. Изначально неравные, нечестные условия, но разве кто-то возражал?

Том играл несколько часов и провел не меньше пяти партий с неизменным выигрышем. Когда он, наконец, закрыл ультрабук, руки его дрожали от странного смятения; солнце медленно опускалось за зеленые и красные деревья, пахло подгнившими опавшими яблоками, как винным суслом. Где-то в кустах слышались жужжанье и тонкий звон, а потом Том различил едва слышное пение крошечных существ: либо он окончательно сошел с ума, либо Волшебная страна открыла ему свои объятья. И, проходя мимо пары облупленных статуй парковых гномов, которую надо было еще суметь отыскать в высокой траве, подумал, не служила ли именно эта сладкая парочка знаком, отметившим место портала. Однако сегодня пользоваться им было еще слишком рано.

Том кое-что задумал. Для этого завтра утром он решил отправиться в Тауэр.

***

С высоты птичьего полета Тауэр выглядит совсем маленьким в современном Лондоне.

Наверное, черному вороньему глазу он кажется всего-то коричневым куском жженого сахара, куском сладкого марципана, как в сказке о «Щелкунчике», где все крепости, ворота и галереи были сделаны из сахара с пряностями и миндаля с изюмом.

Даже для взгляда Тома Тауэрский замок в лучах утреннего солнца выглядит именно так. Еще только девять утра, чуть немногим больше, а замок уже осаждается туристами, словно нелепым, но несущим страшные разорения войском. Японцы со своей необъяснимой страстью фотографироваться каждую секунду и с каждым камнем выглядят особенно угрожающе.

Том чувствует какую-то странную неприязнь к воронам, хотя доселе ничего такого не испытывал. Раньше известная легенда вообще не производила на него впечатления, и все эти байки о том, что монархия рухнет, если вороны улетят из Тауэра или погибнут, его слегка раздражали. Пища для туристов, которые готовы потребить любую чушь, только чтобы было что рассказать, показывая фотографии с большими черными птицами.

Но теперь эти черные перья и эти хриплые крики вызывают легкую дрожь и словно бы дежавю – откуда оно, Коллинз никак не может вспомнить. Словно бы они ему тоже когда-то кричали свое печально прославленное «Виват», неся дурную весть.

И это хлопанье крыльев – оно так знакомо. 

Только Том слышал хлопанье множества, множества черных крыл, и они были больше, гораздо больше, чем крылья обычных воронов. И черные глаза были не то птичьи, не то человечьи. Блестящие, как драгоценные камни, но полные чувств.

Том не знает, это ли неясное воспоминание пригнало его в сахарный замок или жажда наконец испытать себя. Темная, древняя кровь спокойна только на первый взгляд, на самом деле она требует и подначивает, насмехается и точит любое противодействие. Она зовет, и смеется, и обещает, и предлагает, и подталкивает.

Некоторое время он неторопливо ходит по двору крепости, как турист или любитель достопримечательностей, – билет сюда он купил еще вчера, на станции метро. Газоны, несмотря на ноябрь, ярко-зеленые, все шесть воронов поблескивают чернотой и выглядят весьма упитанно. Том знает, что за поворотом в вольерах расхаживают еще два молодых ворона, запасных. Но это далеко не все птицы, живущие на территории Тауэра – их тут много, и старинные гнезда находят в самых неожиданных местах, а в самих гнездах бывают спрятаны тайные свитки, когда-то потерянные украшения принцесс и королев, рюмки с герцогскими гербами и чьи-то кости. Вороны чувствуют тайны – или же просто любят мелкие вещички. 

Падет ли Британская империя, если замок покинут вороны?

С чего бы им улетать или умирать, когда их кормят здесь кровяными бисквитами и кроличьими тушками? Если к ним приставлен йомен, который гордится своей работой, потому что верит в легенду? Том даже знает этого рейвенмайстера – седой, коротко стриженый, массивный, с тяжелой челюстью и жесткими голубыми глазами, бывший морской пехотинец. Он любит птиц и постоянно разговаривает с ними, и некоторые из них ему отвечают. Вороны очень умные, они способны различать смысл слов.

Коллинз не помнит, конечно, всех по именам – кажется, Тором зовут самого умного и прославившегося тем, что однажды он пожелал доброго утра русскому президенту Путину, прогуливавшегося по замку со своей делегацией.

Том облизывает губы – на какой-то момент ему жалко воронов. Но потом опять в нем поднимается это чувство: он знает, что птицы для него означают что-то дурное, что-то тревожное, означающее конец всем надеждам.

С виду Том абсолютно спокоен, он сидит на скамейке, сложив на коленях руки в перчатках, смотрит на кое-где пожелтевшие листья кустарников – на некоторых крупными каплями осел туман, некоторые покрыты желтыми ягодами. Вороны то и дело каркают, жизнерадостны, как всегда, один норовит цапнуть надоедливую туристку за палец, когда она сует ему в клюв печенье.

А потом вдруг все вороны – все, которые есть в замке, даже те, которых никто никогда не видел, падают замертво, превращаясь из чудесных живых символов в бесполезные тушки, комки мяса и перьев с тусклыми, погасшими бусинами глаз.

И Том вдруг слышит – поверх установившейся тишины, которая тут же взрывается оглушительным гамом туристов и душераздирающими воплями бегущих в панике служителей замка, где-то там, в какой-то другой реальности – как звучит чей-то болезненный крик, полный ярости, удивления и _узнавания_.

И Том вспоминает. Вспоминает так ясно, что сам себе изумляется: как можно было не помнить этого раньше?

«Корвус», – шепчет он и не спеша идет к выходу, чуть ссутулившись от озноба и засунув руки в тонких кожаных перчатках в карманы черного пальто.


	15. Путешествие

Глаза у Тайлера светло-зеленые, каким бывает иногда стекло лимонадных бутылок, Том разглядел это в момент, когда болтался в воздухе, вздернутый за горло железной рукой. Дышать быстро стало нечем, легкие начали гореть.

Взглядом Хилла можно было гвозди заколачивать, но потом Том разглядел, что лицо детектива, всегда словно бы высеченное из камня и не по-лондонски загорелое, теперь выглядит осунувшимся, усталым и каким-то беззащитным, несмотря на гневный взгляд, несмотря на оскаленные белоснежные резцы.

– Впечатляет, – прохрипел Том, когда Хилл его отпустил и он безвольной тушкой шмякнулся к его ногам. – Тебе нужна трепетная публика, желательно женская.

– Еще месяц назад ты любую школьницу мог бы обскакать по трепетности, – буркнул Тайлер.

– Ну, то было месяц назад, – возразил Том, медленно поднимаясь и массируя горло.

Наверняка останутся синяки.

Тайлер Хилл тем временем прошел вглубь комнаты и сел в кресло.

– Какого черта ты все это сделал, Том? Какого черта?!

– Все городские звери собрались и прибежали к тебе пожаловаться? Ты у нас такая грубая и небритая Белоснежка? – хмыкнул Том.

– Все же иногда я думаю, что это какая-то ошибка, – задумчиво сказал Тайлер. – Ты же непроходимый кретин, как может кровь мага течь в тебе? Я слышу печать, мать твою! Понял? Твою печать!

– Она молчит, – удивился Том, машинально прикладывая руку к груди.

– Она не молчит… Ты не слышишь ее, пока на тебе этот… – Хилл оскалился, – сидский ошейник! Сними его, Том. Сними, пока не наделал других глупостей!

– Ты мне будешь указывать? – надменно спросил Том.

– И буду! – рыкнул Тайлер. – Что, захотелось полюбоваться реками из молока и меда на райских островах? Спешу тебя разочаровать: ты увидишь совсем другую картину.

– Так ты бывал там?..

Взгляд оборотня полыхнул снова тем зловещим красным, что доводилось уже видеть Коллинзу.

– Сними эту побрякушку, Том, пока не выбрал окончательно сторону, – повторил он.

– Или что? – с вызовом спросит Коллинз.

Хилл вздохнул.

– Я хочу помочь, Том, – почти примирительно сказал он.

– Что же Друид сам не явится меня уговаривать?

– О, заткнись. Не делай выводов, пока не владеешь информацией. Разве тебя не научила этому твоя профессия?

Том пожал плечами и сел в другое кресло, напротив. Странно, что рядом с Тайлером Хиллом его теплым коконом обволакивало ощущение полной безопасности. Несмотря на клыки, мрачный сарказм и привычку решать дело насилием.

И потом, только Хилл знал то, что было Тому нужно. Хоть какой-то свет мог пролить на события.

– Я вспомнил Корвуса,  – сообщил он.

– Он тоже тебя вспомнил, – темно усмехнулся Хилл. – Благодаря той тупости, которую ты проделал в Тауэре. Я слышу твою печать, но для Корвуса громче всех кричат вороны всех миров...

– Я знаю, теперь я знаю. Кем я был, Тайлер? Кем-то очень сильным, да? Я потомок этого мага… или, быть может, его реинкарнация? Что я такое? _Что я такое_ , Хилл?

– У высоких магов ши не разделены эти понятия. Генетическая память в самом прямом смысле. Поэтому они так сильны. А что ты такое, Том, зависит только от тебя. В тебе есть кровь, которая помнит ранние воплощения, но это не весь ты. Проблема в том, Коллинз, что ты сам – человек с душком. Всегда давал слабину, не так ли? Мечтал быть крутым. И ради этого готов на что угодно.

– Я просто всегда знал, что это не все. Вот это, – он обвел рукой гостиную и то, что скрывалось за окнами с белыми занавесями. – Знал, понимаешь?

Хилл повел плечами, потом едва заметно кивнул. Выглядел он насупленным, но, как ни странно, злость его куда-то улетучилась.

– И да, я мечтал быть крутым, – помолчав, признался Том. – Всегда мечтал быть чуть выше, над остальными. А что получалось? Нет, ничего не получалось, я всегда тек, как вода, как молоко, огибал углы. А мне хотелось быть скалой, каменным столбом! Таким парням, как ты, этого не понять – вы же круты по определению: открываете дверь ногой, чуть что – двинул в зубы, девчонки без ума от тебя с тех пор, как ты сел на трехколесный велосипед… А потом и вовсе – черная кожанка, полицейский значок, детектив, убийства, интриги, расследования, рельефный пресс… Ты весь как киношный штамп, Тайлер. А потом оказывается, что, в довершение ко всему, ты еще и оборотень, к тому же, я ни секунды не сомневаюсь, какой-нибудь грозный альфа. Нет, тебе не понять…

– Ну, теперь ты можешь быть счастлив, – усмехнулся Тайлер. – Теперь я служу тебе. И пытаюсь спасти свою задницу. Хотя мне это вовсе не в кайф.

– Ты голоден?

Брови Хилла взлетели, как крылья ласточки.

– Ты ворвался в мой дом на рассвете, и я не успел позавтракать, – спокойно пояснил Том. – Держу пари, ты тоже. Пойдем, я налью тебе кофе. В конце концов, это становится традицией.

Хилл хмыкнул, но последовал за ним на кухню, снял неизменную кожаную куртку, оставшись в одной белой майке, повесил на спинку стула и сам устроился на этом стуле, неудобном, высоком, под стать модной барной стойке, заменявшей Тому обычный стол. Кофе они пили в молчании, потом жевали наспех сделанные сэндвичи с ветчиной и жухлым салатом. В кухне было холодно, но Том по-прежнему чувствовал себя расслабленным, как будто лежал где-то на белом шелковистом пляже под утренним солнцем. Однако он весь горел нетерпением узнать еще кое-что.

– Тебя послали охранять мою жизнь – как жизнь обычного человека, Тома Коллинза, или же помешать мне утратить человеческую натуру? Так полагаю, лицензия на мое убийство у тебя имеется?

Тайлер не торопясь дожевал сэндвич и тщательно вытер пальцы бумажной салфеткой.

– Подумай головой, – сказал он.

Том почувствовал, что начинает заводиться. Этот пес вел себя крайне снисходительно, и это постепенно вызывало бешенство.

– Мне просто интересно, – протянул он. – Сколько ты можешь стерпеть от меня, прежде чем реально причинишь мне вред?

И не успел Тайлер ответить, как Том с поразившей его самого скоростью метнулся через стол, схватил широкий кухонный нож для резки хлеба и полоснул оборотня по предплечью, буквально вспорол ему руку от плеча до локтя, с жадностью глядя, как расходится смуглая глянцевитая кожа, как начинает хлестать алая кровь. Он смотрел, смотрел и не мог оторваться, и не двинулся с места, так и продолжал сжимать в руке нож, когда услышал громовой рык прямо над ухом, и его рывком обхватили за горло со спины. Одна ладонь лежала поперек шеи, другая сжимала под подбородком, норовя свернуть голову, как цыпленку, и капли густой крови падали Тому прямо на лицо – горячие, соленые, и те, что попадали на губы, он слизывал и еще облизывался, улыбаясь и дрожа от возбуждения.

– Ты совсем больной, – прошипел Хилл, – ты знаешь? Ты псих! Тебе уже ничто не поможет!

Том улыбался, как безумный, и как только пальцы Тайлера оказались в досягаемости, впился в них зубами. Тот швырнул его с размаху на пол, так что Том саданулся плечом о ножку стула, и тот упал на него сверху.

Потом Коллинз лежал на полу и смеялся, глядя, как оборотень, шипя, смывает из-под крана кровь с быстро, прямо на глазах, затягивающейся раны. Скоро от нее остался только уродливый шрам, а потом и он исчез, словно поглощенный здоровой кожей.

– Так и знал, –  сипло резюмировал Том, отсмеявшись. – Регенерация, сказки не врут…

Хилл подошел, внимательно осмотрел его с ног до головы, точно какое-то диковинное животное, и внезапно с размаху пнул по ребрам. Рассчитал удар, сволочь, пнул со вкусом. Ботинки у него были крепкие, тяжелые, не какие-нибудь там щегольские туфли, и Том согнулся от боли, но почти сразу же снова всхлипнул от истерического смеха.

– И все же горло ты мне не порвал, – заметил он, задыхаясь.

– Моя задача – делать добро из зла, ведь больше его не из чего делать, – огрызнулся Хилл.

Том, кряхтя, встал с пола, поднял перевернутый стул и примостился на него, как попугай на жердочку. Тело болело в нескольких местах сразу, но схватка только сильнее его распалила, и если Хилл намеревался такими методами выбить из него дурь, то сильно ошибался.

– Кто он, Друид? – спросил Том. – Он сказал – я его знаю, мы все его знаем, но звук его имени будет камнем, от которого во всех вселенных пойдут круги… Давно ты его знаешь? Что он сказал тебе обо мне?

– Не сотрясай воздух, – отозвался Хилл. – Если хоть раз выплывешь из своих мечт о темных эльфах, все станет очевидно. Черт, после того, как ты только что распорол мне руку, ты всерьез думаешь, что я стану исповедоваться?

– Но имен известных друидических магов, которые сохранила история, десятки, – сказал Том.

– Разве? – язвительно спросил Хилл, выгибая бровь. – Коллинз, помни, чем больше цель, тем легче в нее попасть. Какое имя знает даже ребенок? Какая легенда до сих пор живее всех живых, хотя все другие давно забыты? Разве ты бы не мечтал о друге, который в трудную минуту достанет для твоей битвы эльфийский меч? А ведь тебе повезло именно так, глупец.

Том пораженно воззрился на него, открыл, а потом закрыл рот, как рыба. Действительно, глупец.

– Нет, – бессильно сказал он.

– Да, – кивнул Тайлер.

И тут Том почувствовал, как какое-то глубокое, сокрушительное чувство переполняет его, жуткое по накалу, – его как будто укололи иглой в самое сердце.

Он видел бесконечный могучий лес, и змеящиеся корни под ногами, и какое-то мерцание в глубине чащи, и убегающие в темные пещеры тропинки, и белые цветы, сияющие в ночи, и пляшущих светлячков, и над всем этим парила магия: как нечто легкое и тяжелое одновременно, как нечто, готовое лопнуть и разорваться в любой момент – и превратить реальность в ад или рай. Она была как некое темное, грозовое обещание, и Том уже знал, чья эта магия, он знал ее давным-давно, она даже вкус имела особый – как будто бы на язык положили медную монету, вкус кисловатый, металлический.

«Мерлин», – сказал кто-то внутри него, и этот внутренний голос, он в этот раз не был ленивым или снисходительным, в нем было и узнавание, и восхищение, и ненависть, и какая-то горькая радость, будто от встречи не то с другом, не то с врагом после долгой разлуки. Такие многомерные, переливчатые чувства были неведомы Тому Коллинзу, но теперь он был Томом Коллинзом только наполовину.

И на мгновение он испытал острую тоску по тому времени, когда был только самонадеянным журналистом. Оно показалось ему таким же умиротворяющим, как картинки в некоторых детских сказках: сказочные домики, приветливо освещенные окна, розы под окном, тропинка, убегающая в ржаное поле. Раньше ему казалось – окажись он внутри такой сказки, он мир найдет в разгар любой войны, но, похоже, он и здесь ошибался. Как всегда и во всем.

Но предвкушение, которое бурлило в нем, те сотни чувств, которые проснулись в нем, – все это оказалось сильнее, намного сильнее. Этот укол грусти был сродни гудку отъезжающего поезда, который уже нельзя остановить.

– Зачем ты пришел, Тайлер? Только чтобы прочитать мне нотацию? Нет же. Так ответь честно.

Тайлер взял чашку, поставил ее под краник кофе-машины и нажал на кнопку, наливая себе еще одну порцию кофе. Как будто и не дрались они только что посреди кухни, урча и разбрызгивая кровь. Только красивое его лицо, кажется, еще больше осунулось.

– Не сегодня, так завтра, ты пойдешь на ту сторону.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

Хилл проигнорировал его вопрос.

– Там тебе расскажут свою историю… и озвучат условия. Так вот, я хочу, чтобы после твоего возвращения ты попытался вспомнить, что рассказал тебе Друид.

Том припомнил золоченую коробочку, которую дал ему Хилл в тот вечер, когда они встретились с _собакой_ , и сон, окутавший его сразу, как он открыл ее. Он помнил, что в этом сне приходил к нему Мерлин, но что он тогда ему сказал, было скрыто, как в белом тумане.

– Снимешь трискелион и сможешь вспомнить. Твой маг просто не хочет, чтобы ты это помнил.

– Раздвоение личности, – усмехнулся Коллинз. – Так увлекательно.

– Не допускай, чтобы тобой играли, – хмуро сказал Тайлер. – Ни как человеком, ни как магом. На той стороне любят играть. Поэтому сейчас приходится разгребать дерьмо.

Но Том его уже не слышал, он думал лишь об этих словах Хилла: «Ты пойдешь на ту сторону». Ему нестерпимо хотелось оказаться в Стране сидов, в самом ее сердце, да и Роуз говорила, что ему вскоре доведется увидеть Луга. Того Луга, о котором рассказывали тысячелетние саги.

Но ему также нестерпимо хотелось встретиться с Мерлином.

Все это было как плавание сквозь туман, когда судно идет вслепую, точно бы в молоке, пока в белесой мгле не забрезжит огонь маяка.

– Я должен пойти с тобой, – после долгого молчания сказал Хилл.

Коллинз удивленно на него воззрился.

– Как на той стороне воспримут ликана, который работает на злейшего врага?

– Как твоего личного пса, – поморщился Хилл и выплеснул недопитый кофе из чашки в раковину.

– А он горячий, – раздался от двери звонкий голос, а потом послышались шлепающие шаги босых ступней, и оборотня скривило еще больше. Конечно, он давно расслышал бесшумное появление Роуз своим звериным слухом.

– Ведьма, – сплюнул он, и глаза его опять сверкнули алым. – Ты притащил ведьму с собой! Мало тебе гадости, что в тебе самом, так ты еще собираешь плесень по углам Пограничного мира…

– Как мне нравятся эти звериные страсти, – проворковала Роуз. – Дашь мне позабавиться со своим псом, Том? Такие плечи, такие мускулы… Залюбить до смерти оборотня – так весело, и никаких мучений, красавчик, умрешь во время оргазма, разве не это мечта любого мужчины? Разве я тебе не нравлюсь?

– Мне не нравятся полутрупы, – оскалился Тайлер.

Тому почувствовал, как подкатывает тошнота. Хилл явно знал про ведьму то, чего не знал он сам. Хилл вообще много чего знал, и это решало дело.

– Замолчите вы, – крикнул Том. – Вы оба пойдете со мной.

***

Луг Сияющий звали его. Луг светозарный. Луш вечно юный и внушавший любовь одной своей улыбкой, сиявшей, как само солнце, когда оно впервые выглядывает из холодных снежных облаков, такое невинное, такое властное. 

Том хорошо это знал из книг, которые читал когда-то в прохладных и сумрачных лондонских библиотеках в жаркие летние дни, и никакие мрачные намеки вервольфа не могли убить в нем веру в красоту той страны, куда он так жаждал попасть.

Том знал, а маг, Маг в нем, имени которого пока Том не ведал, – он помнил. Не глазами, не умом, но сердцем.

Луг сокрушительно прекрасен, шептала темная колдовская кровь. Он так прекрасен, что больно смотреть на него и несчастье расставаться с ним, даже если встретился лишь на миг.

И этот шепот гнал Тома Коллинза к запретному царству сидов сильнее любой гончей.

И Тайлер, и Роуз сопровождали его в мрачном молчании, едва вынося присутствие друг друга; Том подозревал, что это была не просто борьба характеров, но борьба тончайших флюидов, которые он пока не мог уловить. Однако, усмехнулся Том, оглядев их, выглядели они сработавшейся парой отборных телохранителей: оба в черных кожаных куртках и темных очках, с нарочито безразличными лицами, прямо-таки герои нового нуарного детектива.

В конце концов, что бы там ни забирал у Тома его внутренний маг, иронию и самоиронию он ему оставил, и одно это уже было прекрасной новостью.

Дальность выброса в страну сидов зависела от мощности портала, как неохотно объяснил Хилл. То, насколько глубоко позволяла зайти страна, определялось уровнем Тома в игре – и Хилл сейчас не знал, насколько нун пробудил силу мага. Именно от этого, язвительно заметил оборотень, зависит, сколь долго и бессмысленно все они будут плутать по волшебным островам, сколько тяжелых и мутных часов или даже дней страна будет водить их, пока не решит им открыться – или же без всяких сожалений сожрать и выплюнуть косточки.

– Что значит – «водить»? – спросил Том.

Тайлер хмыкнул.

– Слышал когда-нибудь от людей, живущих рядом с лесом, разные байки о лесных духах, которые могут кружить заплутавшего путника, пока тот с ума не сойдет? Хотя откуда тебе знать людей, живущих рядом с лесом! Ты же городской хлыщ.

– Я много ездил с учеными, – возразил Том. – Пусть и не с этнографами, но кое-что слышал. И мне всегда нравились страшные сказки. Про лесного царя, например.

– Нравились, говоришь? – вдруг хохотнула Роуз. – И что же тебе в них нравилось?

Том пожал плечами.

– В детстве я его часто представлял. Он сидит и пересыпает камешки, и они вспыхивают в его пальцах разными цветами – то земляничным, то медовым, то травянистым, то небесно-синим… Вокруг душный летний вечер, во влажной низине пахнут болотные цветы…Качаются на ветру травы,  бормочут лягушки, где-то далеко шумит вершинами лес… И он все слышит и видит, все! Это его земля, он чует далеко вокруг: как гномы возятся в своих пещерах, как катят свои допотопные тележки суетливые лепреконы, как кружатся в хороводе над лугами крошечные феи, как несется, ломая ветки, по лесу олень, спугнутый хищным зверем, как кролики выбегают из норки и озираются по сторонам, как закидывает морду к луне и воет старый волк… Лесной царь точно всем своим существом разлит в воздухе, сам воздух – его дыхание… Хотя, может быть, это был и не лесной царь, а кто-то другой…

– И как он выглядел, в твоих детских мечтах? – тихо спросила Роуз.

– Он не выглядел страшным или рогатым, – улыбнулся Том, вспоминая. – Или зеленым и косматым. Он выглядел… как мальчишка. Да, как мальчишка, и это было странно. С прозрачными голубыми глазами, светлыми волосами и тонкими пальцами. Он был не очень высоким, худым и даже немного сутулился. И он казался обычным пареньком, пока не смотрел на вас. Пока не улыбался вам. И вот тогда, тогда становилось понятно, что значит – быть пленником. Наверное, такое испокон веков и зовут чарами…

– Ты же видишь, что совершенно бессмысленно оберегать его? – спросила Роуз у Хилла, наконец-то сподобившись на него взглянуть. – Эта власть настолько сильна, что проявилась тысячи лет спустя – и задолго до всякой игры в его жизни. Он бы все равно нашел какой-нибудь лаз и очутился там.

Хилл молча сжал челюсти, только желваки заиграли, и вздохнул. И через длинную-длинную паузу сказал:

– Мы все под этой властью. Сколько бы ни доказывали обратное.

***

Ближайший портал открывался со станции метро Пикадилли. Том ожидал каких-то эффектов, вроде призрачного поезда, который должен прибыть ровно в полночь, но они спокойно спустились под землю, прошли по вестибюлям, облицованным черно-белой плиткой, услышали, как невдалеке пронесся красный состав с шумом, похожим на чудовищные вздохи огромного животного. А потом Тайлер остановился между двумя огромными рекламными постерами с изображениями парфюма и ботинок и открыл какую-то совсем незаметную дверь в стене, с надписью «Для персонала». Свет за ней почему-то не горел, и они ступили в темноту. И дверь закрылась сама.

И еще прежде, чем она закрылась, съев луч света из вестибюля, Том почувствовал, как что-то в нем изо всех сил рванулось внутрь этой темноты, таща за собой, как на поводке.

Сначала не было вообще ничего. Шаги отдавались гулко, как будто они шли по каменным плитам, и Том какое-то время вел рукой по стене, вдоль которой двигался, но скоро понял, что рука скользит по воздуху.

Потом он понял, что пальцы его дрожат от озноба – вокруг разливалась сырая прохлада, а еще спустя минуту осознал, что стоит на лесной поляне, залитой неверным голубоватым светом, который шел словно бы изнутри окружавшего поляну леса и все время мерцал. За лесом, между стройными черными стволами, в некоторых местах можно было разглядеть горы. Туман стелился везде, и трудно было определить, какое время года – недостаточно холодно для зимы и недостаточно тепло для лета, хотя Том не знал, что нормально для этого мира.

Он обернулся к своим провожатым, ища ответов, но те лишь настороженно оглядывались по сторонам.

– Где мы? – спросил он. – Все еще на границе?

– Нет, – ответила Роуз. – На этот раз ты пробрался дальше, чем можно было себе представить. Я слышала об этом месте, но никогда не бывала, и знаете что, сладкие мои, лучше бы нам здесь не задерживаться. Но есть и хорошие новости – это точно владения самого Луга. Мы в Светлом лесу.

– Светлом? – недоверчиво переспросил Том, глядя на темные купы деревьев в тумане.

– Светлый лес – не очень дружелюбное место, – нахмурив свои густые черные брови, проговорил Тайлер. – И лучше бы нам его поскорее миновать.

– Ну-ну, – хихикнула Роуз. – Мечтай, песик.

Хилл чуть оскалился в ее сторону, но быстро взял себя в руки.

– Здесь пахнет волками. И зайцами. И медведем. Здесь есть жизнь, а значит, не все так ужасно. Но я не знаю, куда идти – это знает только маг. Если он может вспомнить, конечно, – язвительно прибавил оборотень.

Том стоял и  жадно прислушивался к шелесту и шорохам вокруг, смотрел, как ветки качаются в неизвестно откуда струящемся свете, а потом показал на горы.

– Туда, – произнес он. – Нам туда.

Роуз пожала плечами и пошла первой по ведущей вглубь чащи тропинке, и хвоя и опавшие сучья захрустели под ее ботинками.

Том пошел за ней, засунув руки в карманы пальто и стараясь унять дрожь. Было холодно, в голове плавал сумбур, но где-то там, еще очень далеко, что-то сияло и манило, растекалось жаром, проходило по нервам, разбегалось вином и дурманом в крови и тянуло ближе, ближе, как можно ближе – к тому мерцающему, ускользающему, что нельзя увидеть и до чего нельзя дотронуться.

Внутри Тома точно запели дурные, хищные голоса. Он заметил, что идет быстрее и быстрее, даже не глядя по сторонам, потому что тысячи невидимых рук потянулись к нему, пытаясь опутать тысячью сетей. «Нельзя отпускать», – шептали тысячи голосов на разные лады – и желание в них было, и нежность, и страсть, и жажда власти, и жажда крови, такое все сильное, что Тому стало страшно. Он не знал, идут ли эти голоса изнутри его разума или извне, не знал, чьи они, – и не его ли это собственный голос, размноженный на тысячи раз.

Они шли, и шли, и шли, а лес все не кончался, стоял по обеим сторонам дороги, как темная колоннада, и ничего страшного не происходило, никто на них не нападал, под ногами не пряталось ям или ловушек, тропинка оставалась сухой и четкой, и идти было по ней удобно…

Удобно, только если – не бесконечно.

– Стой! – наконец окликнул Тайлер. – До вас не доходит, путешественники? Мы не приближаемся. Совсем.

Роуз зло сверкнула на него глазами из-под рыжих волос, но остановилась.

– Что там, в горах? Что мы должны увидеть? Замок, хижину, дерево, неметон?

– Это может быть что угодно, – сказал Коллинз. – Это невозможно объяснить, только почувствовать.

– Ты узнаешь это?

– Да, – кивнул Том. – Без всяких сомнений. На самом деле, Тайлер, мы приближаемся. Только этого тоже не увидеть. Ты сам говорил – он будет водить нас. Но мы… мы можем свернуть с тропы. Возможно, это приблизит нас к желаемому…

– А возможно, и нет, – мрачно озвучил Хилл недосказанное.

– Сворачиваем, – нетерпеливо потребовала Роуз. – У меня уже глаза в кучу сбились от вида этой тропинки. Слишком уж она прямая.

Теперь им приходилось пробиваться сквозь заросли дикой малины, через высокую траву, через выступающие из земли огромные корни, уворачиваться от низких мохнатых ветвей, а свет мерцал все слабее, и на какое-то время они вовсе потеряли из вида горы, к которым хотели выйти, а когда, наконец, попали на очередную опушку, остановились и подняли глаза, то поняли, что никаких гор вдалеке нет.

Гор не было и в помине, зато, насколько хватало глаз, стелилось болото, где тоже кипела жизнь, хотя и странная. Какие-то сгустки тумана носились над водой, какие-то огоньки вспыхивали то и дело, точно чьи-то глаза, местами в зеленом мху, словно белые звезды, светились мелкие цветы. Стало видно небо, и на небе взошла большая оранжевая луна, огромная и яркая, точно персик.

Такое складывалось впечатление, что кто-то просто сменил декорации.

– Вот дьявол, – сплюнул Тайлер. – И что дальше? Это болото, судя по запаху, тянется далеко…

– Понадобился нюх вервольфа, чтобы это предсказать? – съязвила Роуз. – По-моему, это видно на глаз.

– Поищем толстые палки и будем пробираться по болоту, – сказал Том. – Надо идти. Все равно надо идти.

Он не испытывал страха, только какое-то отчаяние от того, что тот, кого он так долго ищет, может не показаться. Еще он видел совсем далеко, в конце этих бесконечных болот, среди туманов и зыбкой дымки, каменные столбы, на вершинах которых трепетали синие огоньки. Не видел, а, скорее, прозревал, и трискелион на его груди при этом смутном видении слегка дрогнул.

– Менгиры, – тихо сказал он, скорее самому себе, чем спутникам.

Но, судя по тому, как дернулось лицо у Хилла и как зыркнула Роуз, они его прекрасно услышали.

Двигались они медленно, прощупывая глубину толстыми сучьями, с которых содрали ветки, прыгали с кочки на кочку, пугая толстых лягушек, и все было ничего, пока Том понял, что постепенно, но неуклонно становится все жарче и жарче.

Рассвело так же внезапно, как взошла луна, а потом время огромным маятником качнулось к полудню, и теперь все трое погибали от жары и жажды. Тому пот заливал глаза, на руках уже образовались мозоли от самодельного «посоха», ему страшно хотелось пить, и голова начала раскалываться от боли, как спелый арбуз. Вода в бутылках, которую Тайлер предусмотрительно захватил с собой, кончилась как-то слишком быстро.

Солнце палило беспощадно, прожигало дыры в побледневших небесах, в воздухе носился привкус дыма. Где-то явно горел торф, и Том побледнел, представив, что они попадут в огненное кольцо. Задохнутся от дыма раньше, чем сгорят.

Тайлер, судя по его мрачной физиономии, думал о том же. Он шел легче, чем Том, с животной грацией перескакивал через бархатные кочки, перепрыгивал с одного мшистого валуна на другой, балансировал на острых скалистых зубах, торчавших из воды, по наитию обходил участки, где почва проваливалась под ногами и плевалась густой коричневой жижей, точно кровью.

Травы становилось все меньше, зато влаги выступало все больше, мох пошел ржавого цвета, и деревья попадались все какие-то гиблые, и все меньше было вокруг живности. Резко пахло хвоей, испарениями и цветами, так что голова кружилась и болела. Пить хотелось так, что язык распух во рту. Но Том топал и топал, хотя перед глазами плясали черные мушки и он уже плохо соображал, куда тыкает своей палкой, правильно ли рассчитывает вес.

Вдруг Роуз сзади закричала, и он медленно обернулся, успев увидеть лишь, как Хилл резким движением выдернул ее к себе на большую кочку. Они стояли посреди вдруг нехорошо забурлившей жижи, крепко обнявшись, и буравили друг друга злыми взглядами.

– Бесполезно, – тускло сказал Тайлер, отцепляя от себя Роуз. – Впереди топь. Не пройдем.

– Дьявол побери! – разозлился Том. – Вы же ведьма и оборотень! Неужели нет других способов передвижения? Телепортация какая-нибудь? Полет на метле? Скачки на огромном волке величиной до небес?

– А ты – сильнейший маг этой страны, и что? – усмехнулся Тайлер.

– Я тебя хочу еще обрадовать, сладкий, – пропела Роуз, и Том почувствовал, что, пожалуй, слегка ненавидит ее. – И тебя, щеночек, хотя ты, наверное, уже сообразил. Наши силы здесь не работают. В этих местах невероятно сильная магия, и она блокирует любую другую. Мою-то уж точно. Да и, думаю, наш серый волчок обратиться тоже не сможет, даже если сильно захочет.

На усталой роже Тайлера подтверждение этой догадки было написано неоновыми буквами.

– То есть… – медленно проговорил Коллинз. – Я всего лишь в компании девчонки и социопата? Спасибо, большое спасибо!

– Знаешь, мы тоже ждали от тебя чудес, – огрызнулась Роуз и отерла грязный лоб от пота.

Выглядели они все паршиво, если честно.

«Будь осторожен в Стране чудес, – вдруг вспомнилось Тому откуда-то из давнего, давнего времени. Может быть, из детства, из тех снов о лесном царе. – Чудеса – это всегда ловушки».

Томный, горловой, переливчатый голос, в котором всегда таился то ли стон, то ли плач, то ли смех.

Том остановился посреди совсем гиблого, зловонного места и поднял голову к небу. Язык ощущался чем-то инородным во рту, и сил хватало, кажется, только на шепот, но Коллинзу стало плевать. Сколько они шли уже по сидским владениям? Часы или дни? Он уже потерял всякий счет времени.

– Луг! – заорал он что есть мочи. – Луг Самилданах! Я хочу видеть тебя! Я пришел спасти твой мир, ты слышишь меня? Луг!

Голос его покатился вибрирующим эхом по болотам, но, кажется, зной съел даже эхо, так быстро оно затихло.

– Он не слышит тебя, – тихо сказала Роуз и присела, вытянув ноги, на длинную кочку. – Он никого из нас давно не слышит. В том и беда.

Том стоял, утопая в жаре и болотных испарениях, и бессильно сжимал кулаки. Пот едко заливал глаза, в левом ботинке хлюпала кровь – кажется, он стер кожу над пяткой. Во рту и горле словно бы скопился песок, в ушах канонадой бухал пульс.

Но это не могло так кончиться, только не так.

– Дай нож, – велел он Тайлеру. – Быстрее.

Хилл глянул исподлобья, но нож с пояса отцепил, сумрачно наблюдая, как Том полоснул лезвием по запястью и опустил его вниз, так, чтобы выступившая кровь капала в болотную воду.

Коллинз не знал, сколько упало капель, но вдруг они услышали шум и начали вертеть головами, не понимая его источника, совсем как козлята, ожидающие заклания. А потом одновременно завопили, когда их подбросило в воздух огромной пенной волной, со страшным грохотом взорвавшейся прямо под ними. И вот они уже летели куда-то вниз, в громадном водопаде, среди пены и брызг, в холодном потоке воды, как пробки в шампанском, и их мотало туда-сюда, грозя утопить или разбить головой о камни, пока не выплюнуло в другую воду, без конца и без края, в зеленое, изумрудное, холодное море, прозрачное, кажется, до самого дна. Это было последнее, о чем успел подумать Том, прежде чем потерял сознание.

Очнулся он от того, что Тайлер лупил его по щекам.

– Слава богам, отошел, – пробурчал тот. – Берег был рядом. Радует, что Луг не очень старается нас убить. Для меня это большой сюрприз.

Волны жадно лизали подошвы Тома. Он понял, что лежит у самого прибоя и попытался отползти повыше по мокрому песку.

***

Вода  лежала до самого горизонта, сзади подпирали неприступные на вид скалы, и только совсем вдалеке темнело что-то вроде небольших холмов, покрытых лесом. Ничего другого не оставалось, кроме как идти вдоль полосы прибоя к этим холмам.

 

Они забрели в пещеры в поисках горного ручья, и им даже не пришлось долго искать родник, так что жажду они утолили, но вот голод утолить было нечем, и ни у кого из них не нашлось волшебных хлебцев, которые никогда не кончаются, и Луг не усеял валуны подобием манны небесной.

Начало быстро темнеть, а холмы, конечно, не приближались, так что Том малодушно начал думать, что это всего лишь мираж, и поделился соображениями с Хиллом.

– Холмы настоящие, с них веет вереском, – возразил Хилл. – Но кто знает, останутся ли они настоящими, когда мы к ним подойдем. Может быть, это снова будет та чаща, из которой мы вышли. Надо сделать привал и переночевать – темнеет, да и двигаемся мы уже с черепашьей скоростью. Надо передохнуть. Выдвинемся на рассвете.

– А если нас сожрут, пока мы спим?.. – спросил Том.

– У тебя хорошо получается концентрироваться в момент опасности, я заметил, – весело оскалился Хилл. – Превратишь любых монстров в камень, если повысится адреналин.

Роуз согласно что-то промычала и опустилась на песок.

– Он прав, сладкий. Может быть, тебе кажется, что мы идем всего-то целый день или даже несколько часов, но, дорогуша, ты просто впечатлен Волшебной страной и уж очень хочешь найти Луга, поэтому видишь вещи не такими, как они есть. Я думаю, прошло несколько дней, поскольку даже наши силы на исходе. А мы все же нелюди.

– Почему же я тогда еще не упал замертво? – удивился Том, вопросительно оглядываясь на Тайлера.

– Ты маг, – нехотя ответила Роуз. – Пусть ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, иногда, но в тебе чудовищная сила, и она питает тебя. И, может быть, магия Луга тоже питает тебя. Но не нас. Мы здесь отщепенцы – я с Приграничья, высланная, вервольф служит злейшему врагу Луга. Нас никто не пожалеет, пустят в расход без раздумий. Только то, что мы с тобой, защищает нас. Ты видел менгиры. Это значит, что Луг приветствует тебя. И зовет к себе.

– Разве вы не видели их своим острейшим зрением?

– Не-ет, – засмеялась Роуз, и как-то злобно, скрипуче, как старуха. – Менгиры показываются далеко не всем. Это знаки Старого мира. Источники магии, которой все меньше и меньше. Они скрыты от глаз даже жителей Эмайн Эблах. Луг боится всего теперь. Или не доверяет. Или тоскует. Или устал от того, что его мир распадается на клочки и превращается в прах, как древнее лоскутное одеяло...

 Хилл тем временем ушел в сторону сосен, редким островками росшими около скал, чтобы собрать опавшие сучья. Вернулся он скоро, но к его приходу на небе весело золотились целых три луны.

Хилл сложил сучья подобием шалаша, вытащил из кармана куртки зажигалку и пощелкал.

– Вот как, – протянул он спустя несколько бесплодных попыток. – Ладно, попробуем по-другому.

На этот раз он основательно порылся в своем небольшом рюкзаке и вытащил оттуда коробку спичек. Но, сколько ни чиркал спичками, удачи это тоже не принесло, хотя коробка была совсем новой и спички – сухими.

Роуз смотрела на его старания с какой-то странной жалостью, и когда Тайлер встретился с ней взглядом, то убрал и коробку, и зажигалку в карман куртки, а потом сел и выжидающе посмотрел на Тома.

– Что? – нервно улыбнулся тот.

– Я думал, ты догадался, что тебе все же придется пошевелить своей магической задницей и попытаться пробудить в себе хотя бы элементарные навыки, – пояснил Хилл, не утруждаясь дипломатичностью. – Тебе зажигать.

– Оу, как чудесно, – оживилась Роуз, быстро придвигаясь к пока освещаемому лишь тройным лунным светом лапнику. – Он действительно сможет, ты думаешь?

– Я уверен, – кивнул Хилл. – Все это только испытание, Том, так что давай, не облажайся. 

Коллинз долго неверяще смотрел на них обоих, пока до него не дошло, что они и вправду хотят от него магии. От него, который и в обычной-то жизни часто трусил, а поэтому поступал, как мудак, сейчас хотели чуда, чтобы согреться и выжить в этом страшном и странном месте, куда пошли за ним, по его воле, пытаясь по-своему оберечь и защитить его.

Удивительно, что там, на земле, он ощущал свою силу и уже начал смотреть на других свысока, еще немного – и шеи бы начал сворачивать людям щелчком пальцев, как тупым курицам, просто из развлечения, он себя знал.

Но здесь, в этих местах, где все ежесекундно менялось, где кипела жизнь – и в то же время царило странное одиночество, где реальность изматывала своим _отсутствием_ , он растерял всю свою заносчивость. Он засомневался даже, хотел ли он когда-нибудь вообще попасть в страну сидов или же все это ему приснилось. И не снится ли все это сейчас? И холмы, и болота, и менгиры, и Светлый лес, и лесной царь, который и не лесной царь оказался вовсе…

И тут Тому снова привиделось, как белокурый мальчишка из его сновидений сидит рядом с ним у костра и перебирает в длинных тонких пальцах прозрачные красные камешки. Или нет, присмотрелся Том, не камешки, а угольки. И некоторые из них вспыхивали так ярко, так горячо…

Том мигнул, и призрак мальчишки исчез, только угольки поблескивали в песке. И тогда Том взял один из них и бросил в шалаш из веток. А потом второй, и третий…

– Самилданах финан трорр, – точно выполз из него вкрадчивый, черный шепот.

Огонь побежал по веткам сначала неторопливо, но все быстрее и быстрее, и вот уже радостно пожирал сосну, рассыпая в темном воздухе искры, как будто бы горел уже долго. Том посмотрел на него, не желая вглядываться в лица спутников, погрел пальцы, а потом тихо лег на песок и укрылся пальто.

Несмотря на удавшийся фокус с огнем, он впервые в жизни ощущал что-то очень похожее на отчаяние, точно кусок льда поместили ему в грудь.

Когда он закрывал глаза, то заметил, что две луны успели погаснуть.


	16. Луг Самилданах

Он ожидал этого.

Еще не разлепив век, в полудреме слушая крики морских птиц и дрожа от утреннего холода, он знал, что проснулся в полном одиночестве.

И никто не ведал, сколько ему скитаться по этой обманной стране. Ему казалось, его прокляли, и он станет новым Агасфером в параллельной реальности.

Хотя Том вовсе не исключал возможности, что в эту минуту он лежит не на холодном песке, а на застиранном казенном белье где-нибудь в психиатрической клинике и не может выломаться из лабиринтов больного разума. В конце концов, такую возможность он имел в виду с самого начала.

Крики птиц усилились, он приподнял голову и, прислонив ладонь к глазам, всмотрелся в небо над морем.

В небе плыл замок, очень похожий на готический собор в Шартре, а волокли его по воздуху за сотни веревок сотни птиц разного цвета и размера и разной породы, и вся эта пестрая, хлопающая крылья масса издавала беспорядочный свист и гомон. Посмотрев внимательнее, Том увидел, что нижняя часть замка являлась нижней частью корабля, с целой вереницей огромных весел по обоим бокам, которые гребли сами, без чьего-то либо видимого участия. Это мог бы быть «Летучий голландец», только огромный, увенчанный замком и влекомый стаей пернатых. Двигался он быстро и вскоре скрылся за россыпью мелких островов почти у самого горизонта.

Том встал, отряхнулся и побрел по песчаному побережью вдоль скал. Холмы все еще виднелись на западе, если здесь, конечно, существовал запад, и даже приближались, по мере того как Том шагал. Только сейчас их застилал густой туман.

– Тайлер! – на всякий случай крикнул Коллинз. – Роуз!

Он еще раз десять останавливался и звал их, но, сколько бы ни кричал, ответом ему был только шум моря.

Но он шел и шел, и небо успело окраситься розовым, а потом солнце взошло выше, и туман над холмами немного рассеялся, спустившись ниже. И тут Том узрел, что это вовсе не холмы, а огромные каменные столбы, покрытые зеленым мхом, почти правильной формы, хотя и разные по высоте, кое-где вросшие в вересковые пустоши, а кое-где торчавшие из воды. Были среди них и горизонтальные каменные плиты, лежавшие на земле.

Менгиры.

Эти выглядели спящими, не такими, какими были в его видениях на болоте.

Мертвыми, подсказал ему кто-то в его голове, и он ощутил грусть. Ни огоньков, ни света, а ведь раньше, тысячи лет назад, они исходили синим сиянием и над ними висела искристая золотая сеть.

А когда Луг ступал на один из камней, они начинали гудеть и вибрировать, и воздух наполнялся электричеством, густел и потрескивал, и начинали в нем плясать сгустки пламени, и небо темнело, и менгир призывал грозу, пока молния не ударяла в землю, и еще, и еще, пока источник не напитывался энергией. А Луг стоял среди грома и пламени, раскинув руки, и за спиной его металась и росла тень кого-то огромного, уродливого, с мощными плечами, огромными рогами, длинным хвостом и оскаленной пастью, извивающегося в непонятной муке…

Тень самого Луга, бога истинного, которого признавал во всем его величии камень Фаль, как его называли в древней Ирландии. Луга, который наполнял свой мир магической энергией через крайне мучительный ритуал, прошивающий насквозь его самого мощнейшим силовым полем.

Это как оказаться во взрывающемся ядерном реакторе, подумал Том.

Вот что такое были менгиры. Только теперь они спали или были мертвы, если допустили его так близко, или же чувствовали в нем ту силу, которой он сам никак не мог вполне овладеть.

Кто такой был Луг, оставалось ему неведомо. Но жажда встретиться с ним росла с каждым обманом, который дарила ему Страна чудес, с каждым новым страданием, которое она приносила, росла, подобно необъяснимой мазохистской любви, и, кажется, только сейчас Том Коллинз начал осознавать, в чем состояли чары сидов – и почему им нельзя было противиться.

Том подошел к одному из каменных столбов и погладил ладонью ярко-зеленый влажный мох. Туман почти рассеялся, ярко светило солнце, и все выглядело таким обманчиво мирным, таким прекрасным и таким ядовитым.

– Луг тоингире, – прошептал Том, и сердце его рвалось за этими словами из груди наружу.

Тут голова у него закружилась, в глазах потемнело, в лицо словно бы дохнуло огнем, а когда он огляделся, то потерял дар речи.

***

Менгиры исчезли, как и холмы, и море, и скалы.

Том стоял перед небольшим красивым домом из буро-песочного известняка, с черепичной крышей и тремя красными трубами на ней – таких в английском пригороде встречались тысячи. Дом опоясывала деревянная веранда, у главного входа переходившая в широченное многоступенчатое крыльцо.

В доме были открыты окна, на них колыхались белые занавески, откуда-то из глубины комнат доносились звуки музыки – и Том мог бы поклясться, что слышит Брамса. Кажется, он даже различил, что это за произведение: Третья симфония, определенно…

Он моргнул, а когда снова посмотрел на крыльцо, то увидел, что на нем сидит белокурый паренек в твидовом сером пальто, слегка великоватом ему по размеру в плечах. Такие пальто Том видел на фотографиях сороковых и пятидесятых годов из архивов своей бабушки. На ногах у паренька красовались изящные легкие туфли на шнуровке, светлые с темными вставками, тоже родом из пятидесятых или шестидесятых, сейчас они снова вошли в моду у хипстеров. 

Том подошел ближе и всмотрелся.

Паренек выглядел совсем юным, только под глазами лежали темные тени, а сами глаза были дымчатыми, словно в них реял пепел, дымчатыми и прозрачными одновременно, со зрачками в точку. Со своей прозрачной кожей и темными бровями вразлет он мог бы показаться девушкой, если одеть его в платье.  Но когда он улыбнулся, показав белые зубы, Том обнаружил, что его собственные глазные яблоки не повинуются командам мозга. Он не мог отвести взгляда, ему хотелось смотреть и смотреть.

В длинных бледных пальцах парень держал странную сигарету, похожую на косяк с марихуаной. И еще он немного сутулился, и пальцы слегка дрожали, словно бы он замерз.

– Здравствуй, Том, – сказал парень, и Том вздрогнул, таким знакомым показался ему этот тягучий, немного странный голос, словно моментально готовый сорваться на плач или смех. – Вот и встретились.

– Луг, – выдавил Том. – Луг…          

Ему вдруг захотелось разрыдаться или упасть на колени, а если говорить уж совсем честно – все одновременно.

– Что же ты так долго не приходил? – спросил Луг. – Помнишь меня?

– Да, – сказал Том, пытаясь унять дрожь во всем теле.

Луг усмехнулся и, тут же вздохнув, откинулся навзничь, прямо на крашеные доски крыльца. Лежал в этом дурацком пальто, скрестив ноги в щиколотках, и смотрел в небо.

– Иди, посиди со мной, Том. Или ты вспомнил свое настоящее имя?

– Нет, – ответил Том, с опаской приближаясь к юноше. – Я мало что помню.

Луг снова вздохнул и затянулся сигаретой.

– Как странно видеть бессильным того, кто раньше превосходил тебя по силе. Тебя звали Гвидион, и когда-то ты учил меня. Впрочем, нет, не ты, конечно же. Тот, чьей крови течет в тебе всего толика. Ты никогда не станешь прежним Гвидионом, я не так глуп, как многие здесь, и не жду этого. Вовсе нет. Но все же надеюсь, что часть крови сохранила и часть той чудовищной силы, которой он обладал. Хотя бы часть – и это уже стало бы благом для моей страны. Проклятье! Как я мог попасться в такую ловушку? – крикнул парень в сердцах, и Тому показалось, что небо над ними мигнуло.          

– Может быть, не стоило так увлекаться игрой? – предположил Том.

– О, ты ничего не знаешь, нет. Ты всего лишь человек, чьи мечты о Волшебной стране сбылись. Но вот, увидел ты мою страну – такая ли она, как ты ждал? Сладкой ли она тебе показалось, прекрасной ли? Видишь ли ты ее истинную природу?

– Я вижу твою истинную природу, – тихо сказал Том. – И это все объясняет.

Луг с удивлением посмотрел на него, словно не верил, что смертный вообще мог вымолвить такую глупость, а потом рассмеялся.

– Ты же ничего не помнишь. Твоя память, должно быть, как сполохи зарниц посреди черной ночи.

– Но я знаю тебя, Луг Самилданах.

– Ты не помнишь, что произошло, потомок Гвидиона. Как бы ни была мудра кровь древнего мага, слишком много времени прошло, слишком удачлив был Мерлин, когда заключил соглашение, и мы слишком ослабли и потеряли счет времени. Почти три тысячи лет я был заперт здесь, между несколькими вратами, в одной реальности, в одной-единственной реальности, и мне тесно в ней, Том, мне душно! Раньше вся Вселенная была для нас Светлым лесом, где мы знали любые тропы, сейчас же мы заточены в бутылке и гнием здесь! О, как я раньше презирал вас, но со временем… со временем я начал жаждать попасть в ваш мир так же сильно, как вы всегда жаждали попасть в мой! И не мог! Не мог! Я мог видеть отражения вашей земли, мне приносили оттуда вещи, дары, крупицы материи, отзвуки жизни, но я не мог сам прикоснуться к ним, понимаешь, там, в живом круговороте бытия! Мне осталось только то, что приносили через маленькие щели самые крохотные, самые вертлявые фэйри – и мои двойники, которых я мог посылать туда лишь в ту пору, что вы называете Белтейном и Самхейном, да и то ненадолго, потому что сила моя иссякает... Понимаешь ли ты, как я страдал?.. И потому мне было так мучительно ждать тебя, Гвидион. Почему так долго, скажи мне? Почему так долго просыпалась твоя кровь? Может быть, ты сам так пожелал когда-то, чтобы наказать меня? За игру? За нун, который всегда был с нами? Я не вижу в этом справедливости, Гвидион. И лишь малая часть тебя вернулась ко мне, и я не знаю, хватит ли ее, чтобы открыть врата полностью, ибо человек, человек, который носит тебя в себе, – он слаб. Он сомневается. Он боится.

– И он любит тебя, – сказал Том.

– Это наша магия, – грустно улыбнулся Луг. – Наш дар. Это то, что все вы чувствуете, попав сюда, к истинным берегам, где можете получить возрождение и исцеление, если будете приняты. Мой мир огромен, и здесь ты можешь встретить тысячи существ. Одних невозможно описать словами, другие – навязчиво знакомы, словно бы призраки, которые преследовали тебя всю жизнь. Даже там, на земле, если твое сердце открыто мне, завеса между мирами способна истончиться достаточно для того, чтобы различить и почувствовать все это. Иногда там, у себя, среди будней, ты словно бы видишь свет, или слышишь мелодию, или улавливаешь среди обычных лиц какое-то иное, совсем другой красоты… Это мы, Том. Это я. Это Эмайн Эблах.

– Мир, полный ловушек и чудес, – тихо проговорил Том.

– О да, – улыбнулся Луг. – Это как встретить незнакомца, странного и притягательного одновременно, в котором есть что-то ужасное, но, возможно, именно поэтому тебя к нему влечет. Он предлагает тебе сладости, и ты знаешь, что должен бежать без оглядки, но ноги твои словно приросли к земле, и голова кружится, и в груди что-то дрожит. Вот что такое Страна чудес, Том. Ты знаешь.

– Ты расскажешь мне, что произошло? Что ты проиграл? И кому?

– О, конечно, – мягко улыбнулся Луг и бросил окурок в невесть откуда появившуюся на крыльце пепельницу из прозрачного фиолетового камня. Пепельница тут же исчезла. – Хотя кому – ты, верно, уже догадался. До меня дошли слухи, что ты послал темную весточку Корвусу.

– Я просто убил воронов в Тауэре, потому что мне так захотелось, – объяснил Том.

Луг прямо-таки осветился улыбкой.

– Шалость удалась, – сказал он.

И, глядя на эту улыбку, Том ощутил маленький укол яда прямо в сердце.

***

Нун принесли в Эмайн Эблах древние темные демоны, о которых сами сиды мало что знали. Вероятно, демоны жили еще в те времена, когда Земля после падения на нее тяжелых небесных тел долго пылала в огне, а потом из ее недр хлынула вода и затопила половину мира. Звезды стали уплывать с неба и исчезать в зияющей пустоте, как гласили древние предания. Рагнарек – так было названо это время в скандинавских легендах, Том помнил и теперь понимал, что значило: «Один волк проглотил солнце, а другой – луну, звезды падали с неба, происходили землетрясения, задрожал мировой ясень Игграсиль, кровью залилось все небо, наступила стужа, и море хлынуло на сушу».

У сидов были свои легенды об этих событиях, но они, по сути, лишь повторяли людские. Параллельный мир сидов существовал на той же планете, что и человеческий, тьма и холод завладели обоими мирами, и оба мира были разделены на темную и светлую половины. Мрак царил на юге, и ни люди, ни маги не могли выжить в той стороне, зато выживали совершенно иные, хтонические существа, непостижимые не только для рода человеческого, но и для тех, кого люди почитали за богов.

В ту пору в земном мире солнце неподвижно стояло над севером, а луны тогда и вовсе не было. И только очередные огненный дождь и великий потоп сдвинули земную ось, заставили вращаться планету быстрее, так что появились ветра и дожди, облака и грозы и времена года стали сменять друг друга. Люди стали жить все меньше и меньше, поскольку лучи солнца стали беспрепятственно достигать земли сквозь истончившиеся небеса. Магические расы какое-то время жили рядом с ними, но все больше начали разбредаться по параллелям – у них все меньше находилось общего со слабеющим, теряющим долголетие человеком.

Демоны развили свою силу за тысячи лет обитания на Темной стороне и выработали строжайшие правила существования. Если земной мир горбатился извергающимися вулканами, сдвигающимися континентами и дрожал от землетрясений, то в магическом мире, помимо всего этого, стали нестабильны порталы в другие реальности. Особенный ужас внушал хаос на Перекрестках – в тех точках времени и материи, где скрещивались и переплетались выходы сразу в несколько реальностей, запутанные временные и пространственные кротовины. Перекрестки стали пульсирующими черными дырами, которые могли аннигилировать любую материю, любую магию обращать против самой себя и затягивать в свои провалы огромные территории. Том представил, как аномальные земные зоны вроде Бермудского треугольника начали бы шириться и вести себя агрессивно, и содрогнулся. В особо страшных случаях Перекрестки превращались в Лабиринты, многократно швыряющие заблудшего путника по разным измерениям.

Демоны, которые принесли в Сид нун, а сидское имя им было нгахары, умели стабилизировать энергию Перекрестков и запечатывать особо разбушевавшиеся порталы, поэтому их стали звать Стражами Перекрестков. Мало кто даже из древних сидов помнил нгахаров, но предания представляли их существами без пола и лица, с текучей формой, с бесконечной оборотнической сущностью.

Легенды сидов не сохранили, когда и почему кто-то из магов Эмайн Эблах сыграл с нгахаром впервые. Но после той игры время от времени высшие маги вызывали Стражей, чтобы познать силу, которая им самим была неведома. Стражи не делились энергией просто так – они предлагали игру, и маг либо приобретал часть чужой силы, либо терял собственную. За смелость садившийся играть сразу получал дар – одно его желание исполнялось независимо от выигрыша, с тем условием, чтобы оно не было связано с предметом основной сделки. У Стражей было своеобразное чувство юмора.

Те, кто помнил нгахаров, говорили, что приходили они в Эмайн Эблах в плащах с капюшонами, которые и у сидов были распространены, но как выглядели на самом деле, никто не способен был увидеть. С человечеством нгахары имели еще меньше общего, чем сиды или фоморы, и, вероятно, когда-то пришли из совсем далеких параллелей, а после миллиона лет проживания на Земле и в реальностях, близким к ней, ушли, растворившись в космосе, искать более спокойные магические поля. Для сидов они были такими же богами из Потустороннего мира, как сами сиды – для людей.

Игра в нун внушала страх и вдохновение, но характерно, что, в отличие от самих сидов, нгахары не пользовались никакими сладкими, убаюкивающими и путающими чарами. Их игра была честной, насколько можно было назвать честным поединок с самыми древними существами, каких только могли вообразить себе сиды, сами знавшие жизненный срок, близкий к бессмертию. Завершив игру с проигрышем или с выигрышем, Стражи часто давали советы, перед тем как исчезнуть.

После ухода Стражей некоторые из Перекрестков и несколько Лабиринтов были ими запечатаны навсегда, а некоторые остались зиять рваными дырами в ткани реальности, и одно такое место в народе сидов было известно и внушало черный ужас еще долгие тысячелетия. Конечно, со времен нгахаров Перекрестки сильно потеряли в мощи, но любой Перекресток до сих пор оставался живым клубком различных энергий, которые тянули в разные стороны, и шаг влево или вправо означал падение в иную параллель. Лабиринт же мог переместить сразу в нескольких измерениях – не только в энергетическом и временном, но и в физическом пространстве, унося на другие планеты, где, в свою очередь, также существовали множественные параллельные реальности. Лабиринты были настоящими мясорубками любых энергий.

Стражи исчезли, а нун остался, и сама эта игра несла в себе магию даже без своих владельцев. А может быть, абсолютно все вещи в мире нгахаров жили своей жизнью.

Как бы то ни было, в нун зачарованно продолжали играть и сиды, и фоморы, и еще несколько магических рас, которые успели застать существование Стражей Перекрестков. Обычно после первой же игры магия игрока и магия игры настраивались друг на друга, как антенна и волна, и вот тогда возникал самый разный и удивительный симбиоз. Кого-то игра откровенно не любила, кого-то – обожала, а некоторые, осененные непостижимым вдохновением, получали совершенно новую силу и меняли реальность до неузнаваемости, она начинала подчиняться им, как ручной зверек. В земном мире подобных магов называли геомантами, но сиды их звали просто трикки – и это слово значило то же, что у людей: коварные, соблазняющие, запутывающие. Так сильно они сливались со своей игрой, которая и сама, соединившись с сидской натурой, становилась коварной. Нун, когда в него стали играть сиды, начал сильно отличаться от той мрачной, но прямолинейной игры, в которую играли нгахары. Нун мог сам включиться в игру – к примеру, исполняя в качестве дара не загаданные, а подсознательные желания игрока.

А потом сиды научили играть в нун людских магов, друидов. И в их руках игра снова поменяла свою природу. Однажды один друид получил через игру в нун такую огромную силу, что земную реальность еще долго сотрясали выплески стихийной магии. Он обрел могущество нгахара – власть над порталами и Перекрестками. Почему это случилось не с сидским магом, а с человеческим – никто не знал. Может быть, сиды были слишком хитры и тщеславны, и нун не подпускал их к своей сути. Человек же этот был прям, как меч, и таким же острым был его ум, а сила его и до игры в нун казалась живой, неотвратимой, как стихия. Он сам виделся скорее явлением природы, чем человеком.

Люди и сиды тогда существовали в тесном симбиозе, их параллели были ближайшими, и одни маги учились у других. Бывало, друиду удавалось то, что не удавалось сиду, хотя чаще случалось наоборот. У людей не было такой долгой жизни, они не знали секретов бессмертия, не владели оборотнической магией, разве что путем зелий или мутаций со зверем, что считалось порождением дикой и страшной, примитивной колдовской силы. Зато для самых сильных из них не существовало барьеров в виде рун и заклинающих знаков, многие заклятья на них не действовали, так что ловушки, в которые часто попадались сиды, оставались им неведомы. И учились они очень, очень быстро.

Тому не надо было спрашивать у Луга, как звали того друида, который получил нгахарскую силу. Когда Мерлин Миррдин сумел запечатать последний Перекресток поблизости от Эмайн Эблах, ему воздавали невиданные почести долгие столетия. Не нашлось бы существа в Эмайн Эблах, которому не было бы знакомо это имя. 

И еще долго, очень долго друиды и высшие маги сидов – туаты – жили в любви и согласии, обмениваясь знаниями, обучая друг друга, путешествуя вместе по разным мирам. Друидам было разрешено посещать главные города Эмайн Эблах – Финиас, Гориас, Муриас и Фалиас, где хранились известные людям магические артефакты, как, например, меч мага Нуады, излучавший энергию, сравнимую с ядерной, как понял Том по описаниям, или Файлский менгир – один из крупнейших источников генерации магического поля. Знаменитое копье Луга, о котором Коллинз столько читал в кельтском фольклоре, тоже излучало чудовищную энергию, но природа этих полей и радиаций оставалась Коллинзу неясна, все же он был только журналистом, а не физиком.

Дружба друидов и сидов ни у кого не вызывала удивления. Сами магические расы тогда часто смешивались. Сиды, как многоликий народ волшебных существ, жили в Эмайн Эблах задолго до того, как туда пришли туатские маги. Потом долгая жизнь на одной земле много раз скрестила сидов и туатов, а люди всех жителей Эмайн Эблах стали звать сидами, и сама страна Эмайн Эблах стала известна в человеческом мире как Сид.

Однако друидам были известны все тонкости взаимоотношений магических рас. Известна им была и история давней борьбы туатов с фоморами, в которую скоро был вовлечен весь Сид. Прежняя война закончилась победой туатов, Луг изгнал фоморов и занял верховный престол, поскольку Нуаду, правивший Эмайн Эблах многие сотни лет, в решающей битве с фоморами был убит.

Фоморы когда-то принадлежали к бесконечно разнообразному народу изначальных сидов и отделились от него, когда не захотели признать власть туатов и полное слияние с ними. Они переместились в соседнюю с Эмайн Эблах параллель и периодически совершали оттуда набеги на новый Сид. Спустя сотню лет после коронации Луга у фоморов также появился молодой правитель. Имя ему было – Корвус.

Фоморов считали темными существами, своей склонностью к оборотничеству, которая в их независимой жизни стала быстро развиваться, они напоминали нгахаров. Уже очень скоро они совсем мало напоминали мягкотелых изнеженных сидов, которые беспрекословно стали поданными туатов, хотя и дали им свое общее имя, как в свое время отдали им свою землю. Главным фоморским воплощением стал ворон, но это не мешало высшим магам фоморов легко перетекать из одной формы в другую. И в Эмайн Эблах подозревали, что фоморы нашли другой способ подпитки магии, кроме как через менгиры. Это была тайна, за которой долгое время охотились шпионы туатских магов, но безуспешно.

Тогда, несколько тысяч лет назад, границы между параллелями, будь то Эмайн Эблах или Ллис, страна фоморов, собрание островов и крепостей, разбросанных на огромном расстоянии друг от друга среди большой воды, – были очень тонки. Никаких чудовищ, охраняющих единственные врата, никаких адских рек с перевозчиками – границей могла оказаться любая речушка или чаща в лесу. Даже обычным людям было легко попасть в Страну чар, однако легко войти не значило легко выйти – время в Эмайн Эблах текло иначе, да и сиды неохотно расставались с гостями, которых чаще считали добычей. У сидов до прихода туатов царили весьма страшные правители, об одном из них Том даже читал – в легендах он был известен под именем Кромм Круаха, кровожаднейшего бога, которому люди приносили человеческие жертвы. Однако при власти туатов над Сидом друидическим магам ничего не грозило, с ними считались.

Знали о друидах и фоморы, хотя до Корвуса и Мерлина эти две стороны никогда не встречались. Однажды Корвус, поймав сидского лазутчика около одного из своих тайных фортов, пошел на Сид очередной войной. Молодой правитель славился острым умом и хитростью, он был хорошим стратегом и сильнейшим магом, поэтому в этот раз Сид терпел поражение. Армии истребляли друг друга с чудовищной силой и без всякой жалости, земли были залиты кровью и горели в пожарах, воздух трещал от выплесков бушевавшей повсюду магии, начались страшные бури, некоторые менгиры были разрушены, реки кипели, в воздухе носился пепел, так что лучи солнца едва пробивалось сквозь его черную пелену… И тогда, посмотрев на эту печальную картину, Корвус предложил Лугу решить дело игрой. Он вовсе не был кровожаден, этот молодой черноглазый король. Нун позволял ему выиграть честно и соблюсти традицию – на территорию играли и раньше.

Но Корвус не хотел сидской земли. Он хотел ее магию. Он сказал Лугу, что знает, как перенести менгиры в свой мир, сохранив их возможности. Том усмехнулся, представив себе менгиры в виде огромных нефтяных качалок, которые способны были извлекать магию из окружающего мира при создании нужного поля. А высшие туатские маги не могли долго сохранять нужный уровень силы без подпитки. Том живо вообразил, как жирная, черная, блистающая нефть покидает земные недра. Хотя, скорее уж, менгиры представляли собой гигантские проводники и преобразователи силовых полей, вселенскую энергию превращающие в конкретную магию.

Условия, которые предлагал Корвус, выглядели чудовищными, но битвы, продолжавшиеся десятками лет, так истощили Сид, что ему грозила глобальная катастрофа. Корвус мог зайти еще дальше и разрушить менгиры до основания – все без исключения. Он мог просто сравнять Сид с землей, но вместо этого он захотел сыграть в нун. По неведомым Лугу причинам.

И Луг сыграл с ним.

И проиграл.

Переполненный горечью, он обратился к своим главным союзникам – друидам, но друиды ужаснулись. Они посчитали, что он мог бы попросить о помощи раньше, что он потерял свой шанс, что сотворил невозможное, совершил непростительную ошибку. Они боялись, что фоморы пойдут через ослабевший Эмайн Эблах войной на Землю и приняли решение запечатать все врата в страну сидов, а чтобы граница не была тонкой и зыбкой, поставить между мирами стену из магии, Стену, через которую никто не проникнет. И, как бы ни были поражены этим решением сиды, как бы ни были расстроены им сами друиды, оно было исполнено.

И все же Луг сумел уговорить друидов дать шанс расе туатов. Никто не знал, выживут ли они теперь, после того, как Корвус лишил их мир магии, никто не знал, не последует ли вскоре очередная серия войн, и туатские маги убедили друидов в том, что часть их крови должна остаться на Земле и возродиться, когда придет время, когда магия, спящая в этой крови, вновь забурлит и проснется. Никто не знал, когда наступит заветный час, это могло случиться через десять лет, через сто, через тысячу – магию сумело бы активировать множество явлений, на человеческий взгляд незаметных.

Мерлин и несколько других жрецов скрепили контракт своей кровью, и десятки магов в одну короткую летнюю ночь побывали в объятьях земных женщин, оставив в их лонах свое огненное семя, которому суждено было прорасти значительно позже, никто не мог подумать даже, что настолько позже – через три тысячи лет.

Возрождение крови было не единственным пунктом соглашения. Собственно, главным условием контракта стал все тот же нун. Как только магия в людской крови возрождалась, потомкам самых высших магов потомки друидов должны были принести нун. И маг начинал играть, так как было условлено, что каждый выигрыш открывает один из запечатанных порталов, постепенно ломая Стену. Друиды, так сильно в свое время любившие и почитавшие сидов, не могли представить полного и окончательного разрыва с ними и закрывали врата лишь на время. Многие из них плакали, когда порталы были запечатаны Мерлином. Некоторые из них надеялись, что доживут до тех времен, когда граница между мирами снова станет свободной. Они жаждали вновь увидеть волшебные города Эмайн Эблах.

Но Мерлин – Мерлин не верил ничему и никому. Возможно, он узрел страх, который внушал туатским магам, или же их черную зависть, и ожидал удара в спину. А потом решил не ждать и нанес его сам. За спиной туатов и друидов он заключил точно такой же контракт с фоморами. Корвус еще раз доказал, что умен – он сумел тайно встретиться с Мерлином и рассказать ему, что туаты давно лелеют захватнические планы относительно земного мира. Что союз друидов и туатов рано или поздно обернется против людей. Что не стоит верить красоте и чарам. Что всякая дружба с Эмайн Эблах призрачна, как сама эта страна. И что Мерлин заключенным контрактом дал туатам прекрасную возможность осуществить свои замыслы – ведь, вероятнее всего, говорил Корвус, магия крови проснется тогда, когда Сид там, за Стеной, полностью восстановит свою силу. А поэтому, сказал Корвус, раз уж соглашение нельзя повернуть вспять, нужно создать равновесного противника возрожденной Стране чудес. Так Корвус выпросил для себя точно такой же договор – посеять семя фоморов на Земле, в таком же количестве, с условием, что возродится их кровь точно в тот же час, что и кровь сидов, привязанная заклятьем.

Мерлин заключил этот контакт тайно от остального друидического круга, но сила его была так велика, так сильна была его собственная кровь, скрепившая соглашение, что других жрецов и не потребовалось. Тем более что через три тысячи лет все те друиды, которых знали туаты, сиды и фоморы, давно умерли, а вот Мерлин – остался.

Был ли он бессмертным по своей сути, или его наказали за предательство высшие силы, оставив скитаться и ждать, когда исполнится то, что он сотворил, или же такую долгую жизнь дал ему специальный ритуал, ибо Мерлин считал себя ответственным за будущее и хотел участвовать в нем лично, – Луг не знал. Это уже не имело значения. Но, в конце концов, именно Мерлин принес нун и первому проснувшемуся на Земле туату, и первому проснувшемуся фомору.

В каком-то смысле король фэйри считал это даже справедливым. В чем-то возвращение Мерлина наряду с возвращением Корвуса и Луга было прекрасно, как сложный узор реальности.

Хотел ли Луг убить Корвуса? Хотел ли Луг убить Мерлина? Хотел ли он, чтобы рухнули врата, а потом и вправду распространить свою власть и на земной мир тоже? Хотел ли он снова сразиться с Корвусом, неважно, на поле боя или на игровом поле нун, и взять реванш? Рассказал ли Луг правду? Происходили ли все эти события на самом деле или были очередным обманом Эмайн Эблах?

«О, мой дорогой Гвидион… – все так же ласково улыбнулся Луг, и Том увидел ямочки на его нежных веснушчатых щеках, и глаза его засияли, как две лазурные звезды, в них словно бы опрокинулось и заблистало вечернее небо. – Тебе не надо знать ответы на эти вопросы. Тебе надо знать ответ только на один вопрос: со мной ли ты? Любишь ли ты меня так же, как я люблю тебя?»

***

Снились ему деревья в тумане, и было ему хорошо, будто под пуховым одеялом в холодную ночь, но постепенно сквозь сон начали проникать какие-то металлические постукивания, шипение, мягкий шум и точно бы чья-то болтовня на заднем плане.

Том поморщился, вспомнив тех надоедливых и ужасно пискливых синих существ, которых смертные называли пикси, попытался перевернуться на другой бок… и поезд с шипением рассерженной кошки влетел на очередную станцию.  

А на следующей станции Том, с безобразной грубостью выкинутый в реальность, едва успел соскочить на перрон, как алый состав умчался, оставив растерянного пассажира стоять столбом посреди все того же мрачного шахматного кафеля.

Ни Роуз, ни Хейла по-прежнему не наблюдалось, но Коллинза это мало волновало. Расставшись с Лугом, он словно бы оставил в груди открытую рану – и теперь чувствовал себя беззащитным и обнаженным, слабым, отвратительно влюбленным в каком-то совершенно неведомом, нечеловеческом, бесплотном смысле.

Возможно, поэтому, с каким-то непонятным злорадством думал он, пока эскалатор неторопливо вез его наверх, никто и никогда в жизни не мог дотронуться до его сердца. Оно хранило место для Страны чудес.

Он не беспокоился теперь, как в следующий раз попадет туда. Он теперь знал запах этой земли – терпкий, манящий, единственный – и знал то жаркое золотое сияние, которое окружало ее и оставляло блестящий теплый, хотя и быстро гаснущий след везде, где она просвечивала сквозь реальность.

И хотя теперь ему было хорошо известно, что Страна сидов вовсе не такая, как поется в милых детских песенках, и что там нет невинных млечных дорог и жемчужных полей, он также знал, что принадлежит ей до последней капли крови. И что готов пролить ради нее не только свою кровь, но и чужую, без всякого сожаления. 

Когда он стоял на переходе, пережидая поток машин, откуда-то из открытых окон крохотного бистро донеслась незатейливая музыка, и постепенно Том различил слова:

– Ready to rock it, like rock n roll

You are the flower in glittering gold

Sleeping in the palm, the palm of my hand

They show you who to follow, it looks like a man…

Том улыбнулся, поднял воротник пальто и быстро пошел вверх по улице. Ему казалось, что сквозь вечерний туман проглядывают холмы и отовсюду доносятся какие-то встревоженные звуки, словно невидимый народец беспокоится за него.

Но беспокоиться было уже не о чем. Том намеревался биться во имя Луга Сияющего до тех пор, пока магия не покинет его кровь. Впрочем, разве дело было в магии? Вовсе нет. Он готов был биться во имя Луга, пока сама жизнь не покинет его.


	17. Волчья Пустошь

Тайлер пробудился от крайне странного и болезненного ощущения. Ощущения пустоты. В голове у него будто выстрел прозвучал, только вот бесшумный. В первые мгновения ему даже показалось почему-то, что он умер. Но нет: он для пущей уверенности приподнялся и оглядел себя, а потом и ощупал – был не только живым, но и невредимым. Или, может быть, кто-то опоил его волчьей травой? Тайлер лишь раз испытал на себе действие этого ужасного яда – галлюцинации с безобидной на вид травки с мелкими голубыми цветочками насиловали мозг хуже каленого железа.

Однако кто и когда? Воспоминания о вчерашнем дне разом вернулись, и Тайлер озабоченно осмотрелся: где же Том? Но увидел он только Роуз, зябко свернувшуюся клубочком на земле под куцым прикрытием короткой кожаной куртки – она крепко спала, рыжие волосы разметались по побледневшему от холода лицу.

И тут до Тайлера дошло.

Не было не только Тома – не было ни моря, ни скал, ни песка. Перед ним простиралась желтоватая, точно выжженная пустошь, которая к горизонту заканчивалась чередой невысоких холмов и блеском воды небольшого озера, которое отсюда выглядело маленьким круглым зеркалом, брошенным на колючем рыже-зеленом одеяле.

Солнце стояло еще не высоко над землей, и в целом пейзаж выглядел вполне мирно – пахло травами, вереском, где-то в небе стрекотала неведомая птица. И все же Тайлер не мог отделаться от какого-то тонкого, необъяснимого ужаса – ему казалось, что в этом месте выкачали весь воздух, остался только душащий вакуум. Хотя о чем это он, дышит же полной грудью, вдыхает глубоко и выдыхает, да и воздух здесь свежий и даже сладкий, так откуда взялась эта раздирающая грудь тревога?

Одно хорошо – возможно, они уже вне владений Луга, возможно даже, близко к Пограничному миру, откуда легче вернуться в Лондон. Как бы ни увеличивал нун число порталов, все же сыграно было еще вовсе не достаточно, и в земной мир пройти отсюда оказывалось по-прежнему непросто. Проснулась ли магия в крови только у Коллинза или вместе с ним проснулись десятки других магов и тоже начали играть, Тайлер не знал. Когда он покинул Лондон, ему ничего не было известно о других игроках. Или же просто шпионы Мерлина слышали и видели не слишком хорошо, да и осталось их мало, очень мало для большого и такого сейчас беспокойного земного мира.

Как бы то ни было, за Тома беспокоиться, пожалуй, не стоило – он сейчас главная надежда Луга. А вот за себя – еще как. 

Тайлер никогда не недооценивал Луга, как многие, его невинная внешность нисколько не обманывала вервольфа. Он знал, что Луг может быть вселенским злом, если ему что-то придется не по вкусу.

И, очевидно, присутствие друидского оборотня при своем маге ему точно пришлось не по вкусу.

Хотя, может быть, он ограничился тем, что просто выбросил их с Роуз за пределы своих прямых владений?

Тайлер осторожно встал, осмотрелся по сторонам и попробовал обратиться.

Ничего.

Значит, они до сих пор в самом сердце Эмайн Эблах, на острове Туле, в Светлом лесу, который мог представать в любом виде, и вся эта внушающая беспричинный страх пустошь – всего лишь декорация.

Хотя все чувства кричали ему о том, что это совсем, совсем другое место. Каждая клеточка его тела с безумием сигнализировала ему о чем-то ужасном, мозг махал красными флажками, но Тайлер никак не мог распознать эти сигналы, что пугало еще больше. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он был близок к беспричинной панике, и это злило. Злило так, что человеческие губы сами собой приподнимались в волчьей гримасе, морщась и обнажая безобидные зубы.

– Если ты пытаешься стать красивым черным волком и произвести на меня впечатление, то не напрягайся, дорогуша, – послышался за спиной хрипловатый со сна голос Роуз. – Мы на одной из Пустошей. И кажется мне, что Луг забросил нас именно на Волчью пустошь. Он славится своими шутками. И обидчив, как всякий фэйри. Ты должен был предвидеть что-то подобное, когда потащился за нашим магом, волчок.

– Пустошь? Что это такое? – осторожно спросил Тайлер, предчувствуя неладное.

Роуз расхохоталась, как Тайлер особенно ненавидел – визгливо и по-старушечьи. В этот момент внутри Хилла просто все сворачивалось, как кислое молоко: ему казалось, что сквозь нежное девичье личико начинает просвечивать череп. Он и так-то ведьме не очень симпатизировал, а в такие моменты все труднее сохранял спокойствие.

– Давным-давно, еще когда шла война фоморов и сидов, фоморы унесли с собой часть магии этого мира. Унесли и менгиры, с помощью которых туаты добывали магию из Вселенной. Магии осталось так мало, что некоторые места в Сиде ее лишились вообще. Это произошло в один миг – магия ушла отсюда, из самого места, и навсегда покинула его жителей. Все те, кому не повезло здесь жить, в один миг лишились своих способностей. И чудес здесь больше никогда не встречалось. Их зовут Пустошами, эти выжженные территории, и ничего похожего не видели даже в земном мире – даже там в воздухе всегда есть магия, друиды бы тебе подтвердили. Поэтому ты не можешь здесь обратиться. Но совсем по другой причине, чем в Светлом лесу. Там чужая магия была слишком сильной. Здесь ее просто нет, и все, кто сюда попадает, теряют свои силы.

– И что значит Волчья пустошь? – продолжил выяснять Тайлер, уже догадываясь частично об ответе.  

– Это значит, что раньше здесь жили такие же волки, как ты, – ответила Роуз. – Но их волчья сущность в тот печальный час ушла, и они остались простыми мрачными мужиками. А со временем, так как жили они по-прежнему очень долго, стали еще мрачнее. И дети этих волков родились обычными людьми. Которые со временем стали охотиться на своих же братьев – лесных волков, чтобы шить теплые одежды. Вот такая ирония.

– Почему же они никуда не ушли?

– А кому они нужны? – хмыкнула Роуз. – В местах, которые сохранили магию, жители Пустошей вроде уродов. Ничем не провинились, но дико на них смотреть. И в земную параллель без магии не перебраться – при такой толстенной Стене, какую соорудил твой любимый Мерлин. Ты-то уж должен знать способности своего хозяина.

– Он мне не хозяин, – машинально отозвался Хилл, и Роуз снова захихикала.

– Как бы тебе ни хотелось считать себя свободным, волчок, ты всегда кому-нибудь служишь. Мерлину или вот даже новоявленному магу, который и маг-то только наполовину. А есть ли у тебя своя стая, скажи мне?

– Есть, – сказал Тайлер сквозь зубы.

– Но она осталась в Лондоне? Как мне тебя жаль, волчок, как жаль. Тебя она отсюда не услышит, сколько ни призывай.

Тайлер промолчал и начал натягивать куртку, а потом закинул на спину рюкзак.

– Где бы мы ни были, мы не можем здесь сидеть все время, – наконец произнес он. – Надо идти.

– Куда? – усмехнулась Роуз.

– К озеру, – кивнул Тайлер. – Если здесь и остались какие-нибудь поселения, то у воды. А поскольку мы сейчас с тобой всего лишь люди, нам надо искать людей.

– Как я посмотрю, ты не хочешь поскорее выбраться с Пустоши, – поддела Роуз, но с земли поднялась и тоже надела куртку.

– А ты знаешь, как? – поднял бровь Тайлер. – Ну, тогда расскажи мне, я весь внимание. Просто жажду услышать любой рассказ, будь он даже древним преданием, где правды – на фальшивый пенни.

Ведьма промолчала.

Тайлер пошарил в рюкзаке и надел солнечные очки. Солнце всходило быстро, и день обещал стать очень жарким. От лучезарного, торжествующего света негде было укрыться на этой гладкой, заросшей невысокой травой равнине, но свет этот выглядел зловеще, словно был той же тьмой, только белой. 

***

Пустошь не водила их, как водил раньше Светлый лес, не искажала расстояний, и в небе бесновалось, слава богам, одно-единственное солнце, только вот Тайлеру казалось, что каждый шаг наливает его ноги свинцом.

Пустошь лишала сил. Она превратила его в выродка, каким он никогда не думал стать, даже не боялся – потому что не мог представить. Да, были средства, которые могли лишить оборотня его силы: не только магия Светлого Леса, не только колдовство Луга или Мерлина, но рябина или, отчасти, серебро. Мифы не всегда говорили неправду. Но таким беззащитным Тайлер чувствовал себя впервые.

Самую палящую часть дня они пережидали под единственным низким и разлапистым деревом, невесть откуда взявшимся посреди пустоши. Воды не было, их обоих сильно мучила жажда, в горло точно песка насыпали, небо и губы остекленели, даже лица покрылись слоем рыжей пыли, но умыться тоже было не из чего – ни ручья им не встретилось, ни канавы.

И тут, в тени, Тайлер заметил кое-что.

– Роуз, – сказал он. – Ты изменилась…

Ведьма с подозрением посмотрела на него и нахмурилась.

– Как?.. 

Тайлер повел плечами, даже ему стало неловко.

– Ты стареешь, – после какой-то совсем уж деревянной паузы вымолвил он.

И, уловив ужас в глазах девушки, которая теперь выглядела лет на пять старше, чем утром, он понял, что дело совсем плохо. Вероятно, Пустошь действительно высасывала все силы. И совершенно очевидно, что долго здесь не жили. Возможно, срок жизни был даже меньше среднего человеческого срока, а, по меркам вервольфов, люди жили невообразимо мало…

Хотя кто захочет длинной жизни, если она такая? Напротив, стоило порадоваться милосердию Пустоши. Она не заставляла страдать долго.

Тайлер облизал пересохшие губы и снова поднялся. Роуз протестующе застонала, и он протянул ей руку.

– Пойдем, – сказал он. – Нам надо добраться до воды, иначе скоро мы просто умрем от жажды.

К озеру они добрались только к вечеру, уже на закате, который здесь казался зеленым, но зато это было реальное озеро, с прозрачной водой, такой прозрачной, что отчетливо виднелось дно, камни на нем – и можно было увидеть разноцветных рыбешек, снующих туда-сюда совсем близко к поверхности.

Пили из железных кружек, добытых из рюкзака Тайлера, а потом он наполнил несколько пустых бутылок, оставшихся от лондонских запасов воды.

– Песик, нам надо развести костер, – начала Роуз, но Тайлер остановил ее движением руки.

– Видишь? – указал он на золотящиеся от заходящего солнца воды.

Роуз прищурилась и тут же нахмурилась – от центра озера к их берегу двигалось темное пятно, в котором вскоре удалось распознать утлую лодчонку с какой-то серой фигурой внутри. Фигура медленно гребла длинным багром, и тут Тайлер разглядел неподалеку от места их остановки несколько вбитых в берег деревянных кольев – очевидно, как раз для швартовки лодок. Какая-то жизнь здесь явно существовала, но вот какая? Фигура в лодке скорее пугала, чем обнадеживала.

– Это гвиллион, – прошептала Роуз за плечом Хилла и впилась пальцами в его куртку. – Так они выглядели, когда пугали путников в земном мире.

– По-моему, это просто старуха, – буркнул Тайлер, хотя уже понял – нет, не старуха.

Он слышал о гвиллионах и их зловредном нраве, и вряд ли они стали терпимее, когда лишились способности обращаться ночной тьмой и повелевать непогодой и навечно застряли в своей антропоморфной форме, довольно уродливой, если быть честным. Только вот гвиллионы обычно жили в горах, ну да нынешнее время сбило в Сиде всю прежнюю гармонию вещей.

Лодка приближалась неслышно и быстро, как призрак, и Тайлер вспомнил человеческие легенды о реке Стикс и Хароне-перевозчике – так видели Потусторонний мир древние греки. Может быть, им в свое время попадались духи, похожие на гвиллионов.

И все же он не ошибся – этот гвиллион в самом деле выглядел, как старая нищенка, в одежде цвета пепла и странной продолговатой шляпе, переброшенная сюда из земного средневековья.

Старуха ловко причалила к берегу, накинула веревку с кольцом, закрепленную на носу лодки, на пал – и вот уже стояла прямо перед ними. Стояла и молчала, только сверлила маленькими глазками исподлобья.

Тут вспомнил Тайлер и то, что раньше гвиллионы любили пугать и путать людей в горах – путник, увидевший такую вот старуху ночью или в туманный день, начинал блуждать, даже если хорошо знал дорогу. Иногда, прячась в тени у горной тропы, гвиллионы обрушивали на дорогу камни, устраивали завалы, да без зазрения совести могли идущему по тропе даже голову размозжить валуном.

Но Хиллу и Роуз бояться было, в общем-то, нечего – людьми они все равно не были, а дороги не знали. Да и старуха, пусть выглядела очень неприятно, гвиллионом в полном смысле этого слова уже не являлась, если верить рассказу Роуз.

– Мы приветствуем тебя, Перевозчик, – мелодично поздоровалась Роуз на общем языке сидов, изо всех сил стараясь возродить свое колдовское очарование.

– Что на той стороне? Волчья пустошь? Деревня? – спросил Тайлер, решив не тратить времени на любезности.

Он, если честно, совсем мало знал язык ши, да и в Стране чудес умудрялись понимать любые наречия. По крайней мере, раньше, когда этот мир еще не пошел трещинами.

Старуха молчала, уставившись на него слезящимися глазами, но Хилл принял это за утвердительный ответ.

– Перевези нас, – сказал он.

Старуха некоторое время молчала и не двигалась, затем медленно, словно камни в горе задвигались, ощерилась, показав черные зубы, а потом скрюченные пальцы ее так же медленно зашевелились, намекая на вознаграждение.

– Роуз, – проговорил Тайлер, не отводя глаз от старухи и на этот раз оскалившись в самой ослепительной улыбке, на какую был способен сейчас. – Надеюсь, ты хоть чем-то будешь полезна – на тебе есть какое-нибудь золото?

– А ты не можешь расплатиться своим прекрасным охотничьим ножом, например? – прошипела Роуз.

– Не только магия утекает на этой Пустоши, но и мозги, как я вижу, – тихо вскипел Тайлер, продолжая сверкать зубами недоверчиво прищурившемуся гвиллиону. – Нож нам еще понадобится, а вот твои серьги вряд ли, ты же все равно не можешь их ни во что превратить!

Роуз вспыхнула, тут же рваным злым жестом выдернула из ушей длинные золотые серьги с изумрудами, которые так шли к ее огненно-рыжим волосам и зеленым глазам, и сунула в раскрытую ладонь Тайлера.

Тайлер помахал рукой перед носом старухи.

– Высадимся на другой берег живыми и невредимыми – получишь вот это, – сообщил он.

Старуха что-то проклокотала, снова осклабилась, молча повернулась и, как оживший пень, заковыляла к лодке. 

– А переговоры увенчались успехом, – резюмировал Тайлер и потащил упирающуюся ведьму за собой.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – шепотом спросила Роуз, когда они уселись в лодке и она понесла их по спокойным, тихим в этот час водам.

– Пока я побуду любознательным туристом, хочу посмотреть, что творится сейчас на Волчьей пустоши, – ответил Тайлер. – И если у тебя нет других идей, Роуз, помолчи немного.

Роуз надулась и отвернулась в другую сторону, обняв руками колени.

Старуха в полном молчании гребла, как заведенная, и лучи уже почти закатившегося солнца освещали ее, точно она была всего лишь вырезанной из дерева зловещей фигурой на носу своего крошечного корабля.

Другой берег они увидели уже в ярком лунном свете – луна взошла огромная и красная, нависшая над головами, как электрический шар. От озера шла дорога к холмам, а между холмами продолжалась пустошь, и на ней виднелась какая-то маленькая деревня – Тайлер разглядел, как из труб там и сам вьется дым, а кое-где светятся редкие огни окон. 

Тайлер бросил серьги старухе не глядя, и они с Роуз ступили на потерянную для Страны чар землю.

***

Деревня выглядела наполовину заброшенной. Тут и там встречались явно покинутые дома, сломанные заборы, кое-где валялись предметы кухонной утвари, точно брошенные впопыхах, да так потом и не подобранные. Один дом был так изъеден огнем, что превратился в остов из черного угля, казалось, дунь – и рассыплется.

В тишине они добрались до небольшой площади с круглым каменным колодцем посредине. Тайлер прислушивался и принюхивался, как мог, но увы:  человеческие органы чувств не давали и сотой доли того, что обычно давали ему привычные обоняние и слух. И в один момент он понял, что сильно недооценил жителей деревни – для того, чтобы ощутить, что в спину наставлено оружие со всех сторон, ему хватило и опыта полицейского детектива.

Он поднял руки и кивком приказал Роуз сделать то же самое. Умирать вот так, по-дурацки, совсем не хотелось.

– Эй! – крикнул Хилл. – Мы не опасны! Мы просим у вас ночлега!

– Бросай оружие и скарб! – приказал кто-то каркающим голосом.

Тайлера скривило, но он подчинился. Пришлось выбросить на землю нож, из-за которого они спорили с Роуз на том берегу. Давненько ему не приходилось выступать в позиции безоружного пленника. Да если подумать, вообще никогда. Обычно это были именно его слова: «Бросай оружие!» Как погано, однако, находиться с другой стороны.

И если это и в самом деле бывшие вервольфы или потомки вервольфов, то магическому миру действительно сильно не повезло.

Люди, выходившие один за другим из тени с арбалетами наизготовку, выглядели в лунном свете весьма неприглядно. Не уроды, нет, не инвалиды и не больные, но в них и следа не виднелось той звериной силы и хищной красоты, какая обычно сквозила в каждом оборотне-волке в человеческом обличье. Обычные разномастные люди в темных одеждах: некоторые выглядели слегка деградировавшими, некоторые – вполне развитыми. Но магия действительно ушла без следа, и мысль о том, что теперь ему и самому суждено стать таким же, больно кольнула Тайлера в сердце.

Может быть, уже никогда, бессвязно подумал он.

Никогда больше не будет он нестись по лесу, не чувствуя под собой лап, как дикий ветер, никогда его не будут обнимать со всех сторон тончайшие запахи земли и воздуха, лесов и озер, никогда не почувствует он былой легкости бытия, абсолютного единения с природой, игры крови в зверином теле, никогда сила альфы больше не переполнит его, не наполнит мир вокруг кроваво-красным цветом, никогда он не ощутит нерушимой связи со своей стаей… Его отрезали от жизни и выкинули, как кусок мяса.

Это было хуже, чем умереть от серебряной пули или от рябинового огня.

Это было хуже всего.

Что-то обожгло разом горло и ресницы, но Тайлер достаточно владел собой, чтобы ничем себя не выдать.

На Роуз он ни разу не взглянул, но все время ощущал ее плечо рядом со своим. Он впервые порадовался, что не один попал на Пустошь. Ведьма хотя бы понимала, должна была понимать, что он чувствует.

– Кто ты? Откуда ты и твоя женщина пришли? – спросил один из селян, видимо, староста или какие звания у них тут были в ходу?

– Сэн спрашивает тебя, – тут же подсказал ему нужное слово один из стоящих сзади и подкрепил его неласковым тычком в спину.

Тайлер едва сдержал силу обычной реакции – развернуться и обеспечить тычущему продолжительные корчи от боли на земле.

– Я бывший волк, сэн, – сказал он. – А пришли мы из Светлого леса.

Сразу же по всему собранию волной пронесся ропот, все зашептались и зашикали, вмиг превратившись из суровых защитников в баб-сплетниц.

– Ты был одним из волков Луга, незнакомец?

О волках Луга Тайлер слышал впервые, и это знание требовало в дальнейшем обдумывания. Зато это была прекрасная легенда. Как детектив, Тайлер прекрасно знал, что, если вести себя определенным образом, люди сами расскажут твою историю и тут же поверят в нее.

– Ты прав, сэн, – кивнул он, игнорируя поползшие вверх брови Роуз. – Я был одним из волков Луга, но провинился, и он наказал меня, забросив на Волчью пустошь. Теперь мне некуда идти. И я не знаю, кто я.

По толпе вооруженных селян вновь пронесся гул и шепот, и в нем Тайлер неким шестым чувством уловил нотки… нет, еще не сочувствия, но уже явно понимания. Верно, с чего бы этим людям, родившимся от потерявших магию отщепенцев, любить Луга Самилданаха, который и одарил их такой горькой судьбой?

И точно: сэн усмехнулся зло, показав острые, но порядком потемневшие зубы, по сравнению с которыми собственные зубы Тайлера даже в человеческом обличье казались выточенными из жемчуга. И глаза у сэна были темные и какие-то страшные. И хищный нос, и злой рот.

– Светлейший дан щедр на темные шутки, – сказал он не поддающимся описанию тоном и не торопясь оценивающе осмотрел Тайлера. – Что ты умеешь делать?

Отлично. Какие-то волчьи привычки у них остались. Теперь они оценивают, стоит ли принимать чужака в свою стаю. И инстинктивно чувствуют, что стоит: чужак силен, опасен, а значит, полезен.

– Могу убивать, – вернул усмешку Тайлер. – Но стараюсь этого не делать понапрасну. Могу охотиться, расследовать убийства и кражи, обучать приемам боя на разных видах оружия. Хочешь услышать что-то еще, сэн?

– Достаточно, – кивнул сэн.

Если бы он был волком, подумал Тайлер, то большим бурым, с желтыми подпалинами и ранней сединой волком. Очень выносливым и очень хитрым.

– А она? – буркнул кто-то в сторону Роуз.

– Она со мной, – сказал Тайлер и оскалился.

Они еще помнили эту гримасу, пусть и в человеческом исполнении.

– Убить кого-нибудь из вас я смогу и без помощи волка, дорогуша, – ввинтилась в разговор Роуз и показала зубы в ухмылке не хуже Тайлера.

Глаза ее мерцали некоторым безумием, и Тайлер вынужден был признать, что, возможно, выглядит она не менее опасно, чем он сам. Но еще больше его беспокоило то, что в ее рыжих волосах он углядел первые, еще тонкие, но уже явственно видные седые пряди. Если он сам терял силы так же быстро, то опасными им долго быть не получиться, а как только они станут слабыми, их сожрут. Или просто заставят варить суп и чинить рыболовные сети для всей деревни. Отвратительный исход.

Да и сэн этот был не так-то прост, Тайлер чувствовал такие вещи. Опасный тип – из тех, что прячут под кажущимся спокойствием, даже мягкостью сильнейшую психопатичность. И, конечно, никаких правил для них не существует, кроме своих собственных. Таких людей он встречал и в Лондоне – бывшие волки или просто люди, они всегда были хищниками. Ухо с ними надо держать востро: никогда не знаешь, когда они решат завязать твои кишки бантиком.

– Ну что же, если вы будете нам полезны, добро пожаловать, – улыбнулся сэн и махнул рукой вглубь деревни, призывая следовать за собой.

***

Их поселили в одном из заброшенных домов на окраине. Тайлер зажег свечи, связку которых нашел на покосившемся столе, и неверное пламя, дрожа, осветило паутину в углах, слой пыли на разномастной грубой мебели, ряд бутылок с чем-то мутным на полках вдоль стен, пятна мха на бревенчатом потолке.

К несчастью, в доме оказалось и зеркало – темное от времени, мутноватое, в разводах, зато во весь рост, и, конечно, Роуз не преминула в него посмотреться.

Тайлер ждал воплей и причитаний, но ведьма стояла перед зеркалом каменным изваянием и молча смотрелась в него.

– Роуз! – окликнул он ее, когда показалось: уж чересчур долго и чересчур тихо она так стоит.

Роуз встрепенулась и отвернулась от мутных глубин.

– Это зеркало источает яд, – сказала она. 

– Здесь все источает яд для нас, – ответил Хилл.

– Как ты думаешь, песик, мы останемся здесь навсегда, нам уже не выбраться? – дрожащим голосом спросила ведьма.

Тайлер промолчал. Зачем было озвучивать очевидное?

– И через несколько дней я стану старухой, если так будет продолжаться, – продолжала Роуз, пропуская через пальцы пряди своих еще рыжих и еще пышных волос.

– Роуз, – сказал Тайлер. – Строго говоря, ты уже давно не юная девушка. Уже очень давно. Это просто чары.

– Просто чары? – прошипела она ему прямо в лицо. – Просто чары? А как же быть с тобой, волчок? Как тебе без твоей второй сущности? И вторая ли она, может быть, первая? Как это, когда у тебя отняли твою лучшую часть? Как скоро, скажи мне, тоска начнет жрать тебя? По запахам? По звукам? По силе? И ты тоже начнешь слабеть и стареть, быть может, не сразу, но – сколько мы здесь проторчим? Может быть, сотню лет, прежде чем умрем! На этой проклятой пустоши! И никто не придет за нами!

– Или нас убьют уже через несколько дней, – заметил Тайлер. – Так что, возможно, все твои тревоги напрасны.

– Я не хочу умирать! – крикнула Роуз. – Особенно здесь, так, в забвении, в слабости, в старости… Как какая-нибудь человеческая старуха, сгорбившаяся от горестей и бедствий… Что ты молчишь, Тайлер?!

Тайлер вздрогнул от звука собственного имени, и что-то заколотилось в груди.

Ему вдруг почудилось, что они в этой деревушке и в самом деле уже десятки лет, и он точно бы припомнил каждый день: как утром ел скудную похлебку, как ходил с остальными жителями деревни охотиться на оленей, обучал кулачному бою и бою на ножах крестьянских детей, запрягал лошадь и ездил в соседнюю деревню на мельницу за мукой, чинил сломанные повозки и даже научился работать в кузнице – ковать короткие мечи и кинжалы. Пустошь со временем показалась им не такой страшной, как вначале: можно было ходить в лес, ловить рыбу на озере и купаться, и луна здесь была всего одна.

Но иногда, вспомнил Тайлер, из дальних лесов приходили монстры. Огромные волки, непохожие на местных мелких хищников, – умные, черные, с длинными и острыми клыками, с желтыми, синими и красными глазами, с густой косматой шерстью, что пахла травами и хвоей. Чудовища приходили стаей, целенаправленно, и были очень злы. Они нападали на деревню, и после них оставались не просто бездыханные тела – после них оставались кровавые куски растерзанной плоти. Эти волки не знали пощады, и их злоба не поддавалась пониманию, ими двигал не голод, не стремление защитить свою территорию от чужаков и даже не борьба за новые владения. Волки сами были чужаками и приходили издалека, ради нескольких деревень на Пустоши пробегали многие сотни миль, а потом исчезали – до следующего года, до того дня, когда луна снова становилась кроваво-красной. 

Но, кажется, Тайлер знал причины их злобы. Кажется, он знал, откуда взялись эти волки и кто они такие. И понимал, как давно в их крови густеет месть.

Селяне бились с волками насмерть, и иногда деревням удавалось выстоять и отправить волков восвояси с серьезными потерями в их рядах.

И Тайлер зажмурился, когда, как наяву, увидел калечащих друг друга людей и зверей и услышал ужасающий, полный смертной тоски вой, который стоял в эти ночи над Волчьей пустошью…

«Я начинаю понимать тебя, Луг, – подумал он. – О, я начинаю понимать тебя».

И тут же пощечина ослепила его, как вспышка выстрела в темноте.

– Тайлер! Очнись! Да очнись же, глупый пес!

– Что?

– Да на тебе морок! – завопила Роуз. – Ты стоишь и пялишься в пустоту уже Мерлин знает сколько времени!

Ах да, вспомнил Тайлер. Точно, здесь же имя Мерлина приравнивалось к самому темному и грязному ругательству, все равно что для ревностного католика дьявола помянуть.

– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – огрызнулся он. – Сегодня мы ложимся спать, а утром подумаем, что делать дальше. Мы оба устали.

– А если нас прирежут во сне? – нервно спросила Роуз.

– Я думаю, здешний сэн очень расчетлив. Скорее всего, за домом следят, и если бы мы сейчас вздумали прогуляться по соседям, нас бы точно прирезали. Но если не будем дергаться – на нас еще посмотрят.

Кровать здесь была одна, правда, очень широкая, и выглядела крепкой. Дубовая, присмотрелся Тайлер. И на спинке тончайшая резьба – похоже, дело рук лесных эльфов. Привет из тех времен, когда в этих местах еще текла магия и оборотни общались с другими народами Страны чар.

Он поставил две свечи у изголовья с разных сторон, закрепив их в допотопных плошках, нашедшихся на том же косом столе, и порадовался огромному одеялу из медвежьего меха, в котором можно было утонуть с головой, – в доме оказалось холодно, а топить печь ничем не нашлось.

Роуз еще некоторое время сидела перед зеркалом на низком, грубо сколоченном табурете, и Тайлер ей не мешал – может быть, ужас перед печальными переменами во внешности приведет ее к каким-то мыслям. У самого Хилла пока не было ни одной. Он уже начал проваливаться в дрему, и во сне снова над его головой закачалась огромная красная луна, как кто-то потрогал его за плечо.

– Тайлер… – прошептала Роуз. – Повернись ко мне!

Тайлер вздохнул и повернулся, посмотрел вопросительно.

– Завтра я, может быть, уже проснусь старухой… – проговорила ведьма, глядя ему прямо в глаза и все крепче сжимая его плечо своими тонкими холодными пальцами. – С дряхлым телом, с выпавшими зубами, с полностью седыми волосами… И сама себе буду внушать отвращение… Хочу последний раз побыть с мужчиной, пока еще красива.

Тайлер некоторое время непонимающе взирал на нее, а потом до него дошло. Она что, серьезно, мать вашу?! Оборотень и ведьма – да он даже в сказках такого не читал!

– Мы больше не те, кем всегда были, – произнесла она, точно прочитав его мысли. – Мы просто заблудившиеся в чужой стороне мужчина и женщина, одни в темноте, и завтра нас, может быть, убьют.

Тайлер сглотнул, в горле снова зажгло – уж слишком горько звучала эта правда.

– Ты же всегда был крутым парнем, а крутые парни готовы к постельным подвигам круглые сутки, – бледно улыбнулась Роуз. – И я слышала такие горячие байки о волках-любовниках, это же не просто треп, верно?

– Роуз, хватит брать меня на слабо, мне не шестнадцать, – покачал головой Хилл.

– Я прошу, – прошептала она. – Уж я постараюсь, чтобы тебе было хорошо…

У нее были красивые пухлые губы и нежная шея. И все эти родинки, пылающие сейчас щеки, румянец, стекающий от самого лба и уходящий за шнуровку платья, и рыжие волосы крупными локонами – сверкающие в свете пламени свечей. Тайлер вдруг почувствовал, как скапливается во рту сладкая слюна. Кровь в висках разом застучала. Разве о ведьмах тоже не ходили определенного рода легенды?

Она придвинулась к нему и повела губами по шее до линии скул, и тут Тайлеру на секунду показалось, что мир снова окрасился красным. Его бросило в жар, и дальше он плохо помнил, что делал. У него и в Лондоне-то сто лет уже не случалось плотской любви, со времен Мэри, когда они еще жили вместе, а это было очень давно, как казалось сейчас Тайлеру. Наверное, потому, что Мэри была уже мертва, и сейчас все казалось таким далеким, таким призрачным, да и вообще – случилось совсем в другой жизни. Роуз лапала его и кусала, тискала и целовала хищно, взасос, как будто он был гулящей девкой; это она опрокинула его навзничь и трахала так, что, кажется, мозги из ушей вытекали, как будто и в самом деле вспышка страсти могла их спасти от той тьмы, что быстро плыла на них. Они оба чувствовали приближение этой тьмы, и потому все было так остро, так горячо, так безнадежно, что у Тайлера черные звезды вспыхивали перед совершенно слепыми глазами. Голова кружилась, Тайлер глухо выл, когда кончал, вокруг все было красным-красно – ему казалось, что вернулась его волчья сила, что кости трансформируются и клыки вспарывают десны, так глупо, глупо и горько, он понимал, но это было сильнее его, будь оно все проклято, сильнее…

Он был готов умереть этой ночью. Но, к сожалению, забрезжившее в окно серенькое утро известило его, что он все еще жив.


	18. Старые сказки

Сэн со страшными черными глазами не убил чужаков.

Еще и года не прошло, как Роуз стала такой древней старухой, что едва передвигалась по дому. Народ к ней валом валил, даже из дальних деревень Пустоши – за травками от хворей, за душистым чаем, а некоторые приходили послушать страшные сказки, знала их Роуз много, рассказывала вдохновенно, да и голос ее оставался странно молодым, намного моложе сморщенного, как печеное яблоко, лица и дряблого тела.

Тайлер старел медленнее, за это время он лишь превратился из молодого мужчины в мужчину средних лет, зато все его тело теперь покрывали неведомые раньше рубцы и шрамы – от волчьей регенерации ничего не осталось, а он часто об этом забывал, и некоторые отметины получил по глупости: при колке дров, при починке телеги и ремонте дома, а некоторые – в ножевых драках и на охотах.

С Роуз они жили в одном доме, но почти не разговаривали. Любая их беседа оказывалась сродни ходьбе по битому стеклу – может, и не порежешься, а может, напорешься на острый осколок да разрежешь плоть до самой кости.

А еще Тайлеру казалось, что Роуз просто начала забывать. Она хорошо помнила старые саги и почти забытые даже в Сиде легенды, но, похоже, очень плохо – свою собственную жизнь. Не хотела помнить, или же память стала избирательной, как у всех ветхих старух, Тайлер не ведал. Может быть, таким образом судьба сжалилась над ней, а он не хотел становиться мучителем. Может быть, она сама поверила в то, что родилась здесь, на Пустоши, и прожила в этой маленькой деревеньке до глубокой старости. Тайлер знал – память хитрая штука, и ложные воспоминания встречаются нередко. Так разум сам спасает себя от тенет тяжелого и больного безумия, заменяя его безумием легким и благостным.

Сэн был так благосклонен к нему, что собирался выдать за него свою младшую дочь, и надо сказать, она была довольно милой, эта маленькая хрупкая девчушка с длинными соломенными косами. Осталось подождать совсем немного, чтобы ей минуло четырнадцать.

В деревне жилось не то чтобы весело, но вполне сносно – здесь мало улыбались, много работали, редко рожали детей и редко умирали. Видимо, Пустошь все же оставляла долго жить, потому что некоторые из селян были не потомками вервольфов, а самими бывшими вервольфами, как, например, сэн Малво. Но вспоминать о прошлом никто не любил. Однажды за попытку заговорить о том, что случилось в войну с Корвусом, Тайлеру чуть не распороли горло. Ошибки он не повторял.

Ближе к первому осеннему полнолунию в деревне задели какой-то нерв, ее точно придавило к земле невидимым мрачным куполом. Тайлеру на Пустоши и так-то дышать было нечем, а тут он почувствовал, как последнее светлое, что в нем оставалось, растворяется в незримой тьме. Душа его еле дрожала в чьих-то когтистых лапах, но он ждал, ждал, что хотя бы тьма принесет перемены.

Луна в этот раз взошла не просто красная, она взошла алая, как самая свежая и юная кровь, с почти черными тенями на пухлом теле. И облака мимо нее неслись быстрые и пурпурные, будто шлейфы невидимых духов.

«Волчий бог», – шептались в деревне женщины, взглядывая на небо и спеша укрыться за засовами, а все мужчины пошли доставать оружие, какого ни разу ни носили на охоту.

– Тайлер, – окликнул его Лорн-кузнец, несший мимо целый веер длинных ножей и коротких мечей, – не стой истуканом, подбери себе оружие. Скоро придет Стая, пора готовиться к битве. В этот раз мы устроим им хитрую засаду, сэн хорошо придумал.

Тайлер кивнул, но за кузнецом не пошел, а зашагал совсем в другую сторону.

***

Он просто не хотел.

Никогда не приходилось ему ниоткуда дезертировать, но в этот вечер – слишком красный, слишком зловещий, слишком ненормальный, придуманный, ненастоящий – он не хотел убивать никого. Ни людей, ни волков. Не хотел красить и без того алую луну кровью, так похожей на его собственную.

Эти злые волки, словно бы вышедшие из страшной сказки, – они ведь действительно вышли из страшной сказки. Когда Сид лишился магии, некоторых оборотней этот миг застал в волчьей форме, и они уже никогда не стали людьми. Тайлер не знал, остались ли среди них те древние вервольфы, которые еще помнили время, проведенное в человеческом обличье, или в стае состояли только их дети и дети их детей. Но память изуродованных оборотней была жива долго и постепенно обратилась в беспричинную злобу против тех собратьев, что застыли в форме человека.

Забавно, что Тайлер понимал и тех и других, поэтому не хотел сражаться ни на одной стороне.

Он прекрасно знал, что в эти самые минуты ломает себе жизнь. В деревне под названием Сенлис были свои радости, какие всегда бывают у селян. И главное, все подчинялось строгому распорядку. В январе здесь устраивали праздники с кострами и мясными пирогами, в феврале сидели у огня и рассказывали разные байки, в марте выходили работать в поля, вскапывали и обрезали виноградники, в апреле девушки начинали наряжаться в легкие платья, украшать волосы цветами и устраивали танцы, в мае начинались первые охоты, в июне косили сено, в июле жали хлеба, в августе их молотили, в сентябре и октябре собирали виноград и делали вино, в ноябре запасали дрова на зиму и откармливали желудями свиней, которых кололи в декабре, готовясь к январским пиршествам...

Он мог к этому привыкнуть. Он почти привык. И почти был счастлив.

Хотя кому он лгал?

Тайлер усмехнулся, поправил на широком кожаном поясе два ножа – один длинный, другой короткий – и вступил под сень леса, в запахи сухой хвои, прогревшегося от дневного солнца дерева и вечерних цветов, которые только начали раскрываться навстречу луне и пахли одуряюще сильно.

Он шагал по тропинке и на какие-то несколько счастливых мгновений даже забыл, что с ним произошло и где он находится, кто он и почему так случилось, бездумно наслаждался тишиной и покоем леса, который не таил в себе никаких волшебных опасностей, и, может, оно так было и к лучшему. Опасности оставались только реальные, и он к ним успел приспособиться – даже с нынешним не защищенным регенерацией телом.

Углубившись в чащу, он шел и шел, намереваясь пересечь лес и выйти к озеру с другого, не примыкавшего к деревне берега, сесть и уплыть с любым перевозчиком на незаселенные земли Пустоши, а там попытаться выйти на границу, за которой начиналась магия.

И пусть все в деревне уверяли его, что границы не существовало – все пути приводили обратно на Пустошь. О, один раз он даже видел это собственными глазами – иногда самые сильные и смелые из крестьян предпринимали подобные походы, чтобы снова и снова убедиться в одном и том же, и Тайлеру довелось участвовать в таком, он не мог не поучаствовать, но тогда они вернулись в Сенлис ни с чем.

Правда, легенды гласили, что кое-кому удалось вырваться в Страну чар, что кое-кто не вернулся и тела его в пределах Волчьей пустоши не нашли. Хотя, может быть, тела просто съели дикие звери, или те люди утонули, или…

Да кто его знает, что тут могло случиться?

Но если все пути приводили обратно на Пустошь, значит, магия все же была?

Отчасти Роуз оказалась права: многие не хотели даже искать эту границу, поскольку стыдились себя. А для детей и внуков магических существ магия превратилась в кошмарную сказку, которой их пугали на ночь – они лишь в страшном сне могли представить себе столкновение с ней. Только те, чья душа все еще отчаянно жаждала чудес, стремились к такой страшной встрече и считались безумцами. Но обычно молодые люди –  что мужчины, что женщины – вовсе не горели желанием искать магический мир. Они хотели собирать виноград, печь хлеб, влюбляться и, конечно, еще одного желали очень сильно: чтобы волки перестали приходить.

Но волки не переставали.

Может быть, подумал вдруг Тайлер, они тоже таким способом искали границу – вдали от своих волчьих владений.

И вдруг какое-то новое чувство заставило его запнуться на полушаге. Что-то мелькнуло за деревьями, какая-то тень, а потом еще и еще, очень быстро, почти неразличимо для глаза.

О, Тайлер хорошо знал, что это такое.

И так же хорошо понял, что не успел сбежать. Его битва ждала его здесь, посреди темного леса. И, по крайней мере, обещала быть честной с его стороны.

А вот со стороны волчьей стаи, окружавшей сейчас одного-единственного человека, – не очень.

Надо ли было что-то прокричать им? Попытаться объяснить, что он с ними одной крови? Что у них похожая история – и похожие лишения?

Тайлер был уверен, что все это ни к чему. Если у волков и была долгая память, она явно многие годы, даже века, толкала их на убийства.

«Акела промахнулся», – вдруг всплыла в его голове фраза из земной сказки про волков и человека, только на этот раз, здесь и сейчас, именно Тайлер был Акелой, старым волком-одиночкой, который в этот раз не рассчитал времени для маневра. Бежать надо было вчера, когда стая была еще далеко, когда только неслась к Сенлису, изредка сбивая мохнатыми боками капли росы с еловых лап и ягоды с можжевеловых веток…

А теперь, когда черные призраки выступили из-за деревьев и обрели плоть, и луна в очередной раз вышла из-за розовых облаков, залив поляну призрачным красным сиянием, и когда клыки волков показались в этом свете уже обагренными кровью, Тайлер не мог не поразиться красоте момента. Эта мысль была удивляющей и дарила облегчение сердцу даже тогда, когда сразу два огромных черных зверя сорвались с места в прыжке навстречу Тайлеру, со свистом, как две отпущенные из лука стрелы, а он прыгнул навстречу им, на ходу выхватывая оба ножа.

Эта мысль звенела в голове даже тогда, когда ножи вонзились в мягкое и шерстистое, и острая, неимоверно острая боль пронзила сразу плечо и бок.

Более красивой смерти нельзя было придумать для Тайлера Хилла.

Красная луна стала черной и померкла в глазах.

***

Тайлера бил озноб. Одна рука затекла, и между пальцами, зажимавшими рану на боку, толчками лилась кровь. Вторая рука казалась вовсе чужой, она болталась сбоку, как неправильно приклеенная рука куклы, неестественно вывернутая, раздувшаяся в паре мест.

Тайлер лежал на траве, залитой кровью. Рядом валялась туша громадного волка с мученически оскаленной пастью. Второго тела не было – значит, второго зверя он только ранил.

Но почему они ушли?

Хилл услышал откуда-то сверху приглушенное ворчание и приподнял голову.

О, это многое проясняет.

Только вот стоит ли ему благодарить богов за возвращение сознания или же проклинать, Тайлер не мог определиться.

Этот волк смотрелся вдвое больше тех, что недавно вонзали свои зубы в Хилла. Он казался просто неестественно огромным, издалека Тайлер мог бы легко принять его даже за медведя. И он был белый, белый, как снег, и в красном лунном зареве шерсть его казалась розовой, блестела и переливалась, как самый отборный морской жемчуг.

Как раз в этот момент Тайлер увидел свой длинный нож – он валялся в траве совсем недалеко, лунный луч весело плясал на его лезвие, точно облизывая кровь, в которой оно было вымазано, и раньше Хиллу хватило бы мгновения, чтобы схватить оружие и одним броском метнуть зверю в горло… но только не сейчас. Он все же решился на вымученное, отчаянное движение, но это выглядело бесконечно жалко, он сам понимал. Он едва ли сдвинул себя с места даже на дюйм, а вот от боли в голове совсем помутилось. Позориться и пытаться куда-то ползти, зарываться в траву от лика смерти, он не стал, остатки гордости мешали.

А потом он увидел кое-что, что не сразу дошло до его сознания, но когда дошло, взорвалось в голове ослепительной вспышкой хуже, чем боль.

Глаза у волка горели красным. И это не было отсветом кровавой луны, или крови, или пурпурных туч. И не было плодом вывернутого от боли воображения, извивающегося среди яви и видений. Тайлер моргнул несколько раз, отвел взгляд и снова посмотрел, чтобы убедиться. Волк теперь стоял почти над ним и смотрел красными глазами альфы, злыми, знакомыми глазами. И рык, который услышал Тайлер, разнесся по всему лесу, заставив листья сорваться с веток и заплясать в воздухе.

Тайлер ждал, что из-за черного круга деревьев появится новая стая, и ему даже стало интересно, так ли красивы и огромны все остальные вервольфы, как их вожак, захотелось вдруг еще раз почувствовать гордость за величие и силу своего рода, но из-за большого разлапистого кедра вышел человек.

И тут Тайлеру впервые стало поистине страшно.

Он не испугался волчьей стаи, которая рвала его на куски, не побоялся вонзить своим сородичам острую сталь в грудь, не ужаснулся огромному оборотню, который сейчас горой возвышался над его беззащитным изувеченным телом, в любую секунду готовый наброситься и впиться зубами в горло, но эта фигура повергла его в жуть. Он подумал, что, скорее всего, спит кошмарным сном где-то у себя в лондонской квартире или же сошел с ума и валяется в койке психиатрической лечебницы, под воздействием ядерной смеси лекарств.

Это не волки и не жители Сенлиса оказались в страшной сказке, а он сам, собственной персоной, Тайлер Хилл, детектив из Лондона, оборотень-вервольф, молодой парень, который когда-то поверил одному умалишенному магу с золотыми глазами.

На фигуре был ярко-алый плащ с капюшоном, и она медленно шла по черной поляне, а белый волк с ворчанием отошел и лег перед ней.

Человек в шапероне подошел к Тайлеру и опустился перед ним на колени, а потом откинул капюшон, и в лунном свете Тайлер увидел совсем юное чистое и бледное лицо с пепельными глазами. Девушка не могла бы быть прекрасней, а Хиллу не потребовалось даже тысячной доли мига, чтобы оценить, кто перед ним.

– Чему же ты удивляешься, Тайлер? Все земные сказки вышли из моей реальности, – мелодично поведал Луг и улыбнулся. – Но твой ужас напрасен, в этой версии сказки я не ем человечину.

– Так значит, волки Луга – это правда? Я о них уже слышал, – прохрипел Тайлер.

– Волки Луга – правда, и ты мог бы стать одним из них, – кивнул дан. – И, самое смешное, ты всего лишь должен будешь делать то же самое, что делал и раньше: охранять нашего нового мага. Не подпускать к нему шпионов Корвуса.

– Я служу другому господину, – едва прошелестел Тайлер, он терял силы удивительно быстро.

Впрочем, чему тут было удивляться – он сильно подозревал, что почти вся его кровь уже впиталась в эту темную траву.

Луг пожал плечами.

– Я терпелив, – сказал он. – И милосерден. Я дам тебе шанс, Тайлер. И, хочешь ты этого или нет, ты будешь и моим волком тоже, там, в земном мире. Ты никогда не забудешь того, что видел здесь.

Тайлер булькнул что-то, и на губах его вспузырилась кровь. Он еще успел почувствовать прохладные пальцы на своих висках и поразиться дивному, неописуемому блаженству, которое охватило его при этом прикосновении.

«Так вот какие они, сидские чары», – пронеслось у него в голове, и в то же самое мгновение он сморщился от резкого химического запаха, ничего общего не имевшего с ароматами Страны чар. И этот запах – запах автомобильного ароматизатора – так обжег его нос, что никаких сомнений не оставалось: Тайлер снова стал волком.

Разлепив воспаленные веки, он увидел круглый рыжий затылок водителя авто, в котором ехал на заднем сиденье, потом, через стекло, черные лаковые крылья – похоже, кэб; затем его обступило со всех сторон сизое раннее утро, наполненное шумом туристической толпы, и он без сил уронил голову на спинку.

В Лондоне, вероятно, не прошло и суток с тех пор, как он, Роуз и Том спустились на станцию Пикадилли.


	19. Мерлин

– Хочу в «Старбакс», – заявил Пашка, когда немного пришел в себя после сцены из плохого фильма ужасов, разыгравшейся в переходе метро.

Тело застреленного оборотня моментально исчезло, Имс быстро убрал пистолет в карман пиджака, а люди по-прежнему текли нескончаемым потоком в неприветливые стеклянные двери, так и норовившие прищемить или ударить по носу. Явилось ли такое равнодушие следствием магии или это было обычное московское безразличие, Пашка не знал. Да и не хотел знать.

Имс пожал плечами, и они поехали до Большой Дмитровки. Пашка отдавал себе отчет, конечно, что во многом является фанатом ничего не значащих символов и что любовь к «Старбаксу» сильно отдает склонностью к мыльным операм для девушек за сорок. Стас так вообще утверждал, что при такой страсти к зеленой сирене на белом стаканчике Пашка должен еще и туфли дюжинами скупать, как Кэрри Брэдшоу. Но сегодня – сегодня Крымский мог позволить себе побыть капризной дамочкой.

 Впрочем, летнюю веранду уже убрали, а внутри кофейни Пашке никогда особенно не нравилось. Зато он оторвался на кофе – заказал огромный фраппучино, просто ледяной взрыв сахара: почти восемь чайных ложек на порцию! Под этот сладкий ужас он еще и незаметно сожрал два черничных маффина и внушительный чизкейк.

Имс молчаливо потягивал эспрессо, периодически бросая по сторонам острые взгляды. Но что-то Пашке говорило, что с шоу на сегодня покончено.

– Ты знаешь, пап, наверное… ты это зря. Он успел мне сказать, что на моей стороне. А вот что это значит… не успел.

– Я должен сейчас извиниться? – хмыкнул Имс.

– Нет, нет, конечно, – смешался Пашка. – Просто… мне интересно, что он хотел сообщить…

– Поскольку мне все время намекают, что с тобой может что-нибудь случиться, если я не продолжу играть, я долго не раздумывал.

– Значит, тебе все же шантажируют! – вскинулся Пашка. – Этого я и боялся! Хотя, если подумать, все же очевидно, это классика жанра. И, постой, папа, если «намекают», значит, ты с кем-то с той стороны общаешься?! А почему молчал, мне не сказал ничего? Или как всегда: Пашка еще ребенок, Пашке надо заканчивать школу, пусть выступит в роли бессловесного бревна, за которого все решили?

– Ну а что ты хочешь предпринять? – тяжело посмотрел на него Имс. – Зная твою страсть к исследованиям, могу сразу напророчить, что ты зарылся бы в эту тему по самые пятки...

– И что? Разве не нужно этого делать? – возмутился Пашка. – Разве мы не должны понять, кто с нами ведет игру? И за кого ты должен играть? Какие у них цели, и вообще – кто они? Этот… парень с черными глазами… Корвус… он вроде как продвинутый чувак, очень культурно развитый. Это другая цивилизация, папа, разве тебе не интересно? А может, пока ты играешь, Земля близится к апокалипсису?!

– Так ты тоже видел Корвуса?..

– Я думаю, он у них один из главных. Ну, если не главный, то точно – местная аристократия.

– Да, – задумчиво согласился Имс. – Пожалуй.

– Он что-то предлагал тебе, завлекал чем-то? Тряс перед тобой драгоценными возможностями? А, пап?

– А как же, – усмехнулся Имс. – Ударил по самым больным точкам. Но вдаваться в подробности я не буду. И тебе влезать в это категорически не советую, слышишь? Я уже вижу, как у тебя глаза загорелись, но не надо ничего выяснять, слышишь? Мы и так уже на проигрышной позиции из-за того, что кучка безмозглых школьников решила изобразить колдунов.

– Я рано или поздно оказался бы в игре, – буркнул Пашка. – Я же твоя кровь и плоть. Они бы все равно использовали меня. Но почему они выбрали тебя? Ты даже не видел этой игры раньше…

– Не знаю, – сказал Имс. – Пока они держат меня в неведении. Да и зачем что-то объяснять? Я все равно у них на крючке.

Пашка помолчал и повозил вилкой по тарелке, опустевшей от чизкейка.

– Не думаю, – сказал он, наконец. – Мне кажется, Корвус не такой. Он… он не играет грубо. Он еще расскажет тебе свою версию истории, чтобы ты мог перейти на его сторону добровольно. Мне кажется, он… такой тонкий игрок, он будет очаровывать тебя, папа.

– Еще скажи, что, возможно, он не такой плохой парень, как кажется.

Пашка вздохнул и закусил губы.

– Я боюсь, что, кроме Корвуса, еще кто-то появится, пап. Или что-то.

Имс скривил рот и кивнул.

– То, что это только начало боевых действий, я тоже понимаю. Но раз уж я их ферзь или слон, пусть покажут мне карту сражения. И еще: я тут думаю, к кому мне тебя отправить… и куда… Варианты у меня есть, и немало…

– Это идиотизм, папа. Они найдут меня в любой земной географии. У Корвуса тут другая весовая категория, смирись, как подобает настоящему воину, ладно? А я продолжу ходить в свою любимую школу и тусоваться с безмозглыми друзьями.

– И, конечно же, истязать ноутбук по поводу сидов, друидов, омелы и всего прочего, – саркастично добавил Имс.

– Ты сам все знаешь, пап.

Имс вздохнул.

– Поедем домой?

– Езжай, а мы со Стасом вроде как договаривались встретиться. Не вижу причин менять планы, знаешь ли.

***

Отец уехал, а Пашка остался сидеть за маленьким круглым столиком, с тоской глядя за стеклянную стену, отделяющую пространство кофейни от улицы. Снаружи пошел унылый, мелкий и холодный, дождь, безжалостно напоминая, что пришла осень, внутрь все больше забегало спасавшихся от непогоды людей – группа щебечущих девчонок в длинных цветных вязаных шарфах, лысый полный мужик с дорогим кожаным портфелем, два ботаника в одинаковых очочках, делавших их похожими на клонов повзрослевшего Гарри Поттера… Тьфу ты.

Пашка из всех сил пытался не замечать судорожные спазмы в груди, но окружающий мир уже горел и пульсировал. И, самое страшное, Пашка не мог ненавидеть Корвуса – ведь это по его милости случилось невозможное: параллели пересеклись. Пашке мог бы целую жизнь смотреть, как у горизонта сходятся сверкающие в свете солнца рельсы, но теперь его перенесло к самому горизонту, и он увидел, что это не было обманом зрения: они действительно сходятся.

Правда, сейчас им владело ощущение, что он бежит, бежит со всех ног за какой-то едва видимой тенью на солнечной земле, и пока вообще непонятно, что именно эту тень отбрасывает. Хотя нет, пока он даже не бежал – только собирался, только присел на старте. Совершенно точно собирался, как бы ни тревожился за него отец. Сердце колотилось, пальцы холодели, и слюна скапливалась во рту от страха, но Пашка знал, что во что бы то ни стало ввяжется в эту игру.

Он заказал еще одну чашку кофе, на этот раз латте, по размеру больше походившую на ведро, и вытащил из рюкзака планшет. В старые времена, подумал он, усмехнувшись, он бы сосредоточенно согнулся над старым томом в переплете из свиной кожи, с хрупкими от старости страницами, и, как бы ни была стара сама книга, по сравнению с описываемыми в ней событиями она показалась бы младенцем. Но вот что было уморительно: информационные устройства менялись, а сказки – нет.

Он еще помнил, как Корвус провожал его улыбкой, которая больше подошла бы голодной акуле. Пашка уже тогда ждал, что в спину его шибанет каким-нибудь древним и очень неприятным заклятьем. И все же, он не просто утешал отца, когда говорил, что Корвус не играет грубо. Он не видел в этом парне безумного и жестокого маньяка, он видел в нем подлинного игрока. Хотя… маньяки как раз ведь обожали играть и с жертвами, и с детективами. Иначе им было скучно. Возможно, Корвус как раз был из тех внешне красивых молодых людей, которые любили не спеша вырезать сердца из груди еще живых, а потом вдумчиво выкладывать из них слово «вечность» на мраморном полу кухни…

Вдруг подумалось, что он вовсе не хотел бы сейчас сидеть в московском «Старбаксе». И даже в нью-йоркском не хотел бы. Он желал бы сейчас гулять где-нибудь в маленьком ирландском городке, например, Хоуте. Или у того могучего дуба в Кармартене, под которым, согласно легендам, спал вещим сном Мерлин. Что-то необъяснимое звало его в эти места, хотя, может быть, этот зов был такой же игрой воображения, как фигуры, на которые порой походят облака.

А здесь все казалось таким обманчиво мирным. Дерево столиков, картины на стенах, облицовка самих стен – все коричневых и бежевых тонов, хотя нет, конечно же, не просто коричневых и бежевых: кофейное, шоколадное, сливочное, ванильное, карамельное, такое умиротворяющее, призванное успокоить любого невротика и пробудить в самом тупом студенте романтического художника.

Когда дождь кончился, и солнце с разбегу врезалось в закапанное водой стекло окна, Пашке показалось, что он обжегся о блики на белой чашке.

Не мог ли Корвус и его армия – если у него была армия – отнять это все в одночасье, быстро и без всяких сантиментов? Каким был его мир? Таким же, как та приграничная зона, где они встретились? Всходило ли там вообще солнце, или этот мир был только подлунным и в нем всегда царила ночь?

Отцу пришлось бы туго там, если так, подумал Пашка. Он всегда любил солнце, жаркие страны, ему даже в Москве-то было неуютно.

Пашка сфотографировал планшетом татуировку у себя на руке и поискал в Гугле схожие картинки. Ничего похожего. Потом порылся в Сети в материалах, которые выпали на «знак омелы» и прочие подобные словосочетания. Не нашел ничего, кроме того, что было ему уже известно, даже откопал какую-то ерунду под названием «цветочный гороскоп», обещавший девушкам, рожденным под знаком Омелы, «загадочную обворожительность, успех у противоположного пола и способность на безрассудные поступки во имя любви».

«Если срезать побег омелы в Хэллоуин и обойти с ним три раза вокруг дуба по ходу солнца, это должно предохранить от чародейства и колдовства». Хм, интересно. «Друиды собирали омелу в астрономически вычисленное время, на правильном дереве, собрав вместе людей, прошедших очистительные процедуры и исполнивших ритуальные танцы».

Вот только ритуальных танцев Пашке сейчас не хватало – он вполне пресытился гонкой с духами: спасибо, достаточно.

Хотя… Знак омелы отцу мог поставить только друид. Что, если попробовать вызвать этого самого друида и попробовать узнать что-то из первоисточника?

Если друиды и Корвус играли на одной стороне, то почему так различались татуировки? И потом, насколько помнил Пашка из рассказов Глобуса, друиды могли как вызывать духов, так и охранять от них.

«…это должно было предохранить от чародейства и колдовства».

Но какой это мог быть ритуал? Пашка опасался снова облажаться, как тогда, в Сокольничьем парке. Влияние Самайна затухало, но даже слабое его эхо могло перебросить куда угодно, открыть такие миры, куда даже краем глаза не хотелось заглядывать. И будут ли их обитатели так же вежливы, как Корвус?

Пашка прервано вздохнул.

Оставалось одно лишь средство, как бы он ни хотел к нему прикасаться. Бонусом нуна было исполнение желания, хотя… Пашка не был уверен, что самой игрой снова не вызовет Корвуса или не спровоцирует выброс в другое измерение.

Сердце стучало где-то в ушах, когда он искал в Сети онлайн-игры в го. Не начинал ли он сам творить магию, когда играл, он, глупый мальчишка, обезьяна с гранатой, которая даже не знала толком, куда ее забрасывает? Не исполнял ли он желания Корвуса этим действием, ведь – его озарило неожиданно – он сам сказал отцу: они одна плоть и кровь. Могло ли это означать, что их одинаково привечала загадочная живая игра?

И, наконец набрался смелости спросить себя Пашка, наблюдая, как начинается тремор рук, да так, что он не мог даже правильно набирать символы на сенсоре, – сколько он будет ходить вокруг да около, прежде чем признать, что, похоже, является сыном геоманта? И делало ли это обстоятельство его самого геомантом?

Это все кофе, кофе, стресс и жара, повторял он мысленно, а дрожь быстро переходила с пальцев на все тело. Он чувствовал, что находится на грани отключения сознания, и только сила воли удерживала его от нового обморока.

Ты должен, заклинал себя он, ты должен узнать.

И, с сильнейшим головокружением, плохо понимая, что делает, он начал игру. В висках стучало, ужасно хотелось пить, и не кофе, а просто воды, но он точно прикипел к месту и к планшету, скрюченными пальцами тыкал в экран, едва следя за ходами соперника.

Ему казалось, что мир уже рушится за спиной.

***

Когда Пашка закончил игру, пот лил с него градом, будто неожиданно его перенесли из дождливой Москвы в ливийскую пустыню.

Он выиграл, выиграл – но странным образом это не принесло ему облегчения, наоборот, придавило к земле многотонным грузом какой-то космической кары. Или кармы. Черт его разберет.

Вообще, Пашке часто снился апокалипсис – в разных видах и формах. Парадоксальным образом к кошмарам эти яркие, удивительно реалистичные сны никогда не относились, хотя картинки транслировали ужасные. То это был классический зомби-апокалипсис, то – восстание машин, то – инопланетное нашествие; впрочем, антураж всегда выходил похожий: Пашка где-то скрывался, прятался с отрядом других уцелевших в тоннелях, в заброшенных домах, в канализации, в опустошенном гипермаркете, шел куда-то по густому лесу, неся на плече оружие, похожее на снайперскую винтовку… Хотя в жизни он, конечно, в глаза не видел никаких винтовок, а уж о снайперской стрельбе и помышлять не мог – с его-то неважной координацией и никаким глазомером. И с периодическими паническими атаками – да вот посмотрите на него хоть сейчас!

Но в этих снах паника отступала, отступали все страхи, и Пашку охватывало чувство поразительной, абсолютной, бескрайней свободы. Больше было нечего терять, привычные законы бытия не действовали, не существовало прежних нужд и ограничений, налицо была только одна ценность – жизнь, и за нее можно было бороться любыми способами. Больше не существовало ложных авторитетов, и кучка глупых правил, которые кто-то придумал, чтобы поддерживать какой-то там общественный строй, рассыпалась в прах – туда ей и дорога.

Снились ему выжженные прямоугольники на рыжей земле, черные пустыри, освещаемые невероятным осенним солнцем – таким янтарным, таким лучезарным, что, казалось, сам воздух был сделан из света. И часто, очень часто, он видел в этом отряде, рядом с собой, одного и того же чувака – заросшего по самые глаза многонедельной щетиной, в кожаной куртке и белой майке, с резкими скулами и мрачным взглядом, с кобурами крест-накрест, да и вообще увешанного оружием, как новогодняя елка игрушками. Как его звали, все время ускользало из памяти при пробуждении, да и лицо стиралось, оставались только общие черты. Парень этот, несомненно, был командиром их маленького отряда. И еще – мелькнуло в паре снов странное: что отросли у командира вдруг длинные белые клыки. У него и так-то зубы были белые, хищные, когда лыбился – не по себе становилось, а тут внезапно еще удлинялись и заострялись, прямо как у…

О, черт. Вот черт же! О нет…

Пашка внезапно понял, как у кого.

Но что же все это значило?

Самым главным было то, что рядом с этим клыкастым Пашка чувствовал себя удивительно защищенным. Спокойным. Как будто бы его присутствие автоматически гарантировало его, Пашкину, сохранность и безопасность. Да даже не в этом было дело – просто было спокойно, и все. Никакого страха смерти. Никаких сомнений в успехе операции. Просто: делай, что должен, и будь, что будет. Вот как ощущал себя Пашка рядом с этим… этим… нет, пока он не хотел его так называть.

С отцом он, кстати, себя защищенным не чувствовал, нет, все наоборот. О, он отлично знал, что отец у него крут, как горы, и не сомневался, что тот сможет постоять за себя, но все равно переживал – и ощущал потребность защитить. Это была ответственность за другого человека, она лишала свободы, отягощала чувством вины, боязнью совершить ошибку, за которую пришлось бы платить не только своей, но и чужой жизнью.

Пашка всю жизнь чувствовал ответственность за родителей. Сначала он для матери выступал спасительной жилеткой и был вынужден разбираться в ее полной нетривиальных сюжетов жизни; потом, перейдя по какой-то нелепой эстафете к отцу, он начал о нем заботиться. В каком-то смысле побыть ребенком без всяких забот ему так и не удалось. Безмятежное детство? Нет, не слышал.

А теперь он чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым, став средством для шантажа в руках Корвуса из-за собственной дурости. Это высасывало энергию и усиливало невротизм.

Он сидел в «Старбаксе» еще часа полтора, и надежда на то, что хоть что-нибудь произойдет, таяла в нем с каждой минутой. Видимо, нун иногда давал сбои. Что-то глючило в его странном древнем механизме, а, может быть, просто Пашка был не такой игрок – да и с чего он взял, что может влиять на ткань реальности? Геомант выискался. Лузер ты, Крымский, вот ты кто.

Дождь кончился, асфальт быстро высох, потеплело, и на секунду показалось, что снова наступило лето, ведь даже деревья местами еще стояли зеленые, только вот солнце быстрее, чем обычно, начинало клониться к горизонту. Пашка до мурашек любил летние закаты, они добавляли любому обычному дню оттенок какой-то нереальности – как раз апокалиптической нереальности, но в центре на заходящее солнце было сложно смотреть – и Пашка снова нырнул в метро, поехал на ВДНХ, туда, где было видно небо, где оно еще оставалось высоким.

Когда он подошел к главному входу, знаменитая арка ворот уже отсвечивала оранжевым от закатных лучей, и волосы гуляющих, волосы скейтеров и роллеров, которые здесь всегда кучковались, – отливали рыжиной.

Пашка вдыхал прохладный воздух, слушал приглушенный гомон разношерстных компаний то тут, то там, и постепенно успокаивался. Он просто шагал и шагал вдоль какой-то бесконечной клумбы по почти пустой широкой аллее, сгорбившись и накинув на голову капюшон, стремясь укрыться от любой силы, что наблюдала за ним, –  а та, он был уверен, наблюдала непрерывно. 

***

Из состояния, похожего на транс, его выводит какое-то движение: мимо него неторопливо проезжает скейтер, и Пашка смотрит ему вслед с восхищением – тот не едет, а плывет, парит, даже в отсутствие высокой скорости видно мастерство опытного стриттера, и лонгборд у него крутой, Пашка успевает увидеть на его поверхности надпись «NeverSummer». Парень черноволосый, встрепанный, худой, как щепка, шмотки у него серые, неприметные, зато тонкие запястья туго перемотаны красными платками, во рту – дымящаяся сигарета. Пашка с возрастающим восторгом наблюдает, как он разгоняется и теперь уже действительно летит, кажется, сейчас взмоет в воздух.

Поравнявшись с очередной скамейкой, на которой сидит неприятного вида старик в зеленой штормовке и красной шапке и прихлебывает кофе из открытого бумажного стаканчика, скейтер легким щелчком отправляет свой окурок прямо в этот стакан. Все происходит так быстро, что старик не успевает ничего заметить, уставившись почему-то на Пашку.

Пашка прибавляет шаг, и – вот же дьявол! – замечает, что старик тоже поднимается со своей скамейки и как-то неожиданно резво припускает за ним. Пашка уходит настолько быстро, насколько ему позволяет гордость, но тут вдруг скейтер тормозит, соскакивает с доски, подхватывает ее под мышку и целенаправленно идет к Пашке навстречу.

– За мной, – тихо говорит он и хватает его за руку, и они ныряют в декоративно подстриженный кустарник и выныривают совсем не на параллельную аллею, а в какое-то совершенно иное место – у одного из фонтанов на другом конце ВДНХ, понимает Пашка. И почему-то вокруг, насколько хватает взгляда, нет ни одного человека, абсолютно пусто.

Пашка обалдело смотрит на скейтера и зачем-то на его лонгборд – тот разрисован до невозможности круто: в центре страшная рожа старика с развевающимися волосами, вокруг глаз у него деревья, выше и ниже лица – тоже ветви деревьев и цветы, все это в красном, зеленом, черном цвете, очень ярко и пестро, ветви выглядят живыми, кажется, что они колышутся, извиваются.

Глаза у парня очень синие, лицо совсем худое, бледная кожа обтягивает скулы. И он как-то напряжен, хотя вроде и не сердит.

– Лепрекон, – поясняет он, как будто бы они говорят о самых простых и банальных вещах на свете.

Но Пашка быстро схватывает. О, в последнее время он вообще ловит все на лету.

– Поэтому ты кинул ему сигарету в стаканчик? – ухмыляется он.

Парень совсем чуть улыбается углом пухлогубого рта, но тут же вновь становится серьезным. Потом тычет в сторону Пашкиной татуировки, которая выглядывает из-под рукава.

– Это большой промах. Теперь я не смогу поставить знак защиты. И ты сглупил, и я не успел. Плохо.

– О чем ты? – пораженно спрашивает Пашка, но тут же затыкается – вспоминает, как они телепортировались из одного конца огромного парка в противоположный.

– Ты тот маг, что нарисовал омелу моему отцу?

– Очевидно, – кивает парень. – И также тот, кто прислал Хранителя, которого он благополучно пристрелил. У меня нет второго вервольфа, а мне опасно рядом с вами находиться – я не должен нарушать договор.

– Так значит, оборотень… он правду говорил…

– К сожалению, да.

– И как твое имя? – немедля спрашивает Пашка, ведь все старые сказки, все древние легенды гласят: имя всегда заключает в себе силу, знаешь его – получаешь оружие. Истинные имена – суть магии, все вещи имеют имена, имя тождественно его носителю, если оно подлинное. Да, Пашка любил в детстве читать про мальчика Геда, который сражался с Тенью.

Парень усмехается, будто прочитав все Пашкины мысли, и носком кроссовки чертит на песке буквы. А потом тут же затирает их. Это всего-то три буквы от имени, но Пашка считывает все моментально, ему вообще достаточно лишь одной, первой, буквы!

Он молчит, оглушенный шоком, его словно бы подняли в воздух, и теперь он парит, и дальнейшие слова доносятся до него точно издалека.

– Не играй больше, – говорит маг, – и не бойся. Ничего нельзя исправить, и то, что должно случиться, все равно случится. Имс сыграет столько, сколько должен, тут уже ничего не изменишь, но я обещаю прийти в последний момент. Обещаю. А ты – придешь домой и увидишь сон, а после – будешь знать, почему все это происходит. И все. Тебе пока достаточно лишь знать. Удовлетвори свою жажду в ответах и просто жди.

– Что должно случиться, все равно случится? – хрипло шепчет Пашка. – Но мне все время снится апокалипсис. Или, скажешь, сны – это просто сны? Серьезно, ты так скажешь?

Мерлин качает головой и мрачнеет.

– Но мы еще живы, – говорит он. – И мы должны быть тверды.

– Так идет война? – спрашивает Пашка.

– Всегда идет война, – отвечает парень со скейтом и мягко добавляет: – А теперь тебе надо уходить. Солнце уже почти зашло. А тот старик тоже кое на что способен, у них своя магия.

И действительно: Крымский смотрит на небо – оно уже синее и холодное, лишь слегка розовое у кромки горизонта, а потом переводит взгляд на парня – и вздрагивает: глаза у того мерцают золотом, оно затапливает даже зрачки.

Миг – и Пашка сидит на скамейке в своем собственном узком и длинном дворе на Старой Басманной. Неподалеку припаркован «ягуар» отца, и Пашка вздыхает.

Нет, он не будет сидеть сложа руки и смотреть спектакль. Он выяснил, кто их защищает, хотя, может быть, из своих интересов, откуда Пашке знать? Теперь надо узнать, во что отца втягивает Корвус. И каков его мир. Но сначала – сначала ему надо постараться заснуть.

Он все еще чувствует себя летящим над землей – так звенит, так горит в нем узнанное имя. Руки снова дрожат, но теперь от эйфории и возбуждения, и ведь никому не рассказать, нельзя, невозможно! Тайны и сбывшиеся мечты разрывают его на части, как разрывают страхи и ощущение грядущей катастрофы, но, пожалуй, еще никогда он не чувствовал себя так остро – живым, живым, живым.

***

На следующий день Пашка решил прогулять уроки, у отца тоже не было консультаций, так что завтракали они вместе, но в каком-то вялом молчании. Пашка чувствовал себя так, будто хапнул чрезмерную дозу стрезама – полная имитация нахождения внутри кокона из мягкой ваты.

Отец, видимо, решил, что у него все еще отходняк после стычки с вервольфом, в душу не лез, пил кофе, заедал его тостами с сыром, листал что-то на ноутбуке, периодически быстро переписывался с кем-то, легонько клацая клавишами.

Друид исполнил обещание – Пашка увидел во сне то, о чем хотел узнать; правда, он подозревал, что ему показали неполную версию, не режиссерскую, так сказать, а урезанную и, возможно, подкорректированную под угол зрения Мерлина. И все же даже после этой версии Пашке было мучительно всех жалко. Черт побери, видимо, он действительно становился сентиментальной барышней, но жалость вышла первым чувством, которое затопило его при пробуждении и осознании.

После того, как Стена была построена, Мерлин ушел из друидской общины и с тех пор жил один – много, много сотен лет, мучительно ожидая, когда исполнится его собственное пророчество, неизбывно тоскуя по миру сидов. Много раз с тех пор, как друиды узнали о втором контракте (а они, конечно, узнали) и посчитали Миррдина предателем, его пытались убить, лишить магии. Но мог ли кто-то победить того, кто сумел отгородить параллельные миры от земного на несколько тысяч лет? Так или иначе, Мерлин стал парией – надолго, до тех времен, пока все очевидцы тех событий не умерли. А это случилось нескоро. Несколько раз ему наносили тяжелые увечья, от которых он оправлялся сотни лет, скрываясь в лесной чаще или затерявшись среди людей в каком-нибудь мрачном городе; несколько раз его магии был нанесен сильный урон и она почти покидала его, но всегда, всегда возвращалась.

Считал ли себя предателем сам Мерлин? Тяжело быть двойным агентом и при этом не верить ни одной из сторон. Мерлин предполагал тысячи вариантов развязок после исполнения контракта, но ни один не мог погасить в нем чувство, что он навлек беду на свой мир, хоть и отсрочив ее на неимоверно длинный срок.

Тогда, три тысячи лет назад, он предал Землю, позволив туатам-сидам уговорить себя вернуть их назад, потом он предал сидов, когда позволил фоморам возродиться наряду с ними. А теперь, когда час пробил, он снова предавал и тех, и других, пытаясь не дать исполниться тому, что сам же когда-то и назначил, что подписал своей собственной кровью, которая была сильнее любых оков. Мерлин обошел всю землю, но от самого себя сбежать еще никому не удавалось, даже сильнейшим из магов и людей.

Вот что понял Пашка из мутного и золотого, как глаза мага, сна, и, если честно, он совсем не завидовал Мерлину.

И еще – он начал сильно тревожиться по поводу планов Корвуса. И по поводу планов ши, сидов, туатов, фэйри, да как их ни назови – лукавый, коварный это был народец. Кажется, они говорили Мерлину, что хотят лишь вернуться на Землю, возродить былой симбиоз, который так идеально когда-то подходил обеим расам. А что думал по этому поводу Корвус? О, он убеждал Друида в том, что сидам верить нельзя и что они вернутся только для того, чтобы подчинить себе земной мир, потому что будут пылать обидой и к тому же возродят былую мощь.

Ясно было одно: за это время, за это долгое время, в мире и сидов, и фоморов могло произойти много разных вещей. И почему-то Пашка был уверен, что вещи это не очень хорошие – вот прямо кожей чувствовал. Земля могла показаться им отличным инструментом для решения собственных проблем, но ведь когда лес рубят – щепки летят, не так ли? Что требовалось сделать с земным миром, чтобы решить проблемы двух других, даже не хотелось представлять. А если интересы столкнутся, начнется война – и кому достанется земной мир, тот его и использует по своему усмотрению. Так что: куда ни кинь, всюду клин, как говаривал герой Шона Коннери в фильме «Скала»…

Пашка так задумался, что полупрожеванный пончик вывалился у него изо рта и шлепнулся в чашку с кофе, разбрызгивая коричневую жижу по черному матовому стеклу, которым была накрыта столешница.

Отец поднял глаза – и Пашка знал этот тяжелый, заострившийся, опасно посветлевший взгляд. Нет, только не это!

– Ответь мне на один вопрос, сын мой, – наконец сказал Имс и отодвинул ноут. – Ты ведь до чего-то уже докопался, правда? Иначе с чем связан этот транс, которому позавидовал бы и Далай-лама?

Пашка испустил чудовищный вздох и выловил несчастный пончик из кофе. Наверное, действительно было лучше все рассказать. Ведь две головы лучше, чем одна, а у отца с мозгами всегда было все в порядке. Да и кто тут крутой парень?

И он рассказал.

Отец долго молчал, потом вынул из валявшейся на столе пачки сигарету, отошел к окну и закурил в форточку.

Пашка молчал, почему-то чувствуя себя виноватым за симпатию к Мерлину, за эту неожиданную всеобъемлющую жалость, что до сих пор холодила его сердце.

Он не чувствовал страха, он, скорее, чувствовал печаль.

– Лепрекон? – наконец спросил отец. – Он пошел за тобой, говоришь? И как он выглядел?

– Да не особо приметно, – пожал плечами Пашка. – Как бомж, скорее. Ну не как бомж, как такой… слегка опустившийся старикан. Таких десятками видишь на улицах и в метро.  В каком-то плаще потрепанном… Ничего такого, что заставило бы тыкать в него пальцем и кричать: «Смотрите, смотрите, это лепрекон»!

– Вот это и гадко, – как-то странно бесстрастно отозвался отец. 

– Даа, плохо, что ты грохнул вервольфа, – сумрачно сказал Пашка и пододвинул к себе коробку с мюсли и коробку с соком. – Но что толку расстраиваться? Еще успеем.

– Это уж точно, – прищурился Имс и ткнул бычок в блюдце на подоконнике.

И когда он обернулся, Пашке вдруг стало страшно. Потому что обернулся не его отец, какого он всегда привык видеть. Обернулся какой-то совершенно незнакомый ему человек – с заострившимися чертами лица, с прозрачными злыми глазами: в кино такие бывают у самых отмороженных бандитов, на счету которых десятки трупов. Даже двигался Имс по-другому – чуть набычившись, пригнувшись, как хищный зверь для прыжка, с сутуловатой ленцой, но ленца эта пугала больше, чем видимая готовность к атаке. Даже плечи выглядели шире, и нос вдруг оказался чуть кривым, словно когда-то сломанным.

Вот дерьмо, отчаянно подумал Пашка. Вот же дерьмо, получается, он даже никогда по-настоящему не видел своего отца. Не знал, кто он. Как он вообще прожил свой кусок жизни – будучи настолько слепым и глухим?

Он ничего не знал о мире, в котором жил.

Как он мог думать, что разберется в мирах, о существовании которых до последней недели даже не подозревал?


	20. Имс

Одним из отличительных качеств Имса было сразу вычленять из нагромождения обстоятельств главное, не размениваясь на сантименты, сомнения в реальности происходящего и, чего таить, моралистские внутренние монологи. Когда Имс оценивал обстановку и потом принимал решение действовать, он не ведал угрызений совести. Главное было ведь что? Защитить себя и своих близких, действовать в личных интересах. Остальной мир мог катиться к чертовой бабушке.

То, что сейчас он вступал в таинственную мистическую войну, где противники владели магией, его не волновало. А волновало то, что информация о противоборствующих сторонах оставалась крайне скудной. Как-то не доводилось ему раньше сталкиваться с друидами, оборотнями, эльфами и лепреконами.

В голове роились идиотские «полезные советы», почерпнутые из современных сериалов: фэйри боятся железа, любят сливки, надолго вывести их из строя можно, рассыпав соль или крупу – по какой-то необъяснимой причине каждое существо из рода фэйри принимается пересчитывать сыпучие вещества до последней крупинки.

Ничему этому Имс, конечно, не верил. Вряд ли сценаристы, придумывавшие средства защиты от фей для братьев Винчестеров, искали в архивах реальные сведения о магическом народце. С другой стороны, они явно использовали народные сказки и старые легенды, а это уже что-то: иногда сказки не врут.

Имс не глядя выкинул бычок в урну, тут же, на ходу, зажег новую сигарету и свернул за угол, в паутину темных узких улиц, в теплый осенний вечер. Чтобы прочистить мозги, ему иногда требовалось бродить или даже бегать по городу – именно по городу, не по парку – выгуливать себя до посинения. На свежем воздухе, на ходу, Имсу всегда лучше думалось. Когда он шагал вот так, без понтовой машины, без брендовых аксессуаров, напрямую отсылавших к конкретному социальному статусу. Ни дорогих часов, ни портфеля из роскошной кожи, ни пальто, которое одним своим покроем сообщало о люксовой марке, ни зеркальных лоферов.  В простой кожаной куртке, джинсах и кроссовках, с накинутым на голову капюшоном толстовки, он чувствовал себя безвестным парнем, склонным к опасным авантюрам.

Тем, кем, собственно и был.

Теперь переговорные «аквариумы» крупных компаний, диаграммы на доске и подсчеты бюджетов на безопасность офисного планктона остались в прошлом. Ему ничем не могли помочь даже бывшие разведчики, если уж быть честным. Тем более бывшие советские разведчики – не готовил их никто к погружению в другое измерение. Например, к встрече с самим Мерлином, с _тем самым_ Мерлином, который выглядел юным пареньком и катался на скейте, несмотря на то, что стукнуло ему несколько тысяч лет. Или с Корвусом, который был не только магом, но еще и каким-то неизвестным существом, оборотнем, насколько понимал Имс, да не простым, а каким-то мульти-оборотнем… кажется, фоморы могли превращаться в кого угодно по желанию. И еще – чертовски хорошо управляли снами. А тема снов Имса интриговала всегда.

Опять он вспомнил Артура – на этот раз всплыло в памяти, как сидели они в патио за шатким столом в сицилийском городке Таормина, пили миндальное вино и обсуждали будущую встречу с тем самым реставратором картин, который заподозрил в полотне Караваджо, висевшем в одном из именитых музеев Мальты, подделку. «Вишенкой на торте» позднее выступило то обстоятельство, что реставратор оказался еще и членом ордена иезуитов, но в тот блаженный вечер ни Артур, ни Имс об этом не знали и вели себя почти беспечно. Имс, прилетев на Сицилию из Момбасы, вообще дрых до обеда, так расслабленно себя чувствовал. Сицилия одуряюще пахла апельсинами, на Артура можно было положиться, да и вообще – Артур Имса донельзя забавлял.

Сейчас и здесь положиться ни на кого было нельзя. Да даже на самого себя, как оказалось, положиться было нельзя – это Имс уяснил, наступив на горло собственному самолюбию. Прикончив единственного Хранителя, которого им мог предложить Мерлин, Имс явно допустил промах.

Из Пашкиного рассказа стало ясно, что сам Мерлин в открытую конфронтацию ни с одной из сторон вступать не хочет, ибо не может нарушить договор, а значит, и открыто защищать никого не станет.

Хотя, усмехнулся Имс, много ли времени понадобилось бы магическим расам, чтобы вычислить, чей волк отирается вокруг игроков? Мерлин многим рисковал, только поставив Имсу защитный знак омелы.

С другой стороны, как понял Имс, хитроумные маги играли по принципу «что напрямую не запрещено, то разрешено», а о таких тонкостях контракт ничего не говорил. Он обязывал Мерлина вручить проснувшимся магам нун, и Мерлин это сделал. Также он обязывал его не вмешиваться, пока игроки не дойдут до уровня, нужного для расширения порталов настолько, чтобы сюда, в земную реальность, могли проникнуть главные маги. Были ли еще какие-то условия, ограничивающие в действиях Мерлина, Имс не знал.

Острее его сейчас интересовало другое, а именно – с какой все же целью и сиды, и фоморы так страстно стремились порталы открыть. По-видимому, сам Мерлин этого доподлинно не знал. По прошествии тысячи лет цели могли измениться до противоположных прошлым. Восстановить симбиоз с людьми? Как-то слишком сентиментально звучит. Обеспечить баланс, чтобы ни один из противников не сумел пойти войной на земной мир? Слишком уж благородно! Имс ни на йоту не верил в великодушие магических рас.

И, конечно, мог вообразить что угодно.

В любом случае Мерлин когда-то создал вселенскую бомбу с отсроченным часовым механизмом.

С другой стороны, очевидно, тогда эта многоходовая комбинация казалась ему оптимальной. И кто такой был Имс, чтобы осуждать его? Он не знал, сколько времени длились отношения людей с сидами – и насколько тесны они были. То был совсем другой мир.

Этот дивный старый мир.

Этот дивный новый мир.

Антиутопия всегда была любимым жанром Имса.

На этом месте в размышлениях Имс, уже набрав приличную скорость и перейдя от неспешной прогулки к быстрому бегу, наконец-то выдохся и остановился, шумно дыша, в каком-то переулке, обвел взглядом прилепившиеся друг к другу старые рыжие дома с мезонинами. На одном из старинных маленьких балкончиков с выгнутыми наружу прутьями сидел ворон. Не ворона, а именно ворон – огромный и черный, как уголь, с блестящими глазами, с впечатляющими по размаху крыльями.

 Имс смотрел и смотрел на эту картину, а потом вдруг вспомнил черных птиц, взлетающих над шпилями, из своего сна, а следом припомнил, как Пашка рассказывал про хлопанье крыльев, удивившее его, когда маг исчез с той жутковатой поляны. Оборотни, говорите?

– Корррвус, – прошептал он хрипло, раскатывая «р» на языке, – так вот ты кто.

Ворон хлопнул крыльями и покосился в его сторону антрацитовыми бусинами глаз.

Имс подошел поближе, поборов неуемное желание взять ворона обеими руками и использовать его вместо микрофона.

– Корвус, дорогой, – сказал он тихо. – Я буду играть, если ты организуешь мне экскурсию в твой мир. Я хочу посмотреть на чудесную страну, куда ты меня зазываешь. Иначе все эти песни – «Оставайся, мальчик, с нами, будешь нашим королем» – не имеют смысла. А я не люблю трепа, Корвус. И расскажи мне, чего ты хочешь. Не будь дешевым шулером. Ты же король. Король!

Ворон покрутился на ветке, крикнул что-то раскатисто и снялся в полет, двигаясь плавно и тяжело – как воздушный черный крейсер.

***

Играл он в этот раз холодно, даже как-то лениво, без малейшей неуверенности – был убежден, что выиграет. Не сильно интересовался личностью безликого онлайн-партнера по игре – впрочем, профиль сообщал, что тому тридцать два года, но ник у него был уже пафосный – Суньцзы, ни больше, ни меньше.

Имс этого псевдоСуньцзы обставил в два счета. Играть вдруг сделалось невероятно легко, словно мысль танцевала под невидимую музыку, ловила ритм. Клетка, куда требовалось положить очередной камешек, едва заметно мерцала, если присмотреться. Ну, по крайней мере, так казалось Имсову мозгу. Или не совсем Имсову.

И тут впервые Имс заинтересовался, каким же он был – тот маг, кровь которого оказалась генетическим сокровищем в Имсовом теле. Был ли он тоже оборотнем-вороном, как Корвус, или кем-то совсем другим? Против воронов Имс вовсе ничего не имел. Помнил ли его Корвус таким, каким он был несколько тысяч лет назад? Высший маг. Это, конечно, звучало заманчиво, но Имсу всегда были безразличны титулы, ему важнее было то, что за ними скрывалось. Иногда не скрывалось, по его опыту, ничего.

Но только Корвус что-то говорил о возвращении. О том, что Имс сможет стать тем, кем всегда хотел быть. Влияла ли кровь древнего мага на Имса с его рождения, еще до того, как пробудилась в поле у ручья? Может быть, именно поэтому его так привлекали сны? Может быть, поэтому он себя всегда и везде ощущал путником, нигде не чувствуя себя дома? Несколько лет назад он прочитал одни строки, и они впечатались в память намертво, поскольку все были – о нем.

_«Никакого дома внутри, только одна дорога. Человек, рожденный не с той стороны порога. Как из белизны листа делают оригами, складывает себя из всякого под ногами...»_

Имс с детства видел осознанные сны. В подростковом возрасте он уже знал, что это редкий дар, и как скрывал, так и всячески развивал свои способности. Он научился не только осознавать себя во сне, когда было нужно, выработав собственные правила, пароли и вопросы для своего мозга, но и управлять снами, получать информацию от их персонажей, которых тогда считал проекциями собственного подсознания, а позднее – принимать в сновидениях любой желаемый облик. Он мог пробудить себя от кошмара, мог выплыть из закольцованного или многоуровневого сна, а они снились ему часто, а позднее мог сам строить сны внутри снов, когда ему этого хотелось. Иногда он уходил от кошмара, как бы ныряя на другой уровень и там уходя или прячась от того, что его напугало. Словами, посторонним людям это было почти невозможно объяснить, но Имсу всегда казалось, что сны – очень технологичны, несмотря на всю свою странность и фантасмагорию.

В разведке он также прикипел к этой теме – тогда активно ставили эксперименты по осознанным и, что еще интереснее, общим сновидениям. Практики в основном состояли в том, что группа участников эксперимента договаривалась встретиться во сне в определенном месте, приметы которого тщательно прописывались и запоминались, – то есть нужно было увидеть во сне своих коллег, поговорить с ними, а потом вернуться в реальность и рассказать свои впечатления. Чтобы усилить эффект осознания, использовались специальные снотворные, которые активизировали попеременно нужные фазы сна. Эксперименты по осознанию быстро увенчались успехом – каждый спящий по отдельности без труда сумел попасть в описанное место, а вот общие сны плохо удавались – тут работал гипнотизер, сквозь сон голосом ведущий их к месту встречи, однако на гипноз все реагировали по-разному, да и принимаемый препарат иногда глушил все гипнотические усилия.

Какова была цель эксперимента? Конечно же, извлечение информации напрямую из мозга объекта, причем даже такой, о которой он сознательно не помнил. В идеале группа из нескольких сновидцев и одного гипнотизера должна была построить групповой осознанный сон, общий со сном объекта, поучаствовать в этом сне и вынырнуть из него с максимумом информации, добытой из всех закоулков сознания и подсознания.

Конечно, информация не обещала оказаться прямой – пришлось бы расшифровывать множество символов и целые иносказательные картины, а для этого необходимо было тщательно изучить биографию объекта до погружения его в сновидение. Такая работа выглядела безумно сложной, но и безумно интересной. Впрочем, пока Имс работал с российской разведкой, она так и оставалась в статусе эксперимента, не вышла за эту грань и сейчас, как он подозревал.

Имс самовольно, ужасно рискуя, попытался применить сонную технологию на Востоке, где работал двойным агентом и обычные способы дознания, по понятным причинам, использовать не мог. Для этого он нанял одного неприметного индийца-гипнотизера с крайне обманчивой, очень благостной и даже несколько наивной внешностью, с которым познакомился в Багдаде в одной из опиумных курилен. И тогда, с помощью Суддеша, ему впервые удалось построить общий сон с объектом и достать из него нужную информацию – правда, лишь разрозненные куски, но все же это была победа! Имс тогда пребывал в эйфории несколько дней, ему казалось – в вены вкачали шампанское, и оно пузырится в его крови.

Но, как оказалось, это была еще большая победа, чем Имс думал вначале. Потому что Суддеш привел его к команде дримшереров – наемников, которые спускались в чужие сны за деньги, при этом используя методы, о которых Имс и не подозревал. Он, в свое время, конечно, догадывался о том, что русская Школа работала по западным образцам, и далеко не по полным их версиям, но тут обнаружил то, что всегда стремился получить, – технологию. Технология эта использовала препараты нового поколения, живого гипнотизера и дополнительно – хитрое оборудование, излучавшее волны, которые настраивали электромагнитную активность мозга участников сна на одну частоту. Препарат подавался внутривенно с этого же оборудования, представлявшего собой что-то типа металлического кейса с хитроумной установкой внутри, – активизируя нужные фазы сна у сновидцев синхронно. Поэтому с общим попаданием в разные уровни сна проблем не возникало.

С этой встречи у Имса началась новая жизнь. Дримшереры не знали о его подлинной работе, но это не помешало ему стать полноценным членом команды. Впрочем, у этих безбашенных ребят даже постоянного офиса не было, они все жили в разных городах, у каждого имелась своя профессия, они даже не общались друг с другом без особой надобности. Получив очередной заказ, собирались вместе, отрабатывали его, получали деньги и вновь разъезжались.

Имса это устраивало. Этакие двенадцать друзей Оушена – видимо, на сегодня подобная практика оставалась самой популярной.

Раньше Имс думал, что умеет строить сны, но теперь понял, что слишком себе льстил. Они работали с сонными архитекторами такого уровня, что у Имса только челюсть отваливалась каждый раз, когда он оказывался внутри очередного шедевра. И все же кое-что он от них перенял, кое-чему научился. И собирался использовать это в войне с Корвусом.

Если будет война.

Имс не знал, чего он жаждет больше – выйти из дела или с головой в него окунуться. Его мучили сны о снах, о том, чего он был лишен. Сны сочились из яви, сны подстерегали его за углом… И Корвус, наверное, даже не знал, какой огромный соблазн – не опасность, не страх, а именно соблазн – для Имса представляла вся эта ситуация.

Или же, напротив, знал и потому смеялся над ним.

Может быть, Корвус следил за его сновидениями с самого начала. Может быть, даже присутствовал в них. Может быть, весь Имс был для него – как на ладони.

_«… Взмах рукавом, с ладоней взлетают птицы, с той стороны пустоты нависают лица, время сыплется вверх, смех наотмашь – искрами льется, маленький перевертыш»._

Имс всегда знал, что это про него.


	21. Ллис

Если Корвус и не хотел показывать ему свой мир, против желания, которое исполнял нун, он сделать ничего не мог. Когда-то и туаты, и фоморы сами ввязались в игру, правил которой не понимали до конца, и пожинали горькие плоды этого соблазнения до сих пор. До нгахаров им было далеко, сущность этих существ, а значит, и сущность их игры оставалась непостижима для других магических рас.

Имс подозревал, что нгахары, на самом-то деле, по уровню развития сознания опережали даже теперешних фоморов и сидов на миллионы лет, не говоря уже о людях. Это было – как подобрать на дороге гнутый ржавый гвоздь, внутри которого запаковано межгалактическое оружие, и начать с ним забавляться, не подозревая об истинном назначении.

Перед тем как пойти в кровать, Имс убедился, спит ли Пашка (тот сопел во сне, открыв рот и пуская на подушку слюну), потом закрылся в ванной, достал из аптечки пластиковый пакет с маленькими пузырьками розовой прозрачной жидкости, бутылку с раствором глюкозы, одноразовый шприц и резиновый жгут.

Как бы ни пытался он убедить себя когда-то в том, что все забыто, препарат хранил, и в немалом количестве. Разновидностей его было несколько, эта – самая ядерная, Суддеш называл ее ласково «Зов ангелов», намекая, что чуть выше доза – и открыт путь прямиком на небеса. Артур же называл эту версию просто и коротко – Z5, а почему, Имс не расспрашивал.

Оборудования, конечно, у Имса не было – оно стоило дороже, чем красные бриллианты, во всем мире таких устройств насчитывалось всего-то несколько штук. И где их делали, Имс со всеми своими незаурядными способностями сталкера выяснить так и не смог. Из всей команды такими сведениями располагал только Артур, но то была информация, за которую он, не моргнув глазом, пристрелил бы даже Имса. Артур редко убивал, но вполне был на это способен, и не только во сне: Имсу как-то довелось увидеть, и он резко переоценил личность Артура. Поэтому дергать смерть за усы не стал.

Да и на черта ему сдался этот кейс в Москве? Здешний профайлинг таких методов вовсе не требовал.

То ли препарат попался с экспериментальными добавками от Суддеша (который никогда не умел остановиться в совершенствовании, если речь шла о химии), то ли Имс дошел до того уровня в игре, когда желания исполнялись моментально, но только отрубился он тут же, в ванной, даже не успев подняться с коврика на полу, – на нем и растянулся, едва иглу из вены успел вынуть.

Его швырнуло в ослепительную синеву, внутри которой рябили яркие огненные блики и белые барашки пены. Через секунду донесся шум моря. Имс стоял на скалистом берегу и щурился от солнца. Сначала ничего не видел, ослепленный, а потом вдруг разом увидел все.

Над водой парили острова. Некоторые из них были покрыты лесом, некоторые сплошь состояли из скал и водопадов, которые извергались там же, в вышине, а на некоторых Имс рассмотрел целые города – с высотными зданиями, башнями, черными шпилями, которые он уже как-то видел во сне.

«Ворон над морем летал, но умнее не стал», – вспомнилась Имсу поговорка, и он ухмыльнулся. Вот и посмотрим. В конце концов, это его сон, разве нет? С другой стороны, грош цена крови мага-оборотня, если она не дает элементарных умений превращаться…

***

Сердце Имса заходилось от восторга. Мощные черные крылья несли его в воздушной волне, и он чувствовал себя серфером, прыгающим из одного измерения в другое, проникавшим в щели между реальностями.

Океан под ним сменился волшебным городом, и он несся прямо к башням, издалека похожим на острые синие скалы, а вблизи оказавшимся увешанными сотнями маленьких балкончиков-капсул из переливающегося стекла, так что смотреть было больно – каждая башня переливалась в лучах солнца, как диковинный синий бриллиант.

Но Имс летел не к балкончикам, он летел к крыше одной из башен: она тоже была стеклянной – или, скорее, похожей на стеклянную – и плавно разъехалась, когда Имс приблизился к ней. При этом с обеих сторон ее что-то сверкнуло, а потом створки крыши так же плавно сошлись обратно.

Он очутился в большой зале, похожей на ту, что он видел раньше: окон в ней не было, и в некоторых углах клубилась странная искристая темнота, несмотря на свет, проникавший через крышу.

У единственного окна, а вернее, присмотрелся Имс, у выхода на тот же балкон-капсулу, который вблизи вовсе не казался маленьким, стоял человек в черном одеянии – не то плаще, не то мантии, не то длинной тунике, и выжидающе на него смотрел.

– Захотелось экскурсии, Имс? – спросил он, и Имс даже не услышал в его голосе насмешки.

– Понимаешь, Корвус, я не привык играть вслепую, – ответил он, и тот лишь пожал плечами.

– Я не сумею облететь с тобой весь Ллис – это очень долго, да и кое-чего ты еще не сможешь увидеть, а кое-чего – и понять.

– Сумеешь, – оскалился Имс. – И я все пойму, не переживай за меня, дорогой Корвус. И у меня созрел еще один вопрос: кем я был, и как меня звали?

Тут Корвус начал медленно улыбаться, как-то совершенно по-особому – его лицо словно бы прорезала эта острая улыбка, и она Имсу совсем не понравилась.

– Твое имя – Элга. И оно не принадлежит прошлому. Оно имеет силу и в настоящем, если ты в него поверишь. Ты – один из нескольких Магов снов и последний из тех, кто остался. Мы все искусны в управлении снами, но тебе не было равных – не будет, если ты вспомнишь и примешь свою силу. Ты можешь насылать сны, можешь бродить по ним, как по лугам, можешь создать собственное сонное царство – люди и существа будут спать, но жить, повинуясь твоим прихотям. Разве это не поражает твое воображение, разве не к этому ты всегда стремился?

– О, Корвус, я никогда не стремился властвовать в стране послушных зомби, здесь ты крупно ошибся. Да и разве дело в этом? Чего ты хочешь от последней игры в нун, Вороний король, скажи мне?

– Я не желаю видеть, как сиды захватят земной мир.

– И поэтому его захватят фоморы? Не вижу разницы, знаешь ли.

– Сиды будут мстить вам, я убежден в этом. Я уверен, что Луг не забыл того, что сделал один из ваших великих магов. Он построил Магическую стену вокруг Сида, и так она велика и прочна, что не только сиды не могут проникнуть в земной мир. Великий друид был так зол, что не рассчитал своих сил, его магия вырвалась из-под контроля, и Стена, вместо того, чтобы закрыть границу между Эмайн Эблах и вашим миром, окружила Страну чар кольцом.

– Он посадил фэйри в тюрьму? – в изумлении спросил Имс.

– Эта мера вообще была слишком опасной, и Луг подписывал почти смертный приговор, когда соглашался на нее. Чувство вины, Элга, не самый лучший помощник в сделках. Он корил себя за проигрыш. И он был убежден, что, завоевав Сид, я пойду войной и к его любимым людям.

– А разве не так? – сузил глаза Имс.

– Не знаю, – нимало не смущаясь, снова пожал плечами Корвус. – Может быть, это могло бы случиться позднее. Но тогда все мои мысли были о другом. Судьба земного мира мне была безразлична. Но сейчас она меня волнует. Ибо сиды, напитавшись земной энергией, станут сильны, и тогда придет черед другой битвы – новой битвы с нашим миром. Я должен опередить Луга и встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, пока он еще слаб.

– И как имя того великого мага, что превратил Страну сидов в закрытый аквариум? – спросил Имс невинно. – Да и тебя лишил возможности расширить свои владения? И не думал ли ты, Корвус, что это вовсе не было неловкостью с его стороны? Что магия не вырвалась из-под контроля, а наоборот, очень хорошо повиновалась?

– Возможно, ты и прав, – кивнул Корвус. – Магическая стена сейчас – это круг, хотя в ней уже появляются трещины и дыры, ведь она держится тысячи лет. В эти трещины проникаем мы и сиды, пугая и соблазняя людей. В какую пору, ты уже догадался. Сотворил ли Миррдин кольцо нарочно, я не знаю. Он слишком сильно любил Страну чудес. Хотя, быть может, именно поэтому он и наказал ее так сильно. Может быть, Элга, он и сам этого не знает. Может быть, его магия действовала стихийно, опережая его мысли и желания. Может быть, он следовал тем чувствам, что стремился победить в себе – но не смог.

Дальше Имс выслушал очередную версию про два договора, когда-то подписанных Мерлином. Чем больше он узнавал о Друиде, тем большее изумление испытывал. Человек, пусть колдун – но человек, сумел переиграть высших магов сразу двух магических рас и обмануть собственный Совет. Вот какого игрока надо было бояться.

А еще ему было ясно, что версия Корвуса сродни глянцевым презентациям любого проекта, таящего кучу подводных камней и имеющего тайную цель.

– А не желаешь ли ты, Корвус, встретиться с Мерлином и попросить его разрушить Стену, чтобы открыть тебе дорогу на Сид?

Корвус тихо засмеялся.

– Это было бы прекрасно. Я бы разорил Страну чудес полностью, на этот раз без всякой жалости. Когда-то я был слишком юн и мягкосердечен, и вот теперь мне приходится беспокоиться за судьбу своей расы. Я научился многому за это время, Элга. Но я не знаю, что сейчас в сердце Миррдина – любовь или ненависть к сидам. К фоморам в его сердце любви нет, мы всегда были для людей демонами. Так что Стену разрушит игра, если ты постараешься. Вся моя надежда на тебя, Элга. В нун ты всегда был непревзойденным игроком. Когда ты сделаешь последний ход из заданного числа, трещина в Стене будет так велика, что через нее пройду даже я, и тогда я разрушу Стену. К тому времени она уже станет дырявой, как сеть рыбака. Мерлин проиграл мне еще тысячи лет назад, и у меня нет нужды просить его о чем-то.

– Не думаешь ли ты, что он попытается помешать тебе, когда последнее условие договора исполнится и освободит его?

– О, я был бы очень удивлен, не поступи он так, – улыбнулся Корвус. – Но кто сказал, что он будет жив к тому времени?..

– И почему ты думаешь, что я на твоей стороне?

– Потому что в тебе течет кровь Элги. И потому что ты ценишь жизнь своего сына выше, чем жизнь Миррдина. И даже выше, чем жизнь всего человечества. Что мне в тебе нравится, Имс, так это всякое отсутствие глупого альтруизма. А теперь пойдем, я покажу тебе Ллис.

Он потянул Имса за рукав, и они вышли на балкончик, который через мгновение отделился от стены, и тут Имс понял, что это не просто красивая капсула – это миниатюрный воздушный корабль, летательный аппарат и, возможно, еще и оружие. 

Они понеслись над морской гладью, и скорость капсулы намного, намного превосходила скорость любых крыльев.

*******

Имс видел внизу острова с ослепительно белыми пляжами, синие многоугольники городских площадей, похожие на математически правильные розы, отдельные купола в небе в форме цветков лотоса из золотого и белого стекла, внутри которых раскинулись огромные сады, а кое-где за сияющими стеклянными стенами он разглядел даже белые лилии на мерцающей глади водоемов. Некоторые лотосы не плавали в воздухе, а помещались как бы на башнях, вырастающих прямо из океана; те своими очертаниями тоже напоминали цветы и деревья.

Корвус вел корабль все дальше и дальше, и вот уже лотосы и сады остались позади, позади остались и пустынные парящие острова, с которых вниз головой свисали зеленые деревья и скалы, впереди расстилалась только вода, насколько хватало взгляда… Но они летели и летели, и вдруг на горизонте мелькнуло что-то, похожее на каменные столбы. Впрочем, Имс только моргнул, и они тут же исчезли, словно бы само их появление было сбоем в этой реальности.

– Что это было? – спросил он.

– Менгиры, – нехотя ответил Корвус. –  Проводники вселенской энергии и генераторы магической. И как ты их увидел? Они не каждому показываются. А приближаться к ним и вовсе не советую.

– С каких пор менгиры стали опасны? – удивился Имс, припомнив каменные глыбы, которые видел в Стоунхендже.

Хотя он видел мертвые менгиры, лишенные магии. А в этих должно быть, заключена поистине ядерная энергия.

– С тех пор, как я забрал несколько их из Сида, – холодно ответил Корвус.

– И что это значит?

– Ты действительно веришь в то, что получишь ответы на все вопросы? – вскинул бровь король Ллиса.

– А ты веришь в то, что я перестану их задавать? – не остался в долгу Имс.

Корвус скривился, как от зубной боли, и выдавил:

– Они прокляты Лугом. К сожалению, это обнаружилось далеко не сразу. Большего ответа я не дам тебе сейчас.

– Так, похоже, все же прогнило что-то в вороньем королевстве, а? – поддел Имс, и Корвус издал звук, очень похожий на карканье. – И вовсе не от хорошей жизни вы прорубаете окно к людям? Или ты хочешь поквитаться с сидами, Корвус?

– Месть – дело благородное, – парировал Корвус. – Я предлагал честную сделку. Я выиграл честно. Но Луг… о, Луг ухитрился обмануть меня дважды! Дважды! Впрочем, потом его обхитрил Мерлин, поэтому я одно время довольствовался только одним сознанием этого факта. Но сейчас… сейчас, Элга, грядет смена времен. Мир не будет прежним.

– Корвус, ты еще скажи: так предначертано, – усмехнулся Имс, но Корвус посмотрел на него в недоумении и кивнул со всей серьезностью.

– Так предначертано.

Наконец их шаттл заложил легкий вираж и пошел на снижение, куда – Имс не видел, сколько ни пытался напрячь зрение. Внизу простиралась сплошная вода, пока вдруг из нее не показался очередной остров, маленький, скалистый и зеленый, с какими-то приземистыми строениями, раскиданными в прихотливом порядке, как цепочки костяшек домино.

С невольным одобрением Имс наблюдал, как из земли быстро, почти без звука, с едва заметным шорохом, вырастают черные полированные кубы, абсолютно гладкие и сверкающие, без всяких щелей и отверстий. Впрочем, он поторопился с утверждением – как раз в этот момент один из кубов откинул одну свою грань, и они оказались перед тяжелыми металлическими воротами, изукрашенными резьбой, рунами и золотыми ликами, в которых Имс узнал ту самую гнусную рожу из своих первых снов.

– Особо почитаемый кто-то? – кивнул он на золотую маску, в которой теперь разглядел и волчьи, и львиные, и птичьи черты – вернее, сама маска постоянно менялась, изгибалась, каждую секунду являя новую версию себя. У Имса были в детстве такие переливающиеся карманные календари, только вот маска голограммой не выглядела.

– Это тот, кто дал начало роду фоморов. Буарайнех его имя. По легендам, он постиг волшебную науку нгахаров, чего больше никому не удалось, и первым принес нун тогда еще родственным народам сидов и фоморов.

– Теория палеоконтакта в действии, – пробормотал Имс. – И что вам мирно не жилось, родственные народы…

Черный куб, такой миниатюрный с виду, ошеломил масштабами пространства внутри. Имс узнал ту самую темноту, уходящую далеко вдаль, которая поразила его еще в первую встречу с фоморами. Корвус мгновенно обернулся в ворона, Имс последовал за ним, едва понимая, как это ему удалось, и пока их крылья со свистом разрезали воздух, мимо них скользили стены цвета угля, а в них отражались бесчисленные огни самых разных цветов и форм – от золотых до фиолетовых, от земляничных до белых, и самое странное, что снизу их в свою очередь отражало какое-то громадное зеркало. Присмотревшись, Имс понял, что это огни башен и высотных зданий, и не просто зданий, а целых дворцов, а зеркало внизу тоже было водой.

Вот он, настоящий Ллис, столица всех фоморских городов, понял Имс. С безопасностью у фоморов дела обстояли великолепно.

Спустившись вниз, они пронеслись мимо каких-то старинных башен и сине-черных куполов, мимо набережной, старые камни которой походили на желтые и коричневые блестящие леденцы и напомнили Имсу Венецию, и ворвались в город, где светило утреннее солнце, а вода из каналов заливала улицы. Сильный ветер быстро гнал ее под мостами – видимо, наводнения здесь были в порядке вещей: первые этажи домой находились высоко над землей. Весь город точно вздрагивал, гудел, яркие блики накрывали залитые водой камни улиц золотой сетью, непрерывно трепещущей, точно живой. Вода все прибывала через водосливы, выбрасывавшие ее толчками, какие-то птицы и какие-то рыбы вместе плескались в воде, арочные своды площадей плыли, скользили в переливах яркого света и воды, на фоне черных башен и бесчисленных зеркальных витрин вздымались, разбрасывая клочья пены, настоящие волны…

Корвус, совсем как в старинных сказках, с размаху хлопнулся оземь и тут же обернулся человеком. Они снова шли через бесчисленные ворота, испещренные рунами, которые зажигались и гасли, стоило Корвусу приложить к ним ладонь, но Имс уже мало обращал внимание на то, что мелькало по бокам зрения, он смотрел в спину Корвусу и выжидал удобного момента.

Время, грозно стучало предупреждение в висках медными молоточками, время поджимает.

У Имса уже имелся словно бы встроенный в мозг таймер на каждый уровень сна, не зря же он столько раз спускался в сновидения. Только теперь у него не было даже приспособлений для выброса – ни сигнала, который обычно подавал кейс дримшереров, ничего… И опасно, безумно опасно было что-то начинать в таких условиях… и глупо надеяться на то, что хоть что-нибудь получится, ведь Имс играл не на своей территории и даже не знал правил игры…

Но когда Корвус остановился в очередной зале, с растущими прямо из черного зеркального пола цветущими белоснежными деревьями, и повернулся к нему, Имс уже был готов. Полностью готов, как тигр, затаившийся перед прыжком.

– Довольно ли ты видел, Имс? – тонко улыбнулся Корвус.

– О, – с лихвой вернул усмешку Имс. – Более чем, дорогой.

И ему хватило тысячной доли секунды, ведь времени в этой, для него сонной, реальности, было предостаточно, чтобы незаметным глазу движением выбросить руку и прижать два пальца ко лбу Корвуса.

Неважно, каким искусством на самом деле владел настоящий Маг снов. Здесь, в ткани сновидения, главное было помнить и контролировать, главное было – верить.

И еще через мгновение Имс понял, что искусство магии снов в этом и состоит. Ничего не надо было вспоминать. Он всегда это знал, с рождения.

Он всегда был Сонным магом. Всегда.

Корвус моментально обмяк в его руках, голова завалилось на плечо, и Имс уложил его на пол, под белоснежное дерево, почти бережно, почти с нежностью – или с жалостью. И, не разжимая объятий, нырнул в охвативший его сон, как хищная рыба за другой, более слабой.

Во сне у Корвуса было тихо и темно, Имс летел по какому-то лабиринту из черных деревьев и черных башен, чувствуя, что Корвус рядом, совсем рядом и где-то прячет что-то самое дорогое, ведь инстинкты уже орали об опасности, хотя он еще и не мог понять, в чем она состоит.

Имс злился, что все так долго, и постепенно его охватывала тревога: на деревьях и башнях стали появляться черные птицы, и воронья становилось все больше и больше, и хотя вороны не снимались с ветвей, каркали все чаще и громче, и пусть Имс здесь тоже был вороном, немного времени требовалось, чтобы проекции Корвуса распознали в этом вроде бы собрате чужака.

Но деревья вдруг кончились, и Имс чуть не врезался в менгиры, выросшие прямо перед ним, и на этот раз смог рассмотреть их в подробностях – все они были словно обуглены, покорежены, изуродованы.

Вот твоя тайна, подумал Имс, вот твоя тайна, Корвус, но за всякой тайной скрывается еще одна, еще более глубокая, покажи же мне ее…

Он пролетел между менгирами, и его взору открылась страшная картина. Битва, понял он, битва между сидами и фоморами, та, давняя… Столько крови… обглоданные кости… поля и леса, съеденные пожарищами… разом опустевшие, совершенно обезлюдевшие деревушки со сгоревшими домами на много миль вокруг, тело юной красивой девушки без головы на дороге, целые стайки погибших маленьких фей с обгорелыми крылышками, тела окровавленных лепреконов, леса и болота в горьком дыму пожаров, тушки задохнувшихся животных, черные комочки сгоревших птиц… Никто не сумел спастись, никто не сумел сбежать, улететь, совершить колдовство – везде были следы страшной, безжалостной, мучительной смерти. И везде такая алая, такая соленая кровь, бесконечно много крови…

А дальше простирался туман, туман, туман, и это был страшный, мертвый туман, и Имс влетел в эту кошмарную седую влажную пелену и летел сквозь нее через странные облетевшие леса, где из земли торчал сухостой и где раскорячился настоящий бурелом, как будто когда-то давно тут пронесся свирепый смерч, сметя половину деревьев напрочь, а оставшаяся половина так и не смогла восстановиться окончательно.

Имсу было больно, горько и страшно – так же, как было больно, горько и страшно самому Корвусу, когда он думал о том, что разрушил цветущую Страну чудес.

Что же ты наделал, Корвус, и ради чего, из-за чего?..

И тут вдруг он увидел самого Корвуса, который стоял между деревьями и смотрел куда-то вдаль, смотрел неотрывно, и такое было у него измученное, такое кричащее лицо, что Имс даже не сразу узнал его.

Корвус смотрел на маленькую поляну внутри чащи, и чаща эта была уже не мертвой, а живой, зеленой, хоть и ночной, и поляна была залита ослепительным лунным светом, а на поляне стоял дом, деревянный, небольшой, совсем простой, с большим крыльцом. Возле крыльца устроились, как послушные псы, черные волки и один белый, как снег, волк, а на самом крыльце виднелась фигурка в алом плаще с капюшоном.

Девушка, разглядел Имс, тоненькая светловолосая девушка с большими светлыми глазами, совсем юная, с нежным лицом и тонкими изящными руками, которые гладили волчьи головы.

А потом один из волков вскинул морду и завыл на луну радостно, предвкушающе, и тут же вся стая снялась с места и понеслась за вожаком вглубь леса. Девушка встала с крыльца и не торопясь пошла за ними следом, полная магии, уверенная в своей власти и все подчиняющая ей одним дыханием, одним движением ресниц, одним шепотом, который звучал в унисон со всеми шелестами леса, который сам был шелестом леса и всего мира страны Сид…

«Пора, – тут зазвенело в голове у Имса, – пора, пора!»

И он, поняв, что и так задержался, понесся выдираться из нескольких слоев сна, как из паутины, молясь, чтобы его не догнало и не разорвало воронье, молясь, чтобы Корвус, обернувшись, не долбанул его меж лопаток смертельным заклятьем, ощущая, что падает, падает, падает: сначала на скалистую землю между черными рощами, потом на черный полированный пол, откуда росли цветущие деревья, и, наконец, на коврик в собственной ванной в московской квартире.

«Успел, успел!» – колотилось сердце, пытаясь выпрыгнуть из грудной клетки.

Имс дышал, как загнанная лошадь, пот катил ручьями со лба и с шеи, кровь бухала в венах, в глазах плясали черные мушки...

Несколько минут он бессильно валялся на полу в ванной, а потом поплелся в постель, прихватив по пути бутылку виски и прихлебывая прямо из горлышка. Алкоголь и «Зов ангелов» – не самое удачное сочетание, но сейчас Имсу было на все плевать. После снохождения еще долго не удавалось заснуть, поэтому Имс планировал просто лежать и думать.

Он был доволен результатами своего расследования. Было над чем поразмыслить: обугленные менгиры, сбрендившие генераторы магии, проклятье Луга… Но самое главное: та девушка из Сида. Везде ищите женщину, о, даже ты, Вороний король, попался в силки любви. Но кто же она, твоя Елена Троянская?

Кто мог ответить на этот вопрос?

Наверное, только сиды.


	22. Хранитель Нор и Перекрестков

При спуске в сновидения даже тогда, несколько лет назад в странах Ближнего Востока, где работала их команда, Имс придерживался трезвой оценки рисков. Если объект был очень нестабилен, или снотворное было еще недостаточно испытано на завсегдатаях опиумных курилен, он от работы отказывался без всякого сожаления. Отказывался он и тогда, когда кто-то из наемников вызывал подозрения в своем профессионализме. Конечно, Имс не был таким занудой, как Артур, который перед каждым делом вообще строил какие-то многоуровневые таблицы в нескольких программах, – но в огонь очертя голову никогда не кидался.

Конечно, и на старуху бывает проруха, и тот же Артур иногда вляпывался в неприятности, как, например, с этим делом в Бенгази. Тогда его нанял человек из американского посольства для весьма непростой задачи: извлечения информации из сна одного из сотрудников посольства, которого наниматель Артура подозревал в связи с боевиками-исламистами. Это были те самые повстанцы, которые раньше боролись против режима Каддафи, но теперь воевали и против нового правительства, а оно было совершенно не способно с ними справиться. Бенгази, таким образом, из столицы ливийской революции быстро превратился в главную базу бывших ополченцев, а теперь просто бесконтрольных и озлобленных вооруженных групп.

Погоня настигла Артура, как только он очутился в квартире объекта – потом он говорил Имсу, что, кажется, все понял еще до того, как уловил на грани слышимости скрип отворяемой двери, до того, как разобрал, что совсем неслышные шаги – это шаги не одного человека. Когда в комнате оказалось трое с замотанными шарфами лицами, он уже, подобно Человеку-Пауку, карабкался вниз по близко посаженным друг к другу балконам, не замечая, что обдирает в кровь пальцы и проклиная вдруг ставший невероятным тяжелым чемоданчик с оборудованием. Когда он спрыгнул на землю, вслед ему безо всякого стеснения раздалась автоматная очередь, и уже в процессе бешеного бега Артур услышал, что стрельба раздается с разных сторон, а особенно со стороны американского посольства, которое располагалось неподалеку. Причем, судя по грохоту и зареву, там работали минометы, и пламя все выше поднималось от того угла в черно-синее небо...

Тогда все кончилось хорошо, и Артур совершенно случайно встретил в Бенгази Имса, который занимался тут делами российской разведки, и так получилось, что бежали они вместе – уже из Триполи, тоже под автоматным огнем. Ушли. В общем-то, это и был последний раз, когда Имс видел Артура. После Ливии он  окончательно – в который раз, впрочем, «окончательно» – вернулся в Москву и в который раз якобы «совсем» отошел от дел.

Сейчас же ситуация, в которой оказался Имс, выглядела в разы, в десятки раз хуже любой другой из прошлого. Мало того, что ему надо сначала оказаться во сне в другом мире, так еще и там проникать в сны чужих людей – да даже не людей, существ. И, возвращаясь, ему надо было пересечь не только границы сновидения, но границы другой вселенной.

Хотя теперь у него было преимущество. Он теперь был не только дримшерером, пусть и опытным, он стал магом – и подозревал, что сила его будет расти по мере того, как он вспоминает.

С другой стороны, раньше он болтался по чужому подсознанию исключительно по собственному желанию, заходя в эти лабиринты намеренно, теперь же сны сами могли настичь его, поскольку другая сторона также владела искусством их насылать. Теперь каждая ночь стала ловушкой – Корвус мог в любой момент утащить его в черную пучину своего мира и при желании там и оставить разум Имса. И совсем не факт, что Имсу второй раз удалось бы застать его врасплох. Теперь Корвус был предупрежден и вооружен, а еще наверняка – зол.

Однако Имс надеялся, что все еще нужен Корвусу тут, по другую сторону Стены. Пока она не была разрушена, он являлся ценным оружием, и только это внушало надежду. Вот только Пашка… Пашка был в опасности.

Имс не хотел ничего рассказывать ему, не хотел впутывать в свои сомнительные расследования, больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Пашка оказался сейчас где-нибудь на Антарктиде, в противомагическом бункере. Только вот таких пока не придумали.

Пару ночей Имс вообще не спал – глушил кофе огромными чашками, курил пачками, все думал, думал. Корвус не мог проникнуть в этот мир, кроме как на Самайн, да и то, как подозревал Имс, он всего лишь послал сюда своего двойника. Но десятки, а может быть, и сотни существ уже вовсю разгуливали по московским улицам, и теперь подозревать надо было каждого человека, каждого ворона, каждую кошку и даже каждый цветок – эта армия была невидима, зловеща и непредсказуема.

Имс не мог бодрствовать бесконечно; кроме того, ему надо было попасть на ту сторону, чтобы понять, что случилось с менгирами и что скрывает прошлое Корвуса.

Впрочем, второй вопрос казался Имсу очевидным. Молодой Корвус несколько тысяч лет назад был смертельно очарован девой из Дивного народа, какой-нибудь таинственной юной жрицей или принцессой; возможно даже, они полюбили друг друга, а возможно, его любовь осталась безответной. В любом случае он затеял войну с Сидом из-за нее – классика, все мы читали о Трое и тех глупостях, что творили даже прославленные полководцы ради золотых локонов и томных глаз. Но что-то пошло не так, принцессу Корвус не добыл – то ли сидские правители ее не выдали, то ли она сама не пожелала остаться с Вороньим королем. Как бы то ни было, Корвус, сгорая в муках безнадежной любви, разнес Сид на клочки и даже теперь, спустя целую вечность, хотел отомстить сидам. Луг, сказал он, обманул его дважды. Возможно, именно Луг, сидский король, не дал воссоединиться повелителю воронов с его прекрасной дамой. Может быть, заточил ее в башню или обратил в лягушку, Имс не знал всей магической кухни фэйри. Впрочем, детали оставались неважны, главное, налицо был мотив.

Но Имсу важнее было выяснить другое.

Его интересовали обугленные менгиры.

Впрочем, здесь тоже, при логическом рассуждении, можно было проследить сюжет. Очевидно, что Луг ничего не забыл и наслал проклятье на Ллис, и сила его магии была еще очень велика.

Нужно было снова обращаться вороном, ловцом снов, и лететь в Ллис. Но на этот раз Имс не собирался спускаться в его самое черное, чернильное сердце. Существа жили и на парящих островах, жизнь кипела и на окраинах Ллиса. А менгиры вообще стояли на самой его границе.

***

Пашка звонит и сообщает, что останется ночевать у Стаса, и Имс решает, что пора завязывать со своими жалкими страхами. Он уже готов ввести иглу в вену, как вдруг, сам того от себя не ожидая, откладывает шприц, поднимается, вынимает из потайного кармана портфеля второй мобильный телефон и без колебаний набирает номер, которым пользуется крайне редко. А в последнее время – вообще не пользовался. Но не забыл, нет.

Ему просто важно знать, что кто-то в мире разделяет его безумие.

Трубка отвечает не сразу, но когда отвечает, звук такой чистый и ясный, что Имсу кажется – собеседник прямо здесь, в комнате, напротив него, сидит за столом и смеется чуть раскосыми глазами.

– Имс, – выразительно говорит трубка, и Имс невольно ухмыляется: такие многозначительные ударения в таком коротком имени может делать только Артур.

– Артур, – говорит он в ответ и замолкает, только щелкает зажигалкой перед самым носом и прикуривает неизвестно откуда взявшуюся в зубах сигарету.

И словно бы видит, как Артур кивает в ответ. А потом различает на заднем фоне очень приглушенную речь, но натренированное ухо все же опознает: французы. Потом доносится такой же слабый шорох автомобильных шин, разноголосый и радостный шум города, какая-то музыка, и нет никаких сомнений: Артур в Париже.

– Ты только что бездарно сдал мне свое местонахождение, Артур, – говорит Имс.

– Я знал, что это ты.

– Откуда? – удивляется Имс, ведь эти номера не могут быть забиты в память телефонов – только в головы их владельцев.

– Просто, – отвечает Артур, и опять Имс будто видит, как он слегка пожимает плечами. – Я всегда знаю, когда кто звонит. Не знаю, почему.

– Магия, – усмехается Имс.

– Магия, – подтверждает Артур.

– Так любишь этот город? – продолжает Имс бессмысленное.

– Люблю, – соглашается Артур. – Он как пирожное. Как сладкое вино.

– Любишь сладкое? – снова удивляется Имс, и Артур смеется.

– Есть дела? – спрашивает Имс, тщетно пытаясь разобрать мелодию, которая играет где-то там, вдалеке, за два с лишним часа лета на самолете, – на самом деле совсем не далеко, близко.

Артур очень близко – по сравнению с теми дальними далями, куда через несколько минут предстоит отправиться Имсу без гарантии на возвращение.

– Немного, – говорит Артур. – Не очень интересные. Но на кофе и багеты хватает.

– С тобой все в порядке?

– Разумеется, Имс, – серьезно отвечает Артур, – а вот с тобой, похоже, нет. Нужна помощь?

– Нет, – отмахивается Имс. – Когда это мне была нужна помощь, Артур?

– И правда, – легко соглашается Артур, и еще минуту они просто молчат в трубку.

Имс, наконец, решает, что мелодия – это что-то из Эдит Пиаф, но на большее узнавание не способен.

Он представляет, что в Париже уже часа два ночи, все улицы в огнях, алые и золотые, везде роится туристическая толпа, которую это время суток только подстегивает к жизнерадостным авантюрам, возле неприметных дверей в _действительно популярные_ ночные заведения снует клубная молодежь… И Артур идет по площади в какой-нибудь пижонской жилетке или, может быть, модном свитере, прямой и тонкий, как стрела, с зализанными назад волосами цвета воронова крыла.

Воронова крыла.

– Рад был тебя слышать, Арти, – прощается Имс, и Артур едва заметно улыбается, это Имс тоже четко видит.

– До свидания, Имс.

И то, что он говорит «до свидания», а не «прощай», хотя это, конечно, только вежливая фигура речи, вдруг странно обнадеживает Имса.

***

В Ллисе только начиналось утро. Солнце над океаном, на глади которого – и над которым – были рассеяны зеленые острова, казалось огромным, оно занимало половину неба и без края выплескивало в синь розовое сияние.

Имс слышал легкое соленое дыхание моря, ветер шуршал сразу со всех сторон, ворошил волосы, трепал полы белой рубашки, холодил спину, забираясь под ткань.

Имс хотел попасть на острова, ближайшие к менгирам, хотя сейчас те были скрыты от его взгляда. Так что он просто низко летел над морем, и ветер качал его на своих волнах, так что Имсу хотелось кричать – неважно, по-птичьи или по-человечьи, от избытка чувств. 

Ему казалось, он летит уже несколько десятков лет, а внизу и впереди была только вода, одна вода, и он чувствовал, что выбивается из сил, и, наверное, надо было просыпаться, хотя сейчас у него не имелось таймера, который бы там, в реальной жизни, отсчитывал время и будил его каким-либо сигналом, а значит, проснуться будет сложнее, чем обычно. Но в прошлый раз это ему удалось, и разве магия не на его стороне?

Разве не мог он здесь, в своей далекой прошлой жизни, управлять сновидением, как захочется?

И как раз в тот момент, когда силы почти покинули его крылья и отчаяние заползло в голову, посреди бескрайнего блеска воды мелькнули черные контуры. Мелькнули, исчезли, снова появились, в клубах розового тумана, огромные глыбы антрацита правильных форм – этакие гигантские отполированные цилиндры.

И совсем неподалеку Имс увидел одинокий крошечный парящий остров, поросший лесом, – тот, который он видел издалека, но хорошо запомнил еще тогда, в свой первый полет с Корвусом на шаттле. Вот что он имел в виду, когда думал про жизнь на окраине мира.  В середине острова тускло мерцало небольшое озерцо, и вообще выглядел он заброшенным, совершенно пустым, но Имс упрямо взял курс прямо на него.

На острове было тихо. Миновав полоску леса, Имс вышел на луга, где колыхалась высокая зеленая трава, на которой быстро высыхала роса – здесь что-то стрекотало, пиликало, шуршало, над цветами порхали бабочки: все как на земле, только, может быть, ароматнее и ярче. Сам воздух здесь казался прозрачнее, и в нем, казалось, летала какая-то тончайшая золотая пыль. Так сладко пахло травой, летом, Имс улавливал запахи камня, разогретой земли, недалекой воды, но сильнее всего был запах чего-то цветущего – безмерно сладкий и сухой, реявший вокруг невидимой пудрой. Примерно так пахли крепкие духи некоторых экстравагантных дам, каких Имс встречал в земной реальности. Но теперь она отходила на второй план.

Имс подумал, что цивилизация здесь, как и в его мире, распространяется неравномерно – в городе, который скрывался под черным кубом, он видел сверкающие черные поезда, напоминавшие мчавшиеся с неимоверной скоростью кристаллы, причем прямо по воздуху, как будто на магнитной подушке – или же удерживаемые с помощью магии. Здесь же ничего не напоминало о прогрессе, да и вообще о наличии разумной жизни.

И тут Имс остановился как вкопанный. Только что впереди стелилась только пустота, и вдруг она сгустилась во вполне видимую и материальную мельницу, сложенную из камня, с несколькими небрежно разбросанными по зданию маленькими окнами, маленькой розовой дверью и огромными сетчатыми крыльями. Перед дверью виднелся деревянный мостик с перилами, а под мостиком зиял зев большого амбара.

Имс так был поражен, что пошел вперед, не раздумывая, – даже не осознал, как обратился человеком.

На мельнице было темно и тихо, только где-то под досками пола сновали мыши, и пахло спелыми травами и мукой. Вот раздался треск, и мельничная башня начала со скрипом поворачиваться вокруг своей оси, улавливая направление ветра, а на одном крыле захлопала парусина.

Скрежета жерновов слышно не было, но Имс остро ощущал чье-то присутствие. Да и зерно мололи совсем недавно, в воздухе еще витал характерный запах.

На мгновение Имс задумался, откуда он может помнить, как пахнет размол зерна. Но тут что-то быстро мелькнуло на периферии зрения, потом еще раз и еще, словно вокруг Имса с неимоверной скоростью двигалось и мельтешило цветное пятно.

– Стой! – крикнул Имс. – Да покажись ты уже, чудо в перьях! Я маг Элга – и я пришел задать тебе вопросы.

Пятно постепенно успокоилось и медленно вырисовалось в маленького, Имсу до пояса, седого старичка в каком-то чудном одеянии, которое отливало то голубым, то зеленым, то красным – смотря как двигался и в какую сторону поворачивался старик.

– И кто же ты? – несколько обалдело спросил Имс.

– Я олль, – сладко улыбнулся старичок. – Хранитель Нор и Перекрестков. Ты очень смелый, маг Элга, что пришел сюда. Давно у меня никто не бывал в гостях.

Имс решил слепо следовать интуиции.

– Я пришел спросить о менгирах.

Старик слегка помрачнел, но тут же снова расплылся в улыбке.

– А не хочет ли дорогой гость услышать эту историю за обедом?

Имс подозрительно посмотрел на старичка, но потом согласился.

– Веди уже, олль. Ценю гостеприимство, а здесь прямо-таки польщен.

Они спустились по лестнице вниз в амбар, потом по такой же лестнице поднялись куда-то наверх, олль толкнул дверь, и они оказались в беседке на уступе холма, увитой цветами сверху донизу. Имс сел за грубо сколоченный стол и принялся с интересом наблюдать, как старикан срывает эти самые цветы, похожие на белые и красные розы, и складывает их на невесть откуда взявшееся в его руках глиняное блюдо. Потом на столе появился кувшин с молоком и блюдо с хлебом, но олль прежде всего поставил перед Имсом сорванные розы.

– И что дальше?

– Откуси, – подмигнул старик, и смотрелось это подмигивание отвратительно.

Имс с сомнением взял один цветок и сунул в рот. Через секунду он уже активно жевал розу – на вкус она была как сладкое варенье, и сок лился прямо Имсу в глотку. Молоко тоже оказалось сладким – казалось, здесь сладостью пропитано все, и это сильно настораживало.

Старик сидел напротив и улыбался, как Санта-Клаус на рождественской открытке, тоже попивая молочко.

– Менгиры, – напомнил Имс. – Так что с ними?

– Ты и сам должен это знать, маг Элга. Или сир Корвус скрывает нынче от самых верных поданных, как обстоят дела в его владениях?

Голос олля лился в уши, словно патока, и склеивал мозги. Хотелось слушать и слушать это журчание, оно расслабляло, пробуждало в теле эйфорию, отвлекало от проблем. Под него хотелось спать и видеть приятные сны, казалось, сама эта беседка – врата в яркие, волшебные сказки, которые снятся обычно детям…

И тут Имса словно подбросило.

Олль, говорите? Розы, которые вкуснее варенья? Сладкое молоко? Яркие сны?

– Дорогой мой хозяин, – сказал Имс, тоже улыбнувшись, да так, что стали видны все коренные зубы. – Я знаю твои секреты. Только, видишь ли, я тоже Маг снов, так уж получилось. Так что не будем меряться силами. И да, Корвус чего-то темнит в последнее время. Хотелось бы узнать, насколько все плохо. Я знаю, что менгиры прокляты Лугом, но насколько все худо?

Старик скривился и сцепил руки на животе.

– Переместить менгиры из Сида было ошибкой, – поведал он, хмуря брови. – Мы сразу говорили молодому королю, но он и слушать не хотел. Мы знали, все знали, что менгиры Луга подчиняются только Лугу, и это тогда никто еще не ведал, что он наложил на них проклятье.

Значит, менгиры были перенесены из Сида, отметил про себя Имс. Наверное, в качестве трофея. Может быть, Корвус и играл на них – или они как-то были связаны с тем, на что он играл. А молодец Вороний король.

Старичок тем временем оживился, ударившись в воспоминания, и его понесло. Теперь его не нужно было упрашивать что-то рассказать: он нашел благодарного слушателя, видимо, впервые за множество лет, и слова прямо-таки извергались из него.

– Мы боялись, что не сможем своими силами и на новом месте извлечь из менгиров магию и что война была напрасной. Но магия полилась щедрым потоком, и все в Ллисе радовались. Много сотен лет менгиры поили наш мир самыми мощными чарами, и он наполнился силой и красотой, как никогда.

– Но потом что-то сломалось?

– Магии стало излучаться все больше и больше, менгиры источали ее уже не по запросу, не через ритуал, а сами по себе. Наконец она полилась таким потоком, что сжигала все на своем пути, убивала, сметала, закручивалась в вихри… Кошмар времен нхагаров вернулся – и долго никто не мог в это даже поверить, ведь Перекрестки и Норы всегда были страшной сказкой, и никто уже их не боялся.

Да, подумал Имс, классическая ситуация: горшочек, не вари. Не рассчитал Корвус, с кем сел играть.

– Выплеснув на Ллис страшный океан магии, менгиры сами сгорели дотла в ее мощи. Теперь они мертвы.

–  Я видел, – сказал Имс.

– Ты видел? – воззрился на него олль. – Их нельзя увидеть больше! Они умерли, погасли и скрылись.

– Я вижу.

– И какие они сейчас? – подобострастно прошептал олль, прижимая кулачки в груди.

– Черные и сверкающие.

– Прекрасные…

– А что ты делаешь здесь, олль?

– Я Хранитель.

– Хранитель?

– Здесь Нора, – как-то бесцветно сказал олль. – Сразу за островом. Воронка магии.

Видимо, что-то вроде Бермудского треугольника, понял Имс. Засасывает и выбрасывает черт знает где или просто перемалывает в пыль. Или лишает магии. Или и то, и другое, и третье вместе. Постойте, да он же знал это! Всегда знал, вот уже вечность как.

– Корвус молчит об этом.

– Сир Корвус опасается бывать рядом с Норами и Перекрестками, – как-то нехорошо ощерился олль. – Все опасаются.

 – Меньше знаешь – лучше спишь, – сказал Имс.

– Сир Элга все понимает, – съязвил олль.

– Извини, но ты мне не кажешься сильным и опасным магом. Покажись, какой ты на самом деле!

Старик ощерился снова, и чем больше он улыбался, тем страшнее становилось Имсу. Вдруг вокруг послышались какие-то шорохи, шепоты, стоны, свисты, точно бы разговоры на заднем плане, точно бы все вещи и цветы, и деревья, и даже сами воздушные волны начали болтать друг с другом; растения на беседке заизвивались, как живые, кровожадно вертя головками, похожие на змей; у кувшина появились совершенно живые глаза; а крылья мельницы вдруг свистнули и завращались все быстрее и быстрее, и тут Имс понял, что это ветер поднялся, такой силы, что грозил перейти в ураган. Озеро, которое так спокойно только что блестело вдалеке, поднялось и выплеснулось на берега со страшным шумом, и теперь вода резво ползла прямо к мельнице, хорошо еще, что беседка находилась на возвышении…

Имс схватился за край стола и уставился на старика, который внезапно начал расти и одновременно худеть, словно бы усыхать, и все явственнее проступали на недавно круглом лице кости черепа и вваливались глазницы. Вместо цветного кафтана эта страшная фигура теперь была закутана в длинный черный плащ, и только костлявые руки высовывались из-под многих слоев ткани. За облысевшей головой виднелся большой капюшон.

– В отличие от тебя, сир Элга, – надтреснутым, шелестящим голосом издевательски проговорила фигура, – я могу насылать сон вечный. И могу усыплять не только живых существ, но и саму магию. Поэтому я храню Норы и Перекрестки – когда в них слишком бушует энергия, когда дыры в иные миры пытаются разрастись и заполонить собой все пространство нашего мира, я усыпляю их, умертвляю, но до конца умертвить и запечатать их мне не дано. Мы, олли, потомки нгахаров, но даже нам неведома вся их сила. Ты был так наивен, Элга, придя ко мне со своими глупыми вопросами. Ты думал, что я не знаю, кто ты, и что ты делаешь втайне от короля. Но я знаю и другое: на сердце твоем нет зла Ллису. Поэтому ты покинешь это место живым. Я дам тебе шанс.

– Так, значит, наши сказки не врут, – прошептал Имс.

– Сказки никогда не врут, – прошелестел олль.

И тут у Имса на груди что-то зажгло и закололо, и он опомниться не успел, как все завертелось и начало рассыпаться цветными пикселями – ему казалось, он опрокинулся прямо на стуле назад себя, в цветущие живые гирлянды, а потом его швырнуло в темноту и наконец – в собственную постель, на прохладные льняные простыни.


	23. Пашка

Основы философии могли бы стать очень скучным предметом, если бы их вел кто-то другой, а не Юрген. Был Юрген жизнерадостный, моложавый, хотя и рано поседевший, имел хитрый прищур, одевался, как пижон, но самое главное – страстно обожал синематограф и не стеснялся излагать теорию ворованными киноцитатами.

Поэтому каждый урок у Юргена превращался в негласную викторину: кто угадает источник. Часто в процессе заключались пари, и тут же класс утыкался в айфоны, забивая в Гугл очередную тираду Юргена, явно отдающую Голливудом. Впрочем, у Юргена был широкий кругозор, его память хранила множество советских фильмов и артхаусных лент разных стран, так что победы в «Угадай фильм» доставались вовсе не так легко, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. 

Юрген вообще многим выделялся. Всем в школе был известен анекдот, как он однажды отбрил слащавого официанта в каком-то дорогущем кафе.

– Кофе с молоком, – спокойно заказал Юрген, не отрываясь от толстенного тома чьих-то там древних сочинений.

– Эспрессо, латте, капучино, маккиато? – тут же затараторил официант с приклеенной сиропной улыбкой.

Юрген медленно вскинул глаза и парировал:

– Асфальт, Сан-Франциско, люстра, Жан-Поль Сартр, оригами… Кофе с молоком принесите, будьте добры.

Сегодня Пашка слушал Юргена вполуха и во всеобщем тотализаторе не участвовал. А вот Стас корчил рожи и скашивал челюсть в попытке узнать очередную цитату. Ему хотелось покрасоваться перед Алисой. Лидия строчила что-то в тетрадке с отсутствующим видом, Алекс слушал, чуть ли не открыв рот, – ему действительно было интересно. Рогозин изнемогал после вчерашней мучительной тренировки – Добби окрылило появление в классе новенького, который показал себя прирожденным игроком в хоккей, причем был хорош на всех позициях абсолютно: и на воротах, и в защите, и в нападении. Вдобавок он оказался таким же смазливым блондином с большими светлыми глазами, как и сам Рогозин, только ростом пониже, и женская часть обожающей Макса аудитории моментально переключилась на свежее мясо. Понятно, что Макс просто изнывал от черной ревности: конкуренция по всем фронтам!

Пашка же, бездумно грызя ручку, уткнулся в ридер и читал скачанные вчера статьи про друидов и фоморов. И ничего интересного не находил: информация, которой он упорно накачивал свой мозг, мало сходилась с действительностью. Заинтересовало его только то, что Луга, по одной из версий, о появлении фоморов предупреждали вороны. Другая версия гласила, что вороны не предупреждали Луга о фоморах, а сами были частью их армии и появлялись первыми. Какие существа составляли эту армию еще, Пашка не хотел даже думать – легенды говорили что-то о мощных демонах, полулюдях-полузмеях, одноглазых великанах, уродах, которые еще более кошмарно выглядели в земном мире, потому что никогда не могли полностью пересечь границу между измерениями.

Но в Корвусе не было ничего кошмарного. Хотя, с другой стороны, ведь Пашка видел его только в каком-то странном Пограничье, а Имс считал, что на Старой Басманной встречал лишь его двойника. Мастерством иллюзий эти существа владели в совершенстве. Да и вороны, если они составляли часть народа фоморов, в старых преданиях всегда выступали трикстерами…

Между делом Пашка много интересного узнал о воронах как о биологическом виде. Они были очень живучи: охотники рассказывали, что ворон способен вынести несколько попаданий в тело из пневматической винтовки, в то время как остальные птицы падали замертво уже от первого. Раненый ворон до последнего боролся за жизнь, прятался, улетал от охотника и громко каркал, оповещая собратьев об опасности. 

Вороны были еще и хитрыми. Они крайне редко попадались в ловушки, а если попадались, оказывались способны из них выбраться. Рыбаки удивлялись, как вороны зимой, когда во льду были прорублены лунки и туда опускалась леска с живцом, вытаскивали его и склевывали. А недавно ученые открыли, что вороны способны изготавливать из окружающих предметов инструменты для добычи корма. Вот, например, на островах Новой Каледо…

– Бро! – потыкал его ручкой в спину с задней парты Стас. – Ну бро! Откуда он это, а?

Пашка вздрогнул и медленно выдохнул. Он совсем забыл, что где-то тут, на поверхности, идет странная игра между учителем и учениками. Пришлось прислушаться, хотя эта игра уже, если честно, начинала надоедать. Пора было придумать что-то новое.

Ага, Крымский, такое, например, новое, как нашествие воронов-оборотней. Как раз что-то оригинальное, щекочущее нервы, правда?

Юрген стоял, опираясь задницей на учительский стол, и вещал так вдохновенно, как будто его самого сейчас снимала невидимая кинокамера. А, может быть, именно это ему и представлялось в такие моменты. Да тут еще за окном драматически застучал по водосточным желобам дождь.

– …по-настоящему мы хотим только мечту – как только мечта исполняется, мы перестаем хотеть желаемого. Охота всегда слаще убийства. Поэтому ваши фантазии должны быть безумными… Чтобы страсть существовала, ее объект должен постоянно отсутствовать. Ведь вы хотите не что-то, а вашу мечту о чем-то. Так что мы получаем в итоге? В погоне за желаниями вы не сможете обрести счастье. Мы проводим всю нашу жизнь, пытаясь предотвратить смерть… Питаемся, изобретаем, любим, молимся, сражаемся, убиваем. Но быть человеком означает бороться за идею, и, в конечном счете, мы можем оценить значение своей жизни только ее ценностью для других… Может быть, смерть ­– это дар, как вы думаете?

– «Жизнь Дэвида Гейла», – вдруг сами собой произнесли губы Пашки, честно, он не собирался выдавать ничего такого – просто внезапно вспомнил фильм. Он был снят всего-то лет десять назад, но там, отчетливо помнил Пашка, еще фигурировали видеокассеты – артефакт великой древности.

Юрген замер на мгновение, а потом класс взорвался сумасшедшим гулом – и тут только Пашка понял, что нарушил правила. Негласные правила игры, которой якобы не существовало. Но Юрген вдруг улыбнулся, и дальше улыбался все шире и шире, и даже глаза его улыбались.

– Правильно, Павел, – кивнул он. – А я все гадал, когда же вы перестанете проигрывать рубли за моей спиной и мы поиграем вместе. Кто смотрел этот фильм?

Алекс моментально поднял руку, потом неуверенно поднялось еще рук пять.

– Как безнадежно мало, – поморщился Юрген. – Но вы еще можете наверстать. Как метко заметил Павлик, это фильм «Жизнь Дэвида Гейла», и на следующем уроке мы будем писать сочинение по трудам Паскаля, которого герой Кевина Спейси – собственно сам гарвардский профессор Гейл – упоминает в своей лекции. Но ведь «Жизнь Дэвида Гейла» вам немного понятнее, чем Паскаль? Поэтому мы пойдем к Паскалю через Гейла и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. Павел, а скажите мне, что лично для вас значат эти слова? Осознавали ли вы когда-нибудь что-то подобное?

– Да, – сглотнув, сказал Пашка. Он вдруг подумал об отце – о его посветлевших от злости в короткий момент глазах, о сжавшихся губах. – Только смерть – все равно не дар. Это может быть расплата, да, и, наверное, иногда расплатиться именно так за что-то стоит, но никогда она не будет хорошим подарком, никому. Я просто думаю… думаю, что мы сами иногда проходим мимо тех, кому могли бы помочь. Как мимо… умирающего стрижа… А что, я вот как-то летом нашел на земле мелкого стрижа. Видимо, выпал из гнезда, они в июле часто падают и ломают крылья. Я взял его и понес в зоомагазин, там девчонки часто берут к себе бездомных кошек. Спросил, что с ним делать, а они мне сказали положить его на место: придет в себя и улетит сам, пусть все решает природа, а ты все равно с ним ничего не сделаешь... Я вернул его обратно и вернулся домой. Потом пошел сильный дождь, и через три часа я зачем-то снова вышел посмотреть, как там стриж. А он был никак, в общем… Он уже умер. Лежал мокрый, весь облепленный жидкой грязью, и мухи уже над ним роились. Как будто он был… каким-то удобрением органическим, что ли… Как будто несколько часов назад не был живым, как будто никогда вообще не был живым. И так часто бывает... Мы просто не обращаем внимания на кого-то слабого – или если считаем, что не сможем помочь, что все бесполезно… Понимаете, заранее себя в этом убеждаем. А на самом деле просто не хотим возиться, чужие проблемы, все это напрягает... А потом кто-то так же поступает с ними, и вот тогда мы ревем и орем от боли. Обвиняем всех… Но ведь мы сами никого не спасли, когда нам представился такой шанс? А когда дело касается нас, мы в ужасе, что всем все равно… Но ведь нам когда-то тоже было все равно…

 Класс шуршал смешками, перелетающими из угла в угол, но потом постепенно затих, глядя на Юргена, который молчал и серьезно слушал, сцепив руки на животе в замок.

– Да ты, оказывается, сентиментальная барышня, Крымский, – фыркнул Рогозин, но заслужил лишь пару ухмылок – его шутки уже не так высоко котировались после вчерашнего разгрома от ловкого новичка.

А Пашка и сам не знал, чего это его понесло. Стрижа этого несчастного он нашел, когда ему только исполнилось одиннадцать и, казалось, совсем забыл о нем. Тогда ревел, конечно. И чего сейчас вспомнил?

– В вас есть понимание, Павел, – наконец произнес Юрген. – Но именно поэтому вам будет труднее жить, чем многим другим. И именно поэтому некоторые решения будут даваться вам тяжело. Вы будете часто обвинять себя, пусть и незаслуженно. А это очень портит нервы и желудок. Быть может, вы рано наживете язву, но мир, – мир благодаря вам может стать лучше. Определенно. А вы, господин Рогозин, могли бы стать отличником, если бы получали оценки за то, как мастерски умеете выводить из себя массу людей одновременно! Да, Алекс, я слушаю.

Высокий и худой Алекс наполовину поднялся из-за парты, как всегда, сутулясь и покачивая кудряшками.

– В чем-то я даже согласен с гуманистическими выкладками Крымского, но он уж слишком «в ужасе». А я думаю, иногда… бывают ситуации, когда смерть – еще какой подарок! Когда люди ее даже ждут. Нам просто такое сложно представить, мы же сытые и благополучные детки, в элитной школе учимся, и предки платят за это, и кормят, и покупают дорогие шмотки. А вот я однажды видел фотографию… знаете, я интересуюсь фотографией…

– Алекс у нас фотомодель, – томно сообщила одна из девчонок с первой парты, и Инна тут же послала ей опасно-сладкую улыбку.

– Так вот, это широко известная фотография, все прямо сейчас ее могут найти, и вы тоже… просто загуглите: стена газовой камеры в Аушвице. Просто стена, на которой следы десятков ногтей… когтей, царапавших эту стену в агонии… Следы очень глубокие. Но и в обычной жизни бывают такие ситуации. С виду все может быть хорошо, и никто может даже и не догадываться, как паршиво дела обстоят… А догадываться иногда надо. Просто иногда смотреть внимательнее.  На других людей. Может быть, у кого-то рога растут… или хвост стрелкой… Или кто-то напевает что-то под нос, а сам идет вены резать… И он может выглядеть совсем не как брошенный птенец. Он может выглядеть очень сильным. Может даже быть циничным дядькой, хорошо одетым, умным, у которого якобы все хорошо. А на самом деле… Он, может быть, прячет в столе банку с нейролептиками… И не для лечебного курса, а для одного-единственного раза…

Тонкое лицо Алекса оставалось саркастичным, как всегда, пока он толкал эту проникновенную речь, и левая бровь зависла под насмешливым углом, но Юрген внезапно побледнел.

«Жизнь Дэвида Гейла».

А и правда, неужели Алекс просек что-то такое, чего никто, никто никогда не видел в Юргене? Пашка смотрел во все глаза, приоткрыв рот.

Алекс такой взрослый иногда, такой кошмарно взрослый для своих шестнадцати, что же с ним сделали?

И что он знает о Юргене?

Что мы вообще знаем о других?

И почему подростков всегда преследуют какие-то черные вещи, хищные вещи века?

У этого хитрого демона, Корвуса, тоже были какие-то тайны. Тоже были какие-то раны. Быть может, вся эта магическая война случилась из-за чего-то, что совсем не имело отношения к переделу силы или территорий. Быть может, шептало что-то Пашке, кто-то сделал черному магу больно, и тот хотел отыграться. А как можно было отыграться удачнее, чем в живую игру, самотворящую магию?

Нун был ужасным инструментом в руках неопытного игрока. Но еще ужаснее он становился в руках тех, кто умел играть и был от игры без ума.

Тут Пашку снова ткнули ручкой.

– Вас с Алексом кто-то покусал? – зашептал Стас. – Вы во что превратили урок, святые отцы-проповедники? Ты вообще в порядке?

– В полном, – поднял ладони Пашка. – Просто нам всем шестнадцать, Стас. Познание мира, метания трепетной души и все такое.

– Никаких метаний я не чувствую, – буркнул Стас, и Пашка, не выдержав, заржал.

– Это потому, что эмоциональный диапазон у тебя как у зубочистки, чувак. Уж эту-то цитату ты узнал?

***

Добби сегодня отсутствовал – кажется, у него жена болела, менингит или что-то в этом роде, поэтому физкультуру класс проводил на теннисном корте с Аллой Валентиновной, напоминавшей увядшую Барби.

В общем-то, теннис Пашке даже нравился, хотя блестящих результатов он, конечно, не показывал и здесь, но сегодня вокруг разливался солнечный осенний денек, приятно было размяться на свежем воздухе и повоображать, что ты где-нибудь на Уимблдоне.

Рогозин ожесточенно махал ракеткой, мяч летал, как живой, от него к его сопернику – тому самому новичку, Кирилл, что ли, его звали. Оба выглядели, как герои журнальных обложек, и при этом оставались самыми высокомерными ублюдками, каких Пашке только приходилось встречать. Ну ладно, ладно, Кирилл вроде был ничего, просто немного замкнут. Но кто бы не был замкнут, переведясь в выпускном классе в новую школу?

Стасу выпало играть с Аллой Валентиновной, и Пашка ему не завидовал. Он уже испытал сегодня этот ад на себе и подробно узнал, откуда у него растут руки. Сейчас он просто сидел на скамейке и отдыхал, бесконтрольно перекатывая в пальцах пушистый теннисный мячик. А вот Стас через несколько минут выглядел полностью сокрушенным, и Алла Валентиновна, почти прижав его к стене корта, что-то ему внушала, заодно пытаясь задавить своими внушительными буферами.

Физкультура стояла последним уроком, после нее всей компанией отправились в пиццерию, и Пашка вдоволь натрескался вкуснейшей пиццы с острыми перчиками, да и вообще посидели славно: Рогозина с Лидией не было, Макс, похоже, так и остался ожесточенно сражаться с Кириллом, не заметив конца урока…

До метро Пашка шел в расслабленном состоянии, неся полупустой рюкзак на одном плече.

И потому совершенно не ожидал нападения.

На него налетел кто-то сзади, словно бы появившись из ниоткуда, и через какую-то долю секунды, пока Пашка еще и испугаться не успел, на шее захлестнулась петля, прерывая дыхание и утягивая за собой в черные углы, в темные тени, в какие-то подворотни, которые раньше для Пашки оставались совершенно незаметны. А еще через долю секунды, пытаясь вдохнуть в застывшем времени, Пашка понял, что петля раскалена, как уголь, как горячее железо, – и что от его горла скоро ничего не останется.

А еще Пашка сумел увидеть руку душителя – и когда увидел, потерял всякую надежду: на ней поблескивали длинные, черные, кривые когти, а на когтях плясали озорные алые огоньки, перескакивая с одного пальца на другой и странным образом складываясь в ту самую петлю, которая сжимала горло жертвы. Веревка из живого огня – в другое время Пашка бы даже восхитился, но только не сейчас.

Ему сразу вспомнилась собственная недавняя пламенная речь: и да, он сейчас смертельно ненавидел всех, кто не мог ему помочь, всех, кто не слышал его хрипов и не бросился разжать эти страшные пламенеющие когти. И ему наплевать было, заслуживает он спасения или нет: вдруг просто страшно захотелось жить, поэтому он сопротивлялся, как черт, пытаясь извернуться и треснуть чудовище о какой-нибудь угол или хотя бы затылком по лбу. Но воздух кончался, и на Пашку пятнами, не торопясь, заволакивая траурным шелком глаза, наваливалась темнота…

Он не подумал в свой кошмарный последний миг об отце, не вспомнил и о матери – впрочем, он давно перестал ее вспоминать; почему-то сквозь агонию, сквозь черные пятна, перед ним снова, как в тех снах, мелькнуло клыкастое лицо бородатого парня, а сразу же следом – другое лицо, худое, с синими глазами…

«Мерлин! – успел мысленно завопить он, цепляясь сознанием за этот образ изо всех сил. – Мерлин!!!»

Впервые озвучив это имя всерьез.

И тут же в уши ему вломился оглушительный треск, громкий гул, казалось, перекрывший все звуки города, все остальные звуки, которые сейчас производила вселенная.

«Эллильдан ррааах!» – услышал он гневный окрик, но прозвучал он скорее в Пашкиной голове, чем наяву, и только тут он понял, что валяется на асфальте, почти упираясь в него лицом, а огненная петля исчезла, хотя фантомная боль все еще терзает гортань и не дает дышать.

Он с трудом повернулся, шмякнувшись на спину, и впился глазами в картину перед собой. Теперь он смог разглядеть, несмотря на слезы из глаз и мучительный кашель, которым окончились попытки вдохнуть, кто же на него напал: это был уродливый человечек с рыжими волосами и длиннейшим крючковатым носом. Рот у человечка тоже растягивался до ушей, а на кончиках пальцев обеих рук действительно бешено вращались, будто колесики прялки, огни – алые, призрачно белые, голубоватые, зеленые… Пашка даже засмотрелся, едва отдышался.

И без того уродливое лицо человечка кривилось то ли от боли, то ли от ужаса, и выпуклые глаза с ненавистью смотрели на того, кто возвышался над ним, тонкий и высокий, в темном плаще с капюшоном, словно сотканный из дыма, так колебался и слоился вокруг него воздух. А потом дым стал сгущаться, сгущаться и вот уже завертелся веретеном вокруг уродца с огнями, завопившего, как банши, пока с хлопком не исчез вместе с ним.

Ветер, однако, не утихал, а, наоборот, усиливался: качели на ближайшей дворовой площадке раскачивались и жутко скрипели, как в каком-нибудь фильме ужасов; с летней веранды ближайшего кафе с жалобным всхлипом сорвало полотняный навес; под ураганным порывом опрокинулась навзничь автобусная остановка… Листья кружились в воздухе, не желая опускаться, взлетали вихрями и бурунами, сворачивались в струну и вытягивались углом; деревья шумели, слышался треск ломающихся веток, птицы тревожно кричали и хлопали крыльями...

Мерлин стоял неподвижно, и глаза у него были золотыми и злыми. Руны на его руках змеились, как живые.

– Сиды, – сказал он, когда Пашка поднялся и доковылял до него. – Хинки. Эллильдан.

– Жутко хотелось бы выглядеть посвященным, но для меня это набор букв, – прохрипел Пашка.

– Духи блуждающих огней. Не самые страшные… но силу все же имеют. В болоте или вблизи зарытого клада с ними лучше не встречаться.

– Здесь рядом зарыт клад? – поднял брови Пашка.

– Нет, это охота на тебя и твоего отца. Сидам очень не хочется, чтобы фоморы выиграли наравне с ними, а вы – главная надежда Корвуса.

– Так этот… огневой гном… хотел убить меня?

– Убить или унести в Сид, даже не знаю, что тебя бы больше опечалило. Корвус тоже в силах совершить такое, поэтому… Дай мне мяч.

– Что?! – совсем не круто вылупился Пашка – да что уж там, его роль в принципе крутой было не назвать. То он попадает в ловушку к одному из королей потустороннего мира, то оборотень на него нападает, то этот… как его? Хинки? Да уж, потрясающее везение, просто любимчик судьбы!

– Какой мяч? – переспросил он.

Мерлин прикрыл глаза.

– В левом кармане, достань его.

Пашка, все еще в недоумении, сунул руку в карман куртки и с изумлением обнаружил там теннисный мячик – он даже и не заметил, как машинально прихватил его с собой с урока физкультуры.

Мерлин легко покатал его в пальцах, пару раз подкинул в воздух, потом провел над ним ладонью, что-то шепнул, глаза его снова сверкнули золотом, и мяч поменял цвет – из лимонно-зеленого стал темно-серым и каким-то тусклым, тоже как дым, как сгусток дыма. И когда Пашка снова взял его, ему показалось, что пальцы прошли сквозь мяч, хотя тот выглядел вполне целым.

– Это ключ, – пояснил Мерлин. – Если окажешься в другом мире – и тебе нужно будет выбраться, он взломает параллель и создаст портал сюда, в земную реальность. Даже если ты окажешься за Стеной, он взрежет ее в достаточной мере, чтобы ты мог вернуться. Скажешь только: «Миррдин эльдариллион» и сожмешь в руке.

– А если я потеряю его? – с сомнением глядя на мяч, спросил Пашка, уже в красках представляя, как очередное чудище тащит его в другое измерение.

– Не потеряешь, – усмехнулся Мерлин. – Его нельзя потерять. И его никто не увидит, кроме тебя, так что никто и не отнимет.

– Оу! Окей, такой вариант мне подходит, – кивнул Пашка, сжимая дымный шар и кладя его обратно в карман. – Так, значит, теперь я под твоей защитой?

– Очевидно, – качнул головой Мерлин. – Хотя для меня это не радостное событие: я, хоть и косвенно, нарушаю договор. И если сны, как прежде, будут одолевать тебя, помни о ключе – тогда будешь владеть им и во сне.

– Мне снится парень с длинными хищными клыками, зелеными глазами и такой… темной щетиной, – сам от себя не ожидая, вдруг ляпнул Пашка. – Я думаю, он оборотень. И он… охраняет меня. Но я не знаю, существует ли он на самом деле.

Мерлин на секунду замер, а потом внимательно посмотрел на Пашку, будто проверяя, не послышалось ли ему.

– Все существует _на самом деле_ , все, что ты видишь в своих снах. Но странно, что ты видишь именно его. Его зовут Тайлер Хилл, и он вервольф.

– Я встречу его, если будет большая война, – хмуро пояснил Пашка.

Тут Мерлин вздохнул и невесомо коснулся рукой его плеча. И исчез.

Ветер утих тут же, но – Пашка не удержался, чтобы совершенно по-детски протереть глаза: все газоны вокруг, все тропинки, земля под деревьями, клумбы перед кафе зацвели ослепительно золотыми цветами, такими ярко-желтыми, что смотреть было больно.

И Пашка откуда-то вспомнил, что это дрок. Кажется, когда-то, давным-давно, он считался средством против злых ведьм и прочих… существ.

Жизнь снова показалась ему прекрасной. Он снова дышал, он был свободен, ему дал защиту один из самых могущественных магов былого и грядущего. Может быть, подумал Пашка, снова направляясь к метро и чуть покачиваясь, будто пьяный, – может быть, даже стоило побывать полузадушенным, чтобы тебя спас сам Мерлин.

Главное, чтобы отец оставался в безопасности, а Пашка уж как-нибудь справится с вот такими… казусами.

***

Когда Пашка пришел домой, в квартире было совсем тихо – такая гулкая, солнечная тишина, где очень громко тикали бы часы, если бы они не были электронными. Впрочем, на кухне даже играло радио.

Отец был дома, судя по плащу на вешалке, по портфелю, оставленному на стуле в кухне, по свежим окуркам в пепельнице на окне – Пашка всегда замечал такие вещи. Однако странным образом одновременно остро ощущалось и его отсутствие. В квартире как бы был живой человек – и как бы не было.

Пашка прокрался в спальню отца, едва скрипнув дверью, – тот спал, раскинувшись на заправленной кровати морской звездой, в домашних штанах и майке, слегка приоткрыв рот.

Но Пашка зацепился взглядом еще за одну деталь.

Рядом со спящим на постели валялись пустой шприц и пузырек с розоватым осадком на прозрачных стенках.

Пашку сначала приморозила к полу самая кошмарная мысль: что там, на этих стенках, розовые следы самой смерти. Но тут же он устыдился этой мысли – его отец никогда не походил на Эмму Бовари.

Скорее всего, он решал их главную проблему каким-то одному ему известным способом – и пузырек являлся лишь средством. Возможно, там содержался наркотик, с помощью которого он хотел попасть, например, в приграничный мир, где уже побывал Пашка. А, может быть, просто-напросто эта треклятая ситуация довела его до бессонницы, и он вколол себе сильное снотворное.

Пашка на цыпочках подошел к кровати и осторожно взял в руки пузырек: никаких этикеток, ни намека даже на след чего-то подобного. Потом посмотрел в лицо отца – тот вполне ровно дышал, выглядел здоровым и спокойным, ему не снились кошмары, он не задыхался и не метался. Пашка взял его за запястье – пульс тоже ровный и отчетливый. Отец вроде был в порядке.

Пашка оставил его в спальне, выложил вещи из рюкзака, позвонил Стасу и потрепался с ним о всякой ерунде, принял душ, сделал два бутерброда с сыром и колбасой и даже успел умять их под какой-то сериальчик, а отец все спал.

Впрочем, улицы уже окутали сумерки, и тут Пашка сообразил, наконец, что если отец действительно воспользовался мощным снотворным, да еще внутривенно, то проспит как минимум до утра.

И все же тревога грызла его: а вдруг Имс не рассчитал дозу, вдруг слишком много вколол, вдруг не проснется совсем? Пашка корил себя за эти детские страхи, убеждал в том, что отец крайне редко в чем-то просчитывался, если уж начинал расчет. Но все равно – ему было страшно оставить отца во власти незнакомого лекарства, в плену какого-то уж слишком крепкого сна.

И, обзывая себя тревожной барышней, Пашка вернулся в спальню и сел в кресло напротив кровати, чтобы наблюдать за спящим. Сначала он пытался читать ридер, потом полез в социальные сети на смартфоне, потом накрыл отца одеялом, поправил подушку, еще раз обошел спальню, заглядывая во все углы в поисках чего-нибудь подозрительного, типа вот этого розового пузырька, – но ничего больше не нашел, снова проверил Имсов пульс, сел обратно в кресло, повздыхал…

Время текло очень, очень медленно, даже луна за шторами, казалось, висела на одном месте, не перемещаясь, как приклеенная. Пашке очень хотелось снова позвать Мерлина, но кто он такой, чтобы друидский маг был у него на побегушках? Это стало бы верхом глупости, Пашка понимал.

Да и, как бы он ни беспокоился за отца, долгий день и недавняя стычка с огненным уродцем сделали свое дело: сам не заметив, Пашка уснул в кресле, и смартфон рыбкой выскользнул из его рук на шерстяной плед.

Мозаичный пол светился в темноте. Везде было темно, очень темно, но пол показывал, что впереди целая анфилада комнат – пустых и безмолвных.

Пашка пошел по ним, поскольку путь вперед был только один – и неожиданно не вошел куда-то внутрь, а вышел. Перед ним простирался какой-то черный сад, вернее, присмотрелся Пашка, внутренний двор – открытую круглую площадку в кольцо заключали высокие здания с множеством башенок. Посреди сада, на том месте, где обычно располагаются фонтаны в таких двориках, стояло огромное вогнутое зеркало, сделанное будто бы из золота, но потом Пашка увидел, что это совсем незнакомый металл. В зеркале мелькали вовсе не отражения, а какие-то внешние картинки, совершенно разные, непохожие друг на друга.

Пашка подошел ближе, чтобы подробнее их рассмотреть, и тут осознал, что сейчас-то как раз смотрит на собственное отражение.

На собственное – и на отражение кого-то еще, кто стоял за его спиной: длинного, худого и черного.

– Ну здравствуй, – сказал Корвус.


	24. Базары и сады

Имсу как-то все слишком легко давалось в его последних снах, в его тайных вылазках в Лллис. Никто ни разу его не заметил над бескрайними водами царства фоморов, ни разу не настигли его воины Вороньего короля, а ведь не могло так случиться, что не было у него воинов вовсе.

Словно Имс был невидимкой. Словно был искуснее всех. Словно его магия побеждала любую другую магию, отводя от него все глаза и уши.

И ведь это не было так уж невозможно: Имс все острее чувствовал, как сила его растет. Препаратом он пользовался скорее из желания подстраховаться, ради своевременности выброса – он всегда ощущал, будучи там, внутри нескольких снов, когда его действие заканчивалось.

И еще – он сумел заставить омелу служить себе. Связав ее в своем воображении с выбросом в реальность лишь один раз, он сумел подсознание побуждать свое тело подавать ему тревожные сигналы в нужное время. Мерлин мог бы гордиться – омела и здесь стала защитой.

Когда Имс начинал забывать, кто он и где он, когда миры менялись местами, он всегда смотрел на то место, где должен был нарисован друидский знак. И если его там не было, или он не пульсировал и не переливался, или вместо омелы было изображено что-то другое, в мозг сразу же закрадывались сомнения, которые разрушали сон. Иногда это происходило не моментально, но всегда – происходило.

Имс летал по разным концам Ллиса, заглядывал на разные острова, выпытывая, какая там текла жизнь. В столицу под черным кубом он спуститься не мог – это было слишком рискованно, слишком.

Большинство островов на окраинах Ллиса сверху казались пустынными, но когда Имс забирался вглубь лесов, на берега озер, шел по едва видимым тропкам или просто летел низко, над самыми деревьями, то всегда находил жизнь – иногда странную, но жизнь. Здесь в основном жили полулюди-полузвери, существа, которые так часто и так быстро меняли свой облик с человеческого на лисий, или волчий, или птичий, что Имс даже не всегда мог отследить причину превращения. Некоторые виды друг друга не любили – как-то Имс стал свидетелем кровавой стычки лиса и волчицы, в результате которой обоим оборотням пришлось зализывать крайне неприятные раны.

Жили они все в постройках, полностью скрытых в холмах, так что сверху их почти невозможно было увидеть, даже птичьим глазом. Что было внутри жилищ, Имсу разглядеть не довелось. Пару раз он видел, как над холмами кружили блестящие серебряные шары, отдаленно напоминавшие ему те, что в его мире в 80-е годы любили вешать под потолками дискотек.

Вблизи менгиров, которые теперь Имс видел постоянно и безо всяких усилий, острова становились вымершими, однажды Имс видел вблизи границы черную страшную фигуру еще одного олля, но знакомиться с ним ему резко расхотелось, и он поспешил улететь оттуда.

На тех островах, что выглядели как обычные земные, то есть возвышались на воде, а не реяли в небе, жили русалки и прочие водяные фэйри, среди которых чудовищ находилось гораздо больше, чем прекрасных созданий.

Имс откуда-то знал про их зловредный нрав, близко к болотцам внутри этих островов не подлетал, наблюдал за жизнью с высоких деревьев или скал. Жили эти существа и под водой, и Имс бы не удивился, обнаружив где-нибудь на большой глубине дворец из кораллов с окнами из чистейшего янтаря, да только ворон – птица не водоплавающая, как известно, а в человеческом виде нырять в подводное царство Имс не решился бы за все золото земного мира. Деревья на русалочьих островах были синие и огненно-красные, а сами русалки выглядели довольно жутко. Полурыбы, а скорее даже – на треть рыбы, и очень хищные, с полным острых зубов ртом, с синей кожей, с выпученными глазами, они ничего общего не имели с теми красавицами, о которых говорили людские сказки.

Однако более всего Имса интересовал город с черными башнями,  в котором он впервые встретился с Корвусом. Этот город, который, в отличие от Ллиса под черным кубом, где жила местная аристократия и который охранялся с помощью сотен хитрых приспособлений, был, очевидно, общим городом фоморов.

И в этот раз Имс решился – нырнул с высоты прямо в хитросплетенье улиц и вот уже быстро шагал по какой-то площади.

Он уже успел понять, что вся архитектура фоморов – это кристаллы: что в элитной столице, что здесь. Кристальные формы позволяли застраивать улицы сколь угодно плотно, при необходимости разбираясь на модули, а на плоских крышах размещались сады, огороды, солнечные батареи и ветряки, это он успел разглядеть еще издалека, когда наблюдал со стороны.

Наземного транспорта не наблюдалось вовсе, в воздухе лишь изредка мелькали шаттлы, пассажиром одного из которых Имсу уже довелось побывать. Черных скоростных экспрессов, которые он видел в городе под кубом, тоже не было заметно.

Цивилизация фоморов была очень высокоразвитой, насколько понимал  Имс.

Но что-то точило эту цивилизацию.

Что-то не только на границах этого мира, но и внутри его городов, таких, как этот. Может быть, элита жила глубоко под магическим кубом, чтобы избежать бедствий.

«Покажись же мне, изъян», – шептал Имс про себя, шагая по улице, где газоны были засажены не цветами, а кустиками с обилием разноцветных ягод. Вернее, газонами это назвать было нельзя, Имс просто шел по вымощенному каким-то гладким камнем тротуару, по обе стороны которого росли ягоды.

Пока все выглядело слишком прекрасно и беспечно. Правда, он опять заметил, как вдалеке по воздуху проплыли два серебристых шара и вплыли в окна одного из домов, и тогда Имсу почему-то стало тревожно. Но никакого взрыва после этого не последовало, никаких криков не послышалось.

И тут до Имса дошло, что находится он в самом центре огромного цивилизованного города, а до сих пор ему не попалось ни одного человека, ни одного существа. Город явно был жилым, но на улицы никто не выходил.

Как будто после войны, которая странным образом пощадила деревья и здания, а вот жителей города уничтожило без следа.

Птиц тоже не было.

То есть фоморы не появлялись в своем городе ни в каком обличье. Вообще.

«Старый город, – вдруг шепнул кто-то в его голове. – Иди в Старый город, там осталась жизнь».

«Элга, друг, – ответил ему Имс. – Если бы я еще знал, где тут Старый город».

«Я знаю», – усмехнулись в ответ, и Имс через мгновение уже рассекал воздух своими черными крыльями, направляясь к указанной точке.

Кому еще было доверять, как не голосам в своей голове?

Хотя они явно играли на стороне Корвуса.

***

Он летел и летел, пока не вылетел за границу города, за которым простиралась пыльная и каменистая пустыня. Имс и заметить не успел, как вокруг сгустился зной и закачалось белесое марево.

Он летел дальше, к скалистым столбам, которые смыкались причудливыми арками, и вскоре оказался перед каменной щелью, куда даже птица едва могла протиснуться. На той стороне скал был такой же пустырь, и пыли здесь клубилось едва ли не больше, Имс стоял и озирался недоуменно, и вдруг – словно что-то щелкнуло в голове – увидел и услышал. Место показалось ему, и он застыл в изумлении, все его шесть или уже семь чувств орали вразнобой, не в силах синхронизироваться, и сразу же беспокойно обожгла грудь омела.

Имсу как-то давно, в другой жизни, доводилось бывать на колдовском рынке Акодессева в африканском городе Ломе, столице Того. Он Имса не сильно впечатлил. Был грязным, как дерьмо, прямо на земле местные маги с видом последних доходяг выкладывали всякую дрянь – вот отрубленная и засушенная голова газели, вот обезьянья лапка, зуб крокодила, хрустящее крылышко летучей мыши… Туристы выискивали здесь курительные смеси, травы для приворотных зелий, амулеты на удачу – дураков среди европейцев хватало. Груды голов, хвостов и сдернутой кожи – Имс с трудом продирался сквозь все это богатство, а один особо вредный колдун больно долбанул его по ноге своей самодельной тростью и нашептал вслед заклятье вуду – разозлился на пустом месте. Был бы Имс суеверным, давно бы умер от насланной злой кары, но Имс был не таков. Никогда не верил, что высушенная жаба или зародыш ламы, которых надо закопать на углу дома, раз и навсегда избавят от злых напастей. Больше половины оккультистов в Того были просто заядлыми наркоманами, фанатами свежих листьев коки, и над многими из них уже стояла тень кого-то очень похожего на фоморского олля – с провалившимися глазницами и в плаще с капюшоном. Имс этот силуэт отчетливо научился видеть уже тогда.

Ни лапасские, ни тогийские базары Имса не впечатлили, но вот тут он прямо открыл рот. Если и существовал где-то магический рынок на пересечении миров, то, несомненно, здесь. Все огромное плато под скалами кипело, шумело, кричало, переливалось и кишело магическими существами, которые так быстро меняли форму от людской к звериной и птичьей и обратно  к людской, что у Имса в глазах зарябило; кричали друг на друга, торговались и выбирали товар точно так же яростно и грязно, как на каком-нибудь земном восточном базаре. Над всей этой кутерьмой в воздухе носились подобия открытых механических повозок, мигающие огнями, лавировали и совершали над головами покупателей немыслимые кульбиты, и возницы орали с них благим матом, видимо, призывая поберечь головы. Управляли этими высокотехнологичными лайбами совсем молодые люди, юноши или даже подростки, а что было в самих лайбах – Имс не успел разглядеть.

В общем-то, присмотрелся Имс, нырнув в толпу, – принципы местного рынка мало чем отличались от земных. Точно так же в шатрах были выложены товары, точно так же до хрипа спорили продавцы и покупатели, большинство из них с виду оставались людьми, так что Имс вовсе не чувствовал себя где-то в другой вселенной. Продавали все: ткани, украшения, травы, плоды, напитки, камни и металлические штуковины, которым Имс не знал применения, лекарства и яды, масло и мед, молоко и ягоды, туши свежих оленей и тушки зайцев, рыбу, диковинные светильники, всякую всячину…

Имс и сам не знал, что несло его вдоль рядов, даром что в человеческом обличье, – какая-то страсть, огромная волна, из тех, что поднимают свой пенный гребень до самого неба и надвигаются с невиданной быстротой, обещая поглотить на своем пути все живое. И Имс думал, что, как бы ни пытался он остаться человеком, уже попал в эту волну – как несчастный серфер, которого забирал себе океан.

Отыгрывать назад было поздно.

Он уже был утопленником, хотя еще дышал через раз.

– Чего желает сир, Темный маг? ­ – раздался откуда-то сбоку дребезжащий голосок, и Имс не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему.

Какой-то очередной сгорбленный старичок, из тех, каким Имс сильно не доверял: взять хотя бы того хитрюгу в Тибете, который всучил ему древний гобан, или вон олля, притворявшегося пряничным добрячком, а оказавшимся близнецом Смерти…

– Того нет у тебя, что я ищу, – приветливо оскалился Имс.

– Может быть, зря ты оскорбляешь заранее мой товар, сир, – скривился старик и что-то потащил из груды рассыпанных на лоскуте ткани ожерелий и браслетов. – Все сильнейшие маги Ллиса сейчас одного ищут – амулеты, способные удержать магию, как варево – в котле, но мало у кого получается, а когда варево выплескивается, обжигаются все… Но мне поставляют товар сами Бегущие, они знают места, где остались сидские сокровищницы… и амулеты с рунами самого Мерлина… и даже… – тут лицо старикашка сложилось, кажется, вдоль и поперек, как листок коричневой бумаги, – … поговаривают, что находят они на разных рынках вещицы Стражей… видели мы несколько таких… И сегодня жду я их, так что прекрасный день для посещения нашего калаха выбрал ты, не подвело тебя твое чутье, Темный маг…

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я Темный маг, старик? – поинтересовался Имс, который и сам-то еще толком не знал, кто он.

– Это определит даже ребенок, – старик рассмеялся, точно стеклянные бусины рассыпались. – Кровь сильного мага бурлит, как пенное вино, ее ток слышен издалека… Быстро бежит, раздувает вены… И радость слышна в твоей крови, точно вернулся ты домой, как рыба вернулась с песка в океан … Подожди Бегущих, скоро они появятся, и ты заплатишь мне дороже за мою подсказку.

Имс подумал, что ему даже нечем платить, но потом вспомнил – он во сне и сможет вообразить любую монету, если понадобится.

– Бегущие, говоришь?

Это явно было что-то новенькое. Да и старик сболтнул нечто важное – видимо, с магической энергией в этом мире вообще были большие проблемы, если каждый маг искал артефакт, чтобы ее стабилизировать. Видать, менгиры создали в этом мире полный хаос, и магия вышла из-под контроля совсем. Как там сказал старичок? «Варево выплескивается из котла и обжигает все вокруг». Возможно, поэтому жители Ллиса не могли даже удержать в одной форме свое собственное обличье. Если так, Ллис уже ожидал смертного приговора. Кто знает, что могла дальше сделать нестабильная магия с самой реальностью? Очевидно, Норы, о которых говорил олль, появлялись теперь не только на границах, не только рядом с потухшими менгирами… Они появлялись уже везде, и непредсказуемо.

«Не только норы, – шепнул ему голос в голове. – Перекрестки. И Лабиринты».

 И тут Имс вспомнил, чем они были во времена Элги. Перекрестки и Лабиринты – наследие нгахаров.

Элга помнил, что нгахары были Стражами перекрестков. Элга помнил и то, что Мерлин получил когда-то через игру в нун силу, равную силе Стражей. И что сиды умели подчинять энергию менгиров, поэтому неудивительно, что эти Бегущие – кем бы они ни были, а скорее всего магическими контрабандистами – где-то там искали сидские сокровищницы.

Сидские амулеты в эту пору, когда Сид был заперт сам в себе благодаря Мерлину, уж наверное стоили баснословных сумм.

Сильно польстил Имсу этот старый торговец, если разглядел в нем настолько платежеспособного клиента. С другой стороны, кому и покупать такой товар, как не магам?

Имс подумал и прошел в шатер старика. Здесь повсюду валялись старые ковры, под потолком со скрежетом крутились древние вентиляторы, воняло сладким дымом – впрочем, Имс успел заметить, что воздух в Ллисе в принципе сладок, и уже начал привыкать, находя в этом свою прелесть. Но тут явно раскуривали травы. По углам тускло маячили масляные светильники – никакими высокими технологиями, которые Имс успел у фоморов заметить во множестве, здесь и не пахло.

– И давно ты знаешь Бегущих? – спросил он, устроившись между пыльных тюков.

– Они приходят на наш калах уже несколько десятков зим, – благоговейно поведал старик. – Никому не удавалось продержаться так долго между ножами реальностей… Это очень, очень могущественные маги, Белые вороны. Они могут знать будущее, поэтому предвидят, когда схлопнется одна реальность и откроется другая, где и через сколько времени разверзнется портал – и даже знают зачастую, куда… Они с легкостью летают через Норы и приносят нам вещи оттуда, из других миров. Несколько раз они летали и через Перекрестки, а однажды, – тут старик совсем уж закатил глаза, – вернулись даже из Лабиринта, хотя еще никто оттуда не возвращался, ни живым, ни мертвым… Они – совершенные, Темный маг, поэтому даже Лабиринт не сожрал их. Белые вороны – их осталось так мало.

– Белые вороны? – недоверчиво переспросил Имс.

Старик кивнул.

– Ты сам увидишь.

– А имена есть у Бегущих?

– Есть, но просто так по именам их не кличут, – шепотом сказал старик. – Гаррель и Ульель. Кто-то зовет их Бегущими, кто-то – Белыми, а по именам у нас зовет только равный равного. Кто же равен совершенным?

Имс поморщился – никогда не верил в ничье совершенство. Стоило отказываться от религии, чтобы кого-то из рода человеческого – или из рода магических существ, неважно – возводить на его место. У Имса был только один кумир всегда – он сам, единственный у себя и неповторимый. Что не мешало ему уважать чужую личность.

– А тебя-то как зовут, старик?

– Лир, мой сир, – смиренно сказал торговец, но посмотрел хитро, словно бы даже за эту информацию надеялся получить наценку.

Лир, значит. Имс усмехнулся. Ну что ж, легко будет запомнить.

– А у тебя что, особый договор с этими Бегущими?

– Любят они меня, – с гордостью сообщил старый Лир. – Я их помню с тех времен, как они мальчишками по калаху бегали… Баловал тогда их то сладостями, то украшениями.

– А сколько лет-то тебе, Лир? – лениво поинтересовался Имс.

– Лет? – удивленно поморгал старик. – Не помню. Кажется, тысячи три...

Имс только головой покачал.

Впрочем, он не знал, сколько лет Элге – магу, которым отчасти являлся и он сам, не знал еще, какие воспоминания спали в глубине его памяти и каким только предстояло подняться на поверхность.

Так он полулежал на коврах, постепенно забывая о течении времени, и даже омела не тревожила его – так вдруг спокойно ему стало, словно всю жизнь он провел в шатре Лира, а, может быть, просто этот рынок так сильно напоминал ему рынки Ливии и Момбасы, что он чувствовал себя как дома.

Может быть, и в самом деле его дом здесь, и не стоит беспокоиться о судьбах другой вселенной? Кем он там был? Знал ли он вообще, что он такое? Какая судьба ему там была уготована? Умереть в кресле перед телевизором? Неужели для этого он родился и жил?

Имсу сделалось так хорошо, что поднявшийся вдруг шум – сначала как бы совсем неслышный, но нарастающий, как тонкий писк комара, – будто выдернул его из бесконечно длящегося оргазма и поднял в нем волну бешенства. Но тут же он почувствовал нечто другое – нечто, доселе неведомое.

Он откинул полу шатра и выглянул наружу, а потом и разглядел среди пестрой толпы виновников напряжения – они не особо выделялись и в то же время выделялись абсолютно.

Они словно принесли с собой воздух других миров, звездную пыль.

Имс смотрел, как они приближаются, и чувствовал, как пульсируют звезды, как текут сквозь время галактики, как дышит и поет, неслышными голосами, космос. Он словно бы вдохнул воздуха, которого был лишен так давно, и задохнулся от счастья, и ощутил, как века проходят через него…

Вентиляторы все так же кружились со скрежетом, все так же откуда-то веяло сладкими запахами трав, а мир снова будто бы сдвинулся.

Они были молодыми, совсем молодыми.

У одного был античный профиль, смуглая кожа с множеством родинок и копна черных кудрей, и суженные зеленые глаза его смотрели высокомерно; у второго – острые черты, словно вырезанные из бумаги, нежная бледность, удивленно взлетевшие брови и взгляд прозрачный и стальной, как самая чистая и холодная вода. Оба выглядели встрепанными и утомленными, синие тени залегли под глазами, а одеты были обычно – Имс бы не обратил внимания, встреть он их на московских улицах: короткие плащи болотного цвета с капюшонами, высокие узкие мягкие сапоги, кожаные перчатки…

И от них веяло опасностью.

Такой опасностью, что все инстинкты Имса тут же взвыли, как пожарная сирена.

Имс судорожно схватился за грудь, пытаясь поймать пульсацию омелы, но она молчала, а мозг не мог дать ответа на какой-то очень важный вопрос. Только вот Имс внезапно забыл – на какой. Что-то мучило его, но что – он не мог вспомнить, а сирена выла все громче.

Уже не понимая, зачем, он рванул на себе рубашку и куртку – и увидел мерцающие контуры на груди.

Что-то переливалось и шевелилось на его коже, какой-то рисунок, но что это был за рисунок и какое он имел значение, стерлось из памяти. Имс куда-то должен был бежать, бежать от кого-то, и как можно скорее, но вот куда и от кого?

Куда и от кого?!

И вдруг кожу возле сердца продрало ожогом, и Имс четко увидел черное, уже не светящееся растение.

И медленно, так невыносимо медленно, пришло узнавание.

И, может быть, он еще бы успел… он хотя бы попытался успеть… но тут услышал непередаваемый звук.

Непередаваемый – и в то же время смертельно узнаваемый.

Нежный и мощный шорох.

Шорох крыльев.

Имс, не веря слуху, медленно поднял глаза и чуть не зажмурился.

Это было то, что он всегда называл: «в мире есть что-то еще».

Что-то важное, чего он не мог до конца понять, но к чему сейчас почти приблизился, изнемогая от этого «почти», от того расстояния до истины, которое было ничтожным, таким ничтожным, что все волоски шевелились на теле, – но никак не хотело сокращаться.

Огромные белоснежные крылья четырьмя серпами взлетели над головами юношей в плащах, и лица их засветились невыносимой красотой, словно лампой озарились изнутри.  Никакого огненного меча им не требовалось, никакого трубного гласа, чтобы поставить кого-то на колени, да и правда – голос у одного из них, того, с чуть детским выражением черт, оказался совсем мягким, бархатным, и пальцы – тонкими и нежными, когда обхватили Имса за запястье.

Но держали эти пальцы крепче любого металлического браслета – держали в этой реальности, и Имс не смог бы теперь проснуться, даже если бы там, на земле, его подбросило взрывом.

Он сразу это понял.

– Ну вот мы и нашли тебя, Элга, – почти соблазняющим шепотом обволок его один из ангелов. – Спасибо старому Лиру, который любит нас. Я – Ульель, а это – Гаррель.

– Да я уже заочно знаю вас, ребята, – криво усмехнулся Имс.

Он умел признавать себя побежденным. И умел признавать, что недооценил противника. И уж точно нисколько не был удивлен, когда из-за спины Гарреля вышел Корвус.

***

– Корвус, ты всегда так грязно играл – или это следствие больших, как я понял, проблем с магией в твоем мире?

– Кто грязно играл, так это ты, Имс, – возразил Корвус. – Впрочем, кажется, ты всегда был шпионом, это у тебя в крови.

– А у тебя, я вижу, есть свои шпионы, – сказал Имс, кивнув на Бегущих, вполне мирно попивающих за столиком в саду какой-то черный густой напиток.

Никаких камер пыток, никаких кровавых расправ не было. Корвус с необычайным изяществом переместил их всех в дивный розовый сад, где воздух Имсу показался уж совсем сладчайшим густым сиропом, а потом щелкнул пальцами, и из-за деревьев величаво выплыл один из таинственных серебряных шаров, которые Имс еще издали приметил.

Шар приблизился к Корвусу, тот коснулся на нем какой-то точки, и перед Имсем развернулся голографический экран, в котором он увидел своего сына в другом саду, полностью зеркальном этому. Казалось, тот скучал в одиночестве, сидя на скамейке, вот только на вершинах деревьев вокруг везде сидели гроздьями черные вороны. И это только то, что Имс сумел рассмотреть.

А потом Имс увидел другую картину – собственную спальню, где он сам и Пашка, в кресле напротив его кровати, спали мертвым сном.

И, насколько понимал Имс, только от Вороньего короля зависело, как скоро метафора «мертвый сон» перестанет быть метафорой и станет просто констатацией факта.

Имсу сделалось больно, но переживать явно было поздно.

– Ну и чего ты хочешь?

– Все того же, Имс, все того же. Кажется, за последнее время, увлекшись тайными наблюдениями за моим миром, ты забыл о своем предназначении.

– Кто сказал, что это мое предназначение?

– Ты сам все знаешь, Имс.

– Корвус, ты путаешь меня и древнего мага, которого когда-то знал, – как мог небрежно ответил Имс. – Даже если во мне проснулась часть крови и часть памяти, это не значит, что мы – один и тот же человек.

– О, я знаю, Имс, я все знаю, но даже эта малая часть крови для нас неизмеримо драгоценна, – усмехнулся Корвус. – Иначе почему же ты и твой дорогой мальчик еще живы?

Имс молчал. Против правды, как известно, не попрешь.

– Я могу считать, что мы договорились? Ты же не оставишь своего сына во сне навечно? Он будет спать до тех пор, пока его разум не сгниет в наших лабиринтах. Может быть, тогда я отпущу его, но вряд ли обрадуется пробуждению – овощи и камни не осознают таких вещей, Имс.

– Отпусти его, – тихо попросил Имс. – Оставь меня у себя, а его отпусти.

– А зачем ты мне здесь, Имс? Ты мне нужен на той стороне. Ты довел дело только до половины. Только раздразнил меня…

– Твоя взяла, – проговорил Имс. – К черту все.

– Вот и прекрасно, – мягко улыбнулся Корвус. – Но я все же немножко подержу юношу у себя. Пока ты не отыграешь несколько партий. Не бойся, он под моей защитой – ничего с ним не случится.

И протянул руку ко лбу Имса.

– Нет! – успел изо всех сил заорать Имс. – Нет, отпусти его со мной!

Но Корвус уже коснулся его головы, и Имс беспомощно провалился в темноту.

Спальня выглядел мирной, и Пашка, к которому Имс кинулся, еще не отойдя ото сна, тоже казался мирно спящим. На щеках разгорелся румянец, изо рта тянулась клейкая ниточка слюны, рука свесилась с кресла и задевала пальцами паркет… Только вот, как его ни тряс Имс, как ни бил по щекам, как ни звал, вопя, как умалишенный, – он не просыпался. Воронье царство прочно держало его в своих пределах.

Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем Имс прекратил свои жалкие попытки, встал с колен, поднял сына на руки, перенес его на кровать и укрыл пледом.

Потом сходил в ванную, умылся, прошел на кухню, сел за стол и придвинул к себе ноутбук.

И, конечно, не увидел, как там, далеко, откуда его только что выбросили, как какой-то мусор, два ангела вдруг синхронно прислушались к чему-то неслышимому и сорвались с места.

– Магия Мерлина! – крикнул Гаррель, и сам Корвус едва смог отследить, как два белых ворона превратились в точки в небе.

***

Определенно, в мире Корвуса было маловато развлечений.

Пашка пришел к такому выводу, проведя целую вечность в саду из незнакомых ему цветущих деревьев, наполненном странными вещами, которые на поверку оказывались не мертвыми предметами, а живыми явлениями.

Такие сады Пашка раньше видел в некоторых фильмах – арт-хаусных. Но так как поклонником арт-хауса никогда не был, ничего полезного из просмотренного сейчас припомнить не мог. Что-то подобное он мог видеть в предлагаемых Гуглом картинках к фэнтези. Или во сне.

Ах да, он же и был во сне.

Пашка уже довольно сильно запутался.

Деревья переливались в сумраке. За те несколько часов или даже дней, что Пашка провел, гуляя по тропинкам, которые непременно оказывались круговыми, и тупо разглядывая цветущие кусты и живые изгороди, за которыми ничего нельзя было разглядеть, кроме искрящейся темноты, – ни разу не всходило солнце. На верхушках деревьев неизменно присутствовали черные силуэты воронов, периодически разражавшихся душераздирающим карканьем. Иногда в вышине пролетали какие-то серебристые шары, иногда посреди сада возникали голограммы наподобие зеркала, которое Пашка уже видел, но тут же исчезали.

Никого, похожего на человека.

Пашка, кажется, увидел здесь все, что только могло нарисовать воображение: и шахматные доски из разноцветной травы, и мраморные беседки, точно выточенные из рафинада, и огромные красные кашпо с вьющимися хищными растениями, и какие-то развалины, окруженные шалфеем и розами, и что-то, напоминающее шалаши, оставленные игравшими детьми… Ничего грозного, ничего страшного или отвратительного, но тишина и темнота, пронизывавшие этот бесконечный сад от края до края, угнетали адски.

В конце концов Пашка решил, что сада не существует, а в нем появляется лишь то, что он сам придумывает.

Может быть, это и было правдой, только вот даже после этой мысли сон не рассыпался и Пашка не проснулся в спальне отца. А ведь так на это надеялся.

Надо выбираться, подумал он.

Вороны, несомненно, выступали стражами и были не так уж безобидны. Пашка никогда не считал птиц глупыми или безвредными, воронов тем более, а эти были больше земных сородичей раза в два, не меньше. А какие у них клювы и когти, Пашка не хотел даже представлять. Его глаза в два счета могли оказаться на земле и потом быть склеваны, как раздавленные виноградины.

Но он не мог здесь больше прохлаждаться, в этих немых узорных садах, когда его отец не знал, что с ним случилось, – и когда, Пашка это ясно понимал, его могли шантажировать пленением сына.

Сколько времени прошло там, наверху?

Может быть, несколько минут, а может быть, часов, а может быть, и суток.

И тут Пашка похолодел от следующей мысли: а что, если там, наверху, он уже впал в кому? Что, если ему уже никогда не вернуться к нормальной жизни? Что, если он не просто заперт в саду, а это всего лишь метафора – он заперт в собственном подсознании, и это будет длиться вечно, вечно, насколько вообще можно представить вечность во сне?

Что-то начало вдруг нестерпимо жечь в горле.

Впервые Пашка хоть отдаленно начал понимать, каким может быть ад. Что это такое вообще. Никакой лавы и раскаленных сковород – нет, благоухающий ветерок, цветы смертельной красоты, сладость в воздухе, прекрасные призраки собственных фантазий, бесконечный лабиринт странных красот.

Это было страшнее всего, что Пашка мог придумать.

Он должен попытаться, пусть ему выклюют глаза – но он должен.

Пашка сжал в кармане теннисный мяч – Мерлин оказался прав: он не потерял его и не забыл о нем даже во сне. Впрочем, сейчас это был уже не просто мяч, Пашка знал. Знал – и все равно ему было страшно.

Мерлин не мог дать ему гарантий здесь, в этом мире. Возможно, он даже не знал этой вселенной, какой она была сейчас, ведь прошло три тысячи лет. И поэтому все его обещания могли потерять всякую цену. Хотя, с другой стороны, даже сиды и фоморы преклонялись когда-то перед ним. Значит, его слово чего-то стоило – во все времена.

Пашка сжал мячик еще решительнее, и опять ему показалось, что пальцы его провалились в какой-то густой дым, но друг с другом не встретились, как было бы, если бы они прошли сквозь мяч.

Странно, он так много думал о смерти, так боялся ее, так много пережил моментов ее ожидания во время панических атак, так сильно старался о ней забыть, убедить себя, что до нее еще много, много, много времени.

Но времени до смерти никогда не бывает много, это Пашка понял сейчас совершенно отчетливо. Просто есть мгновения, когда она поднимает свое костлявое лицо под капюшоном и смотрит на тебя пристально. И никто не знает, опустит ли она взгляд или сделает шаг тебе навстречу.

Что он мог вспомнить на пороге своей возможной смерти? Что он мог вспомнить здесь, в безмолвных чужих садах, полных незнакомой магии и враждебных наблюдающих глаз?

Он шагнул вперед и криво улыбнулся.

Слезы подкатывали к горлу, но он упрямо улыбался, потому что то, что всплыло в его голове сейчас, заставляло улыбаться. Дитя своего времени, он не мог вспомнить ничего другого.

«Наш путь не кончается смертью. Смерть – лишь продолжение пути, предначертанное всем. Серая, как дождь, завеса этого мира отдернется, и ты увидишь белые берега, а за ними – далекие зеленые холмы под восходящим солнцем».

И здесь, в этом мире, подумал Пашка, это могло быть правдой. Где, как не здесь?


	25. Миррдин Эльдариллион

Ничего не выходит.

Имс словно растерял всю свою знаменитую удачу, которая раньше его никогда не покидала.

Если быть честным… Имс иногда думал, что к нему с рождения приставлен персональный ангел-хранитель, даже порой ясно представлял его: тот был почему-то рыжим и веснушчатым, сухощавым, похожим на молодого англичанина, с тонкими и чуть хищными чертами лица и яркими голубыми глазами.

Надо ли говорить, что виделся он Имсу в исключительно неприятных ситуациях: например, когда Имс волею судеб оказался один-одинешенек в ливийской пустыне (где в песке можно было запросто поджарить яйцо, а барханы за ночь скрывали бульдозер по самую крышу), или когда неосмотрительно обыграл в карты в момбасском казино ближайшего советника местного крестного отца, огромного карикатурного негра (потом из Имса в подвале долго делали отбивную), или когда его так глупо пырнули ножом в относительно мирном Триполи, или когда пытали в Дамаске, на фоне драматического ночного неба…

Имс, конечно, отдавал себе отчет, что все это галлюцинации, плод игры его богатого воображения, до осатанения распаленного болью и адреналином, но все же где-то в глубине души наивно верил, что этот несуразный ангел – или демон, кто его разберет – существует. Вот именно такой, чем-то похожий на булгаковского Коровьева и на актера Пола Беттани в одном лице, всегда являвшийся измученному Имсу в каких-то клоунских шмотках типа винной шелковой рубашки с пышным жабо и кургузого ярко-синего пиджачка…

Однако теперь он знал, как могли выглядеть настоящие ангелы – или те, кого люди принимали за ангелов. По-настоящему прекрасные, нервные, странные и до чертиков пугающие. Опасные. Ничего общего не имели они с тем образом, что чудился ему в страдальческих корчах и в те минуты, когда надежды уже не оставалось.

Но сейчас никакого ангела нет за его спиной.

Никакого намека на его присутствие.

Имс может надеяться только на себя, и в этот раз он играет на одну из тех немногих жизней, что ему по-настоящему дороги.

Имс упорно двигает виртуальные камешки, плохо помня, с кем играет, да и в любом случае его партнер по игре – лишь буквы на экране, за ними ничего не стоит.

Имс всегда был упертым, как бык, и это его спасало. Но не сейчас. У него ничего не выходит – он проигрывает раз за разом.

А в соседней комнате мерно дышит Пашка. И ничего не меняется в этом дыхании.

Имс сжимает зубы, пару минут просто тупо смотрит на экран, потом подхватывает ноутбук под мышку, срывает с вешалки кожаную куртку и выметается из квартиры.

Ему нужно проветрить мозги. Он слишком зациклился, слишком торопится. Корвус ведь дал понять, что подарил ему какое-то время. Что с его сыном пока ничего не случится.

Пока.

Имс мчится на своем «ягуаре» по городу и словно бы видит себя со стороны: этакий успешный наглец, которому палец в рот не клади, вон как гонит, почти не разбирая дороги, как небрежно-железно держит руль, морда кирпичом, глаза сужены… Мерзавец, наверняка.

Он то набирает скорость, несясь по проспектам, то сбавляет, ныряя в переулки, и через два часа едет уже плавно, не торопясь, сам удивляясь, где оказался – за окном та самая  лужа, которая зовется в Москве Чистыми прудами незаслуженно гордо.

На скамейках возле лужи тут и сям отдыхают старушки и влюбленные парочки, да какой-то одинокий седой мужчина с очками на носу, по виду вылитый профессор на пенсии, читает толстенную книгу. Все это Имс имеет возможность разглядеть, поскольку оставил автомобиль и шагает к одной из этих самых скамеек с чертовым ноутбуком в руках. Неподалеку, поворачивая, звенит трамвай – место это именно благодаря трамвайным путям с крутыми поворотами в узких улицах выглядит нелепым и романтичным одновременно. Трамвай звенит, утки в пруду крякают, слышны гудки машин и гомон толпы, и Имсу вдруг становится все это невыносимо громко, хочется зажать уши и заорать.

И еще ему кажется, что сквозь весь этот шум он слышит ровное дыхание спящего.

Имс внешне очень спокоен, хотя пальцы у него ледяные, когда скользят по клавишам. Этот снедающий изнутри холод ему очень не нравится, никогда такого с ним не случалось, а еще крайне не нравится ему, что теперь он слышит вовсе не звуки машин и не дребезжанье старенького трамвая, а какую-то дикую музыку, точно бы чьи-то безудержные пляски, где из всей какофонии звуков он разбирает только один голос – волынки, остальные инструменты ему незнакомы.

И внутри него что-то отзывается тревогой на этот беспредел. Не что-то – кто-то.

«Элга, друг, – шепчет он, – уж не старого ли врага ты признал в этих голосах?..»

«Сиды, – звенит у него в голове в ответ. – Песни Тилвит Тэг ты слышишь, человек. Они могут как услаждать слух, так и ранить его».

«И что все это значит, старый маг?» – бурчит Имс, не отрываясь от игры.

Впрочем, Имс и сам знает, что ничего хорошего для фоморов такая близость сидов не предвещает. Они рядом, они следят за противником, кто-то на их стороне играет с успехом, может быть, с б _о_ льшим успехом, чем сам Имс. Да уж, судя по последним пяти играм, которые Имс вчистую продул, точно – с б _о_ льшим успехом.

«Так помоги же мне, – говорит он Элге. – Сейчас мы заодно, ты знаешь».

И постепенно камни на экране вновь начинают мерцать – подсказывая ходы, ведя по лабиринтам нун. Имс облегченно вздыхает и старается оживить собственную смекалку, которая под давлением последних событий почти почила в бозе.

Одного выигрыша ему мало, Имс упрямо играет еще и вырывает у довольно сильного невидимого противника четыре победы – получается в результате довольно мощное число. Четыре выигрыша на этом уровне должны оказать сильное влияние на порталы. Сколько вообще он выиграл партий? Счет явно перевалил за три десятка. Сколько ему осталось сыграть, если он принял сторону фоморов – и будет на этой стороне до конца? Он почему-то уверен, что не так много. Меньше, чем сыграно.

Зато теперь у Имса есть право на крошечную надежду.

Возможно, его сын останется жив, и когда-нибудь все это закончится, и они вернутся к мирной и очень обычной жизни. Пашка поступит в университет, найдет работу по душе, влюбится в милую девушку, они поженятся и нарожают внуков, а Имс станет счастливым ворчливым дедушкой, будет рассказывать этим самым внуками невероятные сказки и безудержно их баловать.

Имс не знает, когда стал мыслить, как авторы женских романов.

Зато он знает, знает откуда-то совершенно ясно, что этим матримониальным планам сбыться не суждено.

Он даже ничего не чувствует по этому поводу, просто знает. Да и в самом деле: Имс с самой школы понимал, что счастливая старость – не для него. А расскажи он о таких планах дримшерерам, они бы его на смех подняли. Имс в красках представил лицо Артура. Да, он совершенно точно бы опозорился, озвучив подобное.

У Имса сводит шею и сдавливает затылок, но в целом он даже удовлетворен и шагает к своей машине, как всегда, с небрежной ленцой.

«Ягуар» припаркован у кинотеатра «Ролан» – этого красноватого постмодернистского нароста на классическом здании, как-то они с Пашкой ходили сюда на фильм «После прочтения сжечь» и пили здесь вполне приличный кофе. Имс, впрочем, сильно пожалел, когда рискнул заказать коньяк. Внутренности у «Ролана» тоже постмодерновые, ядреные, аж зубы сводит: все эти выгнутые красные стулья, ажурные металлические конструкции, неудобные крошечные столики…

Имсу мучительно хочется курить, и он останавливается в специально оборудованной курилке недалеко от кинотеатра и наблюдает за улицей. После пения фэйри он ожидает чего угодно.

Но только не этого.

Очередной уютный старомодный трамвайчик номер тридцать девять вдруг как-то особенно ужасающе скрипит, и сначала Имс не понимает, в чем дело, пока мозг и зрение не договариваются друг с другом и не фиксируют картинку одинаково.

Трамвай как-то резко и в то же время плавно сходит с рельсов и катится под едва заметную глазу горку вниз, все быстрее и быстрее; слышны истошные женские крики, а потом и визг; Имс, словно ему вдруг дали мощный бинокль, видит искаженное лицо вагоновожатой с совершенно безумным макияжем – лиловые тени, алые губы сердечком, приклеенные синие ресницы в блестках, Джокер бы умер от зависти; трамвай влечет неведомой силой, тащит по земле, и он, ломая все на своем пути и отрезая от земли ломти, будто от мягкого шоколадного пирога, ползет прямо к пруду и скользит в воду, как неуклюжая железная рыбина; асфальт и пути тем временем продолжаются кроиться и вздыбливаться, в земле появляются огромные черные проломы…

А потом здание за спиной Имса рушится разом, как карточный домик, взметая огромную тучу пыли.

Кинотеатра «Ролан», огромного здания, которого его содержало, а заодно всех тех, кто жил в нем, кто смотрел в эти часы кино в разных залах, пил кофе и ел десерты в модных интерьерах, – больше нет.

Имс не знает, сколько там, под обломками, крови и мяса. Вряд ли кто-то уцелел, даже там, под обломками, ибо таких моментальных и сокрушительных обрушений в реальной жизни не бывает. Огромное здание просто сплюснулось в пластинку и раскрошилось.

А сам Имс тем временем стоит совершенно невредимый на крохотном целом островке асфальте посреди этого ада, слушает усилившиеся во сто крат крики, автомобильные гудки, сирены, чьи-то рыдания и вопли боли, и в руке у него зажженная сигарета, как будто он с удовольствием наблюдает за спектаклем.

Между тем по асфальту извивается новая трещина, и она больше остальных, Имсу вообще кажется, что сейчас земное ядро расколется и выбросит наружу геенну огненную, и трещина эта бежит прямиком к Имсу, но – чудо – огибает его и бежит дальше, а Имс зажмуривается.

Но даже сквозь зажмуренные глаза ему видится, как проломы выпускают что-то, кого-то, он не может разобрать, кого: всего лишь чьи-то тени, целый сонм теней.

***

Открывает он глаза от какого-то режущего слух скрежета и тут же стискивает зубы: «ягуар» медленно превращается в гармошку под весом обрушившейся каменной глыбы – одного из остатков разрушенного дома.

Если бы Имс был дураком, он бы постоял еще и посожалел о машине, но Имс не дурак, а поэтому бросается бежать, огромными прыжками перемахивая через расползающиеся трещины, на ходу выкидывая сигарету, а потом и ноутбук – все, что мешает развить крейсерскую скорость.

В метро он после увиденных разломов спускаться очень не хочет, поэтому ловит первую попавшуюся тачку, пихает водителю мятые купюры и орет ему в ухо адрес. Видавшая виды «тойота» визжит шинами и мчится, виляя задом, как в плохом боевике, только вот Имсу плевать на декорации, у него в висках стучит: началось, началось, началось.

Он не помнит, как с треском втискивается на потрепанной тачке в узкий двор, выпрыгивает из машины, взлетает по лестнице, как оказывается в спальне.

Пашка по-прежнему лежит на кровати, и даже плед на месте, не сбился, только вот…

Имс застывает прямо в движении и моргает.

Над Пашкой склонился и держит его за запястье некто худой и рыжий, такой знакомый, вдруг почему-то сейчас страшный, голубоглазый, в синем пиджаке…

Заслышав шаги Имса, он поворачивается и скалит белые нечеловечьи зубы, а потом его бледное веснушчатое лицо неуловимо меняет выражение.

Он выставляет ладонь вперед, как бы останавливая Имса – впрочем, вовсе не «как бы», понимает Имс полсекунды спустя, не в силах сдвинуться с места: ноги приросли к паркету.

Рыжий снова поворачивается к Пашке, наклоняется близко-близко к его уху и что-то шипит-шепчет.

Имс не должен ничего слышать с такого расстояния, но он слышит отчетливо.

«Миррдин эльдариллион, – говорит тип в пиджаке. – Хэг ар мэрчд эйт боут карет».

Имсу кажется, что время дает сбой, точно сердце при аритмии, огромное сердце этого мира: проваливается на очередном толчке, застывает, а потом снова дает ход. Дьявольски неприятное ощущение, и Имс не может оторвать взгляда от стакана воды на тумбочке, в которой вода вдруг сама по себе наклоняется совершенно непотребным образом, точно кто-то тянет часть ее к краю стакана.

А потом Пашка распахивает глаза, и Имс рушится на пол, внезапно отпущенный на свободу.

Ему кажется, все хорошо, и Рыжий даже скалится похоже на улыбку, но, прежде чем все снова кажется обычным и естественным, слух Имса, вдруг ставший очень тонким, улавливает в воздухе еще один почти неуловимый звук – шорох крыльев.

И наступившая позже полная тишина совсем не убедительна.

***

Пашка сначала ничего не видит – зрением и мыслями он еще там, в стране фоморов.

Магия Мерлина сработала, но Пашка сам сглупил – как малыш пятилетний, забыл слова, которые надо было сказать, вообще забыл, что надо сопроводить действие заклинанием. А магия друидов, как известно, была магией слов и песнопений.

Он так увлекся ощущением несуществующего дыма в пальцах, что зажмурил глаза и шагнул прямо в ракушечную стену – или видимость ракушечной стены – окружавшую сад, высокую, крепкую стену.

Шагнул резко, широко и быстро, грозя разбить лоб или нос сломать, но стена пропустила его, будто бы что-то упругое разошлось под давлением его тела и вязко, как студень, сомкнулось за спиной.

Черные сверкающие стены окружили его, черные потолки и полы, в сиянии красных, синих и белых огней, и лишь через высокие и узкие окошки под самым потолком Пашка слышал плеск волн и ветер, оттуда веяло солью, йодом и свежестью.

Он шел и шел по блистающим коридорам, которые петляли и периодически разверзались совершенно пустыми залами, а потом вдогонку ему поплыли серебристые шары разных размеров – одни гладкие, другие ребристые, третьи – с какими-то шипами и антеннами.

Пашка сначала обмер от ужаса и прижался к стене, но шары не обращали на него никакого внимания  – летели дальше и исчезали за поворотами.

Потом Пашка услышал шаги – твердые, чеканные, мужские, и снова паника накрыла его с головой: если шар по каким-то причинам еще мог его не заметить, то фомор, живой и чуткий фомор, – не способен был пропустить.

Это оказался совсем молодой ворон, с отливающим бронзой хищным лицом и большими черными глазами, одетый в какой-то походного вида плащ с капюшоном, и сапоги у него были запыленные… И лицо хоть и бронзовое, но усталое.

Путник этот – или шпион – смотрел прямо на Пашку, но… вдруг начал тот понимать… как бы сквозь него. Черные глаза явно видели перед собой только стены.

Магия явно работала как-то криво, и Мерлин плохо знал, что тут творится.

Несмотря на риск, такой шанс Пашка упустить не мог и ринулся, как мог тихо, за усталым парнем.

И не пожалел об этом.

Вместе с вороном он достиг огромной круглой залы, стены и потолок в которой сверкали сотнями огней, с виду похожих на драгоценные камни. Под потолком теснились десятки серебристых шаров, которые выстраивались в очередь и поодиночке друг за другом вплывали в некий огромный аквариум, где зависали над неприметной с виду серой каменной плитой.

Пашка, озираясь посекундно, потащился прямо к стене аквариума и фактически прилип к ней, стараясь не касаться. Если бы он наблюдал что-то подобное в Цирке Дю Солей, то орал бы от восторга. Но сейчас ему хотелось заорать совсем по другим причинам.

Каждый шар останавливался над плоским большим камнем, застывал в воздухе и источал будто бы дождь из черного серебра – тысячи тончайших, едва видимых глазу частиц падали и впитывались в камень. Каждый раз на камне при этом что-то вспыхивало, и Пашка напрягал зрение что есть сил. Что это – узор, рисунок? Или, может быть, буквы? Похоже и на то, и на другое…

И тут вдруг его осенило.

Конечно же. Каким надо было быть идиотом, чтобы сразу не вспомнить. Руны. Это руны. Сочетание рун. Своеобразный магический бейсик, где сочетание палочек и ноликов дает определенную программу.

Но что это за мерцающее вещество, догадаться он не мог. Выглядел процесс живописно, но почему-то жутковато. Шары словно бы сбрасывали здесь что-то где-то собранное. Информацию? Энергию? Вещество, за которым специально охотились?

Между тем в аквариуме начали происходить еще более странные вещи: молодой парень, которого Пашка встретил в коридоре, зашел туда после шаров, склонил голову и точно так же… рассыпался и стек черным серебром на плиту. Руны вспыхнули чуть сильнее и снова погасли.

Пашка ждал и ждал, когда же произойдет чудесное воскрешение, но его не происходило. Парень не восставал вновь из плиты, не ткался из воздуха, не возрождался в улучшенной версии. Он просто ушел в камень, как вода.

И вот тут Пашка понял, что надо сматываться. Как-то слишком странно все было устроено у этих чуваков с перьями, не по-человечески, и гуманностью здесь, очевидно, не пахло. По крайней мере, молодого и смертельно уставшего ворона Пашке было жалко. Чем он так провинился, что стал серебряной жижей и растворился в каком-то валуне? Если уж умирать, то на поле боя или хотя бы на свежем воздухе. А лучше вообще лет этак в девяносто в собственном саду, попивая шампанское.

Пашка снова сжал мяч в кармане и тут кое-что припомнил.

Миррдин было вторым именем Мерлина, и оно вспомнилось моментально. А вот второе слово… Кажется…

Его отвлек шорох крыльев, и Пашка ошеломленно обернулся.

Два черноволосых и остроглазых неслись к нему, и за спиной их складывались на бегу огромные белые _– белые!_ – крылья, и Пашке вдруг разом вспомнились все картины, все фильмы, в которых он видел ангелов.

«Я умер», – подумал он.

Совершенно точно, он умер и сейчас в чистилище или что там на самом деле существует. В странном черном чистилище, где внутри помещения идет дождь, как в «Сталкере», только из жидкого серебра, и где определенно существуют настоящие ангелы.

Красивые чуваки. И очень, очень злые.

И Пашку отлично видящие.

Это он понимает в тот момент, когда обнаруживает лицо одного из ангелов прямо над собой, и тот улыбается мягко, как могла бы улыбаться мать ребенку.

– Откуда у тебя вещь Мерлина, мальчик? – спрашивает ангел, и вот тут-то рассеивается все его очарование.

– Миррдин, – хрипит Пашка, мозги, кажется, сейчас лопнут от усилий вспомнить целое заклятье. – Миррдин…

И тут ангел поднимает худую руку с тонкими пальцами и зажимает ему рот. Ладонь прохладная и сладко пахнет, но, когда он ее убирает, почти мгновенно, Пашка чувствует себя немым – он шевелит губами и языком, но звуки не вылетают из его горла. Пот течет градом по лбу и вискам, и он уже чувствует себя мертвецом, глядя в дымчатые серые глаза без всякого дна.

Смерть не всегда приходит костлявой старухой, но, видимо, всегда в капюшоне, мелькает у Пашки последняя абсолютно нелепая мысль, и тут вдруг он слышит, как сквозь толщу воды, чей-то голос.

Который совершенно четко произносит: «Миррдин эльдариллион!»

И Пашка действительно оказывается в огромной водяной массе, на глубине, над ним где-то наверху плещутся зеленые волны и светит солнце, и он рвется наверх, плывет, изо всех сил двигая руками и ногами, извиваясь, как угорь, и когда, наконец, вылетает на поверхность и открывает глаза, видит перед собой стены отцовской спальни.

Какой-то незнакомый мужчина в синем смотрит на него и держит его за руку, но Пашка теряет сознание, прежде чем даже попытаться понять, кто это.


	26. Том

Тайлеру не надо было гадать, склонил ли Коллинза на свою сторону Луг – или тот еще способен бороться с чарами Страны чудес.

Мерлин, похоже, потерпел сокрушительное поражение.

Тайлер узнал это очень скоро после того, как очнулся в такси, везущем его неизвестно куда и неизвестно зачем. Впрочем, скоро стало понятно, куда и зачем. Очевидно, Луг решил продемонстрировать поверженному врагу свою силу или же свое тонкое чувство юмора.

Вернувшееся острое зрение позволило ему различить заголовки газет в ближайшем киоске – и судя по ним, отсутствовал он в земном мире не сутки, а гораздо больше. Целых тридцать дней, понял он, вслушавшись в тихий стрекот радио. Он предпочитал не вспоминать, какой срок он прожил на Волчьей пустоши – безутешная старость словно бы затопила его волной, а потом непостижимым образом вновь отхлынула. 

Лондон был дождлив, сер и шумен, как всегда. Тайлер подумал, что мог бы вернуться сюда даже через год – и не сразу бы заметил разницу.

Странно еще было то, что Тайлер никак не мог увидеть лица таксиста – тот все время отворачивался, а когда все же, наконец, повернулся, детектив аж закашлялся. Как бы сильно он ни был предан своему проклятому магу, силу прекрасного и жуткого короля фэйри всегда признавал.

Таксист оказался маленьким, сгорбленным, но чрезвычайно широкоплечим, с огромным крючковатым носом, с рыжей бороденкой, как у козла, и на круглой голове его привиделись Тайлеру маленькие рожки. И запах от него шел характерный – тянуло железом и землей.

Хилл едва сдержал гримасу – кобольдов он сильно не любил, хотя большой угрозы в них не видел, но характер у тех был мерзкий: обычно они притворялись мирными, пряча врожденные хитрость и жестокость, но пускали эти качества в ход всегда, когда обстоятельства позволяли сделать это безнаказанно. А сейчас, насколько Тайлер знал, обстоятельства как раз позволяли.

Вез его кобольд вовсе не в леса и на вересковые пустоши, а прямиком в Сити – такси ловко, как блестящий жук, бежало по лондонским улицам.

Несколько минут спустя кэб плавно притормозил, и Тайлер лишь на секунду выглянул в окно, а рыжий карлик уже растаял в воздухе. Хилл успел неторопливо выйти из кэба и захлопнуть сверкающую дверцу, как кэб тоже исчез, безо всякого следа.

Тайлер осмотрелся и не нашел вокруг ничего необычного: он стоял на перекрестке Митр-стрит и Фенчерч-стрит, за спиной тянулось скучное казенное коричневое здание, прямо позади в витрине пестрели банки с какими-то сладостями, впереди красовался герб на кремовом здании школы сэра Джона Касса, а выше, меж узких улиц, открывался прекрасный вид на Корнишон, который казался совсем близким, хотя и стоял на три улицы выше. Редкие прохожие сновали по своим делам, лениво проезжали кэбы и велосипедисты – в Лондоне медленно день клонился к вечеру.

Тайлер пожал плечами, застегнул куртку и собрался уже направиться к метро Олдгейт, как услышал какой-то почти неразличимый для человеческого слуха шорох.

Какой-то шорох, который быстро нарастал и вскоре превратился в гул, скрежет и оглушительный звон, но еще раньше, чем слух уловил эти звуки, Тайлер превратился в соляную статую наподобие жены Лота, увидев то, чего не довелось увидеть с такого ракурса больше ни одному лондонцу – ни одному и никогда.

Пресловутый Корнишон, башня Мэри-Экс, только что горделиво сверкавшая своими плавными узорными боками, дивное прозрачное яйцо, которое вполне могли бы сотворить сиды, но построил человек по имени Норман Фостер, – вздрогнуло и рассыпалось.

Разлетелось в мельчайшую пыль.

Не только стекло, но и бетон, и металл, и стальные сетки, опоясывавшие башню, и зеленые сады внутри, и все сорок великолепных этажей в стиле биотек, вместе с офисами знаменитых на весь мир фирм (Тайлер помнил лишь некоторые – Swiss Reinsurance, IVG Immobilien, DeutschePfandbriefbank), вместе с банкетными залами Searcy’s, с первоклассными ресторанами на самом верху под стеклянным куполом, где Тайлеру только раз удалось побывать, когда его пригласила на свидание одна немолодая, но роскошная дама… Вместе с сотрудниками всех этих компаний с громкими именами, с сосредоточенными финансовыми и страховыми клерками, заносчивыми топ-менеджерами, с барменами, официантами, служащими всех мастей, с теми немногими взволнованными гостями, которым посчастливилось в этот день всеми правдами и неправдами попасть в культовый Корнишон – или Эротическую сигару, как называли ее некоторые жители столицы… Каких только эпитетов не удостаивалось это «яйцо»: высокотехнологичное, органичное, динамичное, монументальное, сексапильное...

Исчезнувшее. Проигранное в нун.

Впрочем, скорее всего, Том Коллинз даже не подозревал, что очередная выигранная им партия сотрет с лица земли одно из самых оригинальных сооружений рук человеческих, а заодно заберет и тысячи жизней. Но Хилл был убежден, что, даже если бы знал, это бы его не остановило.

Ставки явно поднялись.

Тайлер был настолько ошеломлен, что даже не услышал моментально раздавшихся вокруг и быстро усиливавшихся и умножавшихся воплей, зато ясно услышал, как кто-то рядом низким спокойным голосом произнес:

– Жалко. Было в нем что-то трогательное.

Хилл повернулся – бок о бок с ним стоял, засунув руки в карманы, стройный худощавый мужчина, на вид лет сорока, рыжеватый, тонколицый, в голубом плаще и полосатом шарфе. Тайлер услышал очень ровный, ни на долю секунды ни сбившийся стук его сердца, а запах от человека шел какой-то сладковатый, кондитерский, словно бы сахарной пудры или марципана. Не человеческий запах.

– Странное обрушение, не находите? – вежливо сказал Тайлер. 

Рыжий усмехнулся, показав какие-то уж слишком острые белые зубы, и Хилл вздохнул.  

– И кто же вы?..

– Все зовут меня просто мистер Ред, удобно, правда? Но ты, Тайлер, можешь звать меня Риваль. Мы преданы одному человеку.

– Но ты ведь сид, – сказал Тайлер.

– А ты волк, и что с того? – парировал Риваль. – Я не сид, я филг. Два врага в одном. Это не помешало мне встать на сторону того, у кого почти не осталось сторонников. Я считаю, что он дал нам шанс, а не отнял его, как думают многие. Да еще и жестоко поплатился за это. Но я не уверен, что в Ллисе или в Эмайн Эблах мыслят таким же образом.

Хилл молча переваривал полученную информацию: филги были детьми фоморов и туатов, очень редким гибридом, поскольку даже до того, как туаты и фоморы начали вражду, они редко испытывали любовь друг к другу. Зато плод такой любви получал дары от обеих рас, его магические способности умножались вдвое. Филги могли быть настоящими сонными магами и многоликими оборотнями, как фоморы, при этом получали некоторые уникальные таланты сидов – возможность наяву насылать морок, превращать материю, тянуть энергию из любых окружающих вещей, менять сущности. До силы высших туатов филгам было, конечно, не дотянуться, как и до силы высших фоморских магов, однако универсальность давала им большие преимущества. Тайлер не хотел бы вступить в бой с филгом, хотя зловредным нравом те никогда не отличались, наоборот, славились склонностью кого-то оберегать, будь то фэйри или человек.

– Я побывал в Ллисе, – сказал Риваль. – И привез в Лондон фоморского игрока.

Тайлер улыбнулся, показав чуть вытянувшиеся в присутствии неизвестного фэйри клыки.

– А я побывал у Луга, – ответил он. – И приставлен к сидскому магу.

– Я знаю, – чуть улыбнулся Риваль. – Затем я и нашел тебя. Близится решающий час, и все должно сойтись в одной точке. Мы должны заставить их выслушать нас. У нас совсем мало времени.

– Боюсь, у нас его почти не осталось, – хмуро заметил Хилл, глядя на кучку чего-то, очень похожего на золотистый пепел, что осталось от башни Фостера.

*******

Физически Том никогда так долго не находился в одиночестве. Вечно с ним рядом кто-то болтался: знакомые, приятели, собутыльники, коллеги, женщины, персонажи статей… Вечно он с кем-нибудь болтал, шутил, сушил острые зубы в ухмылке; завтракал, обедал и ужинал не дома; то пил с кем-то, то танцевал, то в покер играл; офисы редакций, экспедиции, самодеятельные расследования, званые ужины, премьеры… все это шумное, пестрое, выматывающее до черных кругов под глазами…

Да его пол-Лондона знало в лицо, хотя ведь и не звезда вовсе, просто популярный колумнист, мелкая рыбешка. Но Коллинз славился умением заводить связи в любых кругах. Он добровольно несся по этой дороге, увешанный гламурными бантиками и дорогими ошейниками, взметал вокруг себя всю эту искристую пыль тучами, очертя голову бросался в бой, лаял, дрался и заискивал… Вот он рядом с легендарными музыкантами, вот с писателями, вот с актерами, вот очередная суперстар или старлетка, неважно, в его постели, и, кажется, даже мокрые простыни попадают в кадр папарацци; вот он под софитами со своими великими друзьями, которые забывают его имя через минуту, но щедро делятся с ним минутами славы, и лавровые листы, отвалившиеся с их венков по пути к очередной награде, Том водружает на свою голову – со временем их набирается на собственный лавровый венок, и вот уже его книгами интересуется солидное издательство… Такой путь был знаком многим мелким хищникам, и Том варился в этот кипящем котле с веселым удовольствием, лишь молодея от обжигающего варева, как сказочный принц.

Все это его отвлекало.

Все это отвлекало от обжигающе холодного чувства в груди, которое Том даже не мог трактовать.

Он с детства хотел быть не таким, как все. Его пугало счастье, это обычное человеческое, будничное счастье – совместный быт, пробуждение вместе по утрам, приготовить кофе не только для себя, дети – да что он мог им дать? Том вовсе не хотел продолжать свой род; если копнуть глубже, он вовсе не хотел продолжать род человеческий. Большинство людей не вызывали у него ничего, кроме брезгливого недоумения. Лживые, неумные, порочные, они все вышли у господа бога какими-то нелепыми. Том часто сравнивал их с животными и недоумевал, почему природа так ошиблась: ведь все животные, все абсолютно, были совершенны. А большинство тварей человеческих – на них без жалости смотреть было нельзя. И смех, и грех, как говорится, – Том не знал, чего тут больше.

Коллинз редко облекал это чувство в мысли, оно было всеобъемлющее, не нуждавшееся в словах. Его утешало только то, что попадались среди людей абсолютные фрики, которые выше всего ставили свои странные фантазии, пусть даже это были убийцы или умалишенные. Том дорожил такими знакомствами. Они были как цветы ядовитые, но живые, живые среди тысяч искусственных, порченых.

Он боялся, что с возрастом его собственный мир фантазий рухнет под напором реальности, треснет и повалится на землю, как сорванный ветром раскрашенный под сказочный лес тент. Он так боялся зрелости. Тогда не осталось бы ничего, что отличало бы его от других людей, и, может быть, он и сам женился бы на какой-нибудь цепкой бабе – неизвестно зачем, неизвестно почему, но так же бывает.

Том ведь знал, что ничего не случится, чтобы этому помешать – вокруг был ужасающе стандартный мир, где всегда все было предсказуемо, как в сериале, написанном по шаблонному сценарию. Это в юности можно верить, что ты выйдешь, вылепишься рано или поздно каким-то особенным, но после тридцати глупо на это надеяться. И не заметишь, как станешь собирать фарфоровых балерин.

Иногда так накатывало, так хотелось уже что-нибудь сделать, чтобы разорвать реальность – убить кого-нибудь, себя убить, в конце концов… Но ведь Том не хотел умирать. Когда он шел по мосту и его тянуло перемахнуть перила и ухнуть в темную, зовущую воду, он хотел лишь вынырнуть по ту сторону реальности.

Том признавал, что это, скорее всего, вид психического расстройства, и оно мучило его, раздирало приступами то депрессии, то необъяснимой эйфории.

Он не хотел потерять это расстройство. Именно оно делало его непохожим на других.

Временами, правда, ему хотелось, чтобы рядок возник кто-то еще, кто мыслил бы и чувствовал так же. Однако каждый раз новое знакомство его разочаровывало.

А сейчас ему на все стало плевать. Он забыл, какой во внешнем мире месяц, какой день, он все время играл, периодически обнаруживая себя в каком-нибудь баре или ресторанчике, в бистро или на парковой скамейке; вернее, играл кто-то внутри него, а Том пребывал в нервном, немом и тревожном восторге одновременно.

Временами ему требовалось покричать где-нибудь в углу, а потом закрыть лицо руками, стыдясь собственной несдержанности. Что-то кромсало его на кусочки, и сердце прыгало около горла.

Он первый раз в жизни был ранен живым существом, так похожим на человека.

Но только похожим.

Сейчас он понимал ходившую в его детстве по улицам безумную тетку в жутких растоптанных туфлях, которая всем твердила, что иногда видит ангела. И беседует с ним. Том тетку боялся, уж больно она была грязная, неопрятная, и глаза у нее были слишком дикие, слишком откровенные в своем безумии, а мама ее жалела – то подкармливала, то денег давала. Тетка выглядела счастливой – у нее же был ангел.

Теперь у Тома появился кое-кто покруче ангела.

***

Сегодня утром он обнаружил себя гуляющим недалеко от «Харродса», на Бромптон Роуд, рядом с заброшенной станцией метро. Глядя на ее красные стены и округлые арочные окна, Том сразу будто увидел перед собой текст газетной статьи: «Пустующая станция метро Brompton Road в престижном районе Найтсбридж была куплена девелоперской компанией с целью реконструкции в роскошные жилые апартаменты. По слухам, за этой покупкой стоит таинственный украинский миллиардер, заплативший 50 миллионов фунтов при том, что запрашиваемая цена была 20 миллионов».

Построят какой-нибудь ужас, раздраженно подумал Коллинз.

Пройдя несколько роскошных старинных зданий, на какие была щедра эта улица, Том вновь уселся в какой-то кофейне. Он озяб – на улице было не то что холодно, но по-ноябрьски промозгло, небо заволокли плотные и тяжелые тучи, солнце пробивалось сквозь них редко и ненадолго. Какой-то томный туман плыл в воздухе, словно сам воздух на поверку оказывался водой.

Ноябрьский Лондон, просим любить и жаловать.

Только теперь это был вовсе не тот Лондон, что раньше, и Коллинзу хотелось выть от этого осознания. Он слышал все эти звуки и видел все эти неуловимо меняющиеся лица, еще редкие, но уже очевидные в толпе. Другой мир вливался сюда по капле, жадно, настороженно, хищно, и это он, Том, только он, и никто другой, открывал ему щели и потайные ходы.

Человек в нем исходил страхом и экстазом, но маг в нем даже не торжествовал, он просто работал – методично и без устали, как какой-нибудь бухгалтер. Нун пил силы у обоих, и Том чувствовал себя каждый день как с адского похмелья. Ему не терпелось, чтобы все уже закончилось – и снова началось.

Для него этот дар оказался тяжелой ношей. Слишком. И ему очень хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь из них – Тайлер или Роуз – вернулся к нему. Но маг молчал, когда он просил об этом. А без них он чувствовал себя беззащитным, хрупким, как какая-нибудь чертова ваза, боялся не завершить назначенное, страшился каждого шороха.

Игра в этот раз шла трудно, долго, Том устал, в голове зашумело, потяжелело, глаза резало от сухости, он пожалел, что не взял капли. Прошло не менее двух часов, прежде чем он выиграл, но все же – выиграл!

Больше ничего не хотелось. Ни что-то делать, ни тем более куда-то идти. Том откинулся на спинку кожаного диванчика, подозвал лохматого официанта, заказал крепкого кофе и сэндвич, а потом еще лимонных меренг – измученный мозг требовал глюкозы. Стало вдруг спокойно, точно он только что преодолел какой-то важный рубеж. Тот, Другой, лежал где-то внутри расслабленно, как задремавшее чудовище, уютно свил свои кольца. Коллинз подумал, что после кофе неплохо бы дойти до «Харродса» и купить новую сорочку в «Сэлфридже». Дождь укутывал улицы в дым, от заплаканных оконных стекол веяло холодом, но здесь, внутри, было тепло и мягко.

Тишины хватило ровно на чашку кофе. До меренг дело не дошло.

Коллинз услышал какой-то гул, а может, это был вой, или сотни криков, слившихся в один, но еще раньше, на несколько секунд, он услышал странный шуршащий звук – не грохот, не взрыв, не скрежет, а именно шуршание, будто бы осыпался карточный домик, только громадных размеров. А вот потом уже и грохот, и скрежет, и визг шин, и топот, нарастающий топот бегущей толпы, и звон сталкивающихся автомобилей и бьющихся стекол…

–Что это? – спросил он у лохматого, но тот тоже замер с тарелкой меренг в руках, и на озорном лице его медленно, как рисунок, начала проступать паника.

В окно показалась та самая толпа, орущая и совершенно обезумевшая от страха, теряющая по пути зонты, шарфы и шапки, туфли и сумки, которая неслась все быстрее, точно что-то ее подгоняло. Хотя никакой погони вроде не наблюдалось: ни гигантского ящера, перешагивающего дома, ни нашествия быстрых зомби, ни инопланетных кораблей, прицельно стреляющих смертоносными лучами…

Том мотнул головой, отгоняя бредовые мысли, сразу же кашей полезшие в напуганный мозг. Что случилось-то? Скорее, всего, террористы. Новое 11 сентября, только теперь это Лондон и ноябрь.

Колллинз встал и медленно вышел на улицу.

Ничего было не понять, люди бежали, неслись, как ополоумевшие, и Том машинально стал шарить взглядом по небу – что-то в перспективе улиц было непривычное, какая-то догадка свербила, но он никак не мог ухватить ее и только бездумно крутился на месте. Вдруг запыхавшийся голос сказал за его спиной одно только слово, и столько в нем было изумления даже, не ужаса, что Том разом сложил все странности.

– «Харродс».

Том посмотрел вперед – там, где раньше высилась рыжая громада королевского боро с его затейливыми башенками и эркерными окнами, пестрыми флагами и зелеными тентами собственно «Харродса», не было ничего.

Просто ничего.

Том моргнул, но по-прежнему – ничего. Даже черного остова не виднелось, даже руин, какого-то жалкого скелета, какого-нибудь уцелевшего куска стены. Он присмотрелся, щуря глаза, – отсюда можно было разглядеть, что лежит на земле в том районе, но на земле ему удалось рассмотреть только небольшую кучку пыли, песка или пепла. Тоже рыжего.

Но это никак не могли быть обломки «Харродса», он же не был песочным замком! Это был огромный каменный дом, предмет культа туристов и модников, один из символов Лондона, самый посещаемый в англоязычном мире магазин, одного персонала, Том знал об этом, поскольку когда-то писал статью, там работало около пяти тысяч человек, а посетителей в день вообще проходило около трехсот тысяч… Почти сто тысяч квадратных метров площади, триста тридцать отделов, и все это… все это не могло же стать… вот этой вот кучкой…

– Сэр, вам плохо? – как сквозь вату, услышал он снова этот голос, мягкий и звонкий одновременно, тоже нервный,  да еще с каким-то сильным акцентом. – Сэр? Это паника, сейчас пройдет, сейчас…

Чьи-то руки бережно отвели его за угол, запахнули на нем пальто, и он увидел перед собой очень голубые, очень ясные, широко распахнутые глаза и россыпь веснушек на носу.

Некоторое время он просто тупо смотрел, а потом вспомнил: официант. Уже снял фартук, но накинуть ничего на себя не успел, и сейчас стоит под дождем только в тонкой рубашке. Молодой совсем еще парень.

– Что это было? – спросил он.

– «Харродс» рухнул.

– Так не бывает, – вяло возразил Том.

Официант пожал плечами.

– Но случилось же. Может, пойдем отсюда? Надо убираться.

– Да вроде все закончилось…

– А вдруг опять начнется? – поднял рыжеватые брови  паренек. – Я Джим. Джеймс, то есть.

Том кивнул и позволил себя куда-то вести, по каким-то переулкам, которых он и не знал раньше. Перед глазами все мелькало, точно реальность смазалась, и асфальт резко пах дождем и машинным маслом, и что-то еще слышал Том, похожее на музыку и шепот, надо было остановиться и об этом подумать, но Джеймс его тащил без остановки и замедлился только в районе Квинсгейт. Оттуда до дома Коллинза оставалось рукой подать, но он все забыл в момент.

Даже отсюда были слышны голоса толпы, а вой сирен, кажется, разносился уже по всему городу.

Они присели на автобусной остановке, официанта колотило от холода и влажности, и он еще больше стал похож на встрепанного воробья.

– Вроде ничего больше не взрывается, – выдавил он, явственно постукивая зубами.

– Да и не взрывалось, – откликнулся Том. – Ты слышал взрыв? Просто, мать твою, исчезло целое здание. Осыпалось, словно из пыли было. А ты видел, что осталось на его месте? Какая-то жалкая кучка. Не руины, а какая-то кучка…

– Там же люди были, – будто только сейчас вспомнил Джим. – Много людей…

– Много, – эхом повторил Том, и что-то вдруг закололо в боку, нехорошим таким жалом, ядовитым.

Смерть, подумал он, это такая выдумка. Она всегда случается с другими. И уж точно не с теми, кто играет на стороне фэйри.

И зачем он только бежал? Официант, бедняга, даже ведь не знал, с кем имеет дело.

Не знал, что Том был причиной всему этому.

Что это он только что обрушил «Харродс» вместе с тремя сотнями тысяч людей внутри.

Том понял это сразу, как только услышал шепчущие голоса и узрел, что осталось от универмага. Никакие террористы на такое способны не были.

Это он, Том Коллинз, незаметный блондин в черном пальто, стал вестником апокалипсиса. Или чего-то еще, только вот черт поймет короля эльфов.

Плавно подкатил большой синий автобус, и Коллинз увидел, что этот маршрут делает остановку совсем недалеко от его дома.

– Пойдем, тебе надо высохнуть, – сказал он Джиму.

***

Джим что-то жизнерадостно трещит, отряхиваясь, как собака, поэтому, быть может, Том ничего подозрительного не замечает, открывая собственную дверь. В доме тихо, как и должно быть: Том ушел рано утром, проведя здесь всего несколько ночных часов.

Но только он заходит на кухню, рот ему зажимает чья-то рука в черной перчатке, его притискивают к пахнущей дождем и бензином куртке, и, судя по удивленному возгласу, Джеймс тоже попался.

Дальше в поле зрения появляется совершенно незнакомый рыжеволосый худой человек, бесцеремонно распахивает ворот плаща, а потом и рубашки, так что Том нервно бьется, уж слишком все это похоже на групповое изнасилование, так двусмысленно выглядят движения рыжего. Однако тот всего лишь дергает с его шеи цепочку с кулоном и отбрасывает прочь, зашипев, как от ожога, даже лицо его на мгновение меняется – корчится и скалит кошачьи зубы.

– А вот теперь поговорим, – слышит Том сзади знакомый хрипловатый голос и удивленно оглядывается, когда его отпускают.

– Хилл? Ты жив?! И ты меня предал, – с горечью заключает Коллинз, осматриваясь и замечая в своей кухне еще одного человека – лениво развалившегося на угловом диванчике широкоплечего коротко стриженого мужчину с недобрым взглядом.

– Так ты и есть второй игрок? – спрашивает он обманчиво мягким тоном, и Том чувствует легкий холод вдоль позвоночника.

Стриженый подходит к валяющемуся на полу трискелиону и внимательно смотрит на него.

– Хороша вещь, да не про нас, надо знать меру, – задумчиво говорит он. – С такими игрушками и заиграться недолго. Или ты уже заигрался?.. А это кто? – кивает он на Джеймса, глаза у которого похожи на синие блюдца.

– Это случайный человек, – говорит Том. – Не трогайте его. Официант из кафе, он меня вытащил, когда… все начало рушиться.

– Когда _ты_ начал все рушить, – уточняет Тайлер, обходя его и садясь на высокий барный стул. – И «Харродс», и Корнишон… И пару заброшенных станций метро, если еще об этом не знаешь. Мы собрались здесь, чтобы поговорить. Я все надеялся, что ты сам образумишься, тем более после того, как увидел Страну чар. Но, видимо, зря. Неужели ты веришь ему? Он не то, чем кажется.

– Я в курсе, Тайлер, – усмехается Том. – Он же король фэйри. Обиженный и злой. Ты бы не был зол, будучи запертым в клетке на три тысячи лет? Если бы потерял часть своей силы и был лишен возможности выбраться куда-то и восполнить ее? Если бы стал обычным смертным где-то в гетто?

Тайлер вдруг заметно бледнеет, хотя Том и не понимает причины.

– Кто твои новые друзья?

– Боюсь тебя разочаровать, но тут все сложнее дружбы. Видишь ли, Коллинз, налицо цунгцванг. Это мистер Риваль Ред, он филг. Если ты покопаешься в голове, вспомнишь, что это такое. А это мистер Имс, он играет в те же игры, что и ты, только для другого лагеря.

– Фоморы, – выплевывает Том.

– И когда ты успел поверить в то, что ты чистый сид? – брезгливо морщит переносицу этот сильно смахивающий на гангстера мистер Имс. – Ты и в самом деле убежден в том, что ты и древний маг – одна и та же личность?

– Тому есть некоторые доказательства, – криво улыбается Том.

– А что тут вообще происходит? – из угла подает голос Джим, который даже трястись перестал, видимо, от шока.

Тайлер поворачивается и вздыхает.

– Зачем ты его притащил?

– Ему надо переодеться, иначе у него будет воспаление легких.

– В этой комнате минимум три мага, и никто не может помочь парню? – наигранно удивляется Имс.

– Мистер Имс, возможно, «парень» уже никогда не выйдет из «этой комнаты», – с изысканной вежливостью говорит Ред, и Тому вдруг явственно кажется, что он где-то на чаепитии у Шляпника, что Ред сейчас запахнет свой ярко-синий пиджак, вспрыгнет на стол и запоет затейливую песенку неестественно высоким голосом. Но Ред только присаживается на край стола, и вид у него мрачнее мрачного.

– Вы кто? – спрашивает Джим, и Том вдруг понимает, что совершенно не слышит в его голосе страха, только любопытство.

Остальные, видимо, тоже, даже своим сверхъестественным слухом, потому что все, как по команде, поворачиваются и смотрят на Джима.

Потом Ред что-то ворчит, но щелкает пальцами, и рубашка на бедном официанте становится абсолютно сухой. Ведет ладонью по воздуху – и все горелки на газовой плите вспыхивают голубым.

– Иди, грейся, если замерз, – говорит он.


	27. Два игрока

Иррационально Том злился больше всего на себя как раз за то, что притащил домой этого официанта. Не за то, что попался в ловушку, не за то, что погубил, видимо, уже тысячи людских жизней – вернее, позволил погубить сидам, а сам и не знал об этом, и не за то, что сейчас себя чувствовал абсолютно беспомощным. Почему-то именно за этого веснушчатого синеглазого Джима, который в кафе своей хитрой улыбкой так походил на лукавого фавна, что Том даже несколько минут пристально к нему приглядывался.

Но нет, Джим оказался человеком.

А ведь с фавном было бы проще. Фавн был бы на его стороне без всяких экивоков. А этого… видимо, тоже придется пустить в расход.

Хотя почему-то Тому этого делать не хотелось. Странно, что он выделял его из массы людей. Или, может быть, выделял вовсе не Том?

Может быть, все было так потому, что Джим совершенно ровно сейчас держал спину и обводил их любопытным взглядом. Не боялся ни черта. Героями бывают только глупцы, в этом Коллинз не раз убеждался, видимо, и этот едва оперившийся мальчишка был из таких.

А вот Имс… о, все в нем кричало, что он опасен. Умен. Этот рисковать своей шкурой за гроши точно не будет, и личин у таких людей, как правило, сотни, и никогда не знаешь, какая из них хотя бы отдаленно похожа на то, что внутри.

Имс, между тем, наклонился и поднял с пола трискелион – поднял и даже не поморщился. Том смотрел некоторое время с ожиданием, а потом стиснул зубы от досады. Видимо, фоморы и сами не знали, какого сильного игрока им повезло достать из пучины веков. Жестокая магия сидов, заключенная в этом амулете, на него не действовала никак. Ну, или не так, как на других. Том вспомнился, как бледнел и задыхался Форестер, как шипел лепрекон, как перекосился Ред, когда лишь на секунду коснулся кулона. А Имс держал его в руках без всякой натуги и пристально рассматривал.

Риваль тоже смотрел на него во все глаза – с изумлением и почти благоговением.

– Имс, – позвал он. – Боги благоволят к тебе. Ты знаешь, что это?

– Полагаю, охранная побрякушка из Страны чудес, – крякнул Имс и потряс цепочкой перед глазами. Кулон блеснул в свете окна.

– Это трискелион самого Луга, королевская вещь. Немногие смертные, да даже фэйри могут его касаться без боли и страданий. Дан носил его на груди много сотен лет, и лишь чрезвычайные обстоятельства заставили его расстаться с ним.

– И что он умеет? – подал голос Тайлер.

– Трискелион способен на многое, – сказал филг. – Но главная сила в том, что он может как закрывать глаза на подлинный мир, так и открывать на ложный. Как блокировать информацию, так и вскрывать ее.

– Не мог бы ты выражаться яснее? – язвительно сказал Имс, совершенно расслабленно снова садясь на диванчик. Кулон из руки он не выпускал.

– Если его надевает кто-то из людей или существ, кроме сидов, он показывает сидский мир совершенным, зато обнажает все реальные недостатки других миров. Это такое кривое зеркало, которое призвано склонить любого на сторону Эмайн Эблах. Даже те, кто смотрит на него, поддаются его чарам. А уж если его надеть…

– Выходит, ты видел все сквозь дурное стекло? – хмыкнул Имс в сторону Тома. – Люди – уроды, сиды – красавцы, не так ли?

– Нет, – сказал Том.

– Он и раньше видел мир так, – с какой-то усталой досадой сказал Тайлер. – Сиды просто нашли благодатную почву, чтобы зерно проросло. Сейчас на месте этого зернышка уже лес. Колдовской лес.

Пальцы Имс непроизвольно скрючились, а потом он сделал нечто невероятное – надел кулон на шею. Тут же поморщился, потер место рядом с сердцем, и до Тома внезапно дошло. Это явно жглась омела, чертов друид, он и фомору успел поставить омелу!

– Том, мы пришли поговорить, – умиротворяюще проговорил Имс, и Коллинз поразился, как же так мог измениться его голос – теперь он стал почти заигрывающий, кошачий, бархатный. – Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, а потом ты решишь, продолжать ли играть.

– Я уже принял решение, – возразил Том, почти не слушая Имса, зато внимательно прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.

Он с нарастающей паникой ощутил, что ему остро не хватает трискелиона. Маг в нем будто отдалился, стал тише и глуше, уже не слышал всего того, что происходило здесь, на поверхности. Том мог его и не дозваться, когда нужно. И еще – его словно бы отдалили от Луга, от возлюбленного короля. Трискелион давал четкое ощущение его присутствия в каждый миг, а теперь словно все врата разом закрылись, и Луг опять оказался безмерно далеко, в недостижимых измерениях, куда можно было и не добраться никогда больше. Том чувствовал острую тоску, словно брошенный пес, и острую жажду, стремление воссоединиться во что бы то ни стало. В сердце будто воткнули и теперь не торопясь проворачивали длинную тонкую иглу.

Мускулы его напряглись, вся эта мешанина из чувств подмывала по-звериному броситься на Имса, сорвать трискелион, любым способом вернуть – черт, да если надо, он бы проглотил его, чтобы никто и никогда больше не смог отнять у него сюзерена! 

– Успокойся, – услышал он ворчание за спиной. – У тебя сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди, ты же весь исходишь страхом и болью.

– Он скучает по сидам, – сказал Риваль. – Таково действие трискелиона.

– Таково влияние чар Луга, – мрачно сказал Хилл, и Том слабо удивился – откуда оборотню-то знать, он ведь служит Мерлину.

– Я не понял, господа, – попытался усмехнуться Том, – вы всерьез решили, что если отнять у меня красивое ожерелье, я переметнусь на сторону врага?

– Нет, фокус не в том, – ответил Имс. – Эти ребята думают, что без трискелиона ты вспомнишь, что тебе показал Мерлин и отнесешься к этому непредвзято. Но что-то я вот смотрю на твою надменную рожу и думаю, что они глубоко, очень глубоко заблуждаются. Ты же прямо упиваешься сейчас своей ролью избранного, знаю я таких нарциссов, видел не раз. Хотя попробовать никогда не мешает. А вдобавок наш дорогой Тайлер хотел показать тебе еще кое-что – то, что ему довелось увидеть в мире, который ты так обожаешь. Неприятные вещи. И эти парни также надеются на то, что, посмотрев эти картинки, ты включишь логику и поймешь, что сиды, если выйдут на этот берег, вовсе не собираются сажать здесь яблоневые сады. Они придут решать свои проблемы. Как и фоморы – у тех тоже проблем до чертиков. А если выйдут и те, и другие, начнется борьба за ресурс. Сиды даже камней не оставляют, после них только золотая пыль и остается, ты же видел, Коллинз! А фоморы устроят здесь… птичьи гнезда…

– И что ты предлагаешь? – поинтересовался Том. Ему и в самом деле стало интересно. Он, конечно, знал, что услышит, но просто не мог в это поверить. Неужели этот тип, при всей своей кажущейся опасности, настолько наивен?

– Прекратить играть, – со злостью изрек Имс и сжал губы. Он, кажется, догадался, что Том думает. – Ты ведь не хочешь принести на землю апокалипсис?

И тут Том захохотал. Вот прямо до слез, смеялся и смеялся, понимал, что отчасти это уже истерика, но отчасти веселился вполне искренне.

– Может, как раз этого я и хочу? Ты промахнулся, Имс. Не на ту лошадку поставил.

– Да нет, – сказал Тайлер. – Ты веришь Лугу. Ты думаешь, что он принесет мир сюда, и мы снова воссоединимся с магией. Тебе хочется верить в сказку, Том.

– Только сказка-то страшная, – продолжал гнуть свою линию Имс.

– В этом и прелесть, – оскалился Том. – Дальше что? Я жду, когда мне будут вырывать ногти, продолжая сладкие увещевания.

– Может, и дождешься, дорогуша, – ощерился в ответ Имс.

– Вы маги? – подал голос Джим.

– О, боги, да ты должен был триста раз потихоньку свалить отсюда, кретин, пока на тебя не обращали внимания, – поморщился Хилл.

– Я думал убить его, – удивился Ред.

– Зачем? – спросил Имс. – Думаешь, кто-то ему поверит, если он расскажет? Или просто так, руки чешутся? Как же мне вся ваша компания уже поперек горла стоит со своими кровожадными инстинктами.

– Если грядет апокалипсис, как вы тут толкуете, я хотел бы определиться заранее и выбрать сторону, – возразил Джим, и Том вытаращился на него – у парня совсем инстинкт самосохранения отказал?

А Имс, наоборот, взглянул с интересом и предупреждающе поднял руку в сторону дернувшегося Риваля. Том увидел кобуру под мышкой, как у полицейских. Еще одна, теперь он обратил внимание, висела на поясе, пиджак – отличный, кстати, щегольской даже – характерно топорщился на боку. И кто еще здесь пижон?

– Мне нравится этот парень. Тебе что, нечего терять?

Джим пожал плечами и засунул руки в карманы брюк. Весь он был ладный и какой-то гордый, что ли: невысокий, но подтянутый, поджарый, держался независимо, двигался порывисто и чуть резко, и лисья его мордочка слегка морщилась, как если бы ему приходилось объяснять очевидные факты.

– Я понял, что вы крутые парни, и я бы подумал, что все, что вы несете сейчас, бредни, если бы на моих глазах «Харродс» не стал кучкой дерьма. И что мне терять, если скоро все станет таким дерьмом? Вы маги?

– Долго объяснять, – сказал Том.

– Но можно показать, – ухмыльнулся Имс.

– Да ты с ума сошел! – крикнул Риваль зло, но Имс только отмахнулся.

– Должен же быть кто-то беспристрастный на этом честном собрании, – заключил он и одним слитным движением перетек с дивана к стулу Коллинза.

– Я хочу попасть в твою голову, Том, – сообщил он будничным тоном. – Я хочу тебе все показать. И все посмотреть. Я думаю, мы оба получим удовольствием, слив наши подсознания, это ведь круче, чем секс, дорогуша. Оказаться в одном сне – высшая форма близости.

И тут Том понял, что может и не выстоять, что может сейчас потеряться в том, что даст ему Имс, и никогда не вынырнуть. Что-то стонало внутри него, и он даже не мог сейчас определить, стонет ли это человеческое или сидское.

– Не бойся, – сказал Тайлер, втягивая воздух, и показалось в этой гримасе Тому какое-то садистское наслаждение.

А потом Имс взял его за подбородок, секунду смотрел на него, причем глаза у него стали совершенно стеклянные, и приложил палец к его лбу.

***

Дело ведь не в красоте короля фэйри и не в красоте его мира, вдруг понимает Том, когда зависает разумом где-то в туманных далях, между светом и тьмой, на границе миров, перед тем как упасть в бездну собственного подсознания.

Или бездну сидского королевства?

И не одно ли это и то же, чуть заторможенно думает Том и удивляется, почему раньше об этом не думал. Состояние у него такое, как будто он принял амфетамин и транквилизатор в одной таблетке. Красная и синяя пилюля одновременно, и никакого выбора, которым так мучился Нео.

Дело, кажется ему теперь, совсем в другом.

Когда-то кельты называли Эмайн Эблах Иным миром и верили, что там, в этой незримой стране, находится источник мудрости, который способен объяснить смысл всего. И вовсе не прекрасные долины влекли людей к сидам, и не настолько уж возбуждали их любопытство невидимые стены, которые недоступны были для смертных, а для сидов являлись открытыми вратами.

Том все это где-то когда-то читал, когда еще был человеком.

Кельты верили, что после смерти их примет страна обетованная и Дивный народ, и что узреют они тогда великий остров Ультима Туле, а на нем – Светлый лес самого Луга. Все друиды и короли, как гласили легенды, учились на Туле у сидов величайшему искусству магии, но не только: они учились видеть мир цельным, полным смысла, они учились видеть истину под тысячью слоев лжи, как будто прозревать обнаженное тело под многими одеждами. Тело беззащитное и совершенное в своей голой и страшной наготе, в отсутствии всяких прикрас.

Именно с веры кельтов о Туле начался великий и неизбывный миф о поиске Грааля – той чаше света, благодаря которой землю не может поглотить тьма. Войти в мир сидов означало не просто обрести бессмертие и стать равным им, но прикоснуться к тайне тайн, основе всего сущего. Словами этого было выразить нельзя, да и не нужно, сиды относились к словам презрительно, в отличие от друидов. Но именно друиды стали теми, кто приносил с собой величие Туле на землю. В легендах говорилось, что Остров может увидеть только тот, кто услышал его Зов. Зов этот в древние времена звучал всегда, но не всякий мог услышать его и еще реже кто-то мог откликнуться.

Звучит ли он сейчас, задавался вопросом призрак Тома Коллинза, снова стоявший в сумерках на границах сидского королевства, в преддверии мира Луга Самилданаха. Аннун было имя этому преддверию, и кельты ошибочно считали его миром мертвых. Но на самом деле это был всего лишь темный холл огромного дворца по имени Эмайн Эблах. И кто миновал его без страха и упрека, тому открывались другие двери, сотни и тысячи дверей, и не было им конца, только за ними все не находилось того света, которого все так ждали.

За этими дверями томился тысячелетний бог с внешностью юного мальчишки, которого не очень интересовала истина, какая бы она ни была. Его интересовала только свобода.

Он точно так же заблуждается, вдруг осенило Тома.

Точно так же, как все смертные. Он тоже ищет Грааль, но для него этот Грааль спрятан где-то на земле, среди смертных, в рунах Мерлина или в ирландских холмах, или в человеческой душе, никто не знает, как видит его дан Эмайн Эблах. Но тоска его по чаше света так же неизбывна и горька, как у смертных.

Том думал об этом и шел, все шел по темным просторам Аннуна, не обращая внимания на шорохи вокруг, на скрип когтей и клювов, на желтые глаза, то тут, то там мелькавшие среди черных деревьев и камней.

Это не мои мысли, подумал он. Это не я иду по Аннуну, это шел Мерлин тысячи лет назад, в очередной раз перешагнув Границу.

В тот раз, в самый последний, после которого запечатал мир сидов за Стеной на долгие-долгие века.

Именно тогда он понял всю тщетность мечтаний человечества и всю тщетность мечтаний тех, кого люди звали богами. И внутри него разлилась пустота.

Том не знал, сколько лет Мерлин потратил на овладение тайнами сидов, и сколько длилась взаимная любовь двух миров, и какой была эта любовь – походила ли она на колыбельную, или на каленое железо, или на схватку страсти, или на кровавый бой с краткими перемириями.

Он знал одно: их с Мерлином объединяла горечь предательства. И чувство беспомощности. Мерлин со временем разучился различать, что он чувствует – счастье или горе. Он просто жил и недопустимо долго ждал, когда же подожженный им тростник разгорится до небес.

Сумрак оборвался так же неожиданно, как начался, и фигура Мерлина, незримо маячившая сбоку, исчезла.

Теперь рядом с ним шагал Тайлер, и шли они по выжженной солнцем пустоши, где воздух был сладок и тяжел, точно из свинца.

– Видишь, – сказал Тайлер, и голос его не сочился сарказмом, как обычно, а был непривычно тих и подавлен. – Здесь бескрайние земли, лишенные магии. Ты должен чувствовать это, маг. Поднимись над этим миром и посмотри, что осталось от Сида.

Не хочу, силится сказать Том, не хочу видеть этого, ты что, не понимаешь, как мне больно, ведь это и моя земля?!

Они говорят уже без слов, просто стоят на желтом поле, и все вокруг них вертится, будто их кружит громадная карусель.

Это гетто, ты сам говорил про гетто, продолжает мучить его Тайлер. Разве они не будут мстить за это, Том, подумай, ты же не хочешь, чтобы все человечество превратилось в золотую пудру фэйри.

Я хочу помочь ему, бессловесно стонет Том, я хочу выпустить его, ему тесно, он бог, с ним нельзя так.

Сиды завоюют нас, поскольку их земля опустела от магии, безжалостно говорит Тайлер, и Том снова стонет, поскольку знает, что это правда, а Луг – Луг, который мог бы переубедить его, единственный, кого он любит и кому он верит, по-прежнему далеко, так далеко, что не докричаться.

Верните мне его, бессвязно шепчет Том, верните мне его. И он уже не знает, о чем или о ком идет речь, ему просто больно, и он даже не помнит, почему.

Он только на миг прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть этого яркого, бьющего по глазам поля, выматывающего все жилы своей пустотой, а когда открывает, изумленно моргает – нет ни страны сидов, ни обезвоженных пустошей, а сидит он в каком-то жарком тесном казино, вокруг шум и гам, мелькают полуобнаженные девицы, слышится стук игральных костей и шорох фишек, лампа качается под потолком, а напротив сидит Имс в розовой рубашке, перекатывающий в пальцах фишку, во рту мочалит зубочистку, перегоняя ее из одного угла в другой.

– Где мы? – спрашивает Том.

– Ты же все понял, дорогуша, – лыбится Имс. – Мы во сне. А это Момбаса, в общем-то. Часть моих декораций. Метафора, считай, ведь все мы игроки. Мне как-то поднаскучили виды волшебных миров.

В глазах у Имса пляшут яркие огоньки, совсем как ночью на болотах.

Том смотрит на его острый нос, на упрямый подбородок, на широкие морщины на быковатом лбу, на рыжие ресницы, золотящиеся в свете лампы, и думает: вот он, мой враг, а может быть, и моя смерть. Моя смерть.

Тут Том вылавливает из своей теперь почти бесконечной памяти, которая походит масштабами на вселенский интернет и по запросу выдает почти любую информацию, важную деталь и кривится.

– Ты Сонный маг.

– Бинго, – кивает Имс. – Мы все сейчас в одном сне. И это чертовски захватывающе, не так ли?

– Все? – переспрашивает Коллинз.

– Все, – подтверждает Имс. – Знаешь ли, раньше мы проделывали это с помощью сложных приборов и опасных препаратов. Наркотики, радиация, неприятные штуковины. А теперь я могу это делать просто так. Своими силами. Я хотел, чтобы мы все оценили, что за суп варится у нас в котелках. И знаешь, что, Том, я скажу про тебя? Ты вовсе не такой уж псих, как мне показалось сначала. Я ожидал увидеть больше страхолюдных явлений.

– Заткнись, – морщится Том.

Имс усмехается, на этот раз скупо, выплевывает зубочистку и пропускает фишку между пальцев, как фокусник.

– Хочешь глянуть, из-за чего началась война? Надо сказать, я восхищен коварством твоего короля. Смотри-ка, дорогуша, сюда.

Тут Имс берет внезапно появившийся на столе пульт, щелкает им, и Том видит на огромном плазменном экране на стене некую картинку.  Картинка расширяется и словно бы втягивает Тома внутрь.

Он видит молодого еще человека с черными волосами и черными сверкающими глазами, и плащ на нем черный, и вообще он похож на птицу. Да он и есть птица, понимает Том, когда человек обращается в ворона и летит над лесами и полями, над холмами и над, Том прищуривается, менгирами – еще живыми менгирами, мерцающими при неверном вечернем свете, как огромное искрящееся синее эскимо.

Ворон минует менгиры и снова летит над лесом, а потом снижается, и Том видит поляну, и деревянный дом, и девушку, которая сидит на крыльце и гладит огромных волков, белых и черных. На девушке красный плащ, он развевается, как знамя королевства, когда она встает и идет вглубь леса, плавно и легко, а потом он видит, как она опускается на колени перед камнем, изрезанным рунами, вздымает вверх ладони, по одной из них проводит кинжалом, капли крови падают на камень, и тот с шипением их впитывает, а потом вся земля шипит, словно напоенная кровью досыта, и тут же из почвы начинают вздыматься травы и деревья, цветы и кусты, и все это шелестит и поет под огромной, ослепительно белой, зловещей в своем нестерпимом сиянии луной…

Полнолуние рвалось с неба, серебряный свет молоком разливался в черноте, в сизой дымке, пар шел изо рта, было холодно и страшно, и только светлые глаза девушки взирали на все это кротко и властно.

– Ты знаешь, кто это? – услышал Том хриплый шепот Имса.

– Это жрица, – сказал он. – Она совершает обряд плодородия.

Он вспомнил ее имя.

Ллея, так ее звали, она появлялась в Сиде нечасто, только при Жестокой Луне, и только она могла совершать подобное, раз в несколько лет – поить сидскую землю своей кровью, давая ей силы рождать бесконечное количество жизней, приносить урожаи, множить плоды, плодить потомство. Только дева-жрица могла сделать это, ни один мужчина на такое был не способен. Перед кроткой Ллеей склонялись самые страшные существа – жизнь была нужна всем.

Отголосок мифов об этой великой жрице люди извратили до сказки о Красной шапочке. О, глупцы, неисправимые глупцы! Но Ллея никогда не боялась волков, они лишь охраняли ее. А хлеб и масло, которые она несла по лесу в своей корзине, были частью великого ритуала.

Жрица шла легко, как лето идет по зеленой и благоухающей траве, и жуткая луна и вой волков были ей только в радость.

И тут Том снова увидел человека в черном, который с искаженным лицом наблюдал на Ллеей. В его лице читалась такая обжигающая любовь, что смотреть было стыдно.

– А теперь будь внимателен, – снова шепнул незримый Имс, и Том раздраженно дернул плечом.

Красный плащ с капюшоном, размноженный в тысячах земных сказок, вот что видел Том сейчас: Ллея шла, и он алым парусом вздымался за ее тонкой спиной, и на какое-то время застил собой весь мир, стал закатом, кровью, которая обагрила и небо, и воздух, и землю. Красный, кричал он, меня зовут красный, и все, что таилось в этом цвете, мелькало перед глазами Тома: кровь, и война, и бескрайние маковые поля, и ядовитые ягоды, и алые розы, и алые паруса, и эльфийское вино, и огонь,  в мороз согревающий путника, и красная луна, и отблески пожарищ, и красные глаза адских собак, сопровождавших Дикую охоту, и пасти волков, и снова кровь, текущая в море… На мгновение весь мир сидов показался ему пурпурным, багряным, алым, винным, словно красный ветер окутал все клубами. Но вот наваждение кончилось, и он снова смотрел на хрупкую девушку в плаще, чье лицо было скрыто капюшоном, и на большого белого волка, трусившего за ней по пятам.

Ворона больше не было, зато на опушке леса стоял другой волк, черный, да и не волк вовсе, а мужчина в черной куртке, с усталым чеканным лицом. Вервольф Тайлер Хилл. Он тоже смотрел на фигуру в красном, только она уже не удалялась, а приближалась, и белый волк бежал рядом с ней, а не по пятам.

Фигура подошла и откинула капюшон.

– Что же ты удивляешься так, Тайлер, – сказала она, – все ваши сказки вышли отсюда. Но я не ем человеческого мяса.

Том встретился с Ллеей взглядом и пропал.

Луг смотрел на него, и темные тени лежали на его прозрачной коже, как и тогда, когда Том увидел его впервые. И глаза у него были все те же – ясные звезды среди черной морозной мглы, ярче луны, ярче огня, сильнее любой магии. В них холодело море, откуда не возвращался ни один корабль. И по тому, как это ледяное море все больше расширялось в пепельно-голубых радужках, Том понял, что вступил на тропу войны.

А потом игра лунного света вырисовала тень Луга на освещенной полосами земле, и тень это была бесконечной и бесконечно мощной, и венчали ее огромные, даже с виду тяжелые, раскидистые рога, уходящие своими концами в непроглядную лесную чащу.

Ужас озарения пронесся в голове у Тома, и тут он увидел, что стоит с ним не Тайлер и не Имс, а молодой официант с подвижным лицом и смотрит на все это, кусая тонкие губы.

Тут кто-то сказал ему прямо в ухо:

– Цернуннос атум даннаан, – но Том услышал за этим другое:

– Пора возвращаться.

Тут мир свернулся до точки, и Том понял, что уже не властен им управлять, и закричал от злобы и ненависти, так громко, так надсадно, что разом поднялся ветер – страшный ветер, тот, что когда-то унес маленькую девочку Элли вместе с ее трейлером в Волшебную страну. Только Тома он уносил из Волшебной страны, и Том кричал, будто его режут. Он уже не надеялся, что Луг его услышит.


	28. Карлайл

Вороном звали иногда Луга, и являлся он порой людям и друидам в образе черной вещей птицы, поскольку был сыном двух рас. Отцом Луга стал один из великих туатских магов, а матерью – дочь короля фоморов. Древние кельты видели в нем кипучую смесь кровей богов и демонов. Воспитала же Луга женщина третьей расы, ныне вовсе забытой, той, которой были подвластны стихии огня и бурь. Поэтому превзошел Луг всех фэйри, бывших до него, и магия его была мощной и коварной, как большая вода.

Во времена, когда люди и сиды жили в мире и их судьбы были тесно сплетены между собой, Луг судил земных королей, оценивая, достойны ли они власти. И если король предавал свою страну или больше не мог дать ей никаких благ, в ночь Самайна его топили в бочке вина или сжигали заживо вместе с его дворцом. Эта ритуальная смерть с благоговением посвящалась Лугу, королю всех королей.

Теперь Том вспомнил, как велик и как жесток его солнцеликий дан. Сотни картин проносились перед его внутренним взором – образы хрупкого юноши с прозрачными глазами, сотни его обличий: то рогатый и сильный, то согбенный, как старик,  то с оленем, то с бараном на плечах, то в скрывающем лицо капюшоне, то с волшебным копьем в огне; с серпом, с луком, с собакой, со змеей, с вороном, с черепами в корзине, с рогом изобилия, наполненном цветками мака – символа сна и смерти… Обращался он в коня, быка и волка, по воздуху летал вороном, под водой скользил лососем, но Том ярче всего помнил того усталого мальчишку в сером пальто, который слушал аллегретто к Третьей симфонии Брамса в ничем не примечательном особняке.

Потом понял Том, что дом этот мог выглядеть по-разному, и явилось ему видение из совсем уж стародавних времен – что был это когда-то замок из серебра с крышей из лебединых перьев, а потом обратился в крепость с бронзовой оградой и сверкающим источником, окруженном старыми лещинами, в водах которого резвились пурпурные лососи, ели орехи с лещин, а скорлупки пускали плыть…

– Коллинз, черт тебя побери, подъем! – грубовато позвали его, и он с трудом разлепил ресницы. – Хватит витать в облаках, куда ты нас забросил, гребаный недоучка?

Том, сощурившись, попытался оглянуться – спину и голову ломило, как будто его огрели по голове или он надышался ядовитых испарений.

Над ним склонилось нахмуренное лицо Имса – Том даже подумал, что тот выглядит искренне озабоченным. Но, разумеется, не состоянием Тома, а чем-то другим.

Когда Коллинзу удалось привстать и оглянуться, он понял – чем.

 – Где мы? – искренне удивился он.

Имс внимательно посмотрел на него, поднялся с колен и отряхнул брюки.

–  Да уж, твои умения впечатляют, только вот грош цена магу с амнезией, – съязвил он и, отойдя в сторону, вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет.

Стояли они все на пологом зеленом холме, а неподалеку вздымались краснокирпичные стены какого-то замка.

Том присмотрелся. Крепость выглядела довольно древней: все эти зубчатые башки, узкие бойницы, мост, ведущий к арке ворот… Что-то очень знакомое было во всех этих линиях, что-то, что не раз он видел на картинках в журналах... Похоже на нормандскую постройку

– Это Карлайл, в Камбрии, – вдруг сказал Джим, который с интересом осматривался, задрав голову и привычно засунув руки в карманы широких твидовых брюк. – Замок Карлайл. Стоит обогнуть эту стену, и там большой город и шоссе. Я в детстве бывал здесь, тут граница Англии с Шотландией…

– Ты был зол, или тебе стало страшно? – светски поинтересовался у Коллинза Хилл. – Да ведь тебе всегда страшно, Том. Я думаю, не было и дня, когда ты не боялся.

Но Коллинз его не слушал. Он слышал теперь более важную вещь, чем любые слова: что-то звало его изнутри крепости, что-то тянуло туда и влекло, и он знал путь. Знал, куда надо идти. А потом будет знать, что надо делать. Теперь он был в этом убежден.

– Уйди с дороги, Тайлер, – с жутковатой улыбкой проговорил он.

– Эй, нет! – крикнул Имс. – Сначала проясним ситуацию, господа.

Том остановился и удивленно на него посмотрел.  Краем глаза он заметил, что филг, склонив голову, тоже к чему-то прислушивается, но это уже не имело особого значения.

– Нечего прояснять, – проговорил Риваль. – Он начинает новую партию, и она одна из последних. А его дом, вероятно, уже разрушен, так что, может, и хорошо, что мы оттуда убрались, в нашем парне просто сработало чутье мага… Лондон рушится повсеместно, и это вспять уже не обратить.  Я слышу сотни, сотни сотен теней, которые выламываются сейчас из всех дыр и щелей…

Имс сжал зубы. Он подумал о том, что точно так же рушится Москва. Когда он вылетал в Лондон с сыном и Ривалем, рухнула башня «Федерация». Радио и интернет захлебывались ужасом не только от самого этого факта, но и от зашкаливающей странности произошедшего: от самого высокого в Европе небоскреба осталось совсем немного обломков, да и те больше походили на пыль. И трупов находили совсем мало, хотя кое-где находили – уже в виде мокрого мяса, конечно. Остальные словно испарились.  Кинотеатр «Ролан» стал первой ласточкой в череде катастроф, потому, видать, обрушился почти обычно – с кучей камней, с завалами, с погребенными внутри людьми. Но каждое последующее обрушение оставляло все меньше следов, словно кусок земной реальности просто распылялся, стирался невидимым ластиком. «Харродс» явился самым внушительным примером этой зачистки.

Точно всю людскую цивилизацию вдруг кто-то посчитал неудачным рисунком, а чистого листа бумаги для новой работы не нашлось и пришлось стирать все линии со старого. 

Сиды и фоморы состояли в родстве и рушили они очень похоже. И эта золотая пыль, этот сладкий воздух – они тоже были общими.

И зачем они враждуют, устало подумал Имс. Это ведь такая магическая гражданская война, и из-за чего? Просто однажды один молодой и неопытный еще король влюбился в многоликую жрицу, главный лик которой оказался ликом вечного соперника. Всего лишь жестокая насмешка. Или все же борьба за ресурсы, которая актуальна для любого из миров?

Имс не очень жаловал «Федерацию», считал ее торжеством бессмысленных понтов, да и работалось там – а Имсу доводилось консультировать находившиеся в ней компании – тяжеловато. Такой дорогой долгострой, а верхние этажи постоянно вибрировали из-за ветра, да что там вибрировали – их ощутимо качало. И уши закладывало неслабо, точно Имс в самолете лекции читал.

Но сколько людей. Сколько живых людей, которые вовсе не подозревали о войне двух разозленных друг на друга магов.

Если раньше у Имса оставались какие-то надежды и сомнения, то сейчас сомневаться в исходе дела было поздно – война началась и грозила камня на камне не оставить от этого мира.

Но он, Имс, мог этому воспрепятствовать – Пашка находился сейчас под защитой Мерлина, и это была надежная защита.

Имс мог отказаться играть.

В конце концов, он мог просто убить себя, если на то пошло.

И только одна мысль сверлила ему мозг, только одна: видение черного глаза на руке у сына. Знак служения духу, который его поставил. Даже Мерлин не мог помешать такому заклятью.

Там, в Москве, перед полетом, когда все они уже хмуро сидели в аэроэкспрессе на Шереметьево, когда проезжали уже Подмосковье, Имс видел, как все быстрее и быстрее начинают мелькать в окнах картинки из фильмов-катастроф. На дорогах копилось все больше машин, пробки нарастали, движение во всех направлениях встало намертво, везде виднелись группы испуганных людей, которые спешно грузили вещи, какие-то чемоданы, рюкзаки, баулы в самые разные средства передвижения, от бронированных джипов и роскошных тачек до древних хлипких «запорожцев», байков, мотороллеров и даже велосипедов; народ сбивался в кучки, в стайки, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, и бесконечно что-то говорил, говорил, обсуждал, будто бы сами эти крикливые птичьи разговоры должны были сделать опасность понятной, объяснимой, а значит, не такой уж и страшной…

Имс слышал множество версий и от попутчиков в экспрессе, и от радийных гостей, и от телеведущих – в эфире не было других тем, кроме непонятных обрушений, и везде всплывали пугающие слова: война, ядерная война, третья мировая война, террор, исламисты, ЦРУ, военные эксперименты, изобретено новое оружие, уже не бомба, кое-что пострашнее, вы видели, видели, слышали, ничего же не остается, ничего…

И, кажется, это «ничего» пугало больше всего. Все, что было построено человеком, все, что окружало его, масса вещей, которые что-то для него значили, – а потом просто пыль, ржавая и золотая, неземная.

Конечно, сразу же поползли слухи о пришельцах, но небо оставалось чистым, и это вселяло надежду. А некоторые с ослиным упрямством грешили на инженерные ошибки, которые каким-то странным образом, по системе, по цепочке, привели к роковым последствиям одно за другим. Говорили и о сейсмических толчках, о землетрясениях, о сдвиге тектонических плит, и теперь Имс был уверен, что обо всем этом трещат телеэкраны по крайней мере в двух странах, если не по всему миру. И каждый, каждый до последнего успокаивал себя, как мог, тем, во что верил.

Перед глазами у Имса до сих пор стояла соседка, Валентина Петровна, ухоженная пожилая дама, неизменно, до самой зимы, дефилировавшая везде в синей шляпе с широкими полями. Эта дама ворвалась к нему в квартиру на рассвете, когда рухнули башни «Восток» и «Запад», после исступленного пятиминутного терзания кнопки звонка. И не было на ней ни шляпки, ни пальто с норковым воротником, ни традиционных ботинок на каблуке, ни кокетливой норковой муфты, которую она брала, даже когда шла за покупками в супермаркет, а был только розовый махровый халат, едва прикрывавший старые слоновьи ноги, густо оплетенные сизыми выпирающими венами, – и разрозненные, повисшие на волосах бигуди, а глаза у нее буквально вылезали из орбит.

– Вы слышали, слышали, это же война, кругом взрывы, а нам ничего не объявляют, замалчивают, скажите, что творится, вы должны знать, должны, что делать? – заголосила она, и Имсу на какой-то миг показалось, что она завела какую-то чудную песнь. – Что мне делать? У меня дочка, дочка до сих пор не вернулась, и телефон не отвечает, что же делать? Это война, скажите, война?

– Все возможно, – сказал Имс и подал ей полный стакан воды. Она выхлестала его за полсекунды. – Поезжайте в деревню, Валентина Петровна, на дачу. Может быть, там будет спокойнее.

– А может, – комично замерла она от очередной мысли, – это инопланетяне? Правительство же все скрывает…

– Ой, не говорите ерунды, вы же не из тех, кто читает желтые газеты, Валентина Петровна, – отмахнулся Имс.

Сейчас, наверное, Валентина пополнила ряды людей, заполонивших вокзалы и шоссе и старавшихся убраться подальше от разваливающейся на глазах столицы.

Он не видел людей, которые бы не бились в панике, увидев, как что-то типа станции метро или огромного небоскреба становится кучкой пепла.

Кроме разве что одного, который сейчас стоял рядом и внимательно наблюдал за всеми ними огромными голубыми глазами.

Но сейчас Имсу было не до него. Он пришел к решению.

***

Узкий стилет у Имса спрятан на боку, ближе к спине, за поясом, и отстраненно он сам любуется – сначала своим кошачьим шагом, пока как будто бы небрежно идет к Тому, незаметно прижимая оружие к запястью, а потом тем молниеносным движением, которым резко хватает сзади Тома за шею – быстрым, почти невидимым глазу броском, и нож свистит, взрезая воздух наискосок, и Имс уже видит мысленно, как он взрезает и горло, и оттуда моментально начинает хлестать маслянистая кровь, и Том булькает всего-то с минуту, прежде чем отдать концы, это такая рана – уже ничто не поможет.

Имс знает, Имс все это уже делал не раз, ему не впервой, мышечная память несется впереди памяти мозга, и нож, впервые за долгое время, так удобно лежит в руке, так сладостно…

Но тень сбоку мелькает еще быстрее ножа, хотя это немыслимо, мелькает и сбивает Имса с ног, и вместо горла Тома стилет вонзается в другую плоть – шерстистую и твердую, как камень, соскальзывает, а потом катится по траве. Имс бьет кулаком, не глядя, а потом воет от невыносимой боли – невесть откуда взявшийся зверь рвет его локоть, с клыков течет пена, глаза горят красным, и Имс не может понять, откуда могло возникнуть это чудище, откуда, ведь только что…

И тут, невзирая на острую боль, до него доходит.

Волк, ступивший лапами ему на грудь и только что оторвавший от его руки кусок мяса, – слишком огромный, громадина, и шерсть у него белая, и глаза алые, и у Имса уже нет вопросов, кто он, но есть только один вопрос: почему? Он не понимает.

Зато понимает филг.

– Тайлер, – кричит он, и голос его звенит все сильнее, перекрывая ветер, свистящий над крепостью. – Тайлер!

Том, удивленный, кажется, не меньше Имса, подходит и тихо говорит почти в ухо разъяренному чудищу:

– Лугваллам рангиис.

Белый волк щерится, но убирает страшные когтистые лапы и отходит.

А потом на его месте появляется так же безумно ощерившийся человек.

– Белый волк, – холодно говорит Риваль. – Белый волк Луга. Сукин ты сын, Хилл. Когда же он успел коснуться тебя?

– На Пустоши, – говорит Тайлер хрипло, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и сплевывает. У него рот перемазан в крови Имса. – Но при чем тут Луг? Мне Мерлин приказал защищать Коллинза… это его поручение.

– Ложь, – морщится Риваль. – Ты заражен магией Луга, ты теперь будешь служить ему, хочешь или нет. Он сделал тебе своим. Обратного пути нет.

–  Я ничей, – буркает Тайлер, хмуро взглядывая на филга. – Но нельзя нарушать баланс. Только фоморы могут остановиться сидов, и только сиды – фоморов. Люди здесь бессильны. Если мы выпустим наружу лишь одну силу, то миру конец.

– О да, – насмехается Риваль. – А если мы выпустим две равные по мощи колдовские силы, то, конечно, все придет в равновесие. Ты сам-то веришь этому бреду? Да я даже слушать не буду сидского пса!

Тайлер вскидывается, и изо рта у него снова лезут клыки, но Том крепко прихватывает его за рукав.

– Я тоже видел, – мягко говорит он. – Ты волк Луга, Тайлер. Мы теперь на одной стороне. Ты теперь будешь охранять меня вдвое пристрастнее, вервольф. И меня это радует.

– Пошел ты к дьяволу, – рычит Хилл. – И твой бог тоже.

– Мне ваша магия напоминает рак, – слышится звонкий баритон, и все они оборачиваются на Джима. Его голубая рубашка вздувается на ветру, и он ежится от холода. – Она сжирает вас изнутри, даже если вы ее отрицаете. Я знаю, почему Том выбрал это место. Это ведь не только Карлайл… Это еще и Лугдунум. Раньше здесь были римские форты, а еще раньше – кельтские поселения…

Филг сжимает зубы и пинает со всей дури первый попавшийся на тропинке камень.

– Так, выходит, ты слышишь Неметон внутри, Том? Даже я слышу, а тебе он так должен просто вопить!

– Там не только Неметон, – отзывается Том. – Там нун. Он зовет меня.

– Почему ты ничего не предпримешь? – шепотом спрашивает филга Джим, стоя за его спиной. – Почему ты не убьешь их, не попытаешься?

– Я не могу, – качает головой Риваль. – Я слуга Мерлина, и его гейс – мой гейс. Нельзя мешать договору. Мы можем только попытаться переубедить игроков. И я, и Хилл… и даже сам Миррдин… Это пат.

– Мне кажется, ты просто еще питаешь надежды, – качает головой Джим, и Риваль удивленно поднимает голову.

*******

Том тем временем идет к закрытым воротам одной из башен, и вековые железные запоры легко слетают по мановению его руки, дерево скрипит, двери открываются тяжело, неохотно, но открываются, впуская в затхлый, землистый зев почти тысячелетней крепости, полный запутанных подземных ходов и рукотворных пещер.

Гуськом, в молчании, они спускаются странной группой по каменной лестнице и следуют за Томом, путь которому освещают прыгающие розовые и белые огни, похожие на маленькие круглые лампочки, только внутри них что-то трепещет и звенит.

Имс на ходу зубами заматывает руку лоскутом, оторванным от дорогущей рубашки, и глухо матерится. Хилл мрачен, как туча, и двигается так, чтобы держать в поля зрения одновременно и Коллинза, и филга – он сообразителен, и собственные перспективы не кажутся ему радужными.

С позиции Джима Том Коллинз кажется слепым, которого ведет невидимый поводырь, побуждая безошибочно находить нужные коридоры и повороты среди десятков, им открывающихся.

Джеймс, может быть, даже порадовался бы, что удалось побывать внутри подземелий замка Карлайл – отец его преподавал историю в колледже и привил сыну совершенно неоправданный интерес к старине. Но теперь его занимают другие вещи – он поверил в то, что происходит, сразу и бесповоротно, и сознание того, что на его глазах решается судьба этого мира, причем, судя по всему, не в его пользу, давит на виски свинцовым обручем.

Он не чувствует себя обреченным, все гораздо хуже – он чувствует себя ответственным, но беспомощным. Абсолютно тупым и тошнотворно слабым. Сердце стучит в его груди быстро-быстро, но он не может ничего придумать.

Он много чего умеет, он перебрал в жизни множество профессий, да так нигде и не задержался: бросил юридический факультет, потом хотел стать актером и даже играл в самодеятельном театре, потом выдавливал кремовые розочки на торты, будучи помощником кондитера, красил спальни и гостиные дорогих коттеджей, будучи маляром, сейчас вот работает барменом и официантом. Прогресс, чего уже там говорить.

Джеймсу двадцать семь, он умеет играть на фортепиано, с полным безумием гонять на байках и спорткарах, показывать кое-какие хитрые фокусы на картах, а в последнее время слишком налегает на виски, и по утрам на симпатичной и вызывающей безотчетное доверие роже это уже можно вполне отчетливо прочитать.

Но Джеймс ничего не знает о магии.

И о смерти он тоже мало что знает.

Ему не хочется умирать, хотя он уверен в том, что это случится совсем скоро, может быть, через несколько часов.

И еще он почему-то жалеет, что случится это не летом, среди остывающего вечернего воздуха, когда солнце мягко рассыпает в воздухе красные искры, падая за горизонт, и крыши и деревья будто бы горят, а звуки разносятся далеко, – а промозглой осенью, среди ветра, дождя и безнадеги. Всего этого Джеймса не любит, он, как и его веснушчатая бледная кожа, любит солнце. А еще мотоциклы. Футбол. Кино на воздухе. Поцелуи в машине с открытым верхом, черт побери.

Но, может быть, всего это не станет скоро не только лично для него, Джеймса МакКалистера, но для всех. Хотя то, что он видел там, в той пустоте, куда их всех выкинул Имс, было прекрасно. Даже изуродованное бытие той страны могло дать представление о том, какой она была когда-то. Он бы хотел когда-нибудь побывать в стране фэйри, если бы фэйри не хотели его убить.

Но теперь все испорчено, абсолютно все, и по обе стороны его идут хмурые, озабоченные маги, и ему остается идти с ними след в след, как барашку.

Перед ними открывается камера за решетчатой дверью, которая тут же медленно, визгливо скрипя от натуги, ползет вверх под взглядом Тома.

Пол в камере покрыт белоснежным песком, точно сверкающей солью, от него идет призрачный, но сильный свет, и в этом свете Джеймс видит, что в центре помещения на песке прочерчены клетки, как на шахматной доске, а над клетками в начале каждого поля зависли в воздухе круглые камни белого и черного цвета. Рядом стоят две золотые с виду чащи, в которых тоже насыпаны камни, их много, очень много, и песчаная доска тоже больше шахматной.

– А удобно, – хмыкает Имс, обозрев всю эту картину, и почти валится на песок, но быстро подбирает ноги под себя, усаживается по-турецки, и глаза его снова острые, злые и насмешливые. – Ну что, Том, сыграем?

Сквозь самодельную повязку просачивается кровь, но ее немного, и Джеймс думает, что на партию этот брутальный крепкий мужик вполне способен. И что же ты не успел, чувак? Что же не рассчитал?

Том слегка отшатывается даже, не верит.

– Ты хочешь сыграть со мной?

– Не думаю, что здесь есть кто-нибудь, кто играет лучше меня, дорогуша. Если честно, не очень-то я стремлюсь к победе, но и тебе победить не дам, Коллинз. Соглашайся. Ты ничего не теряешь. Нун все равно сработает.

Том колеблется, но потом тоже опускается на песок.

Джеймс думает, что, вероятно, Имс чувствует себя полководцем, вынужденным защищать страну, которая никогда не была его.

А он сам, Джим, вечный шутник, невротик и сексоголик Джим, очаровательный хам, которому палец в рот не клади, и который всегда так мучительно не уверен в себе, потому и выеживается, – чувствует ли он, что может хоть что-то защитить?

А ведь он всегда любил фильмы про Джеймса Бонда. Помнится, когда впервые услышал песню Адель, даже горло сжалось. Сентиментальный мудак.

Он даже не отслеживает, когда камни медленно задвигались в воздухе – просто плавали над клетками и останавливались над теми, что выбирали игроки. Маги уже могли не прикасаться к вещам – их сила стала велика. Им не нужно было даже произносить слов, нун внимал их мыслям, прислушивался к ним, как некая невидимая бездна.

Джеймс вдруг вспоминает откуда-то из рассказов отца, что у друидов были законы магии, и один из них, кажется, назывался законом персонификации. Это значило, что любое явление и любая вещь могли считаться  живыми и иметь личность – быть, а не существовать. Друиды, например, персонифицировали ветры и облака, это помогало управлять ими. Но нун был живым сам по себе, без всякой помощи и усилия извне.

Может быть, живее всех находящихся в этой камере с полом из алмазного песка. 

На го эта игра походила только с виду.

Джеймс ни черта не понимает даже в обычном го, куда уж там в магическом.

– И кто впереди? – шепотом вопрошает он Хилла, который стоит, прислонившись к косяку двери и скрестив руки на груди, с выражением вселенского презрения на заросшей темной щетиной роже. Прямо Черный корсар. Крутой парень, это сразу видно, даже если бы не был оборотнем, но, к сожалению, теперь вассал эльфийского короля.

Джеймс сильно подозревает, что, как бы ни демонстрировал бесстрастие филг, он тоже склоняется к фэйри и в решающий час не станет воевать против Дивного народа.

А это значит, что из человечества Джеймс здесь только один.

Том, тем временем, снова натягивает эту свою масочку надменного джентльмена.

– Ты знаешь, что в тебе слишком много эмоций для этой игры, Имс? Они бурлят в тебе, как в котле. Имей уважение к игре.

– На себя посмотри, – парирует Имс, кривя полные губы. – Ты только что утратил сантэ.

Коллинз шипит. Имс действительно опасен, может быть, даже опаснее, чем кажется. Может быть, маг в нем, которого совсем незаметно, очень сильный, а может, сам Имс – сильный, сильнее Тома, и в этом главная тайна. Но именно поэтому Джеймс не понимает, что заставляет его играть против воли. Очевидно, есть что-то еще, что держит Имса за яйца и не дает поступать по собственной воле. Или кто-то.

– Знаешь, Том, – берет реванш Имс,  – я слушал недавно одного старого тибетца. И он мне разъяснил, что игра в го многими воспринимается как сотворение мира. Сначала на доске появляется вселенная во всем своем хаосе, потом космос трансформируется в земные формы, потом возникает жизнь и, конечно, смерть. А сами игроки играют роль демиургов. Ни одна другая древняя игра на это не способна, шахматы и шашки имитируют войны, нарды и домино – преследование и состязание, некоторые игры похожи на банальные кражи… И только го ставит во главу угла созидание. Так подумай, Том, какой мир ты создаешь?

– Где есть место жизни и смерти, как всегда, – отвечает Том. – Куда возвращается то, по чему мы все безотчетно и мучительно тоскуем.

– Где рушится все нами созданное. Ты открываешь ворота врагу, Том, и хуже всего, что делаешь это не из страха даже. Это сперва я посчитал тебя трусом. Но ты не трус. И не слабак, как наверняка считают многие. Ты романтик, Том, вот что самое жуткое. Романтики –  такие странные люди, готовые перерезать горло и себе, и другим ради какой-нибудь паршивой идеи. Все революции устраивали романтики. Но дело в том, что они не могут остановиться вовремя.  Они стирают мир в порошок, и им все мало. Дело в том, что романтики – особы ужасно обидчивые и не терпят, когда им перечат. Фашисты и национал-социалисты, кстати, тоже были романтиками. И террористы во все времена… А ты ведь отравлен похожей идеей, Том?

– Но, насколько я помню, именно ты спешил перерезать мне горло, мистер Имс, – возражает Том, качая белокурой головой, и в этот момент почему-то напоминает Джеймсу женщину – миледи, вот кого. – Может быть, это как раз ты романтик, который вообразил, что люди, которые сейчас так резко мчатся к собственному распаду, скоро одумаются, и вокруг все зацветет и очистится? Я всегда недоумевал, почему человек решил, что он хозяин вселенной. Меня это, знаешь ли, вечно выводило из себя. Мне кажется, человечеству иногда просто необходимо устраивать порку. Побольше стихийных бедствий, побольше атак природы на цивилизацию… Ты видел, как море съедает рыбацкие города, как плющ душит забытые отели? А как возникают естественные аквариумы, полные рыбы, в брошенных супермаркетах? Это прекрасное зрелище, Имс.

– Ненавидишь людей, значит.

– Это люди ненавидят мир.

– Нет, дорогуша, просто ты свято веришь в то, что твой бог любит тебя…

– Все мы верим в то, что бог любит нас. Иначе зачем он нужен? Кажется, в психологии это называется «проблемой отношения». Если у тебя есть бог, Имс, он всегда любит тебя.

Тут Имс пожимает плечами и начинает что-то насвистывать с отстраненным видом. Может быть, он и выигрывает эту партию, но спор явно проиграл.

Джеймсу почему-то тошно, он поворачивается, выходит из камеры и поднимается на воздух.

*******

Снаружи стелился туман.

Джеймс не знал, который час, и, скорее всего, дело здесь было вовсе не во времени суток.

Туман был седой и плотный, полз вкрадчиво, а потом распахивал над землей свои полотнища, как погребальные саваны, как одежды сказочной невесты, как эльфийские плащи. Сквозь него едва виднелась характерная громада кафедрального собора, но тот был мертв, и никакого священника в нем не было уже давным-давно, чтобы разогнать нечисть, которая роилась в тумане.

По крайней мере, так казалось Джеймсу.

Ему казалось, туман холоден, как губы мертвеца,

О го он читал какую-то дурацкую книжку в мягкой обложке, какой-то восточный бульварный роман, главная героиня там с истериками металась между двумя мужчинами и никак не могла выбрать, и сюжет все время перебивался, к месту и не к месту, ужасно нудными назидательными притчами. Запомнил он только одну: как-то один дровосек пошел в горы рубить дрова и увидел в лесной чаще двух старцев, которые предавались непонятной игре. Заинтересованный, дровосек подошел и стал наблюдать, а когда проголодался, его угостили фиником. Когда игра закончилась, игроки растворились в воздухе, и недалекий дровосек обнаружил, что сам он поседел, одежда его истлела, топорище сгнило, а из брошенной им косточки выросло финиковое дерево.

Так и Джеймсу сейчас ясно представлялось, что, когда он выйдет из тумана, то найдет чужой мир, мир после своего конца, мир, который будет снова стоять в самом начале пути. Как на тех картинках в глянцевом журнале, где один сумасбродный швед нарисовал именно мир после апокалипсиса. Он у него получился не жутким, а каким-то уютным. Джеймс частично помнил даже рецензию на эти картины: «Саймон Сталенхаг пишет смесь из научной фантастики в духе Лема и Булычева и незатейливого, трогательного быта европейских 80-х, теплые ламповые картины, в которых соединяет старенькую автомобильную классику, спокойную природу, постапокалиптических роботов и трогательных, вечно любопытных детей. Война закончилась, ядерная зима прошла, жизнь налаживается, дети растут. Роботы немножко поржавели, и динозавры откуда-то взялись. А так – все нормально, жить можно. И очень хочется туда».

Одна картина Джиму особенно запомнилась: маленький мальчик стоит на опушке соснового леса, в буйно колосящемся летнем поле, а на него уставились мертвыми глазами скелеты двух давно обездвиженных киборгов, у которых половина высокотехнологичных конечностей уже отвалилась от старости…

Только вот Джиму, в отличие от бодрого журналиста, вовсе не хотелось «туда».

Хотя, возможно, он увидел бы золотую пыль, и зеленые холмы, и деревья с серебряными листьями и молодильными яблоками, и чистые ожившие моря, прозрачные и меняющие цвет, как глаза короля фэйри…

Жизнь стала бы прекрасной, и она стала бы гораздо, гораздо длиннее, чем сейчас, умножилась раз в десять, а разве не об этом всегда мечтали смертные, когда-то ведь так и было, память об этом жила в генах, в телах, в умах, в душах, которые выли от горя, на момент задумавшись о смерти и представив себе вполне ту тьму, которая должна была поглотить их так скоро, так несправедливо скоро, так непростительно рано…

Джеймс вздрогнул и очнулся.

Туман разливался по низинам и холмам, как свежее молоко, заключал в нежные кисейные объятья деревья и шоссе, большие дома и маленькие домики, дорогие машины и дешевые велосипеды, супермаркеты и церкви, людей и собак, коров и лошадей, ластился прохладными ладонями и нес с собой приятный, медовый запах.

Мы вернулись, шептал этот туман неслышно и ласково, мы с тобой.

***

Имс выиграл, причем выиграл виртуозно, путем «стратегической жертвы», и под конец Том сам выложил два камня на доску, признавая поражение. В го – или в нун – не поощрялось продолжать беспроигрышную партию, это считалось неуважением равно к самому себе и к сопернику – зачем тратить свое и чужое драгоценное время, если и так все ясно? За это Имс нун уважал.

А завершали игру они уже именно что вежливо. Выяснять было больше нечего, играть вдвоем дальше представлялось опасным, у каждого имелись свои планы, которые надо было скрыть друг от друга. Говорить о чем-то постороннем тоже было бессмысленно и даже оскорбительно. Так что они даже слегка поклонились друг другу в финале, когда камни с легким треском растворились в воздухе и песок под ногами оказался обычной серой землей, а вовсе не алмазной солью.

Никаких чудесных перемещений, никаких телепортаций – Том, если и хотел бы, видимо, не сумел проявить свою магию, не было сейчас такого мощного импульса, как несколько часов назад. Имс искусством перемещений физического тела не владел вовсе, это вам не сновидения.

Поэтому каждый отправился своим ходом туда, куда считал нужным. Из замка Карлайл в утренний туман вышло несколько хорошо одетых джентльменов, которых почему-то в упор не видела охрана крепости и туристы, уже гулявшие по ее периметру, – походили они больше всего на ловких грабителей банков, только что провернувших большую аферу, разве что аккуратных чемоданчиков с деньгами в руках не хватало.

– Я пойду с вами, мистер Имс, – сказал парень со встрепанным затылком и синими глазами, и брови его были заломлены так умоляюще, что Имс небрежно кивнул.

Он ценил любого, кто переходил на его сторону, а этому парню, по крайней мере, смелости было не занимать. А зачем он пригодится в будущем, Имс еще успеет придумать. Сейчас он хотел как можно скорее убраться из этого милого исторического городишки и добраться до Лондона.

Добираться придется на машине – Имс посмотрел карту – через Ланкастер, Бирмингем, Ковентри, Нортгемптон. Хорошая экскурсия, если бы Имса волновали экскурсии. Пятьсот километров, перевел он мили в привычные единицы измерения. Не так уж, впрочем, и далеко, все-таки ты на острове, Имс.

 Хозяин проката с подозрением оглядел двух лощеных пижонов в дорогих пальто и одного встрепанного парня с заполошным взглядом, но вид золотой кредитки Риваля его задобрил. В результате они получили подержанный красный «Вольво» и через час, перекусив сэндвичами в первой попавшейся закусочной, уже выезжали на автобан.

Имс попытался сесть за руль, но скоро вынужден был, сжав челюсти, перебраться на соседнее с водителем сиденье – боль в руке пульсировала и временами становилась совсем уж адской, хотя кровь остановилась и выглядела рана вполне прилично, Имс видал на себе и похуже. А тут на лбу выступила испарина, да и чувствовал он себя, если честно, слабым, как новорожденный.

– Я поведу, – неожиданно сказал Джим.

Филг только плечами повел – водить он, похоже, вовсе не умел. Имс нехотя согласился: делать нечего, сам дурак, подставился под волчьи зубы.

За рулем Джим моментально преобразился – весь подобрался, взгляд стал жестким, почти хищным, профиль заострился, тонкий и резкий, скулы заточились, окрасились яростным румянцем, и Имс даже хмыкнул, а потом и крякнул, как старый дед, от изумления: парень втопил по газам так, что желтоватые поля по краям шоссе слились в две размытые акварельные полосы.

Имс некоторое время зачарованно смотрел на это скольжение, а потом утомился и закрыл глаза.

Не надо ему мешать, подумал он, видимо, мальчишка знает, что делает. Нам уже нечего бояться, всем нам уже чего-то бессмысленно бояться. Будет даже хорошо, да просто отлично, если мне суждено разбиться на машине где-нибудь между Ланкастером и Престоном. Никаких сожалений, никаких угрызений совести, никакой вины. А Пашку защитит Мерлин и, быть может, еще Риваль – вытащил же он его из того безнадежного фоморского сна.

Риваль внушал доверие, и Мерлину Имс тоже отчего-то верил, хотя и не видел его ни разу до поездки в Лондон. Смешно, Имс, ты же никогда никому не верил, даже себе-то не очень доверял иногда. Ну, может быть, разве что Артуру.

А тут слепо передал сына парню с худым наивным лицом и трогательно испачканным чернилами пальцами, парню, одетому и выглядевшему, как распоследний гик, и вовсе не похожему на великого мага. Мерлин не демонстрировал никаких чудес, он никак не походил на танцующую обезьянку. И даже квартира, в которой они остались, сын и маг, выглядела затрапезно – пыльновато, темновато, тесновато, куча странных вещей, современных и старинных вперемешку, но, может быть, именно это убедило Имса в том, что все не напрасно.

– Видишь ли, Имс, – задумчиво сказал Мерлин. – Мы должны попытаться решить это дело миром. Это скорее дань уважения тому, что осталось в вас обоих от человека. Я боюсь и уверен в том, что осталось уже очень мало, как бы ты ни верил в обратное, как бы ни стремился бороться. Но всегда есть место для последней попытки. Пусть из приличия. Пусть наивной и детской. Но вдруг проснется в вас что-то, что способно рассеять и слишком дивный манящий свет, и непроглядный мрак?

Мерлин верил до последнего. Мерлин был наивен, как ребенок, как будто ему действительно всегда было восемнадцать. И сила веры его была настолько велика, что Имс сам на какое-то время заразился. Правда, попытку всадить в Томово горло клинок никак нельзя принять за стремление решить все миром. Но к тому времени Имс уже знал, что Томом владеет не страх и не месть, не злоба и не ярость, не самолюбование и даже не стремление стать избранным. Быть может, когда-то Том Коллинз и был нарциссом, клоуном, трикстером, ненасытно требующим внимания к своей особе. Но Имс увидел – в этом гребаном сне – он увидел. И всякая надежда в нем угасла.

Том исходил любовью к Лугу и его миру. Он был пропитан ею, он застыл в ней, как муха в янтаре, и так же, как мухе, ему уже не суждено было из нее выбраться.

«Вольво» несся по дороге, как гончая Дикой охоты, мотор рычал, не сбавляя тона, по радио  неистово завывал этот рыжий тощий шотландец, Франц Фердинанд.

«Eyes Boring a way through me Paralyse Controlling completely Now There is a fire in me Fire that burns Fire that burns…»

Все на свете происходит из-за любви, устало думал Имс, мягко проваливаясь в забытье и плавясь, как сырок, в яркой боли и влажном жаре, охватившем его голову и грудь. Даже преступления. Даже убийства. Все мы – как измученные жаждой деревья. Они скукожены, искривлены, изуродованы, почти умирают, но все равно тянут из мертвых песков воду – так и мы, жалкие, тянем из мира любовь. По капле, выкручивая, выжимая ее из окружающей жути, из ненависти, из крови и мути, из странных фантазий и собственных маний – каждый в меру своих сил. Все мы – жертвы своей любви к чему-то или к кому-то. Да, в конце концов, жертвы своей любви к самой жизни – и ее всегда, всегда, всегда недостаточной любви к нам. Что бы мир с нами ни делал, эта любовь неистребима. Намвсегдабудетмало, всегдабудетнедостаточно.

«This fire is out of control I'm going to burn this city Burn this city If this fire is out of control Then I I'm out of control and I burn…»           


	29. Лондон

Лондон уже не был Лондоном, когда они вернулись.

Имс, как раз, на свою беду, очнулся, когда они проносились по бушующим, совершенно потерявшим всякий разум кварталам. Он увидел людей, бегущих куда-то вперед с абсолютно безумными провалами глаз, точно живых зомби, которые волочили за собой как-то вещи, иногда совершенно нелепые, типа мешка с крупой или капельной кофеварки, видел он и других, которые молча сидели на скамейках перед парками, вокзалами, кафе, станциями метро и тупо смотрели перед собой. Движение еще кое-как сохранялось, и у Имса создалось впечатление, что время катастрофических пробок прошло – все, кто хотел покинуть город, уже его покинули.

Сколько же времени они пробыли в том подвале в Карлайле? Имс подозревал, что вовсе не несколько часов. Сейчас невозможно было разобрать, какое время года – но никак не декабрь, скорее неожиданно вернувшийся август.

Видимо, после их исчезновения отдельные здания, а иногда и целые улицы, продолжили пропадать со всем своим содержимым, но даже то, что сохранилось, быстро приобретало иной облик. Тут и там возникали бурные заросли трав и цветов неземной красоты, однако нежные эти цветы пробивались сквозь асфальт с поистине бронебойной мощью, вздыбливая мощные плиты и разрушая кирпич в пыль; стены домов увивал пурпурный плющ и дикий виноград, оплетая колонны, балконы и карнизы прочнейшими змеиными объятьями; в воздухе носилась искристая золотая пыль; расцветали лишайники, на пустом месте возникали какие-то красные лианы и разноцветные плоды, городские парки разом подскочили в росте и быстро начали превращаться в непроходимые чащи, а в фонтанах резвились теперь хищные рыбы и еще какие-то прозрачные, едва видимые существа с острыми зубами и хитрыми ухмылками. В потеплевшем и очистившемся, почти лесном воздухе носились крылатые создания, из-за скорости плохо узнаваемые: то ли феи, то ли крохотные монстры, но еще больше самых разных чудищ шныряло по земле, по углам и подворотням. И шныряло, не показываясь, не из страха, а просто сосредоточенно хлопоча по каким-то своим делам, которые быстро нашлись для них в человеческом мире.

В целом масштаб разрушений оказался не так уж и велик – город вовсе не был похож на переживший вражескую бомбежку, просто он стал иным. И солнце светило по-другому, и розы источали чужой аромат, и птицы кричали о другом.

Уже в Шордиче, почти добравшись до дома Мерлина, они обогнали неспешно бегущего черного волка. Впрочем, когда Имс со стоном повернул голову, желая удостовериться в увиденном, никакого волка там не оказалось, а по улице бежал, делая вид, что никуда не торопится, хмурый мужик в темной куртке.

Они ехали молча, и Имс в который раз оценил хладнокровие Джима, который не принялся в ужасе кудахтать, а только хмурил свои резко очерченные каштановые брови и морщил веснушчатый нос. Парень просек все с первого раза, и правда: был ли смысл теперь впадать в панику? Чтобы разобраться в ситуации, достаточно было увидеть, как «Харродс» стал несколькими ложками пыли.

Мерлин жил над каким-то пабом, стены которого были выкрашены в бесстыдный голубой цвет и разрисованы малиновыми рыбинами с блядскими губами. Под и над окнами самой квартиры на третьем этаже красовались мощные русалки, больше похожие на накрашенных мужиков, и Имс из последних сил понадеялся, что в новом мире они не оживут.

– И где мы? – спросил Джим, ловко ввинчивая громоздкий «вольво» между двумя древними кирпичными складами, размалеванными черными курицами зловещего вида с одной стороны и печальными желтоглазыми обезьянами – с другой.

Имс выпал из автомобиля и с облегчением увидел неподалеку, в тоннеле зацветших алым и золотым улиц, тонкий силуэт скейтера с сигаретой в зубах.

– У него спрашивай, он величайший маг былого и грядущего, – ткнул он в этот силуэт и опустился на металлический стул уличной террасы паба – по странности еще работавшего: внутри помещения, за стеклянными дверьми, Имс разглядел несколько посетителей и пару официантов.

Джеймс крепко завис на несколько секунд, а потом недоверчиво переспросил:

– Этот парень?..

Мерлин как раз подъехал к ним вплотную и ловко спрыгнул с доски, одновременно подхватывая ее рукой и ставя к стене.

– Что с Имсом? – спросил он, с красноречивым выражением лица рассматривая промокшую от крови повязку, но обращаясь почему-то к филгу.

– Ничего, – поморщился Имс, хотя спрашивали не его, а может быть, именно поэтому. – Собственная глупость.

– Его поранил Хилл, – пояснил Риваль, и брови Мерлина взлетели, как ласточки над холмами. – Он стал волком Луга.

– О, – только и сказал Друид. – Узнаю сидского короля. Паутина у него частая и липкая, не вырвешься.

 – Ты маг? – неверяще переспросил Джеймс.

– Меня зовут Мерлин, – наивно улыбнулся Мерлин и неловко повел худыми плечами под темным мешковатым свитером, который явно был ему велик размера на три, да еще надет на такой же безразмерный свитшот с диковатым принтом на груди. – Пойдемте уже в дом, Имсу нужна помощь.

– Просто класс, – пробормотал Джим. – Мерлин.

«But there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew

All the things you'd say

They were never true, never true

And the games you'd play

You would always win, always win», – слезливопричиталаАдельизглубинпаба, ноИмсупоказалось, чтохмуритьсяДжимсталменьше.

***

– Наверняка вы читали, если, конечно, интересовались изучением быта туатов, что они иначе воспринимают реальность, чем люди, – охотно рассказывал Мерлин, буднично раскидывая какой-то хлам, кучей лежавший посреди комнаты, чтобы вместить троих гостей.

Имс уже видел эти облезлые бархатные пуфы, громоздящиеся друг на друга картины в старинных резных рамах, разрисованные разноцветные стены, разномастные покоцанные столики и стулья из разных сортов дерева, мягкие кожаные диваны, старые, старинные и просто древние книги, фото всех времен, начиная от самого рождения метода фотографии…

Он вдруг подумал, что Мерлин вполне мог жить здесь под маской неудачливого художника много лет, и никто бы не обратил на него внимания – мало ли в Шордиче чудаковатой богемы, которая вечно занимается ерундой в неустанных поисках себя, перебивается с хлеба на воду и постоянно витает в мечтах, не замечая перемен в реальности?

Мерлин тем временем, нисколько не смущаясь, разлил чай по чашкам, выглядевшим как полное торжество вульгарности над всем утонченным беспорядком квартиры – золоченая лепнина перла из каждой чашки со страшной силой, Имс так и ждал, что какая-нибудь лепная роза его укусит.

Допотопный чугунный чайник, кстати, вскипел прямо на столе. Неудивительно, что стол в этом месте уже слегка обуглился.

– Что значит – иначе? – спросил Имс.

Боль в плече и руке немного стихла, словно бы смягчилась в присутствии Мерлина. Или это чай был особенный?

– «То, что светлое море для Брана, плывущего в ладье с кормою, – радостная равнина с множеством цветов для меня, с моей двухколесной колесницы. Белизна моря, на которое глядишь ты, – это  телята, разных цветов телята, ласковые, не бьющие друг друга. В Счастливой стране, обильной цветами, много коней на ее пространствах, хотя для тебя они незримы»… – мелодично продекламировал маг.

На какое-то время в комнате повисло молчание. Риваль, впрочем, острозубо усмехался – он-то все это знал.

– Отлично, – наконец вымолвил Джим. – Поэтому фэйри рушат наш мир? Из-за… эээ… разницы в восприятии?

– Я лишь уточняю, что не всегда они делают это из злых побуждений. Иногда им просто не нравится то, что они видят.

– Телята вместо волн – это, конечно, кардинально другой взгляд на вещи, – саркастически кивнул Джим. – Подозреваю тогда, что и перестройка будет кардинальной. А что, если им захочется всюду увидеть стада ласковых телят? Затопят полмира, к чертовой матери?

– Я думаю, ни у сидов, ни у фоморов нет цели разрушить Землю, – покачал головой Мерлин. – Я думаю, они попытаются обратиться к земной природной магии, чтобы освободить свой мир от тех бед, что их постигли…

– Папа?!

Имс затаенно выдохнул. Он не хотел выглядеть нервной наседкой, с первых секунд встречи расспрашивая Мерлина, где его сын. Но все же каким облегчением было увидеть его целым и невредимым, боги, Имс и не подозревал, что он стал настолько отцом. Кто бы ему сказал раньше, что он способен так беспокоиться за кого-то другого.

– Ты ранен?!

– Да так, – пробулькал Имс.

– Дай посмотрю, – велел Мерлин и начал разматывать повязку, а потом легонько коснулся пальцами краев рваной раны. Имс сразу почувствовал облегчающий холод, будто к руке приложили лед. – Укус оборотня излечим, хотя, конечно, Хилл уже не обычный оборотень…

– Я превращусь в огромного злого волка? – спросил Имс. – Ну, я надеюсь, что огромного, хоть какая-то компенсация…

– Если бы ты был человеком, то мог бы, – невозмутимо ответил Мерлин, все еще пристально разглядывая рану. – Но так как ты фоморский маг, а у них своя оборотническая сущность, то не могу обещать точно.

– Обидно.

– Я заговорю ее. Попробую, – как-то задумчиво сказал Мерлин, и вот этот тон Имсу ох как не понравился.

– Попробуешь? – взволнованно озвучил его мысли подскочивший Пашка. – Да для тебя это должно быть плевое дело! Ты же Мерлин! Мы о тебе в сказках читали! Блеснул глазами – и все в порядке! Разве нет? Тут и рана-то не страшная на вид… это же не… не голова отрезанная…

– Вот спасибо, – кивнул Имс.

– Ой, папа… нет, я не то имел в виду… прости… ну ты понял, да?

– Если бы ты был человеком, Имс, думаю, ты бы не стал волком, а просто умер. Волки Луга обычно не множат себе подобных – он сам порождает их. Они убивают во имя его и в назидание, – утешительным тоном сказал Мерлин.

***

Ему казалось, он когда-то знал об этом. Кто-то когда-то рассказывал ему об этом человеке с золотыми глазами, взгляд которого был кроток и мил, пока не разил, точно гарпун из точеной стали.

За пестрыми шторами роились какие-то тени, так что филг то и дело вскидывал взгляд на окна и что-то шептал, но Имсу было все равно. Пашка и Джеймс смотрели не отрываясь на худого паренька в синем свитшоте с кроликом на груди – никакие тени их не тревожили.

Мерлин пел. Низко, почти на одной ноте, неожиданно звучным, до костей пробирающим, как жар, голосом, на незнакомом Имсу языке. На древнем языке, подумалось ему, когда между словом и действием не было никакой разницы.

От раны постепенно начал виться золотистый дымок, а сам Имс почувствовал себя легким, как пузырьки морской пены, когда они испаряются и поднимаются в воздух. 

Снаружи что-то грохотало, и за окнами начал мигать свет, в него вплетались какие-то красноватые сполохи. А потом раздался звук, как будто что-то – или кто-то – проскребло по одному из стекол большими кожистыми крыльями. Очень большими. Следом раздался свист, как от летящей торпеды, потом, в отдалении, звон разбитого стекла, и где-то истерично завыла сигнализация сразу на нескольких машинах.

Два попугайчика – один бело-розовый, другой бледно-синий, ожесточенно грызли медный колокольчик, подвешенный к потолку клетки.

Мерлин замолчал и устало опустился прямо на ковер на полу.

Имс силился что-то сказать в благодарность, но у него получалось только мычать. Как только рана перестала истязать, сон начал заволакивать ему глаза. И тут Имс вспомнил, зачем еще в пути так безуспешно и мучительно пытался заснуть и во сне снова перенестись в Ллис.

Сейчас у него был трискелион Луга, и это полностью меняло дело.

Он закрыл глаза и уже не увидел, как худой паренек с черными тенями под глазами скорчился на полу и начал дрожать. Дрожь была такой сильной, что переходила в судороги, и сейчас, измотанным и бледным, Мерлин выглядел лет на шестнадцать, и не было в нем совершенно ничего внушительного, ничего страшного, а казался он хрупким, маленьким и жалким.

По крайней мере, Джеймсу. Разве мог этот лопоухий парень с острыми скулами и растрепанной воробьиной стрижкой насылать беды и болезни заклинаниями, подчинять себе стихии и животных, приносить жертвы и убивать без запинки знаменитым друидским клинком? Разве мог он, подобно скальду Эгилю, отчитать нид так, чтобы сразу сотня человек погибла, а каменная башня разрушилась до основания?

Да, Джеймс серьезно интересовался историей в юности.

Но верил ли он, что сейчас тот, кто сотворил один из самых больших и чудовищных кусков этой истории, дрожит у его ног, на холодном полу?

Как-то не так он себе все это представлял.

– Что стоишь? Помоги мне! – крикнул ему с акцентом другой мальчишка, с беспокойной рожицей, сын Имса, насколько Джим понял. Вот оно – то, что держало Имса в клетке. И сводило все надежды этого мира на нет.

Вместе они дотащили Мерлина до одного из диванов и укутали его пледом.

– Ты ему веришь, похоже? – спросил Джеймс у смешного парня.

Парень облизнул пухлые губы и воззрился на Джеймса так возмущенно, будто тот спросил нечто совершенно запретное.

– Все верят, – убежденно сказал он, и от этого тона Джиму ясно представился Джордано Бруно в пламени костра. Он еще раз посмотрел на воспаленные веки Мерлина и скрестил руки на груди.

У всех в этой игре были четкие роли, кроме него. Лишь он болтался, как гвоздь в супе и не знал, зачем он тут вообще.

И еще ему было интересно, что сейчас делает тот надменный блондин в длинном пальто. Том.

– А зачем он перенес нас в Карлайл? – спросил он у филга, разыскав того в кухне. Риваль с завидным спокойствием сидел, задрав ноги на плетеный стул, и пил кофе. Джеймс тоже налил себе чашку из старинного серебряного кофейника, стоявшего на столе. Кофейник был обжигающе горячим, и Джим подумал, что магия успешно заменяет Мерлину многие современные технологии.

– Том разозлился, – пояснил филг. – В минуты душевного неравновесия с сидами такое бывает. А Карлайл – один из древних городов, посвященных Лугу, в подвале в давние времена находилось святилище, и нун – неслыханное дело – остался там еще с тех времен. Только, подозреваю, его никто, кроме, нас никогда не видел. Тома притягивают сейчас такие места, он находит их по наитию, так он ближе к своему королю, лучше его чувствует. И они питают его силу, она умножается во сто крат…

– Но он же проиграл? – возразил Джим. – Плохо, видать, питают…

– Но он стал сильнее, намного сильнее. А последний ход требует больше силы мага, чем ловкости игрока.

– Последний ход? – нахмурил брови Джеймс. – И что же это? И откуда ты об этом знаешь?

Риваль осклабился и отпил из чашечки с каким-то сардоническим удовольствием.

– Я же сид наполовину, милый. И я много сотен лет служу Миррдину. Я многое знаю. А вот тебе советовал бы в это дерьмо не лезть, все равно ничем помочь не сможешь, а вот путаться под ногами – да, тут у тебя талант.

– Знаешь, я ни разу не увидел твоей помощи за все это время, могущественное ты существо, – оскалился Джим. – В чем она состоит? Носить модные пиджачки и пить кофе? Ты такой опасный, такой коварный, я прямо весь дрожу. А Мерлин там умирает, кстати.

– Он просто ослаб, – отмахнулся Риваль. – А я охраняю дом от монстров, этого пока вполне достаточно. Что, думаешь, там за шторами и почему окна и двери еще держатся?

Шторы трепетали лихо, как паруса, за ними бродили огромные тени, и Джим не хотел знать, чьи они. Он помнил только, что в город заехали они утром, и с тех пор не прошло еще и трех часов, а на улице стало совсем темно, и только какой-то алый свет, точно из адской печи, порой освещал эту темноту.

Джим оставил Риваля и пошел искать спальню. Вокруг него прямо-таки роились сильнейшие маги и сверхъестественные существа, а он был обычным человеком и очень устал. Так устал, что едва нашел силы стащить повлажневшие изнутри от пота ботинки и забраться на кровать.

На комоде стояли сушеные травы, посыпанные солью, – такие букеты когда-то делала бабушка Джима – и сильно пахли. Джим смотрел на их очертания в сумраке, пока глаза не начали слипаться. И, засыпая, вновь услышал, как отец шепотом напевает ему, совсем маленькому, детскую песенку – затейливую и непонятную, как все старые детские песенки, пришедшие невесть из каких времен.

_Смейся, мальчик, пока идешь через ад,_

_Твои пальцы схватывает покоем,_

_Твои скулы наточены каждым боем._

_Тьма окружает сердце, а ты идешь,_

_Потому что мир обезумел и стал похож_

_на войну. У каждого личный ад._

_Продолжай идти, тебе говорят._

_И за каждый шаг ты заплатишь и не вернешь;_

_Мир похож на войну, мальчик, а ты похож_

_на усталого рыцаря из небольшого братства._

_продолжай идти, мой мальчик, и все воздастся…_

Из тех времен, когда между словом и действием не было никакой разницы.


	30. Жертва

Ллис простерся перед ним, как запятнанный первый снег.

Как оскверненный когда-то и навечно брошенный сад.

Как место, которое было сожрано концом времен и всеми забыто.

Не было здесь ни ослепительных синих небес, ни играющих прозрачных волн, ни изумрудных островов, полных жизни, ни сладкого аромата, ни золотистых закатов, ни щебечущих птиц. Ни сверхскоростных черных поездов не было, ни шаттлов, быстро и плавно разрезающих воздух над водной гладью.

Море было серым, седым, черным в глубине и ледяным; острова плавали в воздухе голыми безжизненными скалами, тут и там на них торчали, точно полуразвалившиеся скелеты, остовы башен и замков, зияющие пустыми глазницами окон…

Но не это было самое страшное – в воздухе все время мелькали какие-то тени, которые Имс даже в собственном сне не мог уловить взглядом, и еще его слух ловил какой-то совсем тихий, но невыносимо давящий гул. Мозги сворачивались, как кислое молоко, от этого гула. Коровы и собаки могли бы падать от него замертво, если бы здесь были коровы и собаки. Но здесь никого не было.

Временами со скал и прямо из воздуха сыпалась какая-то черно-серебряная пыль, непонятные металлические чешуйки, блестящий пепел. Временами эти чешуйки вдруг начинали заворачиваться в маленькие вихри и создавали формы, очень похожие на те, что Имс видел в счастливом Ллисе, но только похожие – макеты садов и зданий в уменьшенном виде. Воспоминания мира, у которого почти не осталось воспоминаний.

И только серебряные шары точно так же медленно плавали всюду, сколько он мог видеть до горизонта. Только теперь их были не десятки, а сотни.

А потом Имс увидел целую стаю воронов. Они летели, и черненая пыль жадно липла к их крыльям, облепляла их тела. Полет их был тяжел, и кричали они болезненно, и Имс не мог отвести от них взгляда, пока они не скрылись вдали. Смерть несли они на своих крыльях, причем, похоже, приняли ее добровольно.

Он стоял, не двигаясь, и впивался глазами в тот ужас, который окружал его, забыв об осторожности, забыв о том, что надо быть  быстрым и скрытным, но отчаяние, которое затопило его, – сейчас оно было важнее осторожности, важнее собственной жизни.

Это Элга стоял и скорбил по ушедшему миру, который когда-то любил.

И он не пошевелился даже тогда, когда услышал за спиной шелест крыльев и легчайшие шаги босых ног. Ему самому было бы очень холодно ступать по черному снегу, что покрывал эти скалы, но ангелам холод нипочем.

– Что же стало с Ллисом? – спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

Ульель встал рядом и тоже посмотрел вокруг.

– Ты же знаешь это, Элга. Проклятье Луга. Менгиры выжгли наш мир избытком магии. Не сразу, но медленно и неотвратимо. И даже когда они сгорели, она продолжала отравлять сам воздух своим ядом. Чужая магия, чужеродная.

– Как радиация, – пробормотал Имс. – На Земле так представляют ядерную зиму.

– Я думаю, все гораздо хуже, – невесело улыбнулся Ульель. – Радиация не создает призраков. Не множит сама себя. Не порождает монстров, которые начинают крушить все вокруг и убивать любого, кто попадется на ее пути. Эта пыль способна стать любым существом, мертвым и живым одновременно. Луг всегда был искусным некромантом. Ты можешь это увидеть, если вспомнишь.

И, словно бы в самом глубоком сне, Имс увидел. О, он увидел, как те же вихри, крутясь все быстрее и становясь все сильнее, создавали чудовищ, гибридов, которым нигде не дали бы имени, – и эти чудовища кромсали и без того истекающий кровью мир, лишая жизни все, что еще пыталось дышать, что пыталось выжить и приспособиться.

Правда, такое случалось редко – раз в несколько десятков лет. Чтобы активировать подобную магию, нужна была особая луна. Луна всегда была помощницей Луга, и эти монстры – они даже не были его задумкой, они просто остались здесь как извращенный отсвет его волшебства в искореженном времени и пространстве.

– А эти вороны? Что с ними будет?

– Это маги-Хранители, которые вызвались добровольно собирать излишки энергии на себя и приносить ее в наши лаборатории. Шары, которые ты видишь, тоже улавливают ее, но эта энергия мыслящая, на живых существ она липнет жадно. Хранители сами постепенно становятся этой жуткой материей, но все же успевают долететь до Куба, чтобы погибнуть в пламени рун. Рунные камни еще способны поглощать сидскую магию, не напрасно я и Гаррель долго искали эти камни по разным мирам. И сейчас только они помогают нам сохранять призрачное равновесие.

– Вы пытаетесь собрать эту дрянь с помощью не только механических штуковин, но и живых магов? Когда ее вокруг столько? Да вы совсем из ума выжили, парни! – искренне возмутился Имс.

– Они сами принимают такую участь, – сухо сказал Ульель. – И не тебе судить нас. У нас немного сил для борьбы, но они все подняты на эту битву.

– Что за милые картинки вы мне показывали до этого?

– Ты видел Ллис таким, каким он был до конца. Уже тогда проклятье начало действовать, но мы еще не знали, что нас ждет впереди. Кое-что из того, что ты узрел, настоящее, но остальное – лишь свет далеких времен. Наша память. И твоя тоже.

– Почему же Корвус сразу не открыл мне глаза?

– Ты бы отворил двери в живой мир мертвому миру? – усмехнулся Ульель. – Зная тебя, мы решили, что нет. В тебе оставалось больше от человека, чем от мага, сердцем ты остался с людьми. Элга в тебе жив лишь на малую часть. Ты очень опечалил нас, Имс. Мы решили не приподнимать завесу.

– А сейчас у меня трискелион Луга, и я прозрел.

– Да, Имс, увы. Но твоя зоркость больше нам не страшна. Я даже не стал мешать тебе, Имс. Насладись сполна картиной тлена и мрака, теперь тебе это позволено.

– Почему? – подозрительно спросил Имс, остро почуяв что-то неладное. – Почему теперь мне вдруг все позволено?

– Потому что ты нам больше не нужен, Имс, – пожал плечами сероглазый ворон. – Ты стал бесполезным куском мяса с тех пор, как тебя укусил волк Луга. Теперь в твоей крови не только вирус оборотня, но и магия сидов, то самое заклятье против любой другой магии, которое Луг вкладывает во всех твоих стражей. Ты больше не фомор, Имс, кровь твоя нечиста. И ты больше не сможешь играть в нун, ты не сможешь сражаться за нас. Но, к счастью, у нас есть тот, кто сможет.

– Нет, – промямлил Имс, внезапно почувствовав тошнотворную слабость в коленях. – Нет, вам никто не позволит…

– Нам позволят, – мягко сказал Ульель, – Договор не завершен, и все гейсы в силе.

Огромные крылья зашелестели, затрепетали на холодном ветру, разворачиваясь, а через секунду Имс снова остался один на каменном утесе. Вокруг него роилась серебристая пыль, да в воздухе осталась носиться пара белых перьев.

Имс сжал проклятый трискелион и нырнул следом за ангелом.

***

Когда он вывалился в красноватый сумрак квартирки в Шордиче, то сразу понял, что опоздал.

Осознание непоправимого шарахнуло его так, что он некоторое время озирался, точно контуженный, – слепой и глухой. Он ничего не видел, но чувствовал – Пашки здесь уже нет. Его сына уже здесь нет, он черт знает где и черт знает с кем.

Мерлин сидел один за столом в кухне и курил, под белой футболкой, заляпанной красной и желтой масляной краской, резко топорщились острые позвонки и лопатки, похожие на крылья.

Крылья.

Имс сжал зубы.

– Они были здесь?..

– Да, – подтвердил Мерлин, меланхолично глядя куда-то за окно.

– Они забрали его?..

– Да.

– И ты позволил?!

– Я позволил. Нельзя мешать договору.

– Да в гробу я видал ваш договор! Он же ничего не знает! Он не умеет играть!

– Если бы помнил об этом в Карлайле, твой сын не занял бы твое место. Ты рискнул, Имс, и это нормально, так поступают смелые люди – но сглупил, не вышло. Люди делают выбор, это их особенность. Но за выбор приходится платить. А играть, Имс, ему не придется. Ты уже все сыграл. Нужное число партий достигнуто, и осталось совсем немного – выпустить Корвуса в наш мир. Это очень простой ритуал. Даже ребенок справится, если в нем есть кровь фомора и… если он согласен.

– Что за ритуал? – обмер Имс.

Мерлин промолчал.

– И ты, могущественный друид, сидишь здесь и жалеешь себя? – заорал Имс, не помня себя, вся его хваленая выдержка посыпалась, как старая штукатурка. – Ты лузер, Мерлин, ты знаешь? Они не меня и не Коллинза – они тебя, тебя обыграли! А знаешь, почему? Потому что ты сам не знаешь, на чьей стороне сражаешься! Ты вроде бы и людей любишь, а вроде и по фэйри скучаешь! Пытаешься быть по обе стороны реки, но даже тебе, с твоими изощренными мозгами, это не удастся! Где твое сердце, Мерлин? Можешь ты честно ответить на этот вопрос? Ты не сумел вырвать из себя Сид! Он врос в тебя, как дерево в землю, и это было бы так смешно, великий Миррдин, так смешно, если бы мы все не плакали, глядя на тебя…

– Что ты мне предлагаешь? – тихо спросил Мерлин. – Они уже здесь. Ты прав, я привел их сюда. Но и ты. И ты! Ты ведь тоже выбрал не мир во всем мире. Ты выбрал свою стаю, Имс. Ты и раньше был волком, только в человечьей шкуре.

– О, заткнись, – рыкнул Имс. – Куда они его перенесли?

– В самый древний Лугдунум, – сказал Мерлин и, наконец, прямо взглянул на Имса. – Лион.

 – Где филг и этот… Джеймс?

Мерлин неожиданно усмехнулся.

– Они просто спят, Имс. Они не Сонные маги, и они спят, потому что устали. Так бывает, если ты не забыл.

Имс наклонился над Мерлином и приблизил свое лицо к его лицу вплотную, так что черт стало не разглядеть, только радужки были видны, и в этих темно-синих радужках плескалось сполохами рыжее пламя.

Как бы ни был зол Имс, он засмотрелся. Он почти забыл, обманываясь внешностью Мерлина – внешностью законченного гика – что тот был воплощением живой магии в человеке, а не в волшебном существе. И сейчас ее пламя бесновалось внутри, так и норовя вырваться наружу. И способно было испепелить Имса, о, он был в этом убежден.

И это его только радовало.

– Ты знаешь, каков сейчас мир фоморов? Он мертв, Мерлин. Мертв! Как зеленый прогнивший труп!

– Я догадываюсь, – произнес Мерлин и затушил окурок о блюдце. – Я предполагал это с тех пор, как Корвус забрал из Сида менгиры.

– Белый ворон сказал мне, что Луг некромант. Что это значит?

– Я думаю, ты понимаешь, что это значит. Это значит, что он способен заставить служить себе мертвое и дать ему подобие жизни.

– Зомби-апокалипсис? – недоверчиво спросил Имс.

– О, не так, как ты видел в кино, – поморщился Мерлин. – Не так буквально. Но не менее страшно.

– Назгулы? – предположил Имс. – Что-то подобное королю-чародею из Ангмара?

– Уже ближе. Но даже назгулы были бы слишком плотны для Луга. Его темное искусство почти невесомо, как его шаги и его голос. Но разят они от этого не меньше.

– Ты можешь перенести в Лион всех нас, великий Миррдин? – хрипло спросил Имс. – Я не побоюсь дешевого пафоса. Тебе не кажется, что битва началась?

Лицо Мерлина исказилось.

– Я не могу мешать договору.

– Ты не будешь мешать договору, – сжал челюсти Имс. – Но если мой сын погибнет, я должен иметь шанс отомстить. А ты должен защитить нас всех от двух прогнивших миров.

– Ты не знаешь самого главного, друг мой, – мягко сказал Мерлин, но черты его все еще не отпускала болезненная гримаса. – У меня почти не осталось сил. Большая часть их ушла на возведение Стены. Еще часть – на борьбу с теми, кто желал моей смерти, а желающих было много – и люди, и сиды, и фоморы: те, кто по случайности остался здесь, на земле, и те, кто смог проникнуть через границы. Моя магия больше не подпитывалась Страной чар, а в земном мире ее становилось все меньше. Вдвоем они сотрут меня в пыль. Я слаб, Имс. А ты…

– Что я?

– Я не знаю, кто ты сейчас, Имс.

– Мне плевать. Мне плевать, ты слышишь? У нас есть Риваль и Джим. И ты. И хватит заливать мне, что ничего не можешь.

 – Да ты любого вдохновишь на смертный бой, – сказал Мерлин и вдруг улыбнулся. – Ты не сдаешься, Имс. Давно я такого не встречал.

***

Жители квартала Сен-Жан в Лионе в тот печальный ноябрьский день, когда с лица города исчез целый квартал новостроек, не оставив после себя и следа, на площади перед собором могли наблюдать пару очень непохожих друг на друга англичан. Высокий худой блондин в элегантном черном пальто и черных перчатках и хмурый небритый парень, из тех, с которыми на всякий случай всегда говорят вежливо.

В Лионе жизнь уже тоже текла не так, как прежде. И Том не уставал поражаться, как быстро люди привыкают существовать в любых условиях. В городе стремительно теплело, словно бы снова наступило лето, стены стремительно затягивались зеленым пленом плющей, хмеля и винограда, повсюду к солнцу головы тянули цветы, которым никто не ведал названия, в небе кружили огромные стаи воронов, тут и там промелькивали некие уродливые и фантастически прекрасные существа… Да, тысячи жителей бросали дома и рвались с насиженных мест куда глаза глядят, после исчезновения квартала несколько дней царила страшная паника, вереницы машин потянулись из города, аэропорт Сент-Экзюпери был переполнен желающими улететь навсегда… Но когда в новостях объявили, что скрыться от невиданной беды, в общем-то, некуда, многие обреченно начали возвращаться. Пробки постепенно рассасывались, аэропорт был набит людьми, как консервная банка сельдью, но все же функционировал.

А еще через несколько дней паника улеглась. И хотя страх продолжал витать над городом, как черный дым, и напряжение висело в воздухе невидимым электричеством, многие люди продолжали работать. Больницы не закрылись, даже школы продолжали давать уроки… Правда, по улицам стало ходить опаснее, и не из-за существ, а из-за озверевших людей, которые учуяли гнилой запах вседозволенности. Тут и там взрывались машины, загорались магазины, стали чаще грабить и насиловать вечерами в переулках, хотя Лион темным городом никогда не был, вечерами здесь свет просто бесчинствовал. Коммунальные службы работали круглосуточно, до седьмого пота, чтобы хоть как-то очистить центральные улицы от мощной травы – она лезла прямо из асфальта и камня, как дрожжевое тесто из кадки, и, если дать ей волю, быстро достигала высоты в человеческий рост. Где-то боролись не с травой, а с водой, которая вдруг начинала сочиться из камня непрерывно и превращала лионские кварталы в венецианские. Вчера из водопроводных кранов в домах по всему городу пошло жирное коровье молоко – кстати, превосходное на вкус.

Кое-кому золотистые метаморфозы, наоборот, точно добавили жизни. Редкие художники, устроившись в заросших парках, рисовали на своих мольбертах новые цветы невиданной красоты. Владельцы кафе воспользовались странным теплом, чтобы вновь выставить на улицу столы, покрытые красно-белыми клетчатыми скатертями, и по-прежнему варили кофе и пекли пирожные.  

В одном таком крошечном уличном кафе под маркизой, в тесном переулке между высоких розовых домов, Том с Хиллом и сели подкрепиться после перелета. Он был коротким, но Коллинз летать не любил.

Хилл молча цедил свой эспрессо, его лицо наполовину закрывали темные очки. Владелец кафе, сам в этот раз вынесший кофе в отсутствие разбежавшихся официантов, очевидно, принял их за рассорившихся любовников, потому как принес еще и ароматическую свечку, которую зажег, подмигнув Тому. А может, просто решил скрасить конец света.

– Слышал, в городе тоже происходят странные вещи? – спросил Коллинз.

К его изумлению, лицо владельца расплылось в улыбке. Был он уже пожилой и очень полный, и на смуглом лице его отпечаталась непростая жизнь, но когда улыбался – можно было разглядеть, каким он был мальчишкой.

– Это магия, мсье. Магия вернулась, которая спала повсюду. Наши старые легенды говорили об этом.

– И что же это за магия? – медленно развернувшись, спросил Хилл.

– Места здесь такие. До того, как пришли римляне, здесь уже стоял город. И построили его галлы в честь солнечного бога, которого тогда почитали. Римляне потом назвали этого бога Меркурием. При нем люди и жители его волшебной страны могли общаться друг с другом. Феи тогда не были в диковинку. И теперь… они вернулись! Я видел одну, клянусь!

– И что, все так же довольны, как вы? – поднял брови Хилл. – Никто не боится?

– Ну почему же, боятся… Очень боятся. Но это от неверия. Вера человека всегда защищает. Многие видят внешние перемены, но глазам своим отказывают, научное объяснение все пытаются найти. Глобальное потепление, природный катаклизм… Тьфу, – в сердцах плюнул кафевладелец на мостовую. – А то невдомек, что само нутро у этого города – древнее древнего… И в таких местах, когда магия в мир возвращается, всегда вперед остальных перемены творятся. Когда горгульи на соборе ожили, какой же тут природный катаклизм?

– А они ожили? – заинтересовался Хилл.

– Мало того, ускакали куда-то, чертяки, – захихикал лионец.

– Мда, не думал я встретить горожанина, так самозабвенно радующегося скачущим горгульям, – задумчиво прокомментировал Тайлер, когда мужчина ушел внутрь кафе.

– Вот видишь, ничего страшного не происходит, – сказал Том. – Люди даже рады.

– Я вижу, что рады идиоты, – отрезал Хилл. – А преступников развелось – боюсь подумать, как приходится полиции городов.

– Ну, это же не вина сидов, правда? Поскреби любого человека, и найдешь тварь похуже фэйри.

– Коллинз, я вот поражаюсь: да как же ты жил с осознанием того, что ты человек? Не мерзко было?

– Мерзко, – кивнул Том, не отводя взгляда, и оборотень только покачал головой.

– Значит, здесь все закончится, – как-то совсем тихо сказал он.

– Ну… это как посмотреть…

– Нет, это был не вопрос.

Том улыбнулся. Как бы ни сопротивлялся Хилл, теперь он был привязан к роли защитника Тома сразу двумя могущественными магами. Удивительно, какие фигуры иногда выписывает судьба. Но он все еще надеялся, что сможет повлиять на человеческое в Томе. Очевидно, Мерлин всех своих слуг заражал поистине детской верой в чудо.

Как ни удивительно, Том был рад присутствию Тайлера рядом. Наверное, он никогда не проводил столько времени вместе с другим человеком (впрочем, весь условно человеком) – ежесекундно, постоянно. Этот контроль должен был стать тяжким бременем, но на самом деле Коллинз словно бы получал подтверждение, что существует. Тем, как Тайлер смотрел, говорил, поучал, убеждал, не доверял, охранял.

Тому часто не хватало в жизни ощущения собственного существования. Иногда он сам себе казался тенью, чем-то эфемерным, воздушным, игрой чьего-то воображения. Поэтому он был так ужасно тщеславен, так жадно читал комментарии в интернете к своим колонкам и письма читателей, слушал критиков, хватал и бросал женщин, постоянно к кем-то общался, привлекал к себе внимание, посещал все приемы и вечеринки, был нервозен, остроумен, смешлив, невыносим, пуглив, раздражителен, недоверчив, обидчив… Только чужое внимание делало его живым, и чем более искренним оно было, тем полнее ощущал себя Том. Даже разговор с официантом в ресторане или портным в ателье, самый крошечный социальный контакт утверждал его в мысли, что он действительно есть. Но все эти связи разрывались моментально, а в любых отношениях он был настолько зациклен на этом самоощущении, что переставал замечать другого человека. И снова оставался один.

Тайлеру же было плевать на его рефлексии и уж тем более на его отношение. Он просто следовал своим принципам. И с ним Том чувствовал себя живым.

«Хочешь оставить его при себе? – усмехнулся кто-то внутри его головы. – Хочешь себе ручного песика? Навсегда?»

Том бы не отказался. В любом случае, он ни разу всерьез не думал о том, чтобы убить Хилла. А если Луг сделал его своим волком, тоже не хотел лишать жизни, хотя ведь мог бы.

– Не хочешь прогуляться, Тайлер? Здесь красивейшая архитектура, я читал.

Тайлер даже снял очки и внимательно всмотрелся в Коллинза.

– Перегрелся на солнышке?

– Мы просто не торопясь пройдемся к цели.

– Ты слышишь ее?

О, Том слышал, слышал очень хорошо. Она пела и звала, эта ослепительная цель. Одна-единственная руна, вырезанная на камне, спрятанная где-то в глубине средневековых трабулей, по случайности заложенная в стену одного из домов и остававшаяся непробужденной до сего времени.

Но он ее пробудил.

Они шагали, как туристы, солнечным утром, по кривоватым узеньким улицам, среди домов с очаровательными балкончиками во флорентийском стиле, то и дело ныряя в лабиринты крытых галерей и тесных проходов, вдыхая запахи еды, доносившиеся из кафе, и одновременно странный сладкий аромат, окутавший все даже здесь, в Старом городе, где ничего не рухнуло и не исчезло, но уже пропиталось магией сидов. Может быть, подумал Том, именно руна охраняла эту часть города.

 Солнце скакало по красным черепичным крышам, как ребенок, швыряло бликующие пригоршни света в стекла окон, затихало в трабулях и вновь выбегало играть на открытые мостовые. Навстречу попадались люди – но все какие-то сгорбленные, хмурые: вот два велосипедиста, пригнувшиеся к своим велосипедам, точно к шеям верных коней в смертельной битве, вот одинокий мужчина в соломенной шляпе, почти бегущий куда-то с затравленным взглядом, вот впохыхах одетая молодая женщина, нервно тянущая за собой упирающегося малыша, явно тоже одетого очень поспешно.

Когда они вывернули к Розовой башне, возле которой обычно толпились туристы с фотоаппаратами, камерами и смартфонами, то там увидели большую лужу, а в луже, весело разбрызгивая воду ладонями, сидело некое существо. По виду оно напоминало прекрасную девушку, но обнаженное роскошное женское тело было яркого лазурного цвета, а волосы – огненно-рыжими, и по ним то и дело пробегало пламя. Заслышав шаги, фэйри резко обернулась, вскинулась, снова хлопнула ладонями по воде, так что под ее руками по поверхности лужи тоже заскакали клочки огня, а потом ощерила острые белые  зубы с воинственным криком.

Может быть, мамаша с ребенком тоже ее видели, повернули из-за того же угла, подумал Том. И впервые что-то похожее на сожаление шевельнулось в нем.

Что-то похожее на грусть расставания.

Тайлер медленно улыбнулся и вдруг тоже зарычал. Теперь его рык вполне был сопоставим с рыком адской собаки, с которой он так отчаянно боролся несколько недель назад. Фея моментально сморщилась от испуга и рыбкой нырнула в проулок.

А Том стоял и смотрел на желтую дверь, запечатленную уже, наверное, в тысячах фотографиях.

«Во дворе Розовой Башни стоит обратить внимание на обитую гвоздями дверь собственно Ордена гвоздя, созданного в 1952 году историком и писателем Феликсом Бенуа. Орден был призван популяризировать все «гвозди» лионской истории и местного юмора. Многие члены ордена, собиравшиеся в погребе за этими дверьми, стали авторами знаменитых в Лионе розыгрышей. Чтобы вступить в Орден гвоздя, каждый новый член должен был явиться, имея при себе гвоздь…» – привычно всплыла в памяти одна из незатейливых статеек для туристов.

Он был весь напичкан дерьмовыми текстами.

Сейчас дверь была почти всегда заперта и скрывала, что за ней начинался большой трабуль, выводящий на другой берег Соны, – когда-то использовался контрабандистами, чтобы уходить от королевских откупщиков и полиции.

Тома тоже интересовал этот трабуль, но вовсе по другим причинам, чем отголоски средневековой истории. И запертые двери теперь были ему не помеха. Достаточно оказалось поднять ладонь, чтобы металлические затворы распались и открылся секретный ход трабуля.

Хилые апельсиновые деревья, ранее скромно росшие в кадках по бокам двора, теперь вымахали в огромных исполинов, корни которых взламывали плиты пола. То, что звало Тома, было замазано темно-розовой краской, но ему больше не требовалось человеческое зрение, чтобы его узреть.

Сзади внезапно раздался скрежет. Том обернулся: это когти Тайлера заскребли по стене, его корежило, шерсть лезла во все стороны, глаза зажглись алым – он слышал. Слышал, но не понимал. Возможно, и слышал совсем иначе. Возможно, то, что слышалось Тому райским пением, для него походило на визг стальной пилы или зуд ста тысяч комаров, или белый шум, которым иногда разражается неисправное радио. О да, это было возможно.

– Что это за дрянь, Том? Что за дрянь?! Ты слышишь его?

– Так звучит свобода, Тайлер. 

На этот раз ему не понадобился даже нож – достаточно стало длинной и толстой иглы, которую Том прихватил в одном из оставшихся от тетушки древних портновских сундучков. Такими, кажется, раньше сшивали кожу на башмаках, их еще называли люневильскими крючками, а зачем подобная штуковина понадобилась тетушке, Том не ведал. Впрочем, может быть, она ей чинила туфли, раньше ведь люди многое делали сами. Когда еще не превратились в изнеженное тупое мясо.

Он порезал ладонь крест-накрест и кровью вымазал стену – грубо по контуру невидимой руны. Вряд ли даже друиды знали ее название – хотя Мерлин мог знать. Даже многим сидам она была неведома, а те, кто ведал, страшились рисовать ее или произносить.

«Обмен» значила она, и «врата», и «смерть».

И когда руна вспыхнула белым пламенем, и стены вокруг начали рушиться, и что-то закричало вокруг высоко и громко, не по-людски совсем,  он с каким-то отстраненным удивлением ощутил, как слабеют колени и спина становится очень холодной.

Он все еще пребывал в удивлении, когда медленно, бесконечно медленно падал на руки Тайлера, прижавшего его к себе и опустившего на землю, положившего головой на свои колени, как неразумного поранившегося ребенка.

Боль расставания стала нестерпимой.

Ты же знал, шептал внутри него голос, ты всегда это знал.

Человек должен умереть, маг должен остаться.

Руна ведь значит «Обмен».

Но сейчас он чувствовал себя обманутым. Он не смог разгадать тайны земного мира и поэтому, не мудрствуя лукаво, обменял его на другой, как ребенок, не способный понять смысл слишком сложной игрушки, с хищной радостью меняет ее на другую, ярче с виду. А потом обнаруживает, что эта, вторая, еще более сложна. И жутковата, если быть совсем честным.

Он никогда не думал, что умирать будет так сложно. И так страшно перерождаться. Он цеплялся за кожаный рукав Тайлера и смотрел ему в глаза из последних сил, точно этот взгляд мог удержать в нем то человеческое, что сейчас так стремительно рвалось из него прочь, пока полыхала руна.

Он хотел попросить о спасении, о том, чтобы ему дали еще шанс, он хотел сказать Тайлеру, что, возможно, ошибался; что не знает, поступил ли правильно, и это самое страшное; что, возможно, он не так понял все знаки и был лишь зачарован коварным богом, которого, в сущности, никогда не знал по-настоящему.

Но темнота наваливалась на него, и кровь в нем менялась с невероятной скоростью, человеческая память слабела, и теперь сознание выхватывало лишь отдельные моменты жизни, пока не сузилось до одного-единственного сполоха: деревня, каникулы, солнечный летний лес, качели, поле, заросшее дроком, широкий ручей, худенький мальчишка, собирающий камешки с блестками на его берегах и случайно заглянувший в него.

Любая речушка может стать Переходом, говорили когда-то друиды.

Он помнил, что в отражении на него смотрели очень ласковые, прекрасные, туманно-пепельные глаза, которые он сразу же полюбил до смерти.

Нет, вздохнул с облегчением Том, уже ничего не видя и только продолжая сжимать руку оборотня переставшими слушаться пальцами. Он все правильно сделал, он не мог ошибиться.

Ведь все, что сделал, он сделал из любви.

Веки его закрылись, а когда снова распахнулись, на Тайлера смотрели пронзительные золотые зрачки.

*******

Пашка умел делать выводы.

Если его решили использовать для ритуала, значит, с отцом что-то случилось. С другой стороны, если он сам сейчас стал инструментом, значит, отстанут от отца. И уж если его телепортируют в неизвестное место два хмурых парня с крыльями как у ангелов, сильно надеться на счастливый финал не стоит.

В момент нахождения почти в объятьях у этих ангельских чуваков Пашке пришла в голову простая и гениальная мысль. Как-то он читал, что друидов часто оценивали поверхностно. Их ритуалы были известны, но глубинный смысл ускользал от несведущих. Главной же целью магии друидов, с нахмуренными от непонимания бровями тогда прочитал Пашка, было способствовать непрерывности движения мира. А для этого нужно было найти и совместить определенные точки времени и пространства.

Тогда он не понимал, а сейчас понял. Фэйри являлись значительно более сложными существами, чем друиды, но цель у их магии была все та же. Нун был не просто игрой в фигурки, он нащупывал с помощью бессознательного магов те самые точки времени и пространства, из которых творилось будущее. Возможно, нун сам по себе знал многое наперед, считывал это из эмоций и мыслей игроков.

И, возможно, дело вообще было не в игре.

– Что стало с моим отцом? – безнадежно спросил Пашка у одного из провожатых, того, который бы повыше ростом, с презрительным лицом и тяжелым взглядом. – Он мертв?

Слабость навалилась на него, и только чувство стыда удерживало от обморока.

– Нет, – ответил второй, с серыми глазами. – Просто он теперь не годится нам. Ему нанесли рану, а вместе с раной он получил долю магии сидов. Теперь он не фомор. И не человек.

Пашка вспомнил золотистый дымок, вившийся от искромсанной руки Имса под действием пения Мерлина.

– А я? Я гожусь? – сглотнув, снова спросил он.

– Конечно, – усмехнулся зеленоглазый. – В тебе течет толика фоморской крови. И она чиста. Кроме того, – он схватил Пашку за рукав куртки и грубо его отогнул, указывая на чернильный глаз, – ты служишь королю. И при этом все же ты человек.

– Идеально, – удовлетворенно кивнул второй. – То, что нужно.

– Я польщен, – пробормотал Пашка.

Первый раз кто-то посчитал его идеальным. Этот факт ненадолго перебил даже отчаяние и страх.

Он всегда задумывался над тем, зачем живет. Останется ли что-то после него, Павла Крымского? Вот он закончит школу, потом университет, будет ходить каждый день на работу. Но останется ли что-то после него, какая-нибудь история, доступная и другим людям?

«Люди созревают и засыхают, как колосья на полях. Их терзает необъятность вечности», – так, кажется, говорилось в той неловкой экранизации «Илиады» с Брэдом Питтом. Пашка лишь одну эту фразу и запомнил, она ему крепко в память впилась.

С его паническим страхом смерти ему безумно, безумно хотелось хоть чем-то врасти в землю навсегда. Воины оставляют о себе легенды, ученые – изобретения, писатели – книги, художники – картины, кутюрье – тренды, отголоски которых видны спустя десятки лет… Обычные люди оставляют после себя детей, внуков и правнуков, и всегда есть надежда, что один из потомков станет великим и изменит ход истории. Разве не в этом состоит движение мира?

Но, может статься, Пашка и есть тот самый потомок, которому суждено сдвинуть ход истории. При этом неважно, что он сделает – согласится или откажется: это решение все равно изменит положение вещей во Вселенной.

От этих мыслей он задыхался. Он не был готов к тому, что именно так будет утолена его самая большая жажда – по свершению космических деяний. Бессмертие – условное бессмертие – вот оно, светило перед ним фонарями ночного моста, по которому он шагал, поддерживаемый под локти неведомыми существами, природы которых он не мог постичь в принципе. Хотя цели их были ему понятны. Они были понятны любому, кто дышит и в ком течет кровь: защитить собственный мир, даже ценой смерти чужого.

Мосты в Лионе, надо сказать, были освещены не просто круто – перед Пашкой сверкала и переливалась настоящая иллюминация. Кажется, здесь даже проходили фестивали света, тогда весь город вообще, наверное, горел, как рождественская елка. Однако сейчас Пашке этот яркий свет казался издевательством.

– Неуютно? – хмыкнув, спросил зеленоглазый и что-то такое пальцами сделал.

Моментально погасли и почти все фонари, и неоновая подсветка. Только один фонарь теперь сиротливо и тускло мерцал посредине моста, и к этому-то фонарю они и подошли.

Пашке такая чуткость только прибавила дрожи в коленях. Сильно уж она смахивала на предупредительность убийц, на последний обед заключенного – «можете заказать все, что угодно, перед тем как мы вас поджарим на электрическом стуле». Пашка читал как-то в интернете списки обедов смертников в американских тюрьмах – у него создалось впечатление, что эти обеды служили непосредственно орудием убийства. Дорвавшиеся до предсмертной халявы заключенные порой заказывали с десяток куриных ножек или целую дюжину гамбургеров, догружали все это горой фруктов, пирожных и невообразимым количеством соусов и колы. Пашка этого не понимал. Ему больше импонировал заказ одного букмекера, перед смертью попросившего на завтрак единственную маслину… Она лежала на огромной тарелке совершенно безнадежно и, наверное, символизировала для смотревшего на нее человека какой-то только ему ведомый космический порядок.

– У меня же нет выбора? – спросил он у ангелов, расслабленно опиравшихся спинами о перила моста. Они будто бы даже не сильно стремились завершить начатое.

– Конечно, есть, – поморщился сероглазый. – Мы же не палачи.

– Разве нет? А очень похожи. То есть, я могу сейчас повернуться и просто уйти?

– Можешь.

– Но?

– Мы убьем твоего отца, – пожал плечами зеленоглазый. – Нам даже не придется слишком трудиться. Он слаб.

– Но Мерлин исцелил его! – возразил Пашка.

– Только частично, – сказал сероглазый. – Но мы тебе не угрожаем.

– О, конечно, нет, – съязвил Пашка. – Просто вы, ребята, на стороне зла.

– Зло, добро, – скучающе скривился зеленоглазый. – Это категории человеческие. В нашем мире их нет. Кстати, мы не представились. Я Гаррель.

– Ульель, – любезно улыбнулся второй.

– Да мне по барабану, – невежливо ответил Пашка. – Я хочу поговорить с королем.

– Мы говорим с тобой от его имени. И ты можешь говорить с нами, как с ним. Мы будем честны.

– Он хочет выпустить из вашего мира ту дрянь, которую я там видел? Черную, серебристую жижу, которая, похожа, способна умертвлять?

Ульель вздохнул.

– Он хочет увидеться с тем, кто наслал это заклятье, и попросить снять его.

Пашка вытаращил глаза.

– С королем сидов? А какой интерес тому это делать?

– Видишь ли, сиды тоже осуждены страдать. Только им не хватает этой, как ты говоришь, дряни. Луг способен вернуть магию в нормальное состояние и забрать менгиры обратно в Сид.

– Но… – растерянно проговорил Пашка. – Так не бывает. Король сидов злющий. Он потребует платы.

– Да, – эхом откликнулся Ульель. – Он потребует платы. И мы готовы ее предоставить. Ты зря беспокоишься, дитя Сонного мага. Мы лишь хотим вернуть равновесие, и тогда земля не будет разорена сидами, жаждущими отмщения. Ради этого и заключался договор.

– Я вам не верю.

– Скажи ему, Ульель, – лениво посоветовал Гаррель.

К безмерному удивлению Пашки, он вытащил из кармана тренча пачку сигарет, картинно вставил сигарету в рот, чиркнул зажигалкой и с наслаждением затянулся. Когда за их спинами не было крыльев, эти ребята выглядели вылитыми хипстерами, какими-нибудь самодовольными парижанами.

Ульель вздохнул.

– Ты можешь выдвинуть свои условия, прежде чем завершить ритуал. Они могут лишь косвенно касаться цели, но у тебя есть шанс извлечь выгоду. Как в нун. Бонус здесь предоставляем мы.

Пашка сжал кулаки. Это было жалко – просить, но он не мог не попытаться.

– Я хочу, чтобы никто из ваших больше не трогал моего отца. И чтобы он сам мог свободно решать.

– Ты же понимаешь, что свободу решений отнимаешь у него ты? – усмехнулся Гаррель. – Он только ради тебя начал играть. Ты ведь умудрился нацепить на себя гейс служения. Ты был неосмотрителен в Самайн, сыграл с королем, проиграл и получил знак. Мы не будем тебя убивать, это правда, но знаешь почему? Нам и незачем. Невыполненный гейс сам принесет тебе смерть, если откажешь нам. Ведь ты отказываешь своему королю.

– Да он не мой король! – заорал Пашка. – Я не могу ему служить, я его не знаю, я ненавижу его!

– Ты должен, – сухо сказал Гаррель.

– Да это чистый бред – все ваши гейсы! Какой-то рисунок, какие-то игры… все как в детском саду! Каменный век!

– Это магия.

– Вы слышали, что я сказал насчет своего отца, – твердо сказал Пашка, пытаясь унять сердцебиение.

Он уже не сомневался в том, что на этом мосту его явно ждет конец. Перед смертью он хотел выторговать как можно больше безопасности для Имса, как можно более спокойную и долгую жизнь для него. Этот надменный Гаррель ведь был прав – из-за него отец не мог быть свободен в своих действиях и решениях. Он бы мог легко обыграть фоморов, ну, Пашка в это верил, если бы не наличие сына. А сын ему ничем не помог. Только усугублял ситуацию каждый раз. Да и было бы кого защищать – Пашка-то ведь никакой ценности не представлял.

Проблема состояла в том, что он почему-то верил в намерения Корвуса. Вороний король вовсе не казался ему лживым или мстительным. Несмотря на все сказки, расписывающие хитрости воронов. Но как он мог быть уверенным в своей правоте? Он так мало знал. Разве мог он видеть, о чем думают маги? Разве мог поклясться в чистоте их помыслов?

Ему оставалось только тянуть время – до тех пор, пока кто-то или что-то не убьет его, утомившись бездействием.

Он не мог.

Даже ради отца, даже ради жизни – не мог. Это было слишком страшно.

На мосту тем временем становилось совсем неспокойно. Какая-то дрожь то и дело проходило по его мощному железобетонному телу, заставляя трястись и грохотать все  части. Фонарь начал мигать, а мост грохотал и дрожал все сильнее и сильнее, словно гигантская табакерка со скачущим внутри чертом. Пашка никогда не видел таких табакерок, читал о них только в сказках Андерсона, но почему-то ему именно это сравнение пришло в голову. И хоть он еще пытался даже в мыслях строить клоуна, выглядело и ощущалось все это крайне неприятно.

Вдруг рука его в кармане куртки нащупала мяч. Тот самый теннисный мяч, который был заговорен Мерлином и так и остался в кармане. И, о чудо, он даже помнил слова заклятья, несмотря на приступы страха: «Миррдин Эльдариллион», да, эти слова мысленно отскакивали уже от зубов, как полированные камешки, и он стиснул мяч так, что пальцы вновь, кажется, прошли сквозь него, и…

– Тссс, – услышал он прямо в ухо.

Ульель подкрался неслышно, как кошка, и теперь обнимал его за плечи одной рукой, а второй – обхватил за запястье.

– Мерлин тебе не поможет, – объяснил он. – Ты должен сам принять решение.

Но Мерлин, как оказалось, мог.

«Выпусти его, – услышал Пашка его низкий, звучный голос в своей голове. – Просто выпусти его».

Возможно, это были только галлюцинации, но он поверил.

– Что надо делать? – выдавил он из охрипшего горла.

Вряд ли он выглядел сейчас героически бесстрашно, скорее – как кусок желе.

Гаррель щелкнул пальцами – так же, как часто проделывал Корвус, ужасно ловко у них это получалось. На перила моста спустился огромный ворон и, оглянувшись, сердито каркнул. Мост затрясло со всей силы, деревянные скамейки неподалеку издали жалкий треск. В небе Пашке чудились какие-то огромные черные тени, извивавшиеся, как змеи, чудились кости и черепа… но он подумал, что все это мерещится ему от ужаса. Какие-то совсем другие знаки чертились на небе, но он даже не хотел туда вглядываться.

– Ему нужна твоя плоть, – сообщил Ульель. – О, это лишь условность, совсем немного… Просто протяни руку. Вряд ли ты пожелаешь предоставить глаз.

Вот же дерьмо. Пашка посмотрел на огромный клюв ворона. Прямо-таки железный клювище! Потом задрал рукав до локтя и вытянул руку вперед. Ворон оценивающе посмотрел своими блестящими бусинами, устроился поудобнее на деревяшке перил и долбанул.

Боль была адская. Такая, что Пашка сразу же впал в какое-то полузабытье и был убережен от дальнейших ощущений – проклятая птица _в самом деле_ выдрала кусок мяса из его руки, слава богам, совсем небольшой, но крови было просто море – так показалось Пашке. Какие уж тут условности, бесконечно реальная дрянь.

– Кажется, это человеческие алхимики придумали, что ворон символизирует смерть мира? – спросил Гаррель у Ульеля. – Люди иногда бывают удивительно прозорливы.

– Они называли это «нигредо».

– Красиво звучит, – кивнул Гаррель.

Ворон тем временем снялся с перил и исчез в темноте, а Ульель уже держал растерзанную руку Пашки в своей. Вот он достал из внутреннего кармана плаща пузырек и плеснул что-то на дыру в плоти, откуда полосами лилась кровь. Рана моментально начала затягиваться, и вскоре от нее остался только уродливый шрам, чуть выше метки Корвуса.

Плоть излечили, но вот пережитую боль исторгнуть было нельзя.

– В этом и смысл, – снова тихо прошептал Ульель на ухо Пашке. – Внутренние раны не затягиваются. Прекрасно, не так ли? Они всегда с нами, как пение сирен, не отпускающее ни на миг.

И в это время все огни города – все, включая самые маленькие лампочки, освещающие крохотные закутки и безымянные коридоры, погасли. Мгла опустилась такая, словно и не было вовсе по обоим берегам города, а лежала там просто равнина, заполненная мраком.

Пашка испугался вдруг, что все, что было построено человеком, в одну минуту оказалось стерто с лица земли. Сплошная пустыня. И даже никаких напоминаний о человеке – ни руин, ни скелетов, ни пакетов и тряпок, которые носит ветер, ни обглоданных костей… Ничего. Пустота. Конец света в буквальном смысле – больше ему никогда не бывать на этой планете. Только промозглый и очень чужой ветер. Песок, носящийся по поверхности и не раздражающий ничьих век.

Пашка ничего не видел, даже собственных ног, только блеск глаз Ульеля и Гарреля. Он даже не был уверен, что он все еще на мосту. Что-то точно подкрадывалось к нему, и Пашка уже готовился быть сожранным, как из-за тучи вышла луна и осветила море, и треснувшие скамейки, и город на берегу, хоть и обесточенный, но существующий. Пашка выдохнул.

Он стоял на мосту совершенно один и смотрел в темноту.


	31. На холме Круа-Русс

Тайлер сосредоточенно сыпал на подоконник соль.

Соль и белена, которую он нашел в лесу, слабо, но охраняли от вопящих теней, что носились за окнами. Темное и бесформенное, то серое, то белесое, то черное, то прозрачное, оно выло на разные голоса, превращая пот, текший по спине, в лед.

Из Лиона выбраться не удалось. Обе реки вышли из берегов и затопили полгорода, несколько мостов в мгновение ока проржавело и рухнуло в воду, а на следующее утро к домам подкрался лес. Асфальт и бетон везде начали бурить виноградные лозы, на которых моментально созрели крупные красные кисти, холмы вокруг Лиона вообще ощетинились безбрежными виноградниками, каковых здесь даже триста лет не наблюдалось. К 21 веку от виноградников осталась лишь тень, и вот теперь тяжелые гроздья снова гнули ветви к земле.

Весь Прескиль пах, как молодое, бродящее вино. Сона затопила почти весь Первый округ, но до центра полуострова не дошла, и посыпанная розовым гравием площадь Белькур сохранилась в целости, как трепещущее сердце попавшего в силки зверя.

Тайлер занял пустующую квартиру в одном из многоэтажных серо-голубых старинных домов на улице Мерсьер. Из окна он видел десятки пафосных ресторанов, в недавнее время заполонивших этот район: конечно, почти все они сейчас были пусты.  Сегодня гораздо большей популярностью пользовалась церковь Сен-Низье за поворотом – та, колокола которой когда-то давали сигнал к закрытию городских ворот на ночь. Сейчас колокол звонил снова, только закрывали каждую дверь, каждое окно, каждый лаз. Звонили на всех соборах и церквях – где еще было кому звонить.

Тайлер сыпал соль так, как будто делал это годами, хотя прошла-то всего неделя.

Всего неделя с тех пор, как он увидел золотые глаза Тома Коллинза, перед тем как они закрылись уже навсегда.

Он бы похоронил его сам – за городом, в лесу, который тогда еще не начал бесноваться. Вырыл бы глубокую могилу и даже положил на кучку свежей земли какие-нибудь полевые синие сорные цветы, нарвал бы среди травы.

Но ему не пришлось. Тело Тома тоже стало кучкой золотистой пыли. Просто исчезло. Наверное, так исчезали все фэйри. Может быть, оно было и к лучшему. Сид просто забирал их. Получали ли они после этого другую жизнь, Тайлер не знал.

Тайлеру показалось, что в последние свои минуты Том усомнился. Он хотел жить и был не готов к тому, что так рано уйдет – Тайлер вдоволь навидался за свою долгую жизнь таких взглядов. Однако в самый последний миг что-то утешило Коллинза, и лицо его смягчилось, разгладилось, как иногда разглаживается смятая бумага в жгучих объятьях пламени. Он успел пожить чистым магом, без всякой примеси человеческого, какие-то секунды, и магом умер. Во имя своего короля.

Может быть, с его точки зрения все это было исполнено смысла, но Хилл так не считал.

Хотя ему ли говорить – его самого превратили в слугу, когда он умирал. И не то чтобы он сильно сопротивлялся.

Правда, он не чувствовал в себе особых изменений. Если имя волка Луга и налагало какие-то обеты, то Хиллу об этом было неведомо.

Зато плюсы были, он не мог этого отрицать. Вся нечисть, которая сейчас неслась темным потоком в мир земной из открытых порталов, обтекала его, точно он был невидимкой. Однако Тайлер подозревал, что все как раз наоборот – он был хорошо видим для этих существ, помеченный защитным знаком, клеймом самого короля, и оно оберегало его от всех зол. Ему надо было благодарить Луга за то, что он еще жив.

И, хотя он всеми фибрами души ненавидел сидского короля, он также знал, что при случае будет защищать его до последнего вздоха. Вот каков был его гейс. Больше Луг его ни в чем не ограничил, только в этом. Хитрая тварь.

Со злости Тайлер сыпанул на очередной подоконник сразу полпачки соли, и потом пришлось ее собирать обратно.

Защищал он вовсе не себя.

Когда с Томом было покончено, Хилл воззвал к Мерлину. Гадко было ощущать себя слугой двух господ, вот что Тайлер мог сказать. Он любил Мерлина и по-прежнему был предан ему, пока… тот не причинял зла сидскому дану. Но Мерлину было все равно. Он услышал Хилла, и когда тот пришел к нему, без труда разыскав его в этом не слишком уж и большом городе, то увидел с ним всю ту же проклятую компанию: Риваль, Имс, прибившийся к нему официант Джим и кареглазый подросток, сын Имса, который смотрел на Тайлера так, словно готов был растерзать его голыми руками. Знает, понял Тайлер.

Имс выглядел замогильно, если быть честным. Хилл даже поморщился, когда его увидел. Против самого Имса он ничего не имел – но кидаться на сидского мага в присутствии Хранителя было безрассудно. Все платят за свои ошибки. Имс явно заплатил слишком дорого – похоже, он тоже умирал. Или еще что похуже.

Теперь они все жили в заброшенной, некогда роскошной квартире на два этажа, скрываясь от сидских теней и от фоморской серебристой жижи, творящей монстров из ничего. Больше ничего не случилось пока, но ожидание выламывало хуже любой напасти.

И хуже всего было то, что Мерлин впал в  абсолютную депрессию. Он часами мог сидеть и смотреть в одну точку, не пил, не спал, только курил и прикладывался к бутылке с джином из хозяйских запасов. Глаза у него совсем запали, лицо отдавало синевой, а сердце билось тихо-тихо, так что даже Хилл едва слышал.

Тем временем за окнами все время что-то трещало и ломалось, что-то воскресало и умирало.  Огромный дуб пробивался сквозь соседний дом с невероятной скоростью и упорством, разламывая собой камень. Тайлер, глядя на него, вспоминал рассказ про какую-то испанскую экспедицию семнадцатого века. Испанцы заблудились в лесу, а тот вдруг начал разрастаться невероятно быстро, так быстро, что деревья буквально отталкивали людей друг от друга, разделяя их. Деревья словно выскакивали из-под земли, замыкая путников в ловушки, и скоро даже двигаться им стало невозможно. Лес посадил их в клетку, а потом высосал.

Здесь и сейчас происходило почти то же самое. Хилл любил лес, по понятным причинам, но даже ему делалось жутковато при взгляде, например, на гребаный дуб. Да и с виноградом уже явно был перебор.

Вина, кстати, хозяева оставили хоть залейся. Сыра тоже хватало – самых разных сортов. Пару раз Тайлер ловил кроликов прямо во дворе – те тоже плодились, словно их кто-то клонировал. Голод прячущимся явно не грозил, и то хорошо. Хотя Мерлин ведь явно умел обратить воду в вино и камень в хлеб, Тайлер просто раньше такими вещами не интересовался. Да и филг наверняка что-то такое знал.

Когда Тайлер управился со всеми окнами в кухне – высокими, старыми, которые снаружи каждый день заново оплетал виноград, хотя вечером они его покров сдирали, Джим пришел сварить кофе. Ему как-то удавалось собирать меланхолично разбредшуюся по разным комнатам компанию за завтраком – каждый день. Тайлер хотя бы за это был ему благодарен.

Хотя в этот раз молчание за завтраком можно было резать ножом. Каждый мрачно уткнулся в свою тарелку, друг на друга никто не смотрел.

Потом Имсу это надоело – пусть он и дышал на ладан, но характера не растерял.

– Ты! – он ткнул пальцем в Мерлина. – Ты! Это весь твой план? Когда ты согласился перенести нас в Лион, я думал, за этим последуют какие-то действия!

Мерлин спокойно помешал ложечкой в кофейной чашке.

– Какие, например?

– Например, что ты покажешь свою силу этим тварям, что наводнили улицы! Что ты попробуешь снова возвести Стену! Что ты будешь бороться с тем, что течет сейчас в наши города из тех миров, которые ты открыл!

– Открыл не я.

– Но ты сделал этот шанс возможным!

– Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, Имс.

Тут Тайлер тоже вскипел.

– Если ты знаешь обо всем лучше нас, Мерлин, так расскажи нам!

Мерлин обвел их всех взглядом, и Хиллу показалось – что-то где-то хрустнуло.

– Если вы не поняли, то я объясню вам: игра все еще идет. Только партия сейчас – не камешки на доске. Выигрывает тот, кто предугадывает ходы соперников.

– Но, Мерлин, ты не предугадываешь, – тихо возразил Джим. – Ты просто в тоске.

Мерлин грустно усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Моя печаль – это моя печаль. Это не фигура игры. Вам кажется, я бездействую.  Но я предвижу следующий ход. И я просто жду, чтобы его сделали.

– Это уже не го, это шахматы, – пробормотал Имс.

– А что с Имсом? – спросил Джим.

Кажется, он всерьез волновался.

Тайлер сжал зубы. Сейчас начнется. Этот пацан с большим ртом просто сверлил его взглядом.

– Пока не знаю, –  помрачнел Мерлин.

А вот Тайлеру кое-что пришло в голову. Запах от Имса шел нечеловеческий, но слишком знакомый, почти близкий.

– Ты обращаешься? Волчья форма уже настигала тебя?

Имс молчал. На его лице проявилось отвращение – отвращение к самому себе. Хилл подумал, что никогда ему понять таких эмоций – как чистокровному оборотню. Но для Имса эта природа была навязанной. Хотя… ведь фоморские маги тоже были оборотнями.

– А в ворона ты обращался – здесь, в земном мире?

– Меня тащит во все стороны, если хочешь знать, – зло прищурился Имс. – И именно твоя забота, Хилл, конечно, трогает меня как ничья другая. Но сомневаюсь, что ты можешь мне помочь. Мое тело пытается обратиться, у меня лезут клыки и когти, а иногда когти и перья, но каждый раз все безуспешно. Что-то мешает.

– Ты и мешаешь, – подсказал Хилл. – Ты не можешь себя принять в этой форме. Но ты уже не человек.

– Я мутант, не стоит мне напоминать об этом, – кивнул Имс.

– Ты не мутант, папа! – возмутился Пашка. – У тебя просто уникальные способности!

– Вот, послушай хотя бы сына, – поддакнул Тайлер.

– Заткнитесь оба, – рявкнул Имс. – Как-нибудь я сам разберусь с формой своего существования. Лучше побольше заботы нашему магу, чтобы, когда он все же дождется хода, как он говорит, у него были силы на него ответить. Посмотрите на него – краше в гроб кладут. Глазешки как у героинщика.

– Хватит, – вдруг вмешался Джим. – Ты ему не помогаешь, Имс!

– А ты давно его знаешь, чтобы требовать для него помощи?

– Я и тебя не знаю, – огрызнулся Джим. – Кто ты? Кем был в жизни? Может, ты маньяк? Или бандит?

Филг за все это время не сказал ни слова, молча ковырялся в сырной тарелке и то и дело припадал к огромному бокалу с красным вином.

– Риваль, а ты блещешь алкоголизмом? – не выдержал Тайлер.

Филг пожал плечами.

– В отличие от вас, я не считаю себя умнее Мерлина, поэтому не сотрясаю воздух обвинениями, как истеричная барышня.

– Проще всего не задавать вопросов, ведь так? – осклабился Имс. – Я впечатлен твоей мудростью.

Мерлин  нахмурил брови, хлопнул в ладоши, и все вдруг разом заткнулись.

– Эта искаженная магия так действует на вас. Да вы друг друга переубиваете скоро, – утомленно сказал он. – Но придется подождать. Эти тени… которые так пугают вас… они здесь не для того, чтобы убивать или рушить, хотя это может быть побочным эффектом… Это тени когда-то живших в Эмайн Эблах магов. Луг воскресил их ненадолго, чтобы они тянули земную энергию, и он смог напитаться ею. Только тогда он ступит в наш мир. Есть и хорошая весть: они тянут и ту дурную энергию, которая вылилась к нам из Ллиса – Луг умеет ее трансформировать себе на пользу. Так что… есть какой-то баланс. Но если вы сунетесь сейчас на улицу и попытаетесь размахивать собственной слабой магией – слабой, вы не ослышались, на фоне древних воскресших – то я и гнилого яблока за вашу жизнь не дам.

– Мертвые маги? – неверяще спросил Пашка.

– Тени теней. Луг поднял их из древних могил совсем ненадолго. Однако они могут захотеть существовать в таком обличье всегда – не жизнь, но и не полная смерть. Это опасно даже для некроманта.

– А разве для вас это сюрприз, господа? – спросил Имс, широко ухмыляясь. – То, что Луг – не только величайший колдун, не только разъяренный король эльфов, но еще и некромант? То есть, он может махнуть рукой, и любое кладбище поднимется как армия. И где были твои мозги, о великий Миррдин, когда ты оставлял лазейки для таких монстров?

– Когда-то он поднимал мертвых и для наших битв, – тихо сказал Мерлин.

Все снова замолчали, но это было уже молчание другого рода – озабоченное. Хилл, к слову, подозревал что-то подобное последним новостям, память его получила отголоски общей памяти оборотней, служивших Лугу долгие века. Но даже волки Луга многого не знали о своем господине. Им незачем было знать – их вел вечный обет верности, а когда он был получен, никто уже не помнил. Или это было стерто из памяти.

– Вот поэтому, – мягко попросил Мерлин, – я говорю вам пока не покидать квартиры. Никто не может сейчас выйти в полной уверенности, что вернется.

 – Я могу выйти, – хмуро сказал Хилл. – Что надо сделать, Миррдин?

Мерлин прямо посмотрел на него и сказал:

– Ты должен помочь Имсу. Должен помочь разобраться ему в себе.

– Нет, спасибо, – сразу же сказал Имс. – Премного благодарен, но, пожалуй, откажусь.

– А зря, – оскалил клыки Хилл. – Ты огорчил меня до глубины души, я-то думал – мы друзья. Успел привязаться к тебе.

– Если не хочешь стать изгоем для всех, то послушаешь Хилла, – холодно сказал Мерлин, и впервые за время этой безобразной свары Тайлер услышал в его голосе металл.

Все остальные тоже его услышали, и даже Имс на этот раз только молча усмехнулся и снова принялся за крольчатину. 

А еще Хилл никак не мог отделаться от одного звука – сердце этого паренька, Пашки, судя по тахикардии, билось где-то в горле. Вообще, от Имсова сынка так разило ненавистью и яростью, не страхом даже, а каким-то совершенно безобразным отчаянием, что Тайлер впервые мрачно подумал – это может стать проблемой.

Хотя уже спустя минуту он понял, что всякая проблема выглядит воздушно по сравнению с огромным вороном, что долбился железным клювом в стекло.

Мерлин встал, тщательно затушил в пепельнице сигарету и с какой-то совершенно новой, гибкой легкостью поднялся со стула, подошел к окну и открыл створку. Он действительно все это время ждал. И дождался.

Ворон уронил на ладонь Мерлину круглую блестящую штуку и был таков. Тайлер подошел и заглянул магу за плечо. Штука оказалась медальоном на цепочке с изображением той же птицы, попирающей когтистой лапой чей-то бедный череп. Не медальон, а целая картина. Очевидно, когда-то фоморские мастера славились виртуозной работой.

Мерлин некоторое время рассматривал медальон, а потом повернулся к Имсу.

– Отдай мне трискелион Луга, – велел он.

Имс мрачно, но повиновался, стащил блестящую цепочку через голову, не расстегивая, и теперь пальцы Мерлина сжимали сразу два королевских оберега. Наверное, еще ни одному магу такого испытать не довелось, но это же был Мерлин, единственный и неповторимый. Вот только гордым и тем более счастливым он не выглядел, а выглядел, скорее, как человек, которому осталось дописать последнюю страницу в книге.

– Ты куда это собрался? – спросил Тайлер. – Я тебя одного не отпущу.

– У тебя же другой господин сейчас, Тайлер? – спросил Мерлин. – Ты можешь не беспокоиться обо мне. И о нем тебе не стоит беспокоиться – Луг всегда выходил сухим из воды.

– Мы все будем сопровождать тебя, потому что вид у тебя как у человека, который может наделать глупостей, – нахмурил брови Хилл.

– Так вы моя стража? – улыбнулся Мерлин. – Или все-таки конвой?

Он поднял голову и обежал взглядом их всех – поневоле они притянулись и окружили его, мрачные, не осмеливавшиеся столкнуться с ним взглядом.

– Я и для вас предатель? – горько спросил Мерлин. – Впрочем, ответ содержится в самом вопросе. Что же, я не мог ожидать другого. Это справедливо.

– Мы хотим, чтобы ты был в безопасности, – сказал Джим и первым поднял глаза – голубые, пронзительные. – И мы хотим знать, что происходит. Куда ты идешь, Мерлин, что ты делаешь, чего ты ждал.

– Ты хочешь опять в одиночку решить судьбу целого мира, но в прошлый раз вышло у тебя так себе, – поддержал его Имс.

– Смирись уже, – подытожил Тайлер. – Мы идем с тобой.

*******

Крутой подъем на холм Круа-Русс начинался от площади Терро. Раньше здесь извивалась кривая улочка Монте-де-ля-Гранд-Кот, которая кое-где переходила в скверы-террасы. Вела она к руинам римского амфитеатра, паре милых барочных церквей и Музею старых телефонов, которым раньше очень интересовались туристы. Из церковного сада открывалась прекрасная панорама на город. Теперь руины скрыли заросли вереска, церкви и музей зеленым неводом оплел хмель, кое-где их стены разрезали огромные щели, штукатурка местами намокла и обвалилась, а вместо сада шелестел густой лес.

И по мере того, как Мерлин и сопровождавшие его люди продвигались вглубь этого леса по тропинке, он становился все гуще, деревья смыкали за спинами свои зеленые лапы с бессовестным шорохом. Но никто даже не оглянулся.

Мерлин остановился на плато на верху холма, где еще сохранились камни одной  из церквей, вынул из-под темного плаща с капюшоном, который неожиданно возник на нем поверх хипстерской одежонки, клинок с золотой рукоятью, опустился на колени и принялся чертить на земле, на слегка сырой глине, сложный рисунок.

Тайлер смотрел и пытался предугадать, что станет следующим элементом рисунка: Мерлин шел от внешнего к внутреннему: сначала был круг, внутри круга овал, похожий на яйцо, потом какой-то змеевидный символ, внутри него крест. В центре креста друид закопал трискелион и вороний медальон. Потом выпрямился, полоснул кинжалом по ладони, и кровь его закапала в центр круга – обычная кровь, человеческая, красная. И пока она капала, быстро и звонко, Тайлер слышал этот звук отчетливо, хотя для других он был неслышим, Мерлин шептал слова заговора – Тайлер и их отлично слышал, но языка не понимал.

Каждое слово прибавляло темноты. Вскоре вокруг поляны начал сгущаться черный туман, а потом от тумана начали отделяться клочья, и Хилл не хотел смотреть, во что они превращались и как менялись. А Мерлин все читал, и кровь его уже не капала, а текла, и рана все не закрывалась, и в сердце Тайлера совсем непрошено вонзилась острая жалость.

– Прекрати, Мерлин, – вдруг раздался мягкий и надменный голос. – Я и так уже весь твой, здесь, в этом круге. Старая добрая рябина. Не скрывай уже эти путы, я и так их вижу.

Круг, точно услышал, вспыхнул голубым низким пламенем. Хилла тут же отбросило назад – ощущение было, что он приложился всем телом к каленому железу.

Все они стояли кругом – еще одним темным заклятым кругом – и безмолвствовали. Возможно, подумал Тайлер, действительно надо было отпустить Мерлина одного. Они здесь явно лишние. Ничем не помогут. Обычные статисты. Или еще хуже – зрители, которым решили показать часть грандиозного шоу, которое обычно игралось не для них.

 – Я ждал, когда ты меня призовешь, – сказал Луг, обходя вокруг Мерлина и становясь лицом к лицу.

Его облик вовсе не был страшен – худой и бледный светловолосый юноша, одетый в такой же неприметный плащ с капюшоном, как и человеческий маг. Но Хилл почему-то ощутил дрожь вдоль позвоночника, и шерсть сама собой начала пробиваться на затылке.

– Что же ты сам не пришел, Луг Самилданах? – спросил Мерлин. – Ты был причиной всех бед. Ты был причиной войны. Тебе и сшивать то, чтобы было порвано в клочья.

– Чего хочет Корвус? Разве он не хочет новой победы? Новой войны? Я знаю фоморов – у них долгая и злая память.

– Это ты хочешь новой войны, – возразил Корвус, выходя из темноты. – Это у тебя долгая и злая память, эльфийский дан. Я хочу все исправить.

Луг выжидающе смотрел на фомора, и тут Тайлер заметил, что тень, которую отбрасывала фигура короля Сида, изменилась: у нее начали расти рога. 

Они стояли друг против друга, и слова им были не нужны.

Как и Мерлину, который по-прежнему преклонял пред ними обоими колени.

Теперь Хилл видел и тень Вороньего короля – тень огромной хищной птицы с двумя головами.

– Корвус, ты готов принести мне такую жертву? И ты, Миррдин? – наконец, спросил Луг.

Кажется, он был удивлен. Его туманные глаза распахнулись, как у мальчишки. Но Хилл уже слышал в его голосе другое чувство. Не удивление, о нет. Торжество.

Тени стали поистине монструозными, и поляну начало потряхивать. У Тайлера бесконтрольно лезли клыки – почти забытое ощущение, оставленное где-то в раннем детстве. Остальным должно было быть совсем худо, но Тайлер не смотрел на них, он смотрел перед собой.

Теперь росла не только тень Луга, но и сам Луг – рога с треском начали пробиваться из черепа, ногти стали удлиняться и тянуться в когти, за спиной зашуршали крылья, глаза зажглись зеленым, яростным.

Рогатый бог протянул когтистую руку к Мерлину и почти ласково коснулся его щеки.

– Я заберу всю твою силу, Мерлин, для этого ритуала.

– Да, – тихо сказал Мерлин.

– Я заберу твою жизнь, Корвус. И не верну ее. Тысячи лет, которые ты бы мог еще жить.

– Не в таком Ллисе, каков он сейчас, – хрипло ответил Корвус, и глаза его из черных тоже стали зелеными. Он почти умолял.

Луг еще некоторое время молчал и не шевелился, словно был сражен или же, наоборот, осознавал свою победу.

А потом исторг вопль, в котором было уже не разобрать слов, да и звуком этот крик можно было назвать относительно, он  стал молнией, прошившей небо и землю насквозь голубой иглой. Вокруг поднялся враз страшный, леденящий ветер, а небеса продолжали швырять вниз столбы света, как ослепительные мечи.

И тут Тайлер увидел, что тела всех трех магов соединила одна световая нить: они все излучали свет, невыносимый для глаз – белый, зеленый, голубой, свет, который одновременно был и словом, и магией, и силой, и правдой, и болью, и расплатой, и наказанием, и очищением.

Вот она, та энергия, то волшебство, которому поклонялись древние друиды, понял Тайлер. Тайна тайн, святой Грааль, правда, истина, смысл всего сущего – люди много раз подбирали для этой энергии слова, и каждый раз слова искажали значение. Это было то, для постижения чего человеческие маги уплывали по рекам из тумана на остров Туле, но погибали непросветленными. То, к чему так тянулась душа человека, ради чего он плутал между холмами по тропам, раскинутым, будто коварная паутина, и искал чудеса, а находил только смерть. И законы магии друидов пытались описать эту силу, и знаменитый напев эльфийского короля, самая сладостная и опасная для смертных музыка, под которую танцевали даже камни и деревья, был сложен о ней же. Но почти никто и никогда не видел ее в действии, ни перед кем не показывалась она, та самая чаша света.

А вот жалкой группке из людей и недомонстров сегодня довелось ее узреть.

Чаша света появлялась тогда, когда, на кратчайший миг, все становилось абсолютно правильно. Чашей света сейчас стал Мерлин, чашей света стал Корвус. Один отдал всю свою колдовскую мощь ради того, чтобы Луг мог оживить менгиры и обратить смертоносную магию, которой был переполнен Ллис, в жизнетворящую. А другой отдал свою жизнь, ибо почерневшая магия требовала крови самого фоморского короля, чтобы отдать обратно его землю. Но и самому Лугу ритуал дался нелегко. Он кричал так, что деревья в округе ломались, как спички, и смотреть на него сейчас было страшно – на поляне корчился рогатый демон, которого словно выжигало изнутри. Кровь текла по лицам и телам всех троих, как обильное красное вино: из открывавшихся на теле ран, из ушей, ртов, ноздрей, глаз. Тайлеру казалось, ее можно черпать кубками и пить, и пьянеть, и утрачивать всякий страх и всякую жалость.

Он не замечал, что точно так же кровь течет из его ушей и носа, и что он давно уже не человек, а зверь, и что шерсть его мокра и красна. Он точно ослеп, и последним, что он узрел, стали вспыхнувшие, как синие прозрачные кристаллы, менгиры. Они сияли где-то очень далеко, безумно далеко, и то же время так близко, что Хилл без труда различал руны, вырезанные на камнях, хотя все остальное укутала тьма.

А потом мир вспыхнул и погас.

***

Развалин больше не было.

Не было и леса – ни леса, ни церкви, ни поляны. А была только черная гаревая пустошь, идеально круглая и хрустящая, от которой еще шел легкий дымок.

Имс задумчиво ходил вдоль ее края и трогал носком ботинка особо крупные угли. Остальные просто смотрели, с одинаково недоверчивым выражением на лицах, слегка чумазых от оседающей гари. И только этот кареглазый пацан хмурился, нет, как-то смешно морщил переносицу, будто хотел заплакать, но держался из последних сил. О чем было плакать? О ком? Тайлер не видел повода. Но парнишка явно кого-то жалел.

Милосердие иногда стучится в их сердца.

Тайлера больше всех волновал Мерлин, но он нашелся тут же – бледный, растрепанный, ослабевший, ссутулившийся в своем темном плаще больше обычного, так что выглядел почти горбатым, но, в общем, все такой же. В чем-то же должна заключаться перемена, болезненно думал Тайлер, в чем-то же должно быть кардинальное отличие великого мага от простого человека, которым Мерлин стал сейчас. Но нет – Хилл этого отличия не находил. Так, может быть, вовсе не в магии было дело?

И вовсе не магия заставляла всесильного короля фэйри прислушиваться к словам Миррдина во все времена?

– Мне кажется, пришла пора выпить горячительные напитки, – отчетливо выразил свое мнение Имс.

Ни у кого не нашлось возражений.

Спустившись с холма к затянутым виноградом улочкам, они долго искали, но все же разыскали еще работавший бар, крыша которого наполовину была съедена какой-то огромной лианой с одуряюще пахнувшими розовыми мелкими цветочками. Солнце заходило, какие-то птицы заполошно кричали в прозрачных и лучистых, совершенно летних сумерках.

Небо очистилось, вдруг дошло до Тайлера. В нем больше не бесновались темные бесформенные существа, не пугали своими глухими стонами и воплями. Значило ли это, что Луг отозвал свою армию? Больше никаких перемен Хилл вокруг не замечал – жадных цветов вокруг не стало меньше, воздух был все так же сладок, кругом переливалась чистейшая вода, и в ней мелькали незримые шустрые создания, почти невидимые человеческому глазу, но прекрасно различимые для острого волчьего.

Они устроились с большим удобством, хотя и на стульях: все кожаные диваны, когда-то стоявшие здесь, уже растащили мародеры этой сказочной недовойны. А вот черно-белые фотопортреты на стенах остались – Тайлер различил на одном из них какого-то епископа, судя по парадному облачению. Все, как в старые добрые времена: носители меняются, персоны – не так чтобы сильно.

Имс перебросился парой слов с барменом – сухим, как жердь, и длинным, как каланча, пожилым мужчиной, в итоге на их стол пожаловала бутылка первоклассного коньяка, который Имс сам начал разливать в простые граненые стаканы. Джим сел рядом с Мерлином и впился в него своими драматическими глазами.

– Ты расскажешь нам?.. Расскажешь нам все, без утайки? Хотя мы ведь ничем не помогли тебе – просто стояли и смотрели, как бараны.

– Я думаю, Лугу понравилось присутствие публики, – тихо улыбнулся Мерлин. – Он всегда любил театр.

– А где мертвые твари, что носились над головой? Этот блондин с рогами собрал их в волшебный ларчик? – поинтересовался Имс.

– Я кое-что обменял на свою магию, – кивнул Мерлин и полез в карман за пачкой сигарет.

Тонкие длинные пальцы его тряслись и ломали барные спички, так что Имс вытащил свою зажигалку.

Тайлер почему-то вспомнил, как впервые увидел Мерлина. Это случилось в конце пятидесятых в Лондоне – пятьдесят шестой, что ли, стоял год. Мерлин тогда работал репортером на телевидении, которое только набирало силу, – делал новости на BBC – и безбожно много курил. Такой нескладный худой парень с черной копной волос, носивший мешковатое и длинное, до самых ботинок, коричневое пальто. Теперь хипстеры, обожавшие проеденные молью дедушкины жакеты не по размеру, визжали бы от восторга при виде такого пальто. А Мерлин во всем смотрелся естественно, словно бы не покупал, а создавал свою одежду из воздуха. Хотя, конечно же, покупал, и чаще всего за гроши на барахолках.

Он тогда сидел на ступенях Лондонской библиотеки и окликнул Тайлера, когда тот проходил мимо. Хилл был тогда еще молод и крайне задирист, поэтому подошел с намерением свернуть нахального дохляка в трубочку. Но им хватило пары минут разговора, чтобы Хилл остался сидеть рядом на этих же ступенях, а потом хватило всего нескольких недель, чтобы раз и навсегда понять, кто здесь хозяин.

Он смутно помнил их встречи: огни в подворотнях, шум дождя, запах мокрого твида, вспышки сигарет, шорох утренних газет, торопливые шаги, тени, следующие по пятам, какие-то совершенно невообразимые задания – так их называл Хилл, поскольку Роуз когда-то оказалась права: ему нужно, нет, насущно необходимо было кому-то быть преданным. Родителей он не помнил, его нашли в лесу около полностью сгоревшего дома, да он вообще ничего о себе не помнил до восьми лет. Кто он, как появился на свет, есть ли у него близкие хоть где-нибудь, ищут ли они его, вспоминают ли о нем, сколько таких, как он, и где их найти... Когда Мерлин встретил его, Тайлер был мелкой шпаной и не знал, куда девать свою треклятую природу оборотня. Он не считал себя монстром, никогда, просто не знал, зачем ему эта сила.

Мерлин не помогал ему создать стаю – он просто сказал, как это можно сделать. Показал некоторых других оборотней и иных существ. И он был единственным, этот странный парень, которому оказалось не все равно.

А еще он владел магией. Для Хилла, получеловека-полуволка, это была одновременно и самая понятная, и самая непостижимая вещь на свете.

И как бы сильны ни были чары Луга, все же по-настоящему любил Тайлер только одного из своих хозяев. Той частью души, которая досталась ему от человека, а не от зверя.

– Мы заключили новый договор, – устало объяснял Мерлин тем временем жадно слушавшей его компании. – Корвус явился ко мне во сне и попросил вызвать Луга, чтобы заключить перемирие. Хотя перемирием это назвать сложно, с его стороны это был полный и намеренный проигрыш. Он отдал Лугу свою жизнь и свои земли, чтобы вернуть им жизнь. В Ллисе почти не осталось магов. Искаженная магия сидов – фоморы называли ее ценнус – сожрала почти все в фоморском мире. Сотни воронов-магов погибли, пытаясь побороть ее. Простые фоморы умирали сотнями, не способные удержаться в одной форме и контролировать даже собственную магию. А Сид был истощен до последней капли. Сидских магов постигла та же судьба, только не от избытка чужой магии, а от недостатка собственной. Почему Луг пошел на страшный риск и использовал свои чары некроманта? Потому что почти все служившие ему маги мертвы. Народ Луга выкосила тоска и жажда по магии, фэйри высыхали без нее, как осенние злаки, и рассыпались в прах. Тайлер видел мутантов, в которых некоторые из них превратились. Сам Луг начал терять силы. И Корвус нашел решение. Я думаю, оно нелегко ему далось, но, быть может, он ощущал вину. Как и я. Луг взял мою силу, чтобы изменить менгиры и расползшуюся по Ллису заразу, и теперь постепенно все придет в равновесие. Ценнус стал кровожаден и черен, его нужно было напоить кровью, и жертва должна была быть великой. Но жизнь короля – величайшая из жертв.

– Так Ллис теперь под властью Луга? – изумленно спросил Имс.

Мерлин кивнул.

– Это что же, эльфийский царек получил все самое сладкое, а остальным – только смерть и разрушение?

– Он увел Тени, – возразил Мерлин. – Это было моим условием.

– Но не закрыл врата…

– Врата открыты.

– И нам самостоятельно придется бороться со всеми разозленными и опухшими от скуки за тысячи лет в Сиде духами?

– Я думаю, возвращение духов – к лучшему. Ведь на Земле тоже почти не осталось магии, разве вы не видите? Мы насыщали друг друга, как два озера, связанные подземными ходами… А я лишил нас этого когда-то. И оба мира начали засыхать. Возвращение магии невозможно без жертв. 

– А, может быть, нам вовсе не нужна магия? – вкрадчиво и ядовито спросил Имс. – Ты об этом никогда не задумывался, великий Миррдин?

– Папа! – возмущенно воскликнул Пашка и вскочил.

– Имс, – тяжело сказал Тайлер. – Не зарывайся.

– То есть вы согласны на все это ради условной магии, без которой человечество живет уж черт знает сколько сотен лет и до сих пор не почувствовало, что ему чего-то не хватает?

– Мы все чувствуем это, – заговорил Джим. – Мы все чувствуем, задыхаясь в своей обыденной жизни… Это как если бы у нас случилась амнезия, и мы не могли вспомнить, что от нас ушла любовь. Но что-то нас гложет и гложет, и мы чувствуем, что задыхаемся. Должно быть что-то еще, говорим мы себе. Должно быть что-то, может быть, это Бог. Когда мы смотрим, как переговариваются между собой вороны. Как садится солнце. Как жужжат шмели в садах. Как ветер чертит на песке неведомые буквы. Как скалы образуют собой чей-то профиль. Как темнота в осенние ночи угрожает чем-то и обещает что-то..  Мы знаем, мы ведь внутри себя четко знаем, что есть дверь, просто мы потеряли ключ.

– Да ты романтик, парень, – нехорошо усмехнулся Имс.

Да, подумал Тайлер, меня бы тоже корежило в его состоянии.

Он вспомнил слова Мерлина, что должен помочь Имсу. Правда, никакого желания делать это не испытывал. Как и вины.

И тут филг прервал свое долгое молчание.

– Неужели твоя магия не вернется, Мерлин?

И тут Мерлин улыбнулся. И Тайлера эта улыбка почему-то заставила задрожать и вскинуться. Маг улыбался так, как будто кому-то шептал на ходу: «Прощай, прощай».

Мерлин улыбался все шире, и Хиллу становилось все больше не по себе. Инстинкты орали ему о чем-то нестерпимо громко, а, может быть, и не инстинкты, а знание души Мерлина, но он не мог разобрать этих предостережений, и когти его под столом уже царапали древесину столешницы снизу.

Маг посмотрел на Пашкину чашку с кофе, и чашка медленно, точно нехотя, всплыла в воздух. А потом так же медленно и слегка криво, с наклоном, чуть не расплескав кофе, опустилась, скрежетнув о блюдце. А затем Мерлин неожиданно наклонился к Джиму и подул ему в лицо: по воздуху искристо пронесся поток золотой пудры и осел на коже Джима сверкающим облаком, а потом это облако моментально впиталось.

– Быть может, она вернется, – с какой-то странной надеждой проговорил маг. – Но я еще очень слаб.

– И это прекрасно, – каким-то совсем бесцветным голосом произнес филг. Точно колокол прозвенел где-то вдалеке. Нехороший колокол, с печальной вестью.

И Тайлер только было развернулся на этот голос, на эту странную интонацию, и импульсивно приготовился к прыжку, как вдруг что-то блеснуло в воздухе, мгновенно, черное с золотом, успел отследить Хилл и тут же рванулся навстречу, через эти треклятые старомодные стулья, через огромный стол, и Имс тоже рванул, с перекошенной от какой-то феноменальной злости физиономией, и Джим – с удивленным выражением рта, и все они навалились на бедного Мерлина, закрывая его собой, и образовалась безобразная куча посреди разбросанных тарелок и разлившегося алкоголя, и бутылка покатилась по полу, истекая виски, точно золотистой кровью, а потом… потом Имс вскинулся, выхватил из кобуры пистолет и выстрелил.

Пуля попала филгу точно в лоб, и тот опрокинулся навзничь. Медленно и тяжело, будто мешок с крупой. Через несколько секунд алкоголь, вытекавший из бутылки, смешался с кровью, вытекавшей из затылка Риваля. И тут Хилл испытал странное дежавю: он вспомнил, с чего все началось – с неподвижно лежавшей в дома Коллинза женщины, голова которой вот так же покоилась в луже темной крови. Только осколки вокруг были не от стаканов, а от зеркала.

Имс развернулся, тяжело дыша и медленно опуская руку с пистолетом. Тайлер проводил оружие взглядом – убить филга можно было только из магической его разновидности.

– О да, – сипло подтвердил его догадку Имс. – Нун выполнил одно мое желание, понимаешь ли. Я просил оружие, из которого можно убить любое магическое существо. Первый раз я опробовал его на твоем собрате, Хилл. Так что со мной лучше дружить. Я очень опасный, детка.

– Почему тебе это не пришло в голову раньше? – послышался надломленный голос Джеймса. – Почему, мать вашу, никто из вас, таких опасных, не уберег его? Мы все окружали его, как стадо. Нелепое и безмозглое стадо, и да, можете спокойно пристрелить меня.

Мерлин лежал на спине, очень спокойный, только очень бледный, и в его груди торчал его собственный друидский кинжал. Средство, от которого противоядия уж точно ни у кого не найдется.

Мертвый Мерлин. Как же это было невероятно. Все равно что сказать «горячий лед» или «летняя стужа».

Тайлер никак не мог себя заставить употребить слово «труп» – он, который трупов видел на своем веку сотни, он, который сам, не особо задумываясь, ловко и с огоньком делал трупы из живых людей и существ. Только вот к Мерлину это слово не подходило, нет, никогда. Даже мертвый, он выглядел так, как будто вот-вот поднимет веки и улыбнется. Длинные тени от ресниц лежали на впалых щеках безмятежно, как у спящего ребенка.

– Он все знал, – яростно прошептал Джеймс.

И Тайлер понял, что это правда. Чертов друид предвидел все, что сегодня произойдет. Он знал и о ритуале, и о собственной смерти – видел это в будущем. И не стал менять в игре ни одного хода. А может быть, подумал Тайлер, он просто бесконечно устал.

– Зря ты убил его быстро, – сказал оборотень Имсу. – Я хотел бы знать, почему.

– Потому что он был гребаный Иуда, – зло выплюнул Имс. – Очевидно, мстил Мерлину за то, что когда-то тот закрыл врата и случайно запечатал тут, на земле, десятки шнырявших туда-сюда существ. Их судьба незавидна, я думаю. В любом случае они страдали. Может быть, лелеяли эту мечту многие века, но воплотить ее могли только после того, как врата снова откроются. А теперь подвернулся такой удачный момент. Убить величайшего мага в то мгновение, когда он стал слабым, слабейшим человеком. Он бы снова обрел силу, и быстро, я уверен.

– Он никогда не был слабым, – возразил Пашка.

Глаза у парня были невыносимо страдальческие сейчас – такие бывают у грустных обезьян: смотреть невозможно, проще отвернуться.

– А ты! – ткнул Тайлера в грудь потерявший страх пацан. – Что он тебе говорил? Помочь моему отцу! Ты и пальцем не шевельнул, надменная скотина! А ведь это ты, ты виноват, я знаю, это ты сделал его таким!

– Твой отец поплатился за глупость, – буркнул Тайлер. Почему-то слова мальчишки его задели, дернули за какой-то нерв – или это нелепое мученическое выражение на подвижной роже? – И он не хочет, чтобы я ему помогал!

– Так говорят школьники! – не унимался парень. – Жалкое оправдание для двух взрослых крутых чуваков!

– Успокойся! – прикрикнул Имс. – Успокойся, слышишь! Мне надо сказать тебе кое-что. Прогуляемся.

Имс был достаточно умен, чтобы для разговора, предназначенного только для двоих, уйти подальше – да что уж там, как можно дальше от слуха оборотня. Тайлер пожал плечами: не так уж интересно было ему, что там этот русский болтает своему сынишке. Тайлеру хватало своего горя. Хотя он был не из тех, кто им упивается – да и до конца все равно не верил. Ему казалось, что Мерлин вот-вот встанет и расскажет, какой дивный видел сон.

Но он не вставал.

Джим уложил погибшего мага на столе и скрестил ему руки на груди. Глаза у официанта были красными, то ли от слез, то ли от усталости. Тело филга предсказуемо исчезло.

Тайлер подумал, что не сможет заставить себя положить Мерлина в тесный деревянный ящик и закидать землей. Если бы этот бар вместе со всем домом оплело виноградом снизу доверху, как в сказках – замок спящей красавицы, это стало бы лучшей могилой для друида.

Впрочем, до этого, судя по застилавшим окна листьям, оставалось совсем немного, да и бармен растворился в сумерках, пока их компания пила виски. Может быть, испугался фокуса с чашкой – хотя глупо было бояться парящей в воздухе чашки в разгар магического апокалипсиса.

Пора сваливать отсюда, решил Тайлер. Похоронить Мерлина под виноградной лозой и двинуть куда глаза глядят. Никогда больше, никогда, никаких больше привязанностей, хватит. В конце концов, оборотни славятся своей живучестью, а стаю всегда можно создать, покусав обычных людей, разочаровавшихся в жизни.

Джим тем временем нашел в подсобке лопату – и откуда она там только взялась, всем домовым на зависть. Он держал ее криво и выжидающе смотрел на Хилла.

– Нам надо позаботиться о нем, – наконец сказал он.

И тут Тайлер не смог с собой совладать: кости с треском начали трансформироваться, полезла шерсть, когти заскребли деревянный пол, и вскоре огромный белый волк закинул морду к низко качавшейся люстре и глухо завыл – ужасающим, пронзительным воем, разнесшимся далеко-далеко по округе, так что пыль на дороге взвилась и ягоды градом посыпались с виноградных лоз. 

А потом… бар покачнулся. Еще раз, и еще, а дальше его постигло стремительное превращение: по всем стенам пополз янтарь, облицовывая их сплошной яркой мозаикой; крыша исчезла, и теперь небо слепило густой синевой сквозь сплетенные ветви огромных деревьев; тут и там из пола выскочили тонкие мраморные колонны, которые сразу же от пола до потолка затянул какой-то синий плющ; стол, на котором лежал Мерлин, тоже подрос и обернулся  высоким ложем, покрытым черной тканью. Ложе снизу начинали оплетать вьющиеся розы. В воздухе порхали стрекозы и роились светлячки. Лопата Джима пустила зеленые ростки.

Луг стоял посреди преобразившейся залы – в длинной зеленой мантии, опираясь на крючковатый посох, который обвивала вырезанная из дерева змея, а на плече его сидел огромный ворон.

Огромный, огромный ворон, и Тайлер начал смутно подозревать здесь подвох.

– Я сам позабочусь о Миррдине, – сообщил дан. – Я заберу его в Сид, и он будет спать вечным сном, пока наша магия не пробудит его магию, и тогда жизнь вернется к нему. Ничто не исчезает бесследно.

– Как скоро? – прошептал Джим.

– Может быть, даже я сгину в небытии, – ответил Луг. – Но когда-нибудь это произойдет. Его покой будут сторожить.

Король фэйри щелкнул пальцами, и потрясенный Тайлер увидел фигуру Роуз, склонившуюся в поклоне. Она была такой же юной, как в первую их встречу, полы черного шелкового платья мели по полу, кружева на рукавах выглядели слегка пожелтевшими. В ушах ее снова качались изумрудные серьги.

У оборотня стукнуло невпопад сердце.

– Ты поселишься в том лесу, где я упокою Мерлина, и окружишь его своими чарами, чтобы ни одно существо не знало туда ходу.

– Да, господин.

– Тайлер.

– Да, господин, – непослушными губами повторил Хилл.

– Ты позвал меня, и я услышал твой зов.

– Я не звал тебя…

– Звал, – усмехнулся Луг. – Признайся себе в этом. Я даю тебе выбор: ты можешь остаться с Мерлином и Роуз – или же пытаться и дальше выжить среди людей.

Роуз не смела поднять глаз, и только пальцы ее нервно теребили складки платья. Но Хилл уже все решил, и давно, очень давно. Мерлин был бы доволен его решением.

– Я останусь с людьми.

– Не впадешь ли ты в уныние уже очень скоро, волк? Без Мерлина жизнь будет не так увлекательна.

– Без Мерлина и жизнь в Сиде будет не так увлекательна, – зубасто улыбнулся Тайлер.

– Когда-то Миррдин изменил собственной великой клятве ради одного человека. Он тайно прошел в Сид, проделав ход в собственноручно возведенной Стене, и упокоил в одном из наших речных гротов погибшего короля. Король до сих пор спит вечным сном, и я не знаю, проснется ли. Мне донесли речные феи, видевшие смертное ложе. Из уважения к Мерлину я не трогал его. А теперь и самого Мерлина постигла та же участь. И я надеюсь, что из того же уважения никто не потревожит его покой в моем мире. Для своего короля он выбрал Сид. А он всегда следовал своему сердцу. И это значит, что сердцем он всегда был с нами. С земным миром его связывали лишь долг и его кровь. Но Вселенная совершила ошибку – он должен был родиться в Сиде.

– Ты так страстно хочешь в это верить... Но ты хорошо знаешь, великий дан, что получил Миррдина только на время его смерти. Когда он вернется, он снова выберет земной мир.

– Этого никто не знает, – гулко отозвался Луг.

– Это знают все.

Глаза Луга позеленели от ярости, он зло стукнул посохом по плитам пола, ворон на его плече встрепенулся и каркнул, и все вмиг исчезло. Хилл и Джеймс стояли в совершенно пустом баре, где даже стул не шелохнулся. Только тела Мерлина на столе больше не было.

– И что делать дальше?

– Я собираю вещи и возвращаюсь в Лондон, – сказал Тайлер.

***

Однако планам Тайлера Хилла суждено измениться, и довольно сильно. В покинутой квартире его ждет Имс, и при виде выражения его лица Хилл ничего хорошего не ожидает. Имс совершенно точно принял решение, которое, Тайлер нутром чувствует, ему не понравится.

И оказывается прав.

– Видимо, укус и магия сидов до основания повредили твои мозги, Имс!

– О, нет, как раз сейчас я как никогда в здравом рассудке.

– Ты доверяешь своего сына оборотню! Оборотню, который чуть не прикончил тебя! Блестящее решение! Просто высший класс!

– Зато ты сможешь его защитить.

– Да с чего ты взял, что меня хоть как-то волнует судьба этого парня?

– Ты мне должен, Тайлер.

– Имс, ты не угораешь по адвентистам седьмого дня, а я не юная грешница.

– Он будет доверять тебе.

– Да он того и гляди вонзит мне топор в спину, лишь только я засну!

– Ты вервольф, Тайлер, как-нибудь увернешься! После смерти Мерлина тебе нужно о ком-то заботиться и кого-то защищать. Это у тебя в твоей волчьей крови. Выбери его.

Хилл сдулся. Пытаться переубедить Имса было все равно что сдвинуть скалу. Да и выглядел тот, если честно, совсем паршиво: когти то и дело лезли из пальцев, на загривке пробивалась шерсть, глаза вспыхивали желтым.

Но это было полбеды: Имс не просто стал оборотнем, он стал мультиоборотнем – обращался то волком, то вороном, то еще какой-то тварью, похожей на дикого кота, и хуже всего в этом деле выходило то, что сущности требовали определенной периодичности: несколько часов на каждую. Контролю обращения не поддавались, они сегодня в этом убедились путем различных бесплодных попыток.

«Я как будто попал под заклятье злого короля, – сказал Имс. –  Хотя о чем это я, я и попал под заклятье злого короля. Утром горшочек, вечером тыква, ночами красна девица. Смешно, не правда ли? Даже фоморская магия не работает».

Вот уж и правда, обхохочешься, хмуро подумал Хилл.

– И что ты собираешься делать, раз даже сына бросаешь на произвол судьбы?

– Я вверяю его тебе и буду навещать вас. Но в обыденной жизни мне теперь сложновато будет устроиться, не находишь?

– И чему ты ухмыляешься?

– Кажется, мне найдется работа в другом измерении. В конце концов, у меня всегда прослеживались воровские замашки.

Тайлер морщится, так как ничего не понимает. Они стоят на заднем дворе какого-то магазина, рядом с домом, где заняли пустующую квартиру, вокруг лезут из земли белые гардении и пахнут так, что сносит с ног. В полуразмокших картонных ящиках из-под апельсинов и яблок, брошенных посреди двора, копошатся крошечные растрепанные боггарты, и больше всего Хиллу хочется протереть глаза и проснуться у себя дома в Лондоне, до того, как случилось все это безумие.

– Объясняйся четче, Имс.

Имс ухмыляется в своей разбойничьей манере, хотя глаза у него не улыбаются совсем, а сейчас острые, опасные и прозрачные, как у человека, которому очень хочется кого-нибудь убить, без всякого повода. Дикий кот – это, наверное, выверт его собственной природы, больше объяснений у Тайлера для его мутации не находится.

Имс складывает руки рупором у рта и орет куда-то в небо:

– Ульель!

Небо остается неизменным и насмешливо скалится синим зевом. Но минуту спустя за спиной Хилл слышит довольно громкий шорох и, обернувшись, едва сдерживает порыв отшатнуться и перекреститься.

Едва касаясь земли самыми кончиками пальцев босых ног, в лионском дворе стоит – или парит? – ангел с огромными белыми крыльями.

– Я хочу уйти с вами, – спокойно говорит ангелу Имс. – Мы славно повеселимся, я уверен.

Странный парень с крыльями некоторое время молчит, а потом вдруг улыбается, все шире и шире, и тут только Тайлер замечает, что с левой щеки его безупречное лицо пересекает длинный тонкий шрам.

Дальше Тайлер поворачивается и просто уходит. Он не первый день живет на свете, он слышал о Бегущих. Возможно, из Имса и впрямь получится первоклассный вор.


	32. И снова начало

Странно, но работа аэропортов, а значит, и жизнь в целом начинает налаживаться. Рейсов значительно меньше, но все же в Лондон из Лиона улететь удается.

Джеймс, несмотря ни на что, соскучился, он хочет увидеть родной город и тревожится, что с ним стало. Цела ли его собственная квартира в Блумсбери? Не найдет ли он в ней кучу зловредных фэйри? Живы ли его друзья – и родители, которые живут в Глазго? Существует ли еще сам Глазго?

Но все эти вопросы волнуют его как-то поверхностно. По-настоящему его волнует то, что он уже несколько дней видит мир как-то иначе. На многие свои вопросы он уже знает ответ, хотя, казалось бы, откуда ему знать? Каждого человека, который попадает в его поле зрения, он видит как бы изнутри. Взять хотя бы вон того полного пожилого мужчину с красным апоплексическим лицом в соседнем ряду, который уткнулся в бортовой журнал месячной давности, будто описываемый в нем старый мир способен воскреснуть. Джеймс знает, что на душе у этого толстяка тревожно и неспокойно, но тревога эта окрашена радостью, потому что он получил хорошую весть от кого-то, кто еще жив и с кем-то он стремится воссоединиться. И так у Джима с каждым, кто встречается на его пути. Его и раньше довольно развитая эмпатия возросла до масштабов почти телепатии, и мир вырос, расширился и получил сотни новых оттенков. Джеймс отчетливо слышит, что чувствуют не только люди, но и животные, и, отчасти, видит даже судьбу вещей. Особенно старых вещей – где они побывали, кто ими владел: в общих чертах, но все же.

Он все так же видит фэйри, которые появляются то тут, то там, и сразу же скрываются, но теперь они для него узнаваемы и открыты, он знает не только их происхождение и имена, но и понимает их намерения. Поэтому боггартов, которые, несомненно, обосновались в его квартире и веселятся под его бонсаями, он не боится. Возможно, ему даже удастся ужиться с ними, как всему миру, видимо, сейчас придется уживаться с разными видами фэйри.

Мир живой, он пульсирует и трепещет у Джима в глазах, в ушах, сотни звуков и запахов текут сквозь него волной, и где-то в солнечном сплетении бьется таинственное тепло, и тело наполняет невероятная легкость, как будто он только перышко, летящее по ветру.

Джеймсу никогда не было так хорошо. В то же время он не чувствует себя кем-то другим, кем-то более сильным или мудрым, нет, он все тот же Джим – немного нелепый, порой чересчур эмоциональный и несдержанный парень, который не так уж много знает о жизни, но всегда верит в то, что делает, и всегда делает то, во что верит.

Пашка и Тайлер расположились на ряд выше краснолицего толстяка, вместе, хотя свободных кресел в самолете более чем достаточно. Пашка замкнут и нервничает, хотя тщательно пытается это скрыть, пальцы его мелко дрожат и то сжимаются, то судорожно разжимаются на крае шерстяного пледа. Джим его понимает: не каждый день твой отец уходит в другое измерение с магами-контрабандистами и оставляет тебя на попечение большому злому волку.

Впрочем, Тайлер выглядит хмуро, но не зло, и, судя по тому, как он поправляет плед на Пашке, когда тот наконец-то беспокойно засыпает, уже смирился с участью опекуна. Хилл не посвящает Джеймса в свои планы, конечно же, и Джеймс не знает, как они поступят дальше. Но пока он собирается держаться оборотня и парнишки, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не поймет, насколько все изменилось.

В Хитроу пахнет нервозностью, кофе, моющими средствами для пола, резиной, туристическими чемоданами, парфюмом и потом. Все как всегда, завидное постоянство. И люди в ожидании своих рейсов остались прежними – они волнуются, обнимаются, галдят, едят, пьют кофе, в сотый раз проверяют билеты и талоны, в нетерпении постукивают ботинками по полу, читают бумажные книги и электронные ридеры…

Тайлер проверяет айфон и цокает языком.

– Сеть есть, все в порядке. И даже вай-фай имеется.

– А сиды вовсе не так жестоки, – насмешливо говорит Джим. – Даже интернет оставили. Какой это же конец света? Самолеты летают, телефоны звонят…

– Да, только слишком много цветов, животных и непонятных вредных тварей повсюду. И незримое присутствие самого короля фэйри, так что все просто изумительно, Джим. И мы не знаем, что у сидов на уме. Пока они только набираются сил и окончательно стирают границы между мирами. А среди людей магов не осталось.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – отмирает Пашка.

– Ни разу никого из них не встречал за свою жизнь, кроме Мерлина, – пожимает плечами Хилл. – Может, где-то и остались, но их придется долго искать.

– Так мы этим займемся? – взволнованно спрашивает Пашка.

Хилл смотрит на него язвительно и недовольно, и Джим уже ждет какой-нибудь хамоватой шутки, но оборотень только молча выдыхает.

– Видимо, этим тоже. Но пока нам надо поесть. И я даже вижу работающее кафе.

Они садятся в кафе на улице, и Джим замечает, что заметно похолодало. Сейчас уже не как в августе, а скорее как в начале октября. Цветов вокруг меньше, больше каких-то незнакомых ягод, и откуда-то Джим знает, какие ядовитые, а какие нет, будто стал понимать еще и намерения растений.

Миловидная девушка принимает у них заказ, и Джеймс понимает, что больше всего на свете ее волнует предстоящее вечером свидание. В ней и радость, и неуверенность, и предвкушение, все эти чувства переливаются, словно радужный шар, и Джеймс не может не улыбаться ей в ответ. Хилл смотрит на него удивленно, но потом тоже скупо роняет улыбку. Даже Пашка пьет свой безумно сладкий кофе с целой горой сливок уже без обычного затравленного отчаяния во взгляде.

Джим смотрит на свою крохотную белую чашечку с эспрессо, она блестит в солнечном свете, и запах от кофе идет божественный, то ли успокаивая, то ли, наоборот, до предела возбуждая нервы – с кофе всегда так.

И вдруг до Джима доходит.

Ничего не исчезает бесследно. В этом все дело.

В этом всегда все дело.

Джим легонько выпрямляет пальцы, точно рисуя маленький знак, и чашка с эспрессо плавно поднимается в воздух, зависает там, потом не торопясь описывает круг над столом и снова точнехонько приземляется на блюдце.

Идеально.

Джим по-прежнему мало что знает о жизни и о смерти, он по-прежнему тот, кто любит летние закаты, быстрые машины и футбол, но теперь ему дано что-то еще.

Всегда есть что-то еще.

Пашка и Тайлер смотрят на него расширенными глазами, застыв в нелепых позах, и Джим ловит их эмоции, как отчетливую мелодию: изумление, радость, страх, трепет, грусть, надежду.

– Вот же хитрый ублюдок, – наконец обессиленно говорит Тайлер и залпом допивает кофе. – Ты только сейчас обнаружил?

– Кажется, да, – говорит Джим с легкой улыбкой.

– Видишь, парень, – обращается Тайлер к Пашке. – Искать пришлось не так долго, как мы предполагали.

 У Пашки в глазах испуг и восторг, он только набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы обрушить на Джеймса тысячи вопросов, как рука Хилла мягко ложится ему на плечо.

– Не порти момент.

Джеймс смеется, легко, как давно не смеялся. До тех пор, пока не понимает, какая ноша только что легла на его плечи. А ведь Мерлин с виду был таким хрупким, как он справлялся? Джим держит на плечах весь мир, весь этот мир со всеми его чудесами и капканами, и его покачивает от такого чудовищного веса.

Хилл смотрит на него с пониманием и легким сочувствием, которое, впрочем, тут же испаряется. А потом вытаскивает из кармана штанов купюру и засовывает ее под блюдце. Он снова хладнокровен, собран и кажется Джиму сделанным из стали. Под курткой поверх белой майки у Хилла красуются две перекрещенные кобуры с оружием – и когда только успел добыть?

– Нам надо идти, – ненавязчиво напоминает Тайлер, но глаза у него прицельные и жесткие, как у всякого вожака стаи.

И стая идет за ним.


End file.
